Difficult Of String
by Exotan Ell
Summary: Luhan siswa DO-IHS, namja normal yang menyukai seorang yeoja terpaksa menikah dengan seorang namja karna perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut. ia tak ingin seorangpun tau tentang situasi gila ini. ia tak mau orang menganggapnya gay karna menikah dengan seorang namja yang ternyata juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. / HUNHAN / EXO memeber
1. prolog

DIFFICULT OF STRING

Prolog

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…Meet…

Braaaakkkk…

"MEREKA SUDAH DATANG….."

"MWOYA….? Kyaaaa…."

Seorang siswa baru saja memasuki kelas secara tiba-tiba membawa kabar yang entah apa maksudnya sampai-sampai membuat seisi kelas menjadi heboh dan berhamburan keluar. Para siswa siswi berlari keluar gedung sekolah hanya untuk ke tempat parkir, ada juga yang berjejer di koridor. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Namun, semua terjawab tat kala teriakan histeris di tempat parkir

"Kyaaa…. Omona… omona…."

"hyaaa…. Kris oppa…."

"Sehun-ah….. SEHUN-AHH…. I LOVE U. Sehun-ah.. lihat ke sini.."

"Kyungsoo-ya…. Ah… u are so cute.. Kyungsoooooo…"

"Chanyeol-ah… Chanyeol oppa… Chanyeol kyaaa…."

Meet…..

Kris. pemuda blasteran China-Canada. Berwajah tampan ibarat pangeran negeri dongeng, berperawakan tinggi. Sifatnya kurang bersahabat, angkuh dan tidak suka orang kelas rendahan. Putra sulung dari keluarga Wu, pemilik Wu corp. perusahan yang berkembang di bidang perindustrian, teknologi komunikasi, dan art design. Senior sekalugus wakil ketua osis di, DO International High School

Sehun, pemuda misterius yang tidak terlalu di ketahui latar belakangnya. Ia sangat jarang berbicara. Selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi namun terkesan tampan, sangat tampan. Walau tak banyak informasi tentang Sehun, orang-orang yang sangat ingin tau tentu saja tidak akan berdiam diri. Menurut kabar, Sehun adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh, pemilik Volkswagen Grup yang merupakan perusahan otomotif terbesar di Jerman dan merupakan perusahaan otomotif terbesar ke-3 di dunia. Perusahaan keluarga Oh ini berkembang di Europa, sedangkan di Asia mereka berpusat di China. Mereka meyakini Sehun adalah anak keluarga Oh karna mobil yang di gunakan Sehun kebanyakan keluaran Volkswagen grup merk-merk terkenal seperti Audi, Benthley, Koda, Lamborghini, SEAT, Porsche, Scania AB dan tentu saja VW.

Selain itu, kabar lain yang di dapat, Sehun merupakan cucu tunggal dari Enzo Ferrari pemilik Scuderia Ferrari (udah, ini ngaco..) terbukti dengan belum di kelurkannya LaFerrari, mobil rancangan terbaru Scuderia. Tapi, Sehun sudah memiliki mobil itu. jika ia hanya pecinta otomotif, lalu bagaimana dengan ferrari 360 challenge ?, kejadian yang sama, mobil itu belum terbit tapi Sehun juga sudah memilikinya. Marga yang di milikinya tentu saja memperkuat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh dan cucu dari Enzo yang memiliki seorang putri bernama Key Ferrari menikah dengan Oh Jinki. Sekarang marganya berganti menjadi Oh. Namun, perusahaan belum di turunkan untuk anaknya karena Enzo masih terbilang sehat untuk mengurus perusahaan. Sehun sendiri merupakan cucu satu-satunya baik di keluarga sang Ibu ataupun Ayah. Namun, di keluarga sang ayah, Sehun sudah tak memiliki kakek dan nenek lagi karna kakek dan neneknya dari keluarga sang ayah sudah lama meninggal.

Sehun tidak seperti Kris yang memiliki sifat angkuh, dia memang bersikap baik, tapi ke sering lebih baik mengacuhkan, tidak banyak bicara, bisa di bilang dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja, memang ia tidak angkuh, tapi caranya menatap orang terkesan mengerikan, ia menatpmu seperti ingin membunuhmu. Jangan salah, tatapannya memang sudah setajam itu, jangan terlalu lama beradu tatap mata dengannya, matamu bisa teriris. Eh ?. tunggu, kalau ibunya dari italia, berarti Sehun juga blasteran ?. ah, ia dia blasteran Italia-Korea karna ayahnya memang warga asli Korea dan ibunya Italia. Perusahaan keluarga ayahnya di Jerman bukan berarti mereka warga Jerman. Kedudukkannya di sekolah, Sehun 1 tingkat di bawah Kris, bukan, tapi 1 tingkat di bawah ketiga orang lainnya.

(hehh.. panjang ?. of course, pemeran utama harus panjang penjelasannya, saya tidak tau ini cukup atau tidak. Saya tidak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. maaf terlalu bersamangat kalau bicara soal mobil hehehe….)

Kyungsoo, pemuda berwajah imut dengan mata bulat besarnya dan bibir sensual yang lebih memikat kebanyakan pemuda dari pada wanita. Namun, hal seperti pria dan pria tetap tabu di mata orang. Merupakan putra keluarga Do. Yap, sekolah yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Selain itu sekolah ini juga memiliki anak di luar Seoul maupun Korea, mulai dari JHS,SHS sampai perguruan tinggi. Sekolah-sekolah keluarga Do selalu menjadi sekolah terkemuka di manapun itu. Kyungsoo sendiri memiliki sifat yang cenderung feminim. Ia tidak sama seperti Kris ataupunn Sehun. Kyungsoo adalah yang paling baik di dekati di antara ke empat orang ini. dia selalu bersikap baik, tersenyum, dan tidak jarang membantu seorang yang butuh bantuannya

Chanyeol. pemuda berperawakan tinggi setelah Kris ini memiliki sikap yang terbilang aneh, tapi dia tampan. Merupakan putra sulung keluarga Park, agensi mafia terbiadab se asia dan europa. Ia memilki seorang adik, Park Yejin. Dan ketahuilah, mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang adik dan kakak. Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan hubungan mereka terlarang atau tidak. Yang terpenting adalah mereka saling mencintai. Orang tua mereka tentu saja tak tau hal itu, hehh… tentu saja. bagaimana tuan dan nyonya Park tau kalau berada di Korea saja menunjungi anak mereka tidak pernah. Orang tua mereka lebih suka tour keliling dunia melakukan transaksi dari pada mengurusi anak mereka. Chanyeol mempunyai sikap yang baik karna selalu tersenyum lebar. Tapi jangan tertipu, di balik sikapnya itu ia bisa saja mematahkan lehermu secara tiba-tiba, walaupun kau tak bersalah

,,,,,,,

Teriakan histeris masih terus mengiringi perjalanan ke empat pemuda itu menuju gedung sekolah. Bahkan, saat mereka sudah berada di koridor menuju kelas masing-masing. Kebanyakan pelajar Do International High School mengabadikan setiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan.

Ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi di Do International High School. Teriakan histeris, mengabadikan moment lewat gambar atau video, pernyataan secara frontal, memberi hadiah dan hal-hal serupa lainnya. Ke empat pemuda itu sendiri menanggapinya seperti biasa. Kris yang selalu memandang rendah, atau setidaknya menarik baginya, hanya akan di buat mainan sebentar lalu di lantarkan begitu saja. sehun yang diam dan acuh tak merespon apapun, lebih tepatnya, menggantungkan. Tapi, orang-orang histeris itu tentu tau batasan. Tak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun melihat mereka…..,. Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum, menerima atau menolak secara halus. Chanyeol ?, oh, jangan tanya, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya saat terakhir kali ia membuat leher seorang siswa patah hanya karena terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. padahal, seisi sekolah tau kalau Chanyeol itu berhubungan lebih dengan adiknya, dan dia bukan seorang yang menyukai sesama jenis. namun siswa itu masih saja menyatakan perasaannya

Jangan tanya lagi kenapa mereka sangat di elu-elukan di sekolah ini. bukankah sudah di jelaskan siapa mereka sehingga mampu menarik perhatian semua pelajar Do International High Shool ?. mereka tidak tinggal di rumah yang serah, bahkan arah mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Namun, entah bagaimana mereka bisa tiba di sekolah secara bersamaan. Mereka bersahabat dan Mereka memang selalu berkelompok namun mereka tak memiliki nama untuk perkumpulan mereka

Ketahuilah, mereka tidak hanya terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. Namun, di luar sekolah tentu saja. latar belakang yang mendukung mempermudah mereka di kenal banyak orang. Selain itu, fisik yang terbilang sempurna untuk seorang manusia tentu saja mereka akan selalu di elu-elukan di manapun itu

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Halaman sekolah mendadak sunyi. orang-orang lebih memilih mengekori kris dan yang lainnya menuju kelas. Sementara di gerbang sekolah, seorang pemuda baru saja tiba berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah. Hei, tidak usah buru-buru, 22 menit lagi barulah pelajaran di mulai, jadi nikmatilah dulu ketenangan di halaman depan sekolah

Tunggu. Sepertinya ia bukan menikmati ketenangan halaman depan sekolah, lebih tepatnya ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas dan menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa itu. sepertinya ia berpikir terlalu keras

Bukan kejutan lagi saat memasuki gedung ia sudah di sambut dengan suara-suara berisik pelajar Do International High School. Membicarakan hal yang itu-itu saja. apa mereka tidak bosan ?. pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju kelasnya masih memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu. setelah menaiki lift tak lama ia sampai di koridor kelasnya langsung saja menuju kelas

"Luhan…"

Sebuah pekikan keras menyambutny . Itu adalah Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya. Dan di sebelah Baekhyun sudah duduk manis seorang pemuda berdumple—Lay yang tengah mengamati gadgetnya. Tak perlu bertanya Luhan sudah tau apa yang membuat Lay seserius itu berkutat dengan gadgetnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang berteriak saat ia memasuki kelas. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya

Belum juga ia meletakan tasnya. Baekhyun sudah memulai cerita panjang yang ia alami pagi ini. dengan topik yang sama. 4 orang terpopuler di sekolah tentu saja. Luhan mencoba berpatisipasi dengan mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik baginya.

Luhan. pemuda asli berkebangsaan China, berparas cantik, padahal ia seorang pria. Namun, ketampanannya lebih terkesan cantik dan imut. Tak banyak yang mengenalnya karna ia dan kedua sahabatnya bukan kelompok seperti Kris, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. mereka orang yang terbilang biasa di sekolah, tidak di agungkan dan tidak di hina. Luhan suka seperti ini, biasa-biasa saja. ia paling benci jika ada yang mengatakannya cantik. Bahkan, Yeojachigunyapun mengakui sedikit minder saat jalan dengannya karna yeojanya merasa Luhan lebih cantik di banding dirinya. Yap, Luhan mempunyai seorang yeojachigu bernama Go Hara.

Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda Seoul Art High School, mereka tetap menjalin hubungan. Yeojanya juga setingkat dengannya. Namun, selama 1 bulan ini mereka tidak bertemu, begitupun 2 bulan ke depan karna sang yeoja tengah berlibur bersama keluarganya di Thailand, sekalian mengunjungi neneknya yang ada di sana. Luhan dan Hara hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan web came, handphone atau chat di internet

Luhan memang biasa saja. tapi, jangan di kira dia juga anak dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, kau salah besar. Yah mungkin dia akan jadi biasa-biasa saja kalau perusahaan ayahnya tidak di bantu oleh Scuderia grup saat perusahaan ayahnya hampir saja bangkrut. Perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan memang berkembang di otomotif, lebih tepatnya mesin, tidak dengan designnya. XiX Grup, di pimpin oleh ayah Luhan sendiri, Kyuhyun. Perusahaan ini berpusat di China, masih dalam tahap pembangunan kembali karna XiX Grup hampir saja di tutup karna kerugian yang sangat besar menimpa perusahaan ini. bukan hanya itu, kerugian ini juga berpengaruh terhadap beberapa cabang perusahaan di luar asia. Namun, untunglah perusahaan ini terselamatkan dan tengah di kembangkan kembali setelah sempat terpuruk.

Luhan sendiri memiliki sifat yang ramah, easy going, ia selalu berusaha membuat orang lain senang dan nyaman dengan keberadaannya, walaupun ia sendiri tak menyukainya.. ia bukan orang yang cukup terbuka dengan lingkungan.

Baekhyun, sama saja dengan Luhan. ia pemuda yang memilki wajah lebih pantas di bilang manis, imut dari pada tampan. Hyperaktif, mood maker dan kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berbau strowbery. Keluarganya, ia adalah korban broken home. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan ibunya….., ia tidak perduli, sejujurnya ia sangat malu mempunyai ibu seperti itu. ibunya adalah seorang wanita panggilan. Ia tingga dengan ibunya, dan tentu saja ia selalu memperingati ibunya, namun ibunya seakan menulukan telinga. Baekhyunpun memilih diam dan membiarkan ibunya berlaku sesuka hati. Tak ada yang tau pekerjaan ibunya di sekolah, tentu saja untuk anak tergolong biasa siapa yang mau perduli ? kecuali Luhan dan Lay. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apapun pada ke dua sahabatnya itu. dan Baekhyun bersyukur memilki sahabat yang menerimanya apa adanya

Lay, pemuda berwajah manis berdumple ini bisa di bilang ia juga sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun, apa lagi jika mereka berdua sudah bersama. Namun, Lay memiliki sifat yang sedikit lebih dewasa. Lay merupakan anak seorang artis Zhang Bo Ram dan sutradara Zhang Ki Kwang. Sama seperti Luhan, Lay juga asli berkebangsaan China. Ia tinggal di Korea jauh dari orang tuanya untuk menuntaskan pendidikannya. Kalau dia di China, orang tuanya khawatir setiap hari ia di buru wartawan. Orang tuanya khawatir itu berpengaruh dengan kehidupannya. Sama dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang tau latar belakangnya kecuali ke dua sahabatnya

Eum.. Luhan ?. bahkan kedua sahabatnya tidak tau latar belakangnya, Luhan tidak pernah menceritakannya. Di sekolah tidak seorangpun yang tau latar belakang Luhan. eh ?, tidak seorangpun ? relat, ada satu orang yang tau tentang latar belakang Luhan dan tidak lupa pula kepala sekolah juga mengetahuinya, tentu saja.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jam istirahat sudah di mulai 7 menit yang lalu. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Lay pastinya ikut menikmati menit-menit berharga itu dengan memanjakan perut kosong mereka. Selain itu, bagi Baekhyun dan Lay kesempatan berada di cafetaria sekolah juga merupakan menit-menit berharga mengagumi empat orang yang duduk dengan santainya di meja bundar khusus untuk ke empat orang itu. mereka di perlakukan sangat istimewa. Ah, itu menjadi hal yang biasa mengingat siapa mereka itu. apa lagi Kyungsoo yang notabenya adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Tentu saja dengan mudah ia mengakses sekolah ini

"omona~…. Chanyeol itu… kenapa ia sangat tampan, aku ingin memiliki wajah seperti itu…"

"tidak, aku rasa Kris lebih tampan ."

"tapi dia sangat sombong."

"setidaknya Dia tak sekejam Chanyeol…"

Luhan menghela nafas sambil menyeruput buble teanya mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya itu tengah mengagung-agungkan orang-orang di seberang sana. ia heran, kenapa kedua sahabtnya ini tertarik dengan mereka, padahal mereka tau sendiri bagaimana sikap orang yang tengah di bicarakan itu

"hei…, apa kalian tidak tertarik sedikitpun untuk melirik seorang yeoja. tidak ada gunanya menatapi namja-namja sombong itu. Yahh… setidaknya jika kalian benar-benar gay, kalian bisa melirik namja lain. seperti hanya mereka saja yang tersisa untuk di nikmati."

Celetuk Luhan mulai risih dengan kedua sahabatnya yang terus berbinar menatapi meja ke empat orang itu

"..tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku di café ini. bukannya tidak cantik dan indah. Tapi, sifat mereka.. aku tak menyukainya. Lebih baik aku menatap Chanyeol atau Sehun agar aku bisa memiliki wajah seperti mereka agar para gadis itu melihatku. Bukan aku yang melihat mereka.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar malas.

"terserah kau saja."

Ucapnya dan kembali menyeruput buble tea. Luhan merasa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Tapi, ia mencoba tidak perduli dan terus meminum buble teanya. Ia tak begitu tertarik dan tak suka kejutan saat mendapati seseorang tengah memandanginya

"Baekhyun. Apa kau menyadarinya "

"apa ?"

"dari tadi Sehun memandangi kita.…."

"hah.. ?"

Seakan tidak percaya dengan bisikan Lay. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. dan ternyata memang benar. Mata yang menatap tajam itu memang tengah memandangi meja di mana mereka bertiga duduk. Tanpa berpikir apapun Baekhyun dan Lay menyugingkan senyuman termanis mereka ke arah Sehun. namun, pemuda berekspresi datar itu merespon dengan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kris

Baekhyun dan Lay langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Namun, detik demikian mereka kembali tersenyum aneh. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka kembali dengan keterkaguman mereka terhadap sosok yang ada di sana. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karna bel pergantian jam sudah berbunyi. Oh sial, tidak taukah kalau Lay dan Baekhyun masih mau berada di sana agar bisa tertular virus tampan dari idola mereka ?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama ?"

"tidak. Kalian duluan saja. aku harus mampir ke supermarket." Tolak Luhan halus. Mereka tengah berada di gerbang depan sekolah. Memutuskan pulang bersama namun sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa

"ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin mampir ke supermarket. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, Luhan" ajak Lay yang memang berencana ke supermarket hari ini

"a-ah, tidak, jangan…. Em.. maksudku…supermarketnya berlawanan dan sangat jauh dari rumahmu, Lay. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja. dan sebaiknya kau berbelanja di suupermarket yang dekat kompleksmu saja. otte ?" entah kenapa saat mengucapkannya Luhan begitu panik dan gugup. Spertinya ia benar-benar tidak ingin Lay ikut ke supermarket

"kenapa kau terlihat bersikeras menolak ajakan kami untuk pulang bersama, Luhan. apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ?." selidik Baekhyun mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari tingkah laku Luhan

"t-tidak. Tidak ada… memangnya apa yang aku sembunyikan ? aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke halte jika harus pergi bersamaku dulu ke supermarket." Ucap Luhan sambil memilin tali ranselnya

"kalau ku ingat-ingat. Sudah tiga minggu ini kita tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan kami. Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Baekhyun masih curiga. Ia merasa Luhan benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia sangat ingin tau

"ahh… itu perasaan kalian saja. hehe~ tidak seperti itu kok. Hhh.. begini saja, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Tapi, besok aku janji akan pulang dengan kalian."

"tidak. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan…?"

"sudahlah, Baekhyun. Mungkin memang Luhan hanya ingin ke supermarket saja. lebih baik kita pulang saja. toh, Luhan berjanji besok akan pulang dengan kita."

"ahh… Lay. Gomawo… kalau bgitu sampai besok. aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu setelah mendapat dukungan dari Lay. Ia tidak mau terlalu berlama di situ karna Baekhyun akan terus mengintograsinya

Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang pulang bersama kedua sahabtnya. padahal, biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama dan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama, atau berkumpul bersama, bermain game. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Luhan jarang bersama mereka kecuali di sekolah. \

Kedua sahabatnya menyadari itu. namun, mereka coba mempercayai ucapan dan alasan Luhan. bagaimanapun Luhan punya kehidupan sendiri. tidak mengharuskan Luhan selalu bersama mereka. Namun, Baekhyun merasa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jika hanya untuk alasan mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, kehidupan seperti apa ? sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan kedua sahabtnya yang sudah lama bersahabat dengannya begitu saja dengan alsan yang—sebenarnya—tidak terlalu penting

Baekhyun menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Lay langsung memutar badan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Luhan

Sementara Luhan yang masih berlari menghentikan larinya setelah merasa kedua sahabatnya itu tak terlihat lagi. ia coba mengendap-endap melihat keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu. namun, sepertinya kedua orang itu memang sudah pergi. Ia mengelus dadanya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat melanjutkan arah

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah mobil LaFerrari berwarna merah terparkir dengan indahnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Luhan menambah kecepatan langkahnya menghampiri mobil itu. setelah berada di sisi kanan mobil. Luhan mengetuk kaca mobil dan tak lama pintu mobil itu terbuka sendiri. luhanpun segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di jok sebelah pengemudi. Ia langsung memasang seatbeltnya, setelahnya berdiam diri melihat ke depan

Ia menatap sekilas pemuda yang duduk di jok pengemudi. Heran kenapa belum menjalankan mobilnya. Ternyata pemuda itu tengah berkutat dengan smartphonenya. Luhan diam dan memandang ke jendela samping. Tak lama Luhan merasa mesin mobil di nyalakan dan mobil itupun bergerak, siap menelusuri jalanan kota seoul

Prolog END

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mianhae kalau ini bikin mata kalian asakit atau gimana

Ell malas ngedit dan baca apa yang udah di ketik, jadi kalau banyak typo dan berbagai kesalahan di dalamnya *apasih ?. harap di maklumi kkk~~

Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia mau baca kkk~. Mianhae,,,, Ell gak terlalu semangat buat bikin A/N atau sekedar ucapan terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia ngebaca.

.

Ell lagi berantem sama teman Ell. Huuuuuhhh,,,, udahlah gak usah ngungkit-ngungkit itu. bikin Ell pengen nangis aja. Readers.. Ell gak minta RCL, Ell Cuma minta do'a biar Ell sama teman Ell, namanya Nathan cepat baikan. Ell gak tahan diem-diemen gini. dia teman baik Ell, teman baik banget. Tapi, Cuma gara-gara masalah sepele—sebenarnya sih gak sepele—jadi suram gini keadaannya. Mana Ell gak bisa ke kampus sendiri kalau gak ada dia. Huuuhh… udahlah, gak usah di ungkit. Yang pasti Ell gak mau usaha duluan buat bikin semuanya kayak normal lagi. Ell udah minta maaf tapi dia diam aja. Yaudah, terserah dia. Tapi, Ell juga gak mau kayak gini terus. Kayak waktu itu. kita sempat diem-dieman selama 3 hari. Cuma, itu baikannya karna mama Ell sama mamanya dia juga.

Okey, kayaknya udah mulai curhat. Gak apakan Ell curhat ?. Ell harap readers bisa ngasih solusi buat Ell

Gini, ini yang pertama kita diem-dieman. Waktu itu lagi di mall bareng anak-anak b-boy yang lain. kita rencananya ke situ mau ikutan Manado Dance competition, pas di mall Ell sama Ghilang becandaan, Cuma iseng jailin yang lain. terus pas Ell jailin kak Ovan, kak Ovan lemparin sepatunya ke Ell. Tapi Ell ngindar terus gak sengaja dorong Nathan sampe jatuh ke tangga lift. Kayaknya sih dia keseleo atau gimana gitu… yang pasti dia gak bisa ikutan lomba.

.

Aisshh… sumpah Ell gak mau ngingat kejadian itu. dari sana dia nyalahin Ell terus kita diem-dieman sampe 3 hari. Mama nanyain kenapa Nathan udah jarang banget keliatan, Ell Cuma bilang kalau dia sibuk. Cuma biasa.. ibu-ibu arisan, mama ketemu mamanya Nathan terus mamanya Nathan bilang kalau Nathan sakit. Ell di suruh mama buat jenguk. Ell gak mau tapi di paksa. Kan mama Ell sama mamanya dia gak tau kalau kita punya masalah. Datangnya Ell berasa ciut. Dia ngeliat Ell benar-benar keliatan kalau dia gak suka Ell muncul di situ. Mama kita ngobrol tapi kita diam aja. Dari situ mama kita nanya masalahnya, tapi gak ada yang mau cerita. Yaudah, di nasehatin di ceramahin. Di bikin segala rupalah sampe kita baikan lagi. dan akhirnya kita cerita permasalahannya.

Tapi, yang kali ini…. huuuhhh…. Benar-benar sensitive buat di bahas. 3 tahun Cuma itu maslahnya, itu pas kita kelas 2. Cuma, pas lulus. Gak, lebih tepatnya 4 hari yang lalu. Kalau yang ini Ell gak tau sebenarnya siapa yang salah sampe jadi kayak gini. Ell gak sengaja nyinggung dia dengan sesuatu yang sensitive banget buat di bahas. Tapi, dia juga nyinggung sesuatu yang bikin telinga Ell panas dengarnya dan bikin Ell pengen ngelayangin tinju ke mukanya dia biar sebaik apapun kita berteman. Tapi, kayakanya bukan pengen lagi. tapi Ell emang udah ngelayangin tinju ke mukanya dia, sialnya abis ninju mukanya dia Ell malah nangis dan nyesel dengan yang udah Ell lakuin.

Kalau waktu itu kita gak lagi latihan bareng anak B-boy lain pasti dia udah ngebalas Ell atau gimana. gak tau juga. Yang pasti ini masalahnya gak bisa di selesein dengan cara yang sebelumnya. Ell bingung, harus gimana. mungkin… ini masalah kepercayaan juga. Ell gak tau siapa yang ngemulai sampe jadi kayak gini. yang pasti…. Ini sesuatu yang sensitive banget buat kita bahas. Ell gak tau siapa yang mulai ngungkit itu. ell Cuma minta doa readers buat kita baikan Cuma bukan Ell yang pertama usaha. Gak juga, Ell yang pertama usaha kok. Ell udah minta maaf sama dia di twitter. Tapi, dia gak balas DM sama mention Ell. Kalau face to face…. Ell yakin dia gak mau ketemu Ell. Tempo hari aja di lapangan waktu kita latihan dia langsung pulang pas liat Ell. Jadi Ell harus gimana readers ?. ell ke rumahnya dia ?. hoohhh ?. ogah! Entar malah di usir lagi. ell gak mau juga mamanya Nathan tau terus sok ikut campur.

Rasanya aneh readers. Tiap waktu yang selalu bareng terus tiba-tiba kanan kiri kita kosong gak ada orang yang biasa nemenin ke mana aja. Yah… biarpun kadang ada teman-teman yang lain juga. Cuma, rasanya beda. Ell ngerasa asing kalau sama mereka. Ngerasa akrab sama mereka Cuma kalau ada Nathan. Dan kalau Ell liat. Gitu juga sebaliknya. Dia ngerasa akrab sama yang lain Cuma kalau ada Ell.

So… harus gimana readers ?. apa Ell diam aja, terus mikir. 'yang pentingkan gue udah minta maaf'. Atau… gimana ?. kalau Ell minta maaf terus sampe dia bosan, kayaknya gitu deh. Dia bukan orang yang bakal cepat bosan. Tapi, jangan nyuruh Ell buat lakuin hal gila. Ogah! Kesannya Ell benar-benar melas sama dia. Ck, kalau kayak gitu biarin aja kayak gini terus. Jadi, readers tolong… Ell minta solusi yang masuk akal dan mudah…

Banyak yah ?

Biar gak terlalu banyak…. Ell pamit.


	2. new home

DIFFICULT OF STRING

1

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…. …..New House For Life To Come

anyeong.. mian lama updatemua readers... :P

tapi sebagai gantinya, Ell updatenya langsung 2 chapter hari ini. ell senang sama respon positive readers di chap sebelumnya. oyah, kalau emang gak suka YAOI, Ell cuma mau ngingatin buat segera palingkan mata dari sini. dan Ell juga mau ngasih tau kalau Ell penganut TYPO yang berlebihan. ell pengonsumsi OOC juga. daro pada kepanjangan, lets cek this out...

….

LaFerrari yang di tumpangi Luhan memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah. Tidak, itu lebih pantas di bilang istana dari pada rumah. Megah, elit, indah dan betapa mewahnya rumah itu tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan teras rumah. tak lama, 2 orang pria berjas hitam menghampiri mobil guna membukakan pintu lalu membungkuk hormat.

Luhan keluar bersama pemuda yang datang bersamannya. Luhan berjalan di belakang si pemuda memasuki rumah mewah itu dan setiap pekerja yang mereka lewati senantiasa membungkuk hormat.

"ah, kalian sudah pulang ?"

Seruan itu mengintrupsi Luhan. Ia berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangannyanya pada sumber suara. seorang wanita paruh baya masih terlihat cantik tersenyum menghampirinya dan Sedikit melirik pemuda yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas

"Sehun.."

Merasa namnya di sebut. Si pemuda—Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di tengah anak tangga menoleh kebelakang guna melihat wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ibunya—Key.

"kemarilah, eomma ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua."

Key memberi isyarat pada Sehun dan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang. Menyuruh mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja bundar dengan atap berbentuk jamur terbuat dari kaca dengan corak pelangi. Keduanya hanya duduk diam. Ini pasti sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai Key membawa mereka ke tempat terbuka, bertujuan agar lebih rileks

Dan sesuatu yang di letakkan Key di atas meja membuat mereka berdua mengerutkan alis. Bukan, tepatnya itu Luhan karna Sehun selalu tanpa ekspresi. Kadang orang berpikir, apa Sehun tidak tau cara mengekspresikan perasaannya ?

"ehem…, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku memberi kalian sebuah kunci. Buka ?" Ucap Key mengerti perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"besok, eomma akan kembali ke Jerman. Appa membutuhkan eomma di sana. Dan Luhan, minggu depan eommamu akan datang ke sini."

"Jeongmall ?" sadar atau tidak, Luhan memekik girang mendengar kabar itu. Dan ia harap, kali ini ibunya tak memberi harapan palsu. Key mengangguk tersenyum. Sementara Sehun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. itu bukan jawaban 'kenapa kau memberi kami kunci'…

Key menatap Sehun sekilas yang terlihat sangat bosan. Ia kembali berdehem

"baiklah, kembali ke tujuan awal. Eomma memberi kalian kunci bukan tanpa alasan. Eomma dan appa belum memberi kalian hadiah karna terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan. Jadi, silahkan datangi alamat ini dan cocokkan kuncinya. Semua fasilitas dan berbagai keperluan sudah eomma sediakan di sana. Kecuali, tenaga kerja. Eomma harap kalian menyukainya. Selamat bersenang-senang…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. ket beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Key. memberi kunci dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat ? untuk apa ?. seperginya Key, tak lama pula di susul oleh Sehun. sementara Luhan ? ia masih bingung dengan kedua benda yang ada di tangannya

Baiklah… hanya datang ke alamat ini, bukan ?.

Tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak perduli dan beranjak dari duduknya.,

..

.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar. Berjalan beberapa langkah ke tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. ia dapat mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu. tanpa berpikir panjangpun ia tau siapa yang tengah mandi saat ini. tak mau membuang waktu, ia bangkit berjalan ke arah lemari. Bukan, itu lebih pantas di sebut ruang took pakaian. Bagaimana mungkin lemari bisa seluas itu. Bahkan, semua berjejer dan tertata rapi di sana, seperti sebuah toko pakaian lengkap dengan assesorisnya

Luhan membuka kamejanya, hanya menggunakan celana panjang ia berjalan memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan

Cklek…

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Namun, belum melihat siapa di sana. Pintu itu sudah tertutup kembali. Luhanpun mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Luhan keluar dengan pakaian yang baru saja ia ganti. Ia melihat Sehun dengn bathrob yang melekat di kulit putuhnya berdiri di depan jendela kaca melihat ke luar sana. Luhan tak perduli dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar

Blam….

Kadang Luhan berpikir bahwa ia harus membiasakan diri dengan Sehun yang selalu melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba demi kesehatan jantungnya. Seperti mengunci pintu tanpa mendengar langkah kaki Sehun lebih dulu kea rah pintu

Luhan duduk di depan meja belajarnya memandangi kertas yang di berikan Key

"gangnam ?."

Kenapa letak alamatnya di gangnam ?. memangnya rumah siapa yang ada di gangnam ?.luhan berkutat dengan pikirannya tak menyadari Sehun yang mondar-mandir di depannya. Sehun membuka knop pintu berniat keluar dari kamar itu. namun, ia menggantungkan niatnya dan melihat Luhan yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sehunpun tak perduli dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya. Dentuman pintu yang di buat oleh Sehun menyadarkan Luhan

Luhan menatap ruang ganti dan ia yakin Sehun sudah tak berada di sana. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu

Tok… tok…. Tok…

Luhan bangkit guna membuka dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. seorang pelayan berdiri di sana langsung membungkuk hormat sebelum mengutarakan niatnya berada di depan pintu

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di bawah, noona."

"noona ?."

. Luhan memandang kesal si pelayan sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya ia juga harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan konyol semua pekerja di rumah ini untuknya. Itu perintah dari Key. Luhan benar-benar tidak terima. Hei, bagaimanapun ia seorang pria…, tapi, ia tak bisa menolak jika Key mengatakan seperti itu

Sesampainya di teras, ia langsung di sambut dengan sebuah mobil yang sudah di bukakan pintunya oleh seorang pelayan. Luhanpun masuk dan pintu di tutup. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun berada di jok pengemudi. mereka akan ke daerah gangnam seperti yang tertulis di kertas itu. sehunkan sangat patuh dengan ibunya. Jadi, ia akan tetap melakukan kata ibunya meski ia terlihat malas dan tak ingin melakukannya

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang terus menemani mereka hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil menginjakkan kaki di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat besar, namun tak lebih besar dari rumah Sehun. dua pemuda itu menengadah melihat rumah dengan kesan elegan berlantai 2 itu.

"hei, Kau harus menekan bel dulu. Pemilik rumah bisa marah kau masuk halaman rumah mereka seenaknya." Ucap Luhan saat Sehun berjalan lebih dulu memasuki halaman rumah. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapannya dan terus berjalan hingga kini ia berhenti di depan pintu rumah bergaya minimalis itu

Luhan hanya memperhatikan dari depan pagar. Ia takut memasuki halaman rumah yang entah milik siapa itu. mulut dan mata Luhan terbuka lebar saat Sehun memasuki rumah itu seenaknya setelah memasukkan kuci di ganggang pintu. luhan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun yang selalu melakukan semuanya sesuka hati

Hei, ayolah…. Memangnya Siapa yang berani dengan Sehun kalau ia berlaku seenaknya. Tidak adakan ?. jadi untuk apa Luhan khawatir ?.

Khawatir ?

Tunggu, kenapa ia harus khawatir dengan Sehun ?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengedikan bahu tidak perduli. Luhan menengadah, cuaca benar-benar panas.

tak mau berpanas-panasan di depan pagar, Luhan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil yang kebetulan tidak di kunci. Ia ingin menyalakan AC, tapi tidak tau caranya. Melihat cara Sehun memprogram mobilnya saja ia sudah bingung, tidak ada tombol. Hanya ada sebuah layar lcd yang Luhan tau Sehun hanya perlu memainkan jarinya di sana dan mobil ini akan melakukan apa yang di kehendaki untuk sebuah mobil. Bukannya ia bodoh. Tapi, Hei… ayolah, ia tak pernah melihat program seperti ini. lagipula, perusahaan ayahnya hanya berkutat dengan mesin. Bukan fasilitas teknologinya seperti ini

Luhan mulai gerah. Keringat sudah bercucuran di setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan angin yang panas karena sinar matahari sedikit masuk. Namun bukannya merasa sejuk, hal itu justru membuatnya semakin gerah. Ia mengibaskan bajunya berharap sedikit mengurangi gerah

Ckelek…

Blam…

Seperti yang Luhan bilang. Ia harus membiasakan sikap Sehun yang selalu melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. entah ia yang terlalu memikirkan dirinya yang kegerahan sampai tak menyadari Sehun sudah memasuki mobil dan duduk di jok pengemudi. atau Sehun yang memang entah bagaimana sudah berada di situ

"eh."

Blam…

Luhan sedikit terkejut karna Sehun mendekati dirinya dan menumpukan tangan kanannya di sisi kiri kepala tempat duduk Luhan. ternyata Sehun hanya mengunci pintu mobil yang sebelumnya di buka oleh Luhan karna kegerahan dengan tangan kirinya. Namun, itu cukup berefek untuk Luhan. ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan saat Sehun kembali duduk dengan tegak di jok pengemudi. Luhan merasa hawa dingin dan sejuk menerpa kulitnya, ia sedikit melirik ke jok pengemudi. Sehun sudah menyalakan AC-nya

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dan sedikit menyugingkan senyum masih melihat ke luar kaca sebelah kanan. mesin mobil di nyalakan. Tapi yang membuat Luhan terheran-heran, kenapa mobilnya tidak mengarah pulang ?

"eh ?."

Luhan makin bingung saat mobil itu berjalan memasuki gerbang samping yang baru saja di masuki Sehun tadi. Dan Luhan baru menyadari rumah itu sangat luas saat Sehun mengendarai mobilnya mengitari halaman rumah memasuki garasi

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Luhan masih terlihat enggan, ia tidak tau ini rumah siapa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertingkah seenaknya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan masih di dalam mobil menghampirinya dan membuka pintu mobil agar Luhan keluar dari sana

Jujur saja Luhan sangat terkejut . kenapa Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya ?. ia pikir Sehun benar-benar baik dan menjijikan karna ia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja di depan Sehun. namun, pendapat bahwa Sehun itu baik langsung lenyap saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menarik paksa dirinya keluar mobil dan menutup pintu mobil cukup kasar. Sehun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung tak mengerti. setelahnya ia juga mengikuti Sehun memasuki rumah itu

Suasana yang sangat sepi langsung menyambutnya. Dapat di lihatnya Sehun yang benar-benar seenaknya duduk di sofa depan TV dan menonton dengan kaki yang di angkat ke atas meja. Luhan masih melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kertas yang ada di atas meja ruang utama

Ia pikir itu hanya kertas biasa. Namun saat ingin mencaari si pemilik rumah, Luhan baru menyadari ada banyak kertas di setiap barang yang ada di rumah itu. bukan kertas, tapi.. lebih ke sebuah memo

Luhan berpikir untuk membaca salah satu memo yang terpajang di sana, bukan berniat tidak sopan. Tapi, kenapa ada begitu banyak memo ?. itu mengundang ke ingin tauan Luhan

Iapun mengambil sebuah memo yang ada di anak tangga dan membacanya

'kamar kalian ada di atas. maaf eomma hanya menyediakan 1 kamar tidur dan 1 ranjang seperti di rumah. Eomma harap kalian akan menyukai kamar baru kalian.'

Luhan bingung

Kamar baru ?

Apa maksudnya ?

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengambil dan membaca setiap isi memo yang di dapatnya

'ini Cuma salah satu fasilitas sederhana dari kami. Kalian bisa menonton di sini, tapi tetap ingat waktu saat menonton. Ingat, kalian masih bersekolah.'

Dan isi memo yang Luhan dapat dari sofa tempat Sehun duduk adalah yang kesekian kalinya. Dapat Luhan simpulkan, maksud dari perkataan Key beberapa jam yang lalu…, \\

Belum memberi hadiah ?

Apa maksudnya, Key eomma memberi kami rumah ini ?.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang utama membaca sebuah memo yang ada di ats meja itu

'CHAAA… CHUKAE…, bagaimana ? kalian suka rumahnya ?. Luhan, kau tau ? ini juga pilihan eommamu... ,Kami sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, memberikan kalian sebuah rumah di daerah gangnam. Tapi, karna appa dan eomma yang sangat sibuk, jadi kami tidak punya waktu untuk memberitau kalian soal hadiah ini. eomma berpikir dating ke seoul akan gunakan untuk member kalian hadiah yang sudah lama tertunda. Semuanya sudah kami lengkapi. Kecuali tenaga kerja. Eomma dan eomma Luhan sepakat kalian hanya hidup berdua di sini agar kalian lebih mandiri. Eomma juga akan selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk kalian. Nah… selamat bersenang-senang dengan rumah baru kalian…'

HAH…?

Rumah baru ?. tidak ada pekerja ?.

luhan menatap Sehun yang membelakanginya menontong TV

Aku akan tinggal berdua dengannya ?. ANDWEEEEE….., pasti akan sangat sepi. Ini namanya sama saja aku tinggal sendirian. Dan, oh… kau tinggal berdua dengan seorang pria…?

Eh,? Tunggu. Kalau kami hanya berdua… bukankah itu artinya kebebasan untukku ? ah… aku bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Lay dan Baekhyun seperti biasa.. ahahaha…. Benar juga. Wah.. aku harus berterimakasih pada eomma. Tidak ada pelayan yang mengatur, tidak ada yang melaporkan segala sesuatu pada eomma, tidak ada yang mengharuskan kami pulang bersama dan aku meninggalkan kedua sahabatku ?. HOREEE… aku terbebas. Astaga… ini benar-benar berkah kkkk~

,

,

Luhan merasa haus dan iapun berjalan menuju dapur. Saat ingin membuka kulkas, ada sebuah memo lagi yang menempel di pintu kulkas. Cepat Luhan membacanya

'ah, ya… jangan lupa berbelanja kebutuhan kalian setiap hari. Eomma sudah mentransfer uang ke rekening kalian. Jadi, silahkan berbelanja karna tak ada apapun di kulkas. Ah, Luhan… jangan lupa kau harus memasak setiap hari kalau kalian ingin makan. Eomma akan selalu mengecek pengeluaran kalian setiap bulan. Eomma harap mulai sekarang kau mulai belajar. Kau harus memasak, jangan sering makan di luar, itu tidak baik. Luhan, kau harus melayani Sehun dengan baik. Arra ?'

Kau harus melayani Sehun dengan baik ?. apa ini ?.

memasak ? hehhh…. Akukan seorang pria, mana bisa memasak ?. eumm…. Kalau mengingat soal memasak. Kenapa aku jadi merindukan Hara ?

tnapa pikir panjang Luhan langsung mengeluarkan smartphonenya. mengetik beberapa angka, Meletakkan benda persegi empat itu di telinga kanannya. Menunggu bunyi TUT berubah menjadi suara seorang yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan

"yeoboseo ?. oppa.."

"Chagi-ya… bogoshipoooo…"

"nado, oppa. kau sedang apa oppa ?"

"meneleponmu ?"

"aisshh…"

"ahahaha…. Ne.. ne… aku sedang merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang ?"

"nado oppa. Mian oppa, sepertinya masih lama… kau harus bersabar nae namja.."

"ne… aku akan menunggumu. Ah, hei… kau tidak macam-macamkan di sana ?"

"ani, oppa. Aku mana berani hehehe…, lagi pula, tidak ada yang semenarik oppa di sini kekeke~. Justru yang aku khawatirkan oppa yang di sana. Apa oppa berselingkuh ? atau, oppa sudah menikah dengan seseorang..?"

DHEG…

"o..aah-a-ani…. ani, hahaha… tidak mungkin aku menduakanmu. Kau segalanya chagi… makannya cepat pulang agar aku tak kesepian dan mencari selingkuhan lalu menikah."

"ya! Oppa. Aku akan segera pulang beberapa bulan lagi, kau harus menungguku oppa.."

"ne… aku akan selalu menunggumu, kau harus cepat pulang aku—"

Perkataan Luhan terputus saat ia melihat Sehun yang Entah sejak kapan Sehun berada di sana. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia bisa setegang ini. apa Sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan Hara di telepon ?. sehun semakin dekat dan dekat, Luhan semakin takut sampai-sampai tangannya lemas dan ponsel yang di genggamnya jatuh membentur lantai. Mata Luhan masih fokus pada Sehun

Bagus, Luhan jadi gemetar saat Sehun tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia menelan kasar liurnya. Ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi, dan dia akan jujur. Lalu meminta Sehun agar tak memberitau orang tuanya. tapi hei…? Apa yang terjadi ? Sehun hanya membuka kulkas dan menutupnya kembali saat melihat tak ada apapun di dalam sana.

Hah.. ? apa-apaan ini ? Luhan sudah setengah hidup ketakutan dan Sehun hanya melihat isi kulkas lalu pergi begitu saja ?. astaga…

Setelah kepergian Sehun. cepat-cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh di lantai. sambungannya belum terputus

"oppa ?.. oppa ? kau kenapa ?" terdengar kekhawatiran di seberang sana

"a-ah… Hara. Tidak ada apa-apa chagi…. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku harap kau bisa cepat pulang ne…, aku tutup dulu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi nae chagi.. saranghae~"

Tut… tut… tut…

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hara. Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Ia tidak mau Sehun tau hubungannya dengan Hara. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya

…..``````

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja menikah 3 minggu yang lalu. Memang ini kedengarannya gila karna mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pria. Tapi, ini bukan keinginan mereka, melainkan keinginan keluarga. mereka di jodohkan atas dasar bisnis keluarga. Sebelumnya Luhan bersikeras menolak perjodohan ini karna ini sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa ia yang pria normal di nikahkan dengan seorang yang ternyata juga pria. Dia juga menjabat sebagai seorang istri. Hah.. konyol. belum lagi, Luhan sudah memiliki seorang yang di cintainya. Dan tentu saja orang itu bukan pria

Luhan berpendapat orang tuanya menjual dirinya pada Scuderia grup. Yeah… perjodohan itu terselangara karna perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut. Namun, scuderia grup atau Enzo kakek Sehun memberi sebuah penawaran dengan mengikat tali persaudaraan antara mereka. Karna enzo tau tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengembalikan uang yang sudah ia salurkan guna menyelamatkan perusahaan itu. yang ada, perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan bangkrut untuk kedua kalinya

Awalnya para orang tua juga tidak setuju. Namun, Enzo yang menjelaskan mereka sama-sama mendapat keuntungan dari perjodohan inipun menyetujinya. Bagaimana tidak dengan perusahaan yang sama-sama berkembang di bidang otomotif menjalin kerja sama. bukankah itu hebat ?. apa lagi jika membuat kedua perusahaan terikat lewat anak-anak mereka. yang pasti akan terjadi penemuan-penemuan baru menakjubkan. Belum lagi, kedua perusahaan mempunyai cabang yang berbeda di beberapa negara. Jika di gabungkan, bukankah banyak keuntungan yang di dapat ?

Para orang tua yang suka menumpuk uang itu memang tidak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan anak mereka. Luhan yang menolak mati-matian terpaksa menerima karna ayahnya mengancam dengan menyangkut pautkan Hara dalam masalah ini. ayahnya berkata tidak akan membiarkan yeojanya itu hidup dengan tenang jika ia masih bersi keras menolak perjodohan ini. orang tuanya juga berkata untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hara jika ingin yeoja itu baik-baik saja. namun, untuk yang satu ini Luhan tak mematuhinya. Yang ia katakan pada orang tuanya, ia sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Hara, tapi.. kenayataannya…

Sehun sendiri, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan perjodohan ini. dari dulu orang tuanya memang sudah suka mengaturnya. Sehun hanya menuruti kemauan mereka tanpa protes sedikitpun. Tak seperti Luhan, ia tak mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai atau di beri perhatian lebih. Ia hanya menikmati hidupnya dan melakukan semua hal sesuka hati. kecuali perkataan orang tuanya. Ia tak pernah menentang mereka

Di sekolah sendiri, tidak ada yang tau tentang pernikahan mereka. Yah… kecuali kepala sekolah dan orang tua dari beberapa murid. semua orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka di Jerman sudah pasti tutup mulut saat Enzo-kakek Sehun- memberitaukan perihal setelah pesta, semuanya tutup mulut dan jangan ada yang mengungkit soal pernikahan mereka

Dengan kekuasaan yang di meliki kedua pihak keluarga. Tentu saja semuanya menjadi sangat mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan. Bahkan, para wartawanpun tak ada yang mencium seputar penikahan mereka. Yang di undang hanya tamu-tamu terhormat

Luhan dan Sehun sendiri tidak begitu mengenal atau akrab satu sama lain. meskipun mereka sering bersama di luar sekolah. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk di bicarakan. Apa lagi Sehun yang selalu diam. Tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mendengarnya bicara.

Luhan juga merasa bersalah dirinya menyembunyikan ini dari Lay dan Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia memberitau mereka tentang kegilaan situasi yang ia alami. Tapi, mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu adalah fans Sehun, dan situasi yang sangat tidak normal membuatnya harus berpikir berkali-kali untuk memberitau mereka

Kadang Luhan berpikir, kenapa orang tuanya tak mengangkat seorang anak perempuan dan menikahkannya dengan Sehun. atau, jika Lay dan Baekhyun benar seorang gay, kenapa tidak mereka saja. kenapa harus dia sendiri yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan seorang pria. hei… ayolah… Luhan normal, ia ingin menikah dengan seorang wanita bukan seorang pria.

Luhan sering memikirkan bagaimana bisa Sehun bertingkah seperti itu. yah, maksudku… ia seperti robot yang hanya melakukan apa yang di katakan orang tuanya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan jika tak ada orang tuanya. Dan kenapa Sehun menerima perjodohan ini dengan begitu mudahnya. apa tak ada rasa menyesal sedikitpun di kemudian hari karna tak bisa menikah dengan seorang yang ia cintai ?. atau jangan-jangan, Sehun mempunyai kehidupan yang tidak bisa di masuki seorang gadis. Tidak, Sehun terlihat normal-normal saja, ia hanya tidak perduli dengan lingkungannya. Yah… mungkin begitu. Luhan akan merasa sangat jijik tinggal dengan Sehun jika benar Sehun seperti itu

.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk di depan TV sekembalinya dari dapur. Luhan rasa ia benar-benar lapar sekarang

"apa kau lapar ?" tanya Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun. Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan. ia lebih memilih menikmati tontonannya dari pada Luhan

"Hei… aku bertanya, bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku ?."

Sepertinya Luhan mulai kesal. Sehun masih tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali ke layar TV.

"kalau kau tak lapar. Setidaknya antarkan aku ke supermarket, kau sudah melihat isi kulkas itu kosong bukan ?."

Sehun benar-benar menjengkelkan. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghentakan kaki kanannya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap sekilas pintu yang berbunyi keras saat kepergian Luhan.

Cklek…

tak lama kemudian, Sehun mendengar pintu kembali terbuka. Terdengar pula Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. dan Sehun mendapati Luhan kembali berdiri di sebelahnya.

"eum… b-berikan kartu kreditnya." Ucap Luhan tampak ragu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun. pemuda tampan itu hanya menatap tangan Luhan sekilas dan kembali menatap layar TV. Luhan benar-benar di buat jengkel. Dia benar-benar lapar sekarang, dan pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan

"he-hei…," Luhan makin menyodorkan tangannya dan sedikit menggoyang telapak tangannya mengisyaratkan Sehun. Namun, pemuda tampan itu sepertinya tak memperdulikan Luhan. akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan meninggalkan Sehun menuju lantai dua memasuki kamar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia ingin beristirahat saja, siapa tau rasa laparnya bisa hilang

Sehun yang dari tadi menonton sebenarnya juga lapar. Hanya saja saat ini ia begitu malas keluar rumah. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, untuk kedua kalinya ia membuka kulkas kosong di sana. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan menutup kulkasnya. Matanya tertuju pada dispenser di sudut ruangan, ia menghampirinya menuangkan air dan meneguknya.

Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga masih memegang remote TV. Ia mematikan TV dengan mengarahkan remote itu sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 lalu menjatuhkan remote itu ke lantai dekat pintu kamar

Sesampainya di kamar, ia melihat Luhan sudah terlantang di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri ranjang. sedikit menggeser pemuda yang terlelap di sana dan ia berbaring di sampingnya

Kruukk… krruuukkkk…

Sehun akan memulai petualangannya ke alam mimpi kalau saja suara keroncongan perut yang tentu saja ia yakini bukan miliknya tidak menganggu. Sehun bangkit memposisikan dirinya duduk, ia menatap pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memang terlihat sedang tidur. Tapi, Sehun yakin ia tidak benar-benar tidur karna alisnya berkerut dan pemuda itu juga menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Tangannya terlihat tengah menekan perutnya

Apa ia sangat kelaparan ?

Kruuukk…. Krruuukkk….

Sehun masih memperhatikan pemuda itu. namun, detik kemudian ia kembali berbaring membelakangi Luhan. Coba mengebaikan suara itu. Sehun terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah, dan ia tidak mau kartu kreditnya habis di hamburkan Luhan membeli sesuatu yang—menurutnya—tidak penting. Lagi pula, siapa Luhan ? ia bukan istri sungguhan, yah…. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah.

.. cih, siapa perduli kau kelaparan

Krruuuuukkk… kruukk..

Suara perut Luhan benar-benar mengganggu. Sehun tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Ia sedikit mengintip ke belakang. Tapi, yang di lihatnya hanya ada punggung Luhan.

kruuuuukkk…

Suara keroncongan kembali terdengar.

Ck, benar-benar menyusahkan.

Sehun bangkit memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Tangannya sudah terangkat ke udara hendak menepuk punggung Luhan, tapi… ia sedikit ragu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Luhan bangun, duduk di atas ranjang menghadap Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Namun, seperti biasa, Sehun selalu bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan poker facenya

"jika kau tidak lapar, setidaknya beri aku uang….., dan biarkan aku pergi mencari makan untuk diriku sendiri. jika kau takut aku menghabiskan uang bulanan pemberian eomma, kau hanya perlu memberiku beberapa lembar won. Setidaknya aku bisa mengisi perutku, atau setidaknya antarkan aku ke supermarket, kalaupun kau tidak mau, setidaknya antarkan aku di dekat rumah temanku." Luhan memberi jeda

" Tadinya aku ingin pergi, tapi aku baru sadar aku tak tau ini daerah gangnam sebelah mana. apa kau menerima perjodohan ini karna ingin membuatku mati kelaparan ?. aku tau sikapmu memang sudah seperti ini, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku saat meminta makan ?.. aku benar-benar lapar."

Terang Luhan panjang lebar. Ia masih terus menekan perutnya. Sehun sedari tadi menatapnya datar tidak merespon apapun. Hingga detik kemudian ia menuruni ranjang dan berdiri. Luhan yang melihat tidak mengerti, ia hanya menatap Sehun yang berjalan keluar kamar. Saat pintu tertutup, ia merintih menekan perutnya. Sungguh ia kelaparan saat ini

Cklek…

Mendengar pintu terbuka. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya tajam. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Sejujurnya suara perutnya tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu …

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. itu sudah kehendak alam

"kau mau terus di situ atau ikut aku "

To Be Countinue

/

.

A/N : eum, mianhae. Ell belum bisa menuhin saran atau perbaikin kritikannya readers. Ell masih harus banyak belajar. dam sekali lagi Mianhae updatenya lamaaaaaa…, Ell Cuma nyuri-nyuri waktu buat On di PC. Jadi telatkan updatenya. Eum.. apa lagi yah ?, oh iya, kalau mau sok akrab silahkan. Ell bakal dengan senang hati nerima kalian. Dan Ell lebih suka kalian manggil Ell dengan nama. Jangan panggil author. Ell belum pantas di panggil kayak gitu… kedengarannya juga.. err.. kurang keren. Panggil 'Ell' aja, itu nama Ell bukan 'author'

.

Eum, buat A/N sebelumnya… makasih sarannya. Ell sedikit lebih bersemangat baca saran dari kalian. Kebanyakan sih, nyuruh Ell buat gak perduli. Yaaahhh…. Biar gimanapun persahabatan kita. Kalau udah lewat seminggu. Ell pasti udah lupa dan gak mau perduli lagi. itu sih berlaku buat dia. Kalau orang lain, Ell gak butuh waktu selama itu. paling sejam dan semua berakhir. jadi, kalau mau cuek-cuekan a-yo. Lagi, teman Ell itu namja, bukan yeoja.

Ah, ya. Perasaan, Ell ngetiknya lengkap di beberapa bait di chapt sebelumnya. Cuma…. Kenapa pas di pusblish ada yang hilang yah ?. ada readers yang nyolong sebagian baitnya di sini eoh ?. NGAKU!

Ahh, satu lagi. Ell ini namja, jadi jangan panggil eonni. Jangan panggil oppa juga. panggil ELL.

Sekian.


	3. 3

DIFFICULT OF STRING

2

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Di sebuah café masih di daerah gangnam. Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan menikmati santapan mereka. Kedua orang itu terlihat seperti orang yang tak makan berbulan-bulan. Cara makan mereka mereka mengundang perhatian pengunjung café lainnya.

Sehun yang menyadari itu menghentikan aksinya memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut berturut-turut. Ia mengambil air dan meneguknya pelan. Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan mengelap sudut biirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Luhan yang makan dengan brutal

Astaga… apa mereka ini benar-benar anak orang kaya ?. kenapa makan seperti gelandangan….?

Sehun menoel kepala Luhan, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan kedua pipi yang kembung penuh makanan. Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan dengan kepalanya melihat sekitar mereka.

Uhukk.. uhukk…

Luhan tersedak melihat sekeliling mereka dan langsung meneguk airnya tak tersisa. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Luhan kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum pada setiap orang, sementara Orang-orang itu menatap dengan Luhan aneh dan Sehun hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sungguh ia malu dengan tingkah Luhan

Luhan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. sementara Sehun sudah tak berselera lagi. ia memilih berkutat dengan smartphonenya setelah situasi kembali normal. Luhan makan tidak sebrutal tadi, dan orang-orang tidak lagi memandangi mereka

.

.

.

"kenapa kau membeli banyak bir ?."

Sehun terus mengambil betol bir berbagai jenis tak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. merasa percuma bicara dengan Sehun, pemuda yang lebih tua itupun meninggalkan sehun dan pergi ke tempat cemilan lalu mulai memilih cemilan yang ingin di belinya.

Hei ? inikah yang namakan belanja ?. mereka tidak membeli beras, tidak sayuran, tidak daging atau kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari lainnya. Lalu, apa dapur hanya akan di lengkapi dengan cemilan, minuman kaleng dan botol-botol bir ?

Puk…

"Luhan…"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menepuk punggungnya

"Lay ?." Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Lay di sini.

"kau sedang apa ?." tanya Lay melihat tangan Luhan yang penuh dengan snack

"huh. Kebiasaan.." tambah Lay, ia tau kebiasaan Luhan yang suka mengemil (?). mendengar itu Luhan hanya tersenyum menujukan deretan gigi kecilnya, Ia lalu melihat troli yang di bawa Lay

"kau berbelanja ?." Lay mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan

"mau temani aku ?. eh, bukankah kau bilang tadi berbelanja di supermarket-"

"aniyo, tidak jadi."jawab Luhan cepat memotong ucapan Lay sebelum pemuda berdumple itu ikut-ikutan mengintograsinya seperti Baekhyun. Luhan menemani Lay belanja. Mereka berjalan beriringan, memilih barang yang mereka perlukan, tepatnya yang Lay perlukan. Tidak seperti 'belanja' Luhan dan Sehun. Lay lebih mementingkan kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari dari pada cemilan atau bir

Kini mereka tengah berada di tempat minuman kaleng. Lay memilih beberapa minuman kaleng yang ia butuhkan dan Luhan sibuk mengurusi snack yang terlalu banyak di tangannya. Saat ingin mengambil salah satu kaleng, ternyata ada orang lain juga yang mau mengambil kaleng itu

"eh ?."

Lay menoleh ke tangan orang itu, lalu beralih ke wajahnya. Seakan melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Lay melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya dengan mulut menganga. Itu berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali ke dunia nyata

"u-untukmu s-saja..hehehe…" sangat jelas Lay terlihat gugup. Ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada minuman kaleng tersebut dan membiarkan orang di hadapannya—Sehun mengambil minuman kaleng itu. luhan yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu sudah menegang di belakang Lay. Ia menatap Sehun cemas, berharap pemuda itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terancam. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas lalu mengambil lagi beberapa minuman kaleng yang sama

Selesai dengan minuman kaleng, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Luhan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Luhan langsung menghela napas legah dan Lay masih terpaku di tempat memandang punggung Sehun makin menjauh dengan senyum tak jelas di bibirnya

Puk..

Luhan menepuk punggung Lay dan itu sukses membuat Lay tersadar dari lamunannya

"kau tid—" ucapa Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba Lay membalik tubuhnya menghadap Luhan

"Luhan…. tadi itu aku tidak bermimpikan ?. aku berada sedekat itu dengan Sehun, kau melihatnya. oh, astaga…. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku, bagaimana ini… Kyaaa… itu Sehun, Luhaaaaannnn….. tadi itu Sehuuuunnn…" tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya Lay berteriak heboh seperti seorang fangirl. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh

"Lay… Lay.." Luhan mengguncang bahu Lay yang benar-benar, entah saat ini jiwa sahabatnya itu tengah terbang ke mana hanya karena Sehun. wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat memancarkan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan wajahnya akan berubah setampan Sehun. tak mendapat respon, Luhan menarik Lay menuju tempat kasir dan di sanalah Luhan baru menyadari ia membawa begitu banyak cemilan yang tak bisa di bayarnya karna seharusnya yang membayar semua itu adalah Sehun

Luhan melihat Lay yang belum kembali dari keterkaguamanya akan sosok Sehun, luhan tak mungkin meminta bantuan sahabatnya ini kalau begitu. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya tampak aneh, banyak gadis remaja yang tersenyum dan menjerit sambil melihat ponsel mereka. Ada apa ?

"Kyaaa… oppa itu tampan sekali…"

"..cepat, cepat ambil fotonya…"

"..ah, pasti aku akan sangat beruntung seandainya aku menjadi pacarnya.."

Entah kenapa Luhan langsung percaya diri mendengar pujian-pujian yang di lontarkan gadis-gadis itu. ia langsung merapikan penampilannya saat mendengar gadis-gadis itu ingin mengambil gambar objek yang dengan percaya dirinya, ia yakini bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

"OMOOO…"

Jeritan Lay langsung membuat Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu. astaga, apa sekarang Lay akan menjadi gila setelah kembali dari lamunan panjangnya ?

Lay menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. ia meraih kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya yang jelas membuat Luhan kebingungan dengan sahabtnya itu

"Lu, Sehun ada di sana. Kenapa sangat kebetulan seperti ini…? tadi aku bertemu dengannya di tempat minuman kaleng. Dan sekarang di kasir ? apa kami berjodoh ? katakan Luhan…" ucap Lay dramatis

Luhan memasang wajah datar saat sahabatnya itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang tengah mengantri di kasir sebelah dan memutarnya kembali menatap wajah Lay.. Ini hanya Lay, bagaimana kalau ia juga bersama Baekhyun ?. luhan tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi

"ya, kalian berjodoh kalau kau mau membayar belanjaanku. Bagaimana ?" raut wajah Luhan berubah dratis menatap Lay penuh harap

Seharusnya ia menghampiri Sehun dan meletakan semua belanjaanya ke dalam troli yang di bawa Sehun. namun, itu tidak bisa ia lakukan menyadari kondisi saat ini.

Bagaimana jika saat ia meletakkan semua belanjaan ke troli dan ada yang melihatnya, menyadari gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka yang terus mengawasi gerak gerik Sehun, dan mengambil foto tanpa izin. Ohh… itu akan mengundang rasa ingin tau lingkungan sekitar, dan membuatnya hidup di bayang-bayangi teror dari para fans pemuda yang berstatus suaminya itu, atau di pandang jijik dan di kucilkan banyak orang yang akan mengira dirinya seorang gay karna menikah dengan seorang pria

Tentu saja ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Jadi, berdoalah agar Lay mau membayar semua belanjaanya ini

"..eumm…. baiklah, karna saat ini suasana hatiku sangat baik. maka aku akan membayar semua belanjaan sahabatku yang bernama Luhan ini..," Lay menoel pipi Luhan gemas melihat sahabatnya itu memandang penuh harap padanya. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Sehun di seberang sana tengah membayar belanjaannya. Lay mendengus melihat dengan jelas kasir itu sengaja memperlambat kerjanya agar Sehun lebih lama di sana

"jinjjayo ?." Luhan menatap Lay memastikan. Lay mengangguk singkat tanpa memandang Luhan. matanya tetap focus pada sosok yang ia kagumi di seberang sana hingga sosok itu berjalan keluar supermarket. Beberapa gadis remaja dan pria cantik langsung mengekori kepergian Sehun

Seperginya Sehun, Lay langsung membayar cepat semua belanjaanya dan Luhan saat orang yang mengantri sebelum mereka selesai. Cepat Lay keluar supermarket guna mencari keberadaan Sehun. namun, ia tak menemukan pemuda tampan itu. lay berbalik kea rah Luhan yang terngah memeriksa isi belanjaanya.

"kau pulang sendiri ?"

"tidak, aku datang bersama—" Luhan yang sadar hampir saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat fatal langsung mendongak menatap Lay, menghentikan kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik isi belanjaanya

"datang bersama siapa ?." lay mengeryitkan alisnya. kenapa Luhan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ?. lalu, kalau datang dengan seseorang kenapa ia merasa dari tadi Luhan sendirian saja ?

"a-ah… tidak, maksudku aku datang bersamamu. Hehehe…" Luhan cepat-cepat mengoreksi ucapannya tadi sebelum Lay curiga. Untung ia tak bersama Baekhyun, kalau tidak, habislah ia di intograsi oleh Baekhyun. untunglah Lay tak sekepo Baekhyun sehingga sahabatnya itu percaya saja

"yasudah, kajja… kita pulang. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil." Ajak Lay menarik lengan Luhan menuju tempat parkiran

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Luhan tak focus dan menanggapi ucapan Lay yang berusaha memecah keheningan. Ia terus memikirkan, bagaimana kalau sudah sampai di rumah—mantan rumahnya—dan Lay ingin mampir. sedangkan rumah itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain karna perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut, ayahnya menjual rumah itu. lalu, jika ia katakan ia tidak tinggal di situ, Lay pasti bertanya tempat tinggalnya sekarang. bagaimana ia harus menjawab…

Luhan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya tak sadar mereka telah sampai

Sepertinya Dewi fortuna tengah memihak Luhan. Lay buru-buru pulang karna ada kejadian tak terduga di rumahnya, kesempatan itu di gunakan Luhan agar Lay menurunkannya di depan pagar.

Laypun pergi, Luhan bersorak gembira akan hal itu karna artinya ia aman. namun, kegembiraan itu tak berlangsung lama menyadari dirinya yang tak mengingat alamat rumahnya di gangnam

Kalau dia pulang ke rumah Sehun, itu tidak mungkin. Eomma Key masih berada di sana. ia tak mau menjelaskan panjang lebar atau membuat cerita karangan yang nanti malah membuatnya bingung sendiri.

Kalaupun Luhan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. ia yakin, eomma Key akan semakin mendekatkannya dengan Sehun

.

.

Luhan duduk di halte bis merenungkan nasibnya hari ini. jika ia naik bis, memangnya mau turun di mana ?. jangankan turun di mana, uang untuk sekedar naikpun ia tak punya.

Di saat seperti ini, ia juga tak bisa menghubungi siapapun karna handphonenya tertinggal di rumah, Sehun mengajaknya saat ia benar-benar kelaparan hingga tak bisa berpikir selain mengisi perutnya sesegera mungkin. Cemilan yang di belinya nyaris habis di makannya.

Kalau tau seperti ini, seharusnya tadi ia ikut saja dengan Lay ke rumah sahabatnya itu. dari pada ia duduk tidak jelas di halte ini.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan Luhan masih setia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte. Orang-orang terus berganti mendatangi halte itu, ada yang pergi, dan ada yang datang lagi. hanya dirinya saja yang dari tadi berdiam diri di sana

Hhh….

Entah itu helaan napas yang keberapa kalinya. Ia bersyukur hari ini tidak turun hujan. Jadi ia tak perlu menggigil kedinginan di sini. Namun, tetap saja, perubahan suhu di malam hari sedikit memberi efek yang menusuk kulitnya dalam balutan pakaian

.

.

.

Dasar bodoh, kenapa dari tadi tidak terpikirkan olehnya ?.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah Baekhyun. Dari pada ia di halte, akan lebih baik jika ia ke rumah Baekhyun. Jalan kaki tidak masalah meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh. Yang penting, sesampainya di sana ia tak perlu merasakan hawa menusuk malam hari. Dan mungkin ia akan menginap saja. kalau dia ke rumah Lay itu tidak mungkin.

Lay pasti akan bertanya banyak hal seperti penampilannya yang tidak berubah, di tambah kantong plastik yang masih setia di genggamannya.

Tin… tin….

Sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan Luhan. pemuda berdarah China itu memicingkan matanya merasa familiar dengan mobil itu. tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali mobil itu. iapun beranjak mendekati mobil dan segera duduk di sebelah jok pengemudi.

"dasar bodoh, kemana saja kau. Eoh ?"

Belum juga ia menyamankan diri dan mengunci pintu mobil. Luhan langsung di sambut sebuah bentakkan dari Sehun yang duduk di jok pengemudi. Refleks ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tak menampakan ekspresi datarnya. Sehun terlihat kesal, Luhan baru tau kalau Sehun juga bisa mengekspresikan wajahnya. Hahaha..

"kau bilang aku apa ?." tidak mau kalah, Luhan balas membentak Sehun

Ck! ayolah, Sehun mengatainya bodoh. Itu tidak sopan mengingat Luhan lebih tua darinya. sopanlah sedikit, Oh Sehun!

Pemuda di jok pengemudi diam saja, tak ada niat sedikitpun menanggapi bentakan Luhan. ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan tak lupa ekspresi datar andalannya yang telah kembali ia menjalankan mobil itu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, keheningan selalu menyertai perjalanan mereka. Luhan yang bosan dengan keadaanpun angkat bicara. Ia ingin menanyakan, kenapa Sehun bisa berada di sana ?. belum lagi, kalau di perhatikan, penampilan Sehun tak berubah sejak mereka berpisah di supermarket. Seharusnya ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian bukan ? inikan sudah malam. Ehem.. bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, apa Sehun mencarinya ?

"..ternyata kau bisa bicara. Kenapa selama ini kau selalu diam ?." Bodoh, kenapa itu yang kau tanyakan ?

Menjengkelkan, Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Ia selalu diam seperti biasa. Ingin rasanya Luhan meremukkan wajah datar pemuda menjengkelkan itu. tapi, hehh… ayolah, pertanyaan macam apa itu ? tidak penting sekali untuk di jawab

"…kenapa kau—"

"diamlah."

Luhan mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke luar. Melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca samping tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

Eomma Key yang berada di rumah menjelaskan kenapa Sehun tak mengganti pakaiannya. Belanjaan Sehun juga masih berada di garasi. Ini juga menjelaskan kenapa Sehun membentaknya, ternyata seharian –mungkin-Sehun mencarinya, mungkin juga menunggunya di tempat parkir

Tapi Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau menunggunya seharian di tempat parkir. Setidaknya itulah menurut Luhan

"bagaimana ?. apa kalian suka rumahnya ?" tanya Key eomma membongkar isi belanjaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sendiri mulai mengatur minuman kaleng dan bir di dalam kulkas. Sementara Luhan, ia asik duduk di meja makan menikmati es krimnya

"ne.." jawab Luhan

"kenapa hanya membeli muniman dan cemilan ?. di mana kebutuhan pokoknya ?" Key eomma mengerutkan alis selesai membongkar semua isi belanjaan Sehun dan Luhan. keduanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan eomma

"ck, ingat. Eomma akan selalu mengecek pengeluaran kalian tiap bulan. Jangan terlalu sering makan di luar. Kalian harus berhemat dan membeli kebutuhan pokok. Eomma hanya akan mengirim jumalah uang yang sama setiap bulan. Kalau habis, kalian harus mencarinya senidiri. Eomma tidak mau kalian terus bergantung pada kami. Arraseo ?."

Luhan mengangguk menanggapi mertuanya itu.

"ingat, B-E-R-H-E-M-A-T. Eomma akan berangkat ke jerman besok. eomma Luhan akan datang minggu depan. Ingat 'berhemat'!…" Key eomma terus saja menekan kata 'berhemat' dalam tiap ucapannya sambil melegang pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Selanjutnya terdengar suara debeman pintu tertutup

Setelahnya Hening kembali menyelimuti Luhan dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Luhan berdiri meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya di atas meja lalu membongkar tas plastik yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Pemuda itu Mengambil semua es krim di sana dan meletakkannya di dalam kulkas yang sama dengan minuman Sehun.

"hei. Bukankah kau belum cukup umur ?. kenapa membeli banyak bir ?" tanya Luhan mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun menyusun botol-botol bir itu dengan rapi. Ada begitu banyak bir yang di beli Sehun. apa pemuda berkulit putih albino itu hanya meminum bir setiap hari ?

"diamlah. Eommaku saja tidak melarang." Sehun menanggapinya dengan nadir datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu terus memasukkan beberapa kaleng bir yang tersisa. Luhan mendengus dan mengambil snack-snacknya memasukkan ke dalam lemari yang berjejer menggantung di atas dinding

.

.

.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang memilih duduk di depan TV. Luhan memilih masuk kamar dan membuka buku pelajaran

2 jam kemudian

Luhan mulai menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja sambil membaca buku. Sesekali metanya menutup karna malam sudah terlalu larut. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Tapi, ia masih mau membaca materi untuk hari esok

Cklek…

Luhan menoleh saat Sehun memasuki kamar. Pemuda tampan itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Luhan menghela napas dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya masih dengan mata yang tergoda untuk menutup dan berkelana di alam mimpi

Lama menahannya. Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan tertidur di tempat. Buku yang di bacanya sudah menutupi wajah tidurnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata tertutup menuju tempat tidur dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun

.

.

.

"eoh ?. di mana rotinya ?." monolog Luhan membongkar isi lemari dan kulkas. Tapi hanya menemukan selai coklat tanpa roti di sisinya

"apa aku tidak membelinya ? aisshh…." Luhanpun meletakkan botol selai yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja makan dan beranjak pergi kembali ke kamar

Cklek…

Blush…

Luhan langsung di sambut dengan Sehun yang bertelanjang dada menghadap cermin. Tanpa sadar semburat merah menghiasi kedua pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, dengan terburu-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya menuju kamar mandi, tak memperdulikan Sehun yang sebenarnya bingung, Cuma wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi apapun

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Luhan langsung mengunci dan bersandar di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. apa dia sedang malu ?. Seakan sadar, ia membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah meronanya

"eh.? Aku kenapa yah ?." herannya pada diri sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu hanya karena melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berpikir berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang idiot

Kenapa rasanya tadi wajahnya memanas ?

Apa dia malu melihat Sehun seperti itu ?

Kenapa ia merasa tingkahnya saat ini seperti yeoja ?

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menepis semua pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatnya bertelangjang dada ?. bukankah itu hal biasa, kitakan sama-sama namja. Ck… kenapa aku harus bertingkah aneh seperti ini ?." monolog Luhan mulai membersihkan diri

.

.

"apa kemarin kau membeli roti ?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sibuk menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas. Luhan mendengus kesal sambil memakan es krimnya karna Sehun tak menanggapinya. Seakan tak ada orang lain di sana sedang berbicara

Tunggu ?. bir ? es krim ?

Pantaskah di sebut sarapan pagi ?. apa tidak apa meneguk bir dan memakan es krim di pagi hari saat perutmu belum terisi apapun

"hari ini kita tak perlu pulang bersamakan ?." tanya Luhan lagi saat ia selesai dengan es krimnya dan Sehun sudah berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Luhan dapat mendengar dari arah Sehun, pemuda tampan itu bergumam mengiyakan. Berarti hari ini ia bisa pulang bersama teman-temannya

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Sesampainya di kelas. Baekhyun langsung menceritakan tentang kejadian Lay bertemu Sehun kemarin. Padahal Lay sudah mengatakkan kalau aku tau soal itu karna aku berada di sana. Tapi, kenapa sahabatku ini ngotot sekali ?. hehh… sudahlah, aku harus jadi sahabat yang baik dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Namun, aku bersyukur tak harus mendengarkan jalan cerita yang sudah ku tau dank u pahami itu sampai selesai karna Ahn seongsanim sudah memasuki kelas

Deng Dong Deng Dong~,,,,,- please bolt from your position. Commutation of middle rest hours take palce,,, deng dong deng dong~…

Bel istirahat berbunyi di setiap sudut ruangan dan lingkungan sekolah. Kebanyakan siswa siswi langsung berhamburan menuju cafetaria. Aku sendiri mengumpulkan buku cetak dari setiap siswa siswi di kelasku sebelum mereka keluar kelas. Kedua sahabatku sudah lebih dulu berlari ke kacetaria, tak mau ikut di 'minta tolongi' Ahn seongsanim. Dasar, tidak setia kawan

aku berjalan ke ruang Ahn seongsanim dengan susah payah. Aku tak menyangka lumayan berat juga buku-buku ini

Saat berjalan di koridor aku tidak fokus karna terlalu memikirkan beban yang ku bawa dengan kedua tanganku sehingga seseorang, ku rasa ia sengaja menambrakkan bahunya ke bahuk!. Hal itu membuat tubuhku tidak seimbang dan menjatuhkan semua bawaanku berserakkan di lantai. Aku segera berjongkok memungut semua buku yang berserakkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang menabrakku

"kau tidak minta maaf ?"

Sombong sekali nada bicaranya. Aku yakin, yang bicara itu adalah orang yang menabrakku.

Hei ? bukankah ia yang sengaja menabraku ? kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf ?. aku mendonggakkan kepalaku melihat siapa orang itu

Cih! mereka. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan mereka. Lagi pula, hanya berkata maaf tidak ada artinya. Hanya berkata sajakan ?, faktanya tetap saja dia yang salah menabrakku

"maaf.." kataku kembali memunguti setiap buku yang berserakkan. Saat aku ingin memungut salah satu buku, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu menginjaki buku itu. tak perlu di tanya. Dia adalah Kris, orang yang sengaja menabraku tadi. Sepertinya tak ada yang berniat ikut campur sedikitpun, Ketiga orang lainnya dan orang-orang yang ada di koridor ini hanya diam melihat ke arah kami.

"begitu caramu minta maaf ?" ujarnya lagi dengan sangat dingin dan, ugh… orang ini kenapa gayanya sombong sekali ?

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Tolong, maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil membungkuk, dan berucap sesopan mungkin.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali melayangkan tinju ke wajah sombongnya itu. lihatlah, ia menyeringai puas melihatku. Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku selesai mengucapkannya. Kulirik sekilas pemuda berkulit pucat di belakangnya yang saat ini menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Mereka semua, ingin sekali aku meremukkan mereka

"Kris, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi saja." Kyungsoo rupanya selalu berupaya menjadi yang paling baik di antara mereka. Buktinya ia langsung menarik Kris saat pemuda jangkung itu mendekat ke arahku. Yang ku yakini saat itu ia ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapku, karna masalahnya tidak akan cukup dengan minta maaf saja. cih, padahal dia yang menabrakku. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan mengubah ketenanganku di sekolah dengan teror

"ck. Kau mengangguku, Kyungsoo." Hei ? apa ia akan melakukan sesuatu ? sepertinya ia tak ingin meninggalkanku. Biasanya saat Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu mereka akan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kris kembali berjalan mendekat ke arahku

Dia berhenti di hadapanku. Menatapku intens, jujur saja aku risih saat ia menelusuri lekuk tubuhku dari ujung ke ujung dengan kedua mata yang ingin sekali aku congkel menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahku, tapi tidak akan ku lakukan, karna aku bukan seorang psyco. Aku berusaha tak menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah. Hal itu ku lakukan untuk mencegah mataku memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya, yang bisa mengundang permasalahan lebih besar. Aku benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya aarrrgghh…

"..ouww…. Kau namja atau yeoja, eoh ?" refleks aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahku. Akupun langsung memundurkan wajahku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan. Astaga, pertanyaan macam apa itu ? apa ia tak bisa melihatnya ?.

Dia memundurkan wajah dan menegakkan tubuh menjulangnya itu lalu tertawa. Aneh, kenapa dia tertawa ? aku rasa tidak ada yang lucu

"..hahaha… Chan, kau lihat wajahnya tadi ?. hahaha…"

Wajahku ?. wajahku kenapa ?. mendengar itu aku langsung menyentuh wajahku, memeriksa ada apa dengan wajahku. Anehnya Kris malah tertawa semakin keras, dan dapat kulihat Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa sambil berteepuk tangan. Apa sekarang aku tengah jadi bahan lelucon ?, bodoh. Apa yang lucu di sini ?

Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku mengatakan ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah menyebalkan itu. yah… walaupun itu hanya pemikiranku saja, tapi, mungkin juga itu akan terjadi kalau saja ia tak melegang pergi begitu saja sambil tertawa.

Ke tiga orang lainnya langsung menikuti Kris pergi. Dan orang-orang yang menonton tadi langsung bubar. Kulihat sudah ada yang berbisik-bisik melihat ke arahku. Baiklah, mungkin mereka membicarakan, kenapa Kris tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadapku padahal tadi sudah tak ada yang mengintrupsi setelah Kyungsoo. Jangan tanya, akupun tidak tau.

mungkin ia hanya ingin menjadikanku bahan lelucon yang sama sekali aku tidak tau lucunya di mana sampai ia dan Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras. Tapi, yang biasa ku lihat dan biasa terjadi. Kris selalu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk atau bahkan penyiksaan fisik pada setiap orang yang seperti diriku tadi…, tapi ini ?. menyuruhku minta maaf, dia tertawa dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku menekan-nekan tombol lift agar pintunya segera terbuka, aku harus segera mengantarkan buku-buku ini pada Ahn seongsanim. Tak selang beberapa lama, pintu lift terbuka, akupun segera masuk ke dalamnya, meneksan tombol dan meletakkan sejenak buku-buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di lantai lift. Aku bisa melihat sebuah sepatu berjalan masuk ke dalam lift yang aku yakini pemilik sepatu dari lantai di atasku tadi. Orang itu menekan tombol lantai 5 saat aku menegakkan tubuh guna menyamankan tanganku yang sedikit pegal. Tujuannya sama denganku, lantai 5 yah…

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, dari tadi orang ini terus menatapku. Ada apa ? ada yang salah denganku ?. aku menengadah ke atas saat ia memajukan kepalanya melihatku dari samping

"Lulu.. ?"

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menoleh ke samping melihat siapa orang itu. mataku langsung membulat sempurna. ASTAGA, kenapa orang ini ada di tempat ini ?. dan… dan… jangan bilang ia bersekolah di sini karna seragamnya sama denganku. HAH…?

"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

K-Kai ?."

Luhan POV end

To Be Countinue

A/N : kepanjangan yah ? terlalu bersemangat Ellnya.

ell cuma mau bilang, mungkin, Ell bakal haitus lumayan lama. soalnya laptop sama handphone Ell di sita sama papa. ini gegara Ell gak hati-hati masang foto doskbarnya Hunhan di sana. belum lagi, Ell mau fokus buat ujian masuk akademi.

udah gitu dulu. Ell gak bisa fokus bikin A/N gegara ada orang yang suka gangguin Ell di bilik sebelah.

chapt depan, Ell udah selesai ketik. tinggal di pos t aja. tapi mungkin selesai test masuk akademi, mungkin 4-6 bulan ke depan. mungkin juga 8 bulan kedepan. mungkin juga gak selamanya, soalnya Ell gak yakin di asrama masih bisa nyantai atau gak.

hhh.. padahal Ell udah lulus di iniversitas sebelumnya, sekarang mereka udah latihan militer di asrama 72. wahahaha... padahal itu bukan mau jadi tentara atau abri, tapi masih latihan militer juga. Ell jadi nyia-nyiain kampus itu. awalnya udaj senang, papa biarin ell ngedaftar, lulus, tapi akhirnya tetap ngikutin kemauannya dia juga buat masuk sekolah yang dia mau. ck, hak apa lah... seenggaknya papa punya imbalan kalau Ell mau masuk situ. lagi. Ell gak perlu ketemu teman Ell yang itu. belum lagi, kalau Ell di sana, paling cuma bakal jadi Ell yang itu itu aja. gal balal berubah,

udah, ell malas ngetik a/n kalau di warnet. mian juga banyak typo atai ooc. dan kalau gak ngerti sama ceritanya gak usah komen. ell males baca yang 'gak ngerti thor' atau cuma mau ngejelek-jelekin mending out jangan ninggalon jejak. udah, keyboardnya eror bangert di sini, ell salah masuk bilik, ck.


	4. Chapter 4

DIFFICULT OF STRING

3

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… …..

Preview…

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, dari tadi orang ini terus menatapku. Ada apa ? ada yang salah denganku ?. aku menengadah ke atas saat ia memajukan kepalanya melihatku dari samping

"Lulu.. ?"

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menoleh ke samping melihat siapa orang itu. mataku langsung membulat sempurna. ASTAGA, kenapa orang ini ada di tempat ini ?. dan… dan… jangan bilang ia bersekolah di sini karna seragamnya sama denganku. HAH…?

"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

K-Kai ?."

.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

.

"oh, jadi kalian teman lama ?. Luhan tak pernah cerita tentangmu."

"benarkah ?. woaaahh… kau ini tega sekali, Lulu. Teman-temanmukan jadi ketinggalan informasi tentang namja tampan, sexy, pintar dan banyak kelebihan bernama, KAI." dengan percaya dirnya dan nada bicara yang di buat semanja mungkin Kai mencodongkan tubuhnya ke meja. Baekhyun dan Lay hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kai. sementara Luhan ?. dari tadi ia merutuki pertemuannya dengan Kai. wajahnya terlihat seperti banteng yang akan mengamuk

Setelah mengantarkan buku cetak ke ruang Ahn seongsanim di bantu oleh Kai. luhan langsung menyusul kedua sahabatnya ke cafetaria dan sedari tadi Kai terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"ne, Luhan tak pernah cerita tentangmu. Luhan juga tak pernah cerita kalau dia pernah tinggal di Jepang." Ujar Lay memandang Luhan

"aku baru sadar, kita bukan sahabat yang baik, Lay. Kita benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang Luhan." ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Lay bergantian. Lay langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju dengan penuturan Baekhyun

"hei… hei… kalian ini bicara apa ?. kalian tentu saja sahabat yang paling baik. Kenapa bicara seperti itu ?. YA! Ini semua gara-gara kau!," ucap Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya dan menuding Kai yang juga ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi

"wae ?. kenapa menyalahkanku ?... salahmu tak cerita pada mereka." Ucap Kai dengan raut wajah yang di buat sepolos mungkin. Membuat Luhan ingin menancapkan kukunya di sana

"untuk apa menceritakan orang yang tak penting sepertimu?. Lagipula, kalian tak pernah menanyakannyakan bukan ?." Luhan bersandar di sandaran kursi yang ia dudukki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"eh ?. benar juga. Kita tidak pernah menanyakannya yah.. hehehe… kalau begitu. Aku ingin tanya, sejak kapan kau mengenal Kai ?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran

"sejak kecil." Bukannya Luhan yang menjawab tapi Kai. semntara Luhan hanya menatap Kai dengan jengkel

"oohhh… jadi waktu kecil kau tingga di Jepang ?. woah, aku jadi tertarik dengan kisah perjalanan hidupmu, Lu. Jadi, apa hubungan kalian berdua, apa hanya berteman ?." Lay mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan

"tidak. Kami berpacaran." Ucap Kai dengan santainya

"MWO!"

"YAA!."

"hahahah….., lihat ekspresi kalian.. hahaha… astaga.." Kai tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ini benar-benar lucu melihat ekspresi tiga pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. lay dan Baekhyun yang langsung melotot, Luhan yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya melihat Kai dengan tatapan jengkel

Puk..

"aisshh.. appo.." Ringis Kai memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di timpuki sendok makan oleh Luhan. ia menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah kesakitan

"jangan seenaknya bicara." Ucap Luhan dengan nada jengkel sambil melotot ke arah Kai

"jadi kalian ini benar-benar berpacaran atau tidak ?. Lu, kau menyukai namja ?" tanya Lay yang masih penasaran dengan penuturan kai tadi. Ia pikir Luhan bukanlah pria yang menyukai pria. Tapi, penuturan Kai tentu membuatnya harus berpikir. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Baekhyun juga. Mereka berdua menatap Luhan penuh tanya

"haisshh… tentu saja tidak. Kau jangan sembarangan bicara, Kkamjong." Luhan dengan raut jengkelnya menatap ketiga orang itu. Kai benar-benar membuat moodnya buruk hari ini

"ya! Berhenti mengganti-ganti namaku." Protes Kai tidak terima di panggil Kkamjong. Kai selalu mengatakan bahwa namanya 'KAI' adalah yang paling keren. tapi, Luhan suka sekali menggantinya entah itu Kkamjong, hitam, gelap atau yang benar-benar tidak pantas menurutnya

"kenapa ?. kau juga mengganti namaku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. isshh.." seakan tidak mau kalah. Luhan ikut protes. Ia tak suka di panggil 'LULU'. oh, ayolah, itu terdengar menjijikan. seperti nama yeoja, yang benar saja…

"menjijikan ?. tidak. 'Lulu' itu kedengaran imut dan Lucu sama sepertimu. Sama sekali tidak menjijikan. Benarkan Lay, Baekhyun ?" Kai menatap Baekhyun dan Lay yang langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka

"berhenti mengatakan itu. aku tidak imut dan lucu. Aku ini namja, aku tampan!."

"tidak, kau imut, lucu dan cantik. Benarkan ?" lagi-lagi Kai meminta pendapat Baekhyun dan Lay yang mengangguk setuju

"YA!... berhenti mengatakan itu!. kau membuatku ingin muntah. Haisshhh.. kenapa kau datang ke sini ?! Oh, Tuhan…cobaan apa ini..." Luhan semakin di buat jengkel. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menumpukannya di atas meja

"tentu saja untuk bersekolah.." jawab Kai di buat sepolos mungkin

Luhan tak mau menanggapi Kai lagi. ia menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran tak jelas oleh pemuda itu. luhanpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay dan Baekhyun. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, dua sahabatnya itu dari tadi menatap Kai sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Sama seperti menatap ke empat orang paling diidolakan di sekolah ini

Tidak hanya itu. ia juga melihat sekitar mereka dan sekarang beberapa gadis di cafetaria melihat ke arah mereka. Bukan, tepatnya melihat Kai. Hei ? memangnya siapa Kai itu ? apa sekarang si hitam itu tengah menarik perhatian gadis-gadis itu ?. luhan rasa, ia lebih tampan dari Kai, tapi kenapa gadis-gadis itu lebih memilih melihat Kai dari pada dirinya ?

Luhan menoleh kearah Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat celingik-celinguk mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi kantin. Cih, tebar pesona

"ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana suamimu ? ARRGGHH!" ucapan Kai langsung berubah ringisan kesakitan saat Luhan yang duduk di sebelangnya langsung mencubit dangan kuat pinggang Kai. Astaga ? Kai tau soal ini ?. Luhan menatap Kai dengan mata melotot dan bibir mengatup rapat. Tangannya masih setia di pinggang Kai.

"mwo ?. suami ? aku tidak salah dengarkan ?." tanya Baekhyun. Ia rasa tadi Kai menyebut 'suamimu'. Dan ia yakin, ucapan itu di arahkan pada Luhan. baekhyun dan Lay langsung menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan

"jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya bercanda. Iya-kan~ he-he-he~…" Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya lalu meminta pendapat Kai yang tengah menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan karna Luhan masih mencubiti pinggangnya. Takut-takut Kai mengungkit dan memberitaukan secara frontal pada Baekhyun dan Lay tentang 'suaminya'

.

.

.

.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,

Luhan POV

Akhirnya, jam pelajaran selesai. Dan hari ini, aku bisa pulang dengan kedua sahabatku. Ahh.. rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pulang bersama.

"ah, gomawo.." ucapku pada Lay dan Baekhyun yang membantukan memasukan peralatan belajarku ke dalam tas

"Lu. Kai itu… apa dia anak orang kaya ?" hooo ? apa ini ?. aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan orang menyebalkan itu dan sekarang Baekhyun mengungkitnya. Haisshh…

"Lu. Bagaimana kau bisa punya teman seperti, Kai ? astaga… dia sangat tampan dan.. ohh.. dia sangat sexy kyaaa…"

"dan dia juga sangat baik."

HAH ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ?. dan apa aku tidak salah lihat ? kedua sahabatku ini tengah tersipu membicarakan Kai. astaga, ada apa dengan mereka ?. apa mereka tertarik dengan Kai ?

"Lay, matamu baik-baik saja 'kan ?. Kai ? sexy ? tampan ? hahahaha…. Orang yang tak Nampak saat listrik padam seperti itu kau bilang tampan ?, bagian mananya yang tampan ?. dan…. Orang menjengkelkan seperti itu kau bilang baik, Baekhyun ?."

"mataku baik-baik saja, Lu. Ku rasa matamu yang tidak beres. Hei.. ayolah, kau tidak bisa melihatnya ?. bahkan para gadis dan namja ingin meleleh saat melihatnya." Astaga Lay, kau ini kenapa ?. apa Kai memberi sesuatu pada makananmu di cafetaria tadi ?

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang." Ucapku acuh. Aku tidak mau pembicaraan dengan topik pembahasan utama 'KAI' menjadi panjang

"pulang ?. tidak, bukankah tadi Kang seongsanim memberi tugas ?"

Ah, ya… aku hampir lupa dengan tugas itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan di perpustakaan ibu kota ?."

"Ide yang bagus, Lay"

Luhan POV end

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Lay tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Mereka akan berangkat menggunakan mobil Lay

Bruummm…

Mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah motor ninja yang telah di modifikasi, berwarna hitam merah berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Raut wajah mereka menampakkan kebingungan memperhatikan si pengendara. Tak lama kemudian, si pengendara membuka helmnya. Menampakkan sosok yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan di dalam kelas tadi

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menghela napas hendak berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya. Namun, sebuah telapak tangan menahan lengannya. Refleks Luhan menoleh pada si pemilik telapak tangan

"mau pulang ?." tanya si pemilik telapak tangan—Kai

"bukan urusanmu." Ketus Luhan menghentakkan tangannya hingga melepas telapak Kai yang mencengkram lengannya. Mendapat perlakuan demikuan, Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyodorkan sebuah helm ke arah Luhan

"akan ku antar, pakailah." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm yang sudah ia siapkan

"kau tidak lihat ?. aku akan pulang bersama Lay dan Baekhyun. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"a-ah… tidak apa, Lu. Kau pulang saja dengan, Kai. biar kami yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Iyakan, Lay ?." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Lay, meminta persetujuan pemuda berdumple itu. Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

"i-iya…, kau pulang saja dengannya, Lu." Lay mendekati Luhan dan berbisik di telinga Luhan "dan.. mintai juga nomor ponselnya." luhan langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari Lay. Ia menatap tajam Lay dan Baekhyun, sadar ia tengah di manfaatkan kedua sahabatnya itu

"shiroyo! Lakukan sendiri." ucap Luhan menatap Lay "dan ini kerja kelompok. Bukan sendiri-sendiri. Jadi, aku akan pergi bersama kalian." lanjutnya berjalan mendahului BaekKaiLay

Seperginya Luhan. Baekhyun dan Lay langsung meminta maaf pada Kai karna Luhan tak bisa pulang dengannya. Kaipun hanya tersenyum memaklumi lalu meninggalkan halaman parkir

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai di trotoar. Kelihatannya ia sangat lelah. Ya, bagaimana tidak…, sepulangnya dari perpustakaan, ia menolak di antar Lay dengan alasan ada yang akan menjemputnya. nyatanya tak ada yang akan menjemputnya. Dan kenyataan yang mengharuskan Luhan berjalan dari perpustakaan seoul ke halte bis sangatlah melelahkan menyadari betapa jauhnya halte itu dari perpustakaan

Luhan yakin, kalau tiap hari ia lalui seperti ini, berbohong, Menghindari dua sahabatnya, demi 'rahasia negara'. mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan.

Beberapa belas langkah lagi ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di halte bis. Luhan dapat melihat dari tempatnya seorang yang duduk sendirian di halte. Luhanpun tiba dan mendudukkan dirinya berjauhan dengan pemuda yang duduk di sana. Luhan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karna sibuk melamun

"ehem…" Luhan berdehem memecah keheningan. Si pemuda tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali lalu menggosok matanya pelan, kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. luhan hanya mengerutkan alisnya binggung dengan tingkah pemuda itu

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tak lama si pemuda menundukkan wajahnya. Luhan makin mengerutkan alisnya bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan jalan.

"yang tadi. Terimakasih.." ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh pada si pemuda—Kyungsoo.

"ne ?," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. Ucapan terimakasih untuk apa..?

"terimakasih sudah coba membantuku. Yahh..Meskipun, sedikit tidak berhasil." Luhan masih menatap lurus ke jalan raya. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan. tapi Luhan tak melihat senyum itu

"tidak masalah. Jangan di pikirkan, Kris memang seperti itu." Kyungsoo ikut melihat jalan di depan mereka

"aku tau."

Hanya Angin yang berhembus mengenai kulit dan membuat bunyi dengungan di indera pendengaran mereka dalam keheningan yang tercipta setelah ucapan Luhan. tak ada bis yang lewat ataupun kendaraan lainnya. Hanya ada dua pemuda yang masih terdiam menatap lurus ke jalan raya

"eum… dua minggu lagi. Aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumahku. Bisakah kau datang ?." Kyungsoo memecah heningan yang tercipta beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan yang duduk berjauhan dengannya

"kau memintaku datang ?." Luhan menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Kyungsoopun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan dan menganggukkan kepala

"aku berharap kau akan datang. Aku akan menunggumu."

"…apa, kau baru saja mengundangku secara spesial ?," Luhan menggangkat sebelah alisnya

"...bisa di bilang seperti itu. aku juga akan mengundang semua orang di sekolah, tapi… aku sangat mengharapkan kau akan datang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi sangat manis menatap Luhan

"ah, tentu saja. aku pasti datang. Apa kau menyebut ini sebagai balas budi ?."

"tidak. Aku tidak minta balas budi untuk pertolongan yang tak berguna. Ini…, hanya saja…, eumm..." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan alasan lain untuk Luhan

"..haha, baiklah.. aku akan datang. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan alsanya kenapa aku harus datang. Aku 'kan, di undang secara spesial.." tmpal Luhan sedikit bercanda, menyadari Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Pemuda yang duduk berjauhan dengannya itu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum manis

Tin.. tin….

"ah. Jemputanku sudah datang. Kau, mau ku antar ?.". sebuah mobil limosin berwarna hitam sudah terpakir dengan anggungnya di hadapan mereka. Pintu belakang sudah di bukakan oleh seorang pria berjas hitam, menunggu Kyungsoo masuk ke sana. namun, pemuda bermata bulat itu masih berdiri di sana menatap Luhan dengan tawaran yang sebenarnya Luhan ingin menerimanya. Tapi….. kau taukan ?

"…gomawo.., tapi tidak usah, Aku masih ingin di sini." Tolak Luhan secara halus tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengantar Luhan, tapi, apa boleh buat ? dia tidak boleh memaksa bukan ?

"eum. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..err.."

"Luhan. panggil saja Luhan."

"ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Luhan." ucap Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya. Namun, ia belum menutup pintu. Seakan-akan dirinya tak ingin pergi dari sana

"ne, hati-hati.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih belum menutup pintu, ia masih setia di sana dan menatap Luhan. luhan sendiri heran, kenapa Kyungsoo belum mengizinkan orang berjas hitam itu untuk menutup pintunya ?

"..hati-hati.." ucap Luhan lagi dengan kening berkerut

"..eh . eum, Kau juga. Ah, ya jangan lupa. Aku menunggumu." Seakan tersadar dengan acara-mari-menatap-Luhan. Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya di dalam mobil lalu orang berjas hitam menutup pintu mobil setelah Luhan mengangguki perkataan Kyungsoo dan kembali melambaikan tangannya

"langsung pulang tuan muda ?." supir itu bertanya pada Kyungsoo, mobil sudah berjalan meninggalkan halte

"tidak. Aku ingin ke toko buku dulu."

"baik tuan muda." Ucap supir fokus ke jalan raya

Kyungsoo melihat ke luar. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Detik kemudian bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum yang sangat manis

"Luhan.." gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

5 hari berlalu dan selama 5 hari itu pula menjadi detik-detik yang berat bagi Luhan. Kai, yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Kedua sahabtnya ikut-ikitan jadi menjengkelkan. Pulang sekolah berjalan kaki ke halte bis yang sangat jauh seusai melakukan aktifitas dengan dua sahabatnya.

hh.. setidaknya satu yang ia syukuri. Lay dan Baekhyun tidak memaksa mengantarnya pulang. Entah apa yang akan Luhan katakan kalau mereka ingin mampir ke ruamh Luhan yang dulu. Rumah yang saat ini sudah di tempati orang lain

sedangkan di rumah, ia jarang bertemu Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu di pagi hari, saat berangkat sekolah. Karna Sehun selalu tak berada di rumah saat ia pulang. Ia selalu jadi yang pertama kali tidur, paginya ia mendapati Sehun sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Seperti dugaan Luhan, tinggal bersama Sehun sama dengan tinggal sendiri. semuanya di kerjakan sendiri. namun, Luhan tetap saja meminta uang pada Sehun

Luhan mengetahui sebuah fakta, Sehun hanya bicara dengannya, Kyungsoo, Kris dan Chanyeol. ia sama sekali tidak bicara pada orang lain selain mereka. Alas an Sehun kenapa memasukannya dalam daftar, tak perlu ia pertanyakan karna mereka memang butuh komunikasi. Merekakan tinggal bersama. Hanya saja, ia heran, kadang Sehun bersikap OOC yang membuatnya seperti bukan Sehun yang Luhan kenal. Apa memang Sehun seperti itu ? entahlah.

Hari ini, tepat di hari sabtu, ibu Luhan datang mengunjungi rumah Luhan dan Sehun. membawa berbagai macam barang dan makanan. Hal ini cukup membuat Luhan kerepotan, apa lagi ibunya berkeliling rumah sambil mengoceh. Membuat keramaian di dalam rumah secara tiba-tiba

"kalian tidak memasak ?." tanya ibu Luhan melihat kompor yang masih sangat baru. Tak pernah di gunakan, begitupun dengan peralatan masak lainnya. Di kulkas juga tak ada bahan pokok untuk di masak

Luhan dan Sehun yang dari tadi mengikuti Sungmin eomma menggeleng membenarkan ucapan sungmin eomma

"ckckck.., lalu ? selama ini kalian makan di luar ?." Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Sungmin eomma berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menariknya mendekati kompor. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu diam dan menurut saja

"kau harus belajar memasak. Kau harus bisa memasakan Sehun sesuatu. Kau itukan seorang istri. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa memasak. Eomma akan mengajarimu memasak selagi eomma punya waktu di sini. Nah, sekarang kau tanyakan Sehun ingin makan apa." Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan eommanya.

Memasak ? istri ? haha…. Yang benar saja. dia itukan seorang pria

Tapi, kalau ia tak menuruti eommanya. Wanita paruh baya itu akan semakin mengocehsepanjang hari. Hoohh… Luhan tak mau mendengarnya. Luhanpun menatap Sehun di belakang mereka. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan Luhan hanya mengikuti permainan karna iapun tau. eomma Luhan itu orang yang suka banyak bicara. Sehunpun berjalan mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas dan memberikannya pada Luhan

Mie ?

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun.

"oh, kau ingin spageti ?." sungmin eomma tiba-tiba mengambil mie yang ada di tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Luhan pikir ia akan di ajari membuat spageti yang menurutnya rumit untuk seorang pemula

Jangan tanya kenapa ada mie dan bahan pokok lainnya di dalam kulkas. Itu semua di bawa sungmin eomma. Tidak tau apakah mereka akan membutuhkan—dapat memanfaatkan—semua bahan makanan itu kedepan atau tidak

Sehun duduk diam memperhatikan ibu dan anak yang sibuk memasak itu. dapat di lihatnya Luhan yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun. semua yang ia kerjakan tak ada yang beres. Sehun hanya berharap ia tidak akan sakit perut karna memakan hasil eksperimen Luhan

.

.

.

Malampun tiba, Dan Luhan tau, ibunya datang bukan tanpa alasan. Wanita paruh baya itu menginginkan sesuatu. itu terbukti saat ini

"pakai ini."

"mwo?!."

"ck. Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu dengan ini."

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Sungmin eomma mendorong putranya masuk ke kamar mandi. sebelumnya sungmin eomma sudah memberi Luhan sebuah dres yang harus di kenakannya

Sehun dan sungmin eomma berada di dalam kamar melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sehun yang tengah memasang jasnya dan sungmin eomma yang tengah merapikan meja rias

Luhan ? jangan tanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dres itu dengan pandangan jijik. Hei ? yang benar saja, ia seorang pria. Tidak mungkin memakai dres. Eommanya benat-benar sudah gila

"Lu, sudah selesai ?." suara sungmin eomma terdengar di luar sana. Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengenakan dres itu. Luhan keluar dengan wajah jengkel menatap eommanya

"hei ? kenapa kau tidak memakainya ?. eomma menyuruhmu memakainya, bukan ?." sungmin eomma memutar badan putranya, mendapati putranya itu belum mengenakan dres yang ia berikan

"eomma. Aku ini namja, tidak mungkin memakai dres. Eomma tidak malu anak eomma terlihat seperti lady boy ?." Luhan menyodorkan dres itu ke arah sungmin eomma, lalu ia menatap Sehun

"lagi pula. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan tuxedo seperti Sehun ?. atau, kenapa bukan Sehun saja yang memakai dres itu ? dan aku yang memakai tuxedonya." Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tengah berkutat dengan smartphone duduk di pinggiran ranjang

"tidak sayang. Di sini kau yang menjadi seorang istri. Sehun juga tidak akan cocok memakai dresnya, badannya tidak akan muat dengan dres ini. Jadi, kau yang harus menggunakan dres ini. Lagi pula, ini juga sebagai penyamaran. Kau tidak mau teman-teman sekolahmu tau soal kalian bukan ?." sungmin eomma membelai lembut rambut Luhan

"penyamaran ?. jadi, acara yang akan kita hadiri, akan di hadiri juga murid-murid DO-IHS ?."

"ne~. mungkin mereka akan ikut dengan orang tua mereka. nah, sekarang masuk dan kenakan ini." sungmin eomma kembali menyodorkan dres itu pada Luhan dan mendorong Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi

", Sehun. sebaiknya kau siapkan saja mobil di bawah sana. Atau, kau ingin melakukan sesuatu mungkin ?" sebenarnya Sungmin eomma meminta Sehun keluar kamar. Tapi, dengan secara tidak langsung. Sehunpun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar kamar

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Sungmin eomma itu sangat cerewet dan berisik. Kalau tidak di turuti, aku yakin telingaku akan berdengung. Lagi pula, apa yang akan ibu dan anak itu lakukan sampai menyuruhku keluar dari sana. Yah, walaupun sungmin eomma menyuruhku secara tidak langsung. Tapi, aku tau ia menyuruhku keluar. Dan ini sudah 1 jam aku duduk di depan TV menunggu mereka

Jujur saja aku malas sekali menghadiri acara perusahaan seperti ini. kalau saja eomma dan appa di sini. Aku jadinyakan tidak perlu menghadiri acara membosankan itu

Tap…

"eomma… tak bisakan aku menggunakan sepatu saja ?."

"ck. Kau akan terbiasa chagi~"

Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

HAH ?

Aku tak tau bagaiaman mata ini tak bisa menutup untuk sekedar berkedip. jujur saja aku ragu dengan penglihatanku saat ini. ingin rasanya aku menggosok mata dengan tanganku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak atau sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku dari objek yang saat ini bersusah payah menuruni tangga

Jika kalian ingin bertanya bagaiaman raut wajahku saat ini. tak ada yang istimewa. aku selalu bisa menyembunyikan semua emosiku di balik ekspresi datarku, sehingga tak seorangpun tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. namun sejujurnya aku terkejut, tak percaya, kagum, arrgghh.. aku tak tau harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana.

Lihatlah, apa itu Luhan ?. hah… aku tidak yakin, tapi… nyatanya itu benar-benar Luhan. melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ragu. Benarkah aku menikah dengan seorang namja ?. bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki kulit mulus tanpa bulu seperti itu, lekukan tubuhnya benar-benar tak menampakkan ia seorang namja, tidak ada urat atau otot, kulitnya juga putih, bersih dan bening. Dan wiek sepunggung yang ia gunakan menambah kesan cantiknya saat ini

Cantik ?. apa baru saja aku menyebutnya cantik ?.. okey, baiklah.. aku akui saat ini ia memang benar-benar cantik. Lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja. Dan karna kecantikkannya itu membuatku tanpa sadar terlihat bodoh di depan ibu dan anak ini. bagaimana tidak, Luhan sudah berada di hadapanku menyuruhku agar segera berangkat tapi aku masih terpaku di tempat memandanginya yang begitu indah

.

.

.

Oh Tuhan, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. lihatlah yeoja, ani, namja yeppo di sebelahku ini. hah… entah sudah keberapa kali aku bilang kalau aku benar-benar mereagukan kalau dia itu namja

Caranya duduk di sana benar-benar sopan seperti yeoja. Ia duduk merapatkan kakinya. Lalu menutupi paha mulusnya yang sedikit terekpos dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kalau di perhatikan, telapak tangannya itu sangat kecil, dan… astaga.. kenapa aku baru menyadari jari lentik itu ?. saat memasangkan cincin pernikahan aku sama sekali tak memperhatikkannya. Ini menambah keraguanku kalau dia seorang namja

Glek…

Ya Tuhan… tolong alihkan perhatianku ke jalanan. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa menabrakkan mobil ini dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang di depan kami, atau mungkin memasukkan mobil ini ke dalam toko. Apa sungmin eomma mengerjaiku dengan memakaikannya pakaian yang sengaja mengekpos bahu mulus nan putih itu ?

Tidak. Aku harus meluruskan pikiranku dulu. Kalau seperti ini terus kami bisa celaka

Aku memutar mobilku menepikannya di pinggir jalan. Dapat kulihat ia menatapku meminta penjelasan. Aku tak perduli, aku tak boleh melihatnya, tak boleh menatapnya atau pikiranku benar-benar akan di kacaukan olehnya. Aku tau dia itu namja normal, namja yang menyukai seorang yeoja, bukan menyukai namja sepertiku. Kalau aku ?, aku hanya menykai hidupku. Yeoja atau namja tidak masalah. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya

Taukah kalian ?. aku tau sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan selama ini, ia mempunyai seorang yeoja. Memang aku tak mengetahui namanya, tapi aku tau ia belum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeoja yang kata Kyuhyun appa adalah yeojachigunya. Waktu itu aku mendengarnya bicara lewat telpon dengan yeoja itu, jangan pikir aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku mendengarnya dari awal, hanya saja aku berpura-pura tidak tau

Lagi pula. Seperti ini menyenangkan. Tak ada keinginan ikut campur urusan masing-masing. Meski sudah menikah, aku masih menginginkan kebebasan, aku rasa iapun sama. aku tidak menyesal menikah dengannya karna aku tetap bisa menikmati hidup dan kebebasanku

"kenapa kita berhenti di sini ?." tanyanya menatapku bingung. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku. Aku berkata hanya menyukai hidupku. Tapi, tetap saja melihat pemandangan seperti itu di hadapan mata, bukan berarti aku tak akan tergoda. hei, bagaimanapun aku memiliki kebutuhan yang harus di penuhi

Aku bersandar di pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan smartphoneku. Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol. dan sialnya menghubungi orang itu benar-benar tidak membantu. Ia malah menambah masalah di otakku. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin, kalian tau. ia memang terlihat polos, baik dan lugu. Tapi, jika kalian mengenalnya ia sangat jauh dari kata itu. Kris… tidak, bisa-bisa aku di olok-olok olehnya besok. aisshh… aku harus bagaimana ?

Ku lihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ck, terdesak karna aku terlalu lama di sini. Akupun segera masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya ke tempat tujuan kami. Ku lirik sedikit ia yang duduk di sebelahku tengah memainkan smartphonenya. Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, coba mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Aku tau ia menatapku saat ini, tapi… aku coba tak memperdulikannya. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa berfikir dengan benar jika aku menatapnya lagi

Sehun POV end

.

.

.

Mobil Luhan dan Sehun sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berhenti tepat di teras pintu utama. Dua orang pelayan langsung berlari menghampiri mobil Sehun dan membukakan pintu mobil. Mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan keluar dan memasuki gedung. Sehun sudah berjalan hendak memasuki gedung, namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat Luhan yang tak berniat sedikitpun untuk keluar dari mobil. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. tapi, Luhan hanya menatap tangan Sehun dengan raut wajah cemberut. Ia sangat ragu memasuki gedung dengan pakaian seperti itu

Tak mendapat respon. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar pemuda itu segera keluar dari mobilnya

"YA!" protes Luhan saat dirinya sudah tak berada di dalam mobil lagi. mobil Sehun di bawa seorang pelayan ke tempat parkir yang sudah tersedia. Luhan menggerutu sambil menarik-narik ujung dressnya menutupi bagian pahanya yang terekpos

Sehun yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya memasuki gedung.. Sehun berjalan dengan pelan, menyeimbangi cara jalan Luhan yang tersiksa dengan highheelsnya (benar gak sih ?). Luhan merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak terjatuh dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Dapat di rasanya Sehun menggandeng tangnnya dengan erat

Saat memasuki ruangan. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Luhan hanya mengikuti ke mana Sehun pergi sambil menunduk. Sehun masih menggandengnya dan itu sangat membantu, baik dari berjalan atau menyembunyikan wajahnya. Astaga…. Ini benar-benar memalukan

Sehun langsung menghampiri pemilik pesta dan mengucapkan selamat. Hanya selamat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Selanjutnya, si pemilik pesta mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Tapi, Sehun hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng. Si pemilik pestapun tau bagaimana cara bicara dengan Sehun yang hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' dengan anggukkan atau gelengan

Luhan sedikit mengintip sekitar mereka. Ternyata benar, di sini banyak murid sekolahnya. Bersama orang tua, pasangan, atau mungkin sendiri. tak bisa ia bayangkan seandainya wig yang di kenakannya tiba-tiba lepas. aisshh… jangan sampai hal memalukan itu terjadi. Meskipun tak banyak yang mengenalnya, tapi di sini juga banyak teman-teman sekelasnya. Dapat di lihatnya kebanyakan murid DO-IHS tengah melihat ke arah Sehun, dan itu otomatis juga mengarah padanya. Ia juga dapat mendengar si pemilik pesta yang suah paruh baya itu membicarakan dirinya dengan Sehun. si pemilik pesta menyebutnya cantik. Dan Luhan paling benci orang yang mengatainya cantik.

Ingin sekali Luhan berteriak bahwa ia tidak cantik tapi tampan. Dan dia itu namja bukan yeoja. namun situasi benar-benar tak menguntungkan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikkan wajahnya di balik wig yang ia kenakan

"Yoow. Oh Sehun!…"

Beberapa orang menghampiri mereka dan pemilik pesta. Luhan mengintip lagi melihat siapa di sana. O-ow… itu Kris dan Chanyeol. cepat Luhan menunduk kembali dan mengeratkan pegangganya ke lengan Sehun. di rasanya Sehun juga mengeratkan peganggannya di lengan Luhan

Kris dan Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapan Sehun dan menepuk bahu Sehun. Si pemilik pesta langsung meninggalkan para pemuda itu

"kenapa tidak bilang kau akan datang ?." Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang seorang wanita yang berada di sebelahnya

"apa perlu." Jawab Sehun datar

"tidak, hanya… ini seperti kejutan. Dan… apa ini alasanmu menelponku tadi ?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Luhan. luhan yang tak mengerti sama sekali tak ada niat mendonggakkan kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan intimidasi dari pemuda yang tak ikut dalam percakapan itu—Kris

"bukan." Jawab Sehun melepas gandengannya di lengan Luhan dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Luhan. menarik pemuda yang berpenampilan layaknya yeoja itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Sehun rupanya menyadari Kris yang dari tadi menatap Luhan. Sehun menatap Kris, seolah menyuruh pemuda blasteran itu agar jangan menatap Luhan

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan alis. Dan… hei ? siapa gadis yang bersama Sehun ini ?. tumben sekali Sehun membawa seorang gadis, dan mereka terlihat dekat

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, mengerti dengan tingkah Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif.

"kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau berkencan." Kris kembali menatap Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat

"apa harus ?." jawab Sehun mengubah posisi Luhan ke sebelah kirinya dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Luhan, merapatkan namja itu ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan alisnya, Sehun benar-benar terlihat posesif. bukan apa, Sehun tau saat ini Luhan sangat panik, ia pasti sangat takut ketahuan. Dan ia tak mau terjadi hal memalukan di sini

"hei…, kau kenapa ?. kami tak akan merebutnya darimu. Haha…" Chanyeol sedikit menepuk bahu Sehun. sehun tak menanggapinya dan masih menatap Kris yang dari tadi tatapannya tak lepas dari Luhan

Tap…

Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan. sekarang ia tepat berada di hadapan Luhan. pemuda bertubuh mungil itu makin menundukank kepalanya mencengkram tuxedo Sehun dengan , Luhan ingin bumi menelannya hidup-hidup.

Tap… tap….

Kris berjalan mengitari Luhan dan Sehun. menatap Luhan dari ujung ke ujung sambil membuat raur wajah yang sulit di artikan. Lalu ia kembali berhenti di hadapan Luhan dan menatap Sehun. Kris kembali menatap Luhan

"..uuuww… kau dapat dari mana yeoja cantik ini..? ckckck… tidak ku sangka kau pintar memilih, Sehun." Kris melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Sehun tak menjawab, ia makin merapatkan Luhan ke tubuhnya. Kris mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu tidak menyukai Kris saat ini

Kris mengulurkan tangannya menarik dagu Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan mendongak sekilas namun kembali menunduk saat Sehun menariknya ke belakang dan melepaskan genggaman Kris di dagunya

"..whow… tenanglah Oh Sehun. aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Dan… noona, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

A/N : okey readers, gimana ?, bahasanya masih kaku yah ?. hehe… gak apa kalau gak suka. Sebelumnya Ell mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang udah bersedia mau baca, lewat, mampir atau ngelirik doing FF geje ini.

ell terharu dengan komen kalian.. :') maka dari itu, mumpung testnya masih beberapa minggu lagi. Ell usahaain buat nuntasin/namatin dulu FF ini baru haitus. yah.. kalau sempat juga sih. Tapi Ell gak tau juga, soalnya Ell baru dengar kabar buruk dari kenalan Ell. Soal konflik, Ell kurang tau juga, Ell kayaknya gak bisa bikin konflik. Kalau ada yang ngasih saran konfliknya apa, Ell usahaain buat masukin ke jalan cerita.

Ah, ya.. di a/n sebelumnya Ell minta readers buat gak panggil Ell dengan sebutan 'AUTHOR' tapi kok, pas di panggil nama rasanya aneh yah ?, ya.. tapi yaudalah. Kalau masih ada yang manggil Ell dengan sebutan 'AUTHOR' Ell mau… mau…mau apa yah ?.

.

Ah

mau doain biar giginya jadi ompong.

Mianhae kalau ceritanya agak gimana… gitu. Ell Cuma buru-buru ngetik di warnet. Yah.. Ell kan udah bilang sebelumnya kalau laptop Ell di sita papa. Yaudah, sekian dulu A/N dari Ell. Ell lagi gak enak badan, rasanya badan Ell mau remuk semua gegara push up sama lari kemarin. ternyata sakit itu gak enak yah ?. udah lama banget Ell gak sakit, jadi bersyukur kalau sekarang Ell sakit. hehehe... :D

Sekian…


	5. Chapter 5

DIFFICULT STRING

4

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Preview…

.

"..uuuww… kau dapat dari mana yeoja cantik ini..? ckckck… tidak ku sangka kau pintar memilih, Sehun." Kris melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Sehun tak menjawab, ia makin merapatkan Luhan ke tubuhnya. Kris mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu tidak menyukai Kris saat ini

Kris mengulurkan tangannya menarik dagu Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan mendongak sekilas namun kembali menunduk saat Sehun menariknya ke belakang dan melepaskan genggaman Kris di dagunya

"..whow… tenanglah Oh Sehun. aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Dan… noona, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

.

.

" hanya perasaanmu saja, Kris." setelah mengatakannya Sehun menarik Luhan meninggalkan kedua pemuda jangkung itu. ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Kris

"aku penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba ia tertarik menjalin hubungan." Tutur Kris

"..eum…Mungkin itu gadis bayaran untuk menemaninnya ke sini." Yeoja yang bersama Chanyeol—Park Yejin—mengemukakan pendapat. Chanyeol langsung menatap yeojanya yang sekaligus adik kandungnya itu

"kalau benar yeoja bayaran. Kenapa dia mau bicara saat ada yeoja itu ?. dan kau lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana sikap Sehun terhadap yeoja itu ?. dia bahkan tak mengizinkan Kris menatapnya lebih lama." Chanyeol mematahkan pendapat Yejin

"tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu!. tapi di mana ?." monolog Kris pada diri sendiri

.

.

.

"menurutmu. Apa Kris mengenaliku ?." Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk do jok pengemudi. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana jika Kris mengenalinya. Insiden di sekolah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris cukup membuat pemuda jangkung blasteran itu mungkin saja mengenalinya. yah, meskipun menurut Luhan penglihatan Kris sedikit bermasalah karna sempat-sempatnya pemuda itu bertanya Luhan seorang yeoja atau namja

"jangan di pikirkan."

Luhan memandang keluar. Matanya menelusuri apa saja yang mereka lewati. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu masih duduk dengan sopan menarik-narik ujung dresnya, berusaha menutupi bagian pahanya yang terbuka. Sehun ? jangan tanya, ia masih seperti saat mereka pergi. Dan saat ini ia berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalanan

.

.

.

"kau memakan semua spagetinya ?." tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah tidur terlantang di atas ranjang setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Begitupun dengan Luhan, pemuda itu sudah mengganti pakaian memalukan miliknya dengan yang lebih pantas untuk seorang pria. Rumah sudah kembali tenang, sungmin eomma sudah kembali ke China tepat saat Luhan dan Sehun berangkat ke acara membosankan tadi

"hmm.." hanya gumamman sebagi jawaban. Luhan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang

"aku lapar." Luhan mengadu sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Siapa suru tadi kalian buru-buru. Kalau saat ini kalian masih di acara membosankan itu. mungkin Luhan sedang makan sepuasnya di sana

Sehun tak menjawab atau membuka matanya. Ia masih setia dengan posisinya terlantang di atas ranjang

"..Sehun.." panggil Luhan lagi

"berikan aku uang.." masih tak ada respon, Luhan menggoyang-goyang lengan Sehun. sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terlelap karna napasnya yang teratur. Luhan menyerah, ia beranjak dari sana dan keluar kamar. Ia pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Hanya ada es krim dan cemilan. Sisanya bahan pokok yang ia tak tau cara memasaknya

Luhanpun mengambil semangkuk es krim guna mengalihkan rasa laparnya. Luhan merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang begitu sunyi. Ia merogoh kantong celanannya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi empat, mengotak atik lalu menempelkannya di telinga

"Chagiya~"

.

.

.

Setelah meminta uang jajannya pada Sehun. luhan keluar rumah terburu-buru. Ia harus cepat sampai di sekolah dan berlatih dengan teman-temannya untuk presentasi kelompok mereka.

Saat mengunci pintu dan membalikkan badannya menghadap jalan. Ia di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji. seorang yang sangat menyebalkan duduk di atas motor, melambai dan tersenyum cerah pada Luhan. pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu sendiri masih mematung di tempat dengan mata lebar dan mulut menganga

Kai ?

Bagaimana bisa ia tau Luhan tinggal di sini ?. astaga, bagaimana kalau Kai melihat Sehun ?

Orang yang selalu ingin tau dan ikut campur sepertinya tentu saja. alamt Luhan bukanlah masalah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun ? apa Kai mengetahuinya ?

Luhan tersadar dan berlari dengan cepat kea rah pemuda berkulit eksotis itu saat si pemuda meneriaki namanya, sadar bahwa Luhan melamun.

"s-sedang apa kau di sini, eoh ?. ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?." Luhan berbicara, sesekali kepalanua menoleh ke belakang. Takut, kalau kalau Sehun menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Kai, hahh… Luhan tak mau Kai melihat Sehun, bisa terbongkar semua rahasianya. kai tak menjawab dan terus melihat rumah Luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"YA!" kesal di abaikan, Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Kai dan menghalangi penglihatan pemuda berkulit tan itu

"menurutmu ?. ah, ya. Apa suamimu ada di dalam ?, boleh aku bertamu ?.." Kai hendak turun dari motornya. Tapi Luhan mencegah Kai dengan naik ke motornya dan memeluk erat pemuda berkulit tan itu dari belakang

"aku ada presentasi. Bisakah kau mengantarku ?, aku harus segera tiba dan berlatih dengan kelompokku." Luhan coba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu. . Ia berdoa agar Kai tak nekat turun dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kai yang menyadari Luhan naik ke motor dan memeluknya erat langsung saja tersenyum bahagia

"ne. KAJJA~" ucap Kai dengan semangat yang berlebihan. ia memakai helmnya dan memacu motor melintasi jalan menuju sekolah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang dari tadi melihat mereka di balik kaca rumah mengerutkan alis, penasaran dengan pemuda yang membawa pergi istrinya

.

.

.

" bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku ?" sinis Luhan menatap Kai. sekarang jam istirahat dan Luhan langsung di tinggal dua sahabatnya saat Kai mendatangi kelasnya. Baekhyun dan Lay meyakini Luhan punya hubungan spesial dengan Kai, karna mereka terlihat akrab. Begitupun beberapa orang di sekolah

" kau tidak suka ?."

"masih bertanya ?. kau membuatku terlihat seperti pria gay!." Ucap Luhan terus berjalan dengan Kai mengikutinya. Jujur saja, ia risih dengan semua orang yang ia lewatinya memandangi mereka. Kedatangan Kai benar-benar mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia juga mulai mendapat teror akhir-akhir ini dari fansnya Kai. pemuda itu mempunyai fans yang cukup banyak meski baru beberapa hari ia bersekolah di sini. Dan Luhan benci beberapa orang mulai suka menguntitnya, mencaritau siapa dirinya. Untung saja ia pintar melarikan diri

"ya..ya.. aku tau kau itu normal. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ada yeoja yang mau menjadi yeojachigu dari namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja itu sendiri. lagipula kalau kau normal, kenapa kau menikahi seorang namja ?" langkah Luhan berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kai. mereka berada di koridor tepat di depan perpustakaan. Kai ikut berhenti menatap Luhan yang saat ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"o-ow…" sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, kai segera membuat bentuk peace dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan wajah Luhan. tak lupa cengiran lebar di wajahnya. namun tanda perdamaian Kai tidak berguna, Luhan hendak mematahkan kedua jari Kai di depan wajahnya itu kalau saja smartphonenya tidak berbunyi

-kau di mana ?. cepat kemari jika urusanmu dengan Kai sudah selesai. Aku dan Lay di cafetaria lantai 2. Kita harus berlatih lagi, jam masuk berikutnya giliran kita—

Baekhyun

Setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Kai, namun pemuda itu tetap dengan rutinitasnya mengekori Luhan. hanya saja kali ini Luhan tak perduli lagi

.

.

.

"aishh…. Bagaimana ini ?."

"ck, kenapa bisa tidak ada ?. apa ketinggalan di kelas ?. "

Luhan membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya mencari falshdisk berisi tugas presentasi yang sudah di bahas oleh mereka. Hanya saja, sepertinya flash itu tidak ada. Kedua sahabatnya ikut mencari namun nihil. Kai yang duduk di sana hanya diam mengamati mereka

"kalian tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke kelas mencarinya." Ucap Luhan berlari meninggalkan Lay dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai ? pemuda itu kembali menjadi ekornya.

Sesampainya di kelas. flashdisk yang terdapat tugas presentasi itu terletak di atas meja Luhan. untung saja tak ada yang menyentuhnya. Luhan segera berlari keluar kelas hendak menuju cafetaria namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. Ia berhenti dan menumpukan berat badannya di dinding. Di lihatnya Kai juga ikut berhenti

"kau kenapa ?." tanya Kai heran melihat Luhan memegangi perutnya sambil bersandar di dinding

"sshhh… perutku tia-tiba sakit. Mungkin, aku terlalu banyak makan es krim."

".. kalau begitu kau ku antar ke uks. Kajja.." ujar Kai hendak memapah Luhan namun Luhan menolaknya

"..shh.. aku bisa pergi sendiri. sebaiknya kau antarkan saja flashdisk ini pada Lay dan Baekhyun. Aku akan ke uks sendiri." ucap Luhan berjalan ke uks setelah memberikan sebuah falashdisk pada Kai. Kai hanya menatap kepergian Luhan hingga pemuda itu mengilang di balik belokan koridor. Kai langsung berjalan ke cafetaria mengantarkan flashdisk yang di butuhkan dua sahabat Luhan

.

.

.

Luhan tidur dengan posisi menyamping, menekuk kaki sambil memegangi dan menekan perutnya yang sakit. Ia terus meringis, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karna perawat di sana sedang keluar. Luhan terus meringis kesakitan hingga pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang Uks. Luhan yakin itu pasti, Kai.

Numun Luhan sedikit heran karna Kai yang biasanya berisik dan langsung menghampirinya diam saja di sana. apa itu bukan Kai ?. namun, ia tak tertarik atau berniat membalik posisinya sekedal melihat ke arah pintu. Melihat siapa di sana

Tap…

Krriieeett..

Luhan mendengar lemari obat terbuka. Dan luhan yakin, orang itu tengah mengambil obat. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, ia tak perduli siapa di sana. Kalaupun itu perawat, ia harap perawat itu segera memberinya obat agar rasa sakitnya hilang. Namun, ia kembali mendengar orang itu melangkah, tapi bukan ke arahnya. selanjutnya ia mendengar suara kursi yang di putar. Luhan tau itu bukan perawat, mungkin seorang murid yang juga butuh berobat

Shhh…hahhh…

Luhan kembali meringis menekan perutnya. Dan sekarang rasanya bukan hanya perut yang sakit tapi ia juga mulai merasa kedinginan. ia makin menekuk kakinya. Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa bel pergantian jam sudah berbunyi. Dan setelah ini Luhan harus meminta maaf pada kedua sahabatnya karna tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam presentasi. Padahal, mereka sudah mengatur tugas masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu harus bekerja lebih keras membagi tugas

Shhh… ughh…

Luhan kembali meringis merasakan sakit

Tap…

Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki itu lagi. namun, kali ini mendekatinya. Mungkin suara ringisannya cukup mengganggu

" m-maaf jika aku mengganggumu hhh..shhh.." ucap Luhan masih membelakangi orang itu yang kini tepat berada di samping ranjangnya

"kau kenapa. kau baik-baik saja ?."

Dheg…

Luhan kenal suara itu. tak lupa nada bicara yang datar. Apa, orang yang sedari tadi berada di sana selain Luhan adalah, Sehun ?

Puk…

Penasaran. Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan dan membalik tubuh pemuda yang tengah kesakitan itu menghadapnya. Dapat di lihatnya Luhan memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan sakit di perutnya. Sehun langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan. Ia pasti kedinginan karna suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"k-kau sudah makan ?." Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Ia melihat Luhan terus menekan perutnya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak pernah menangani orang sakit. Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan ringisan yang tak di mengerti Sehun

Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggam jarinya erat-erat, coba memberi kekuatan dari sana. Tapi, hal itu seakan tak berguna karna Luhan terus meringis kesakitan. Lama kelamaan Luhan tak hanya meringis, tapi dia juga bergetar.

Apa sangat sakit ?

Apa dia sangat kedinginan ?

Cklek…

Sehun menoleh kea rah seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. orang itu menghampiri Luhan tergesa-gesa yang berbaring di ranjang. Dan tidak tau siapa dengan siapa. Orang itu langsung menggeser posisi Sehun dan berganti ia yang menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Luhan… Lulu… kau mendengarku ?." orang itu terlihat sangat panik. sehun yakin, dia adalah pemuda yang di lihatnya tadi pagi di depan rumah bersama Luhan. entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasa marah dan tidak suka dengan keberadaan pemuda berkulit tan itu. ia menatap tajam si pemuda—Kai, bahkan tatapannya lebih tajam dari biasanya. Namun hal itu tak di sadari oleh Kai karna Kai tengah fokus pada Luhan

Luhan tak bicara. Ia hanya terus meringis dengan nafas dan bibir bergetar.

"astaga. Badannya panas sekali." Ujar Kai setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan

"ia harus di bawa pulang. Ck." Monolog Kai lagi. ia ingin membawa Luhan pulang. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia membawa Luhan dengan motor. ia butuh mobil. Saat Kai memikirkannya, ia baru menyadari keberadaan Sehun di sana. Kai sedikit mengerutkan alisnya,

Kenapa si es kutub ada di sini ?. kenapa bisa bersama Luhan ?

Tapi, bukan itu yang penting saat ini ia tanyakan

"apa kau bawa mobil ?. bisa kau antarkan dia pulang ?."

Kai bertanya, bahkan tak perduli dengan tatapan Sehun yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Sehun yang merasa di arahkan atas pertanyaan itu menatap Luhan dan mengangguk. Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya keluar uks menuju parkiran di ikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya

Sungguh. Sehun ingin sekali mengambil alih menggendong Luhan. ia tak tau kenapa ia merasa marah terhadap Kai.

hei ? Luhan itu istrinya meskipun ia tak mencintainya. Tapi, melihat istrimu di gendongan orang lain,,,, bagaimana perasaanmu ?

Untung saja koridor sedang sepi. saat ini jam belajar tengah berlangsung. Jadi, mereka bisa berlari dengan leluasa dan tak perlu menabrak orang yang sedang lewat. Suara langkah kaki mereka tak akan terdengar di dalam kelas. Karna setiap ruangan kedap suara

" di mana mobilmu ?." tanya Kai saat mereka sudah berada di area parkir. Sehun langsung berjalan mendahuluinya menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang. Kai langsung membaringkan Luhan di sana hendak masuk juga ke sana namun Sehun langsung menarik kerah belakang Kai

"hei…?!" seru Kai saat ia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun masih dengan tatapan tajamnya menutup pintu mobil belakang. Kai mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh ? aku harus membawanya pulang. kenapa kau menutup pintunya ?." Sehun menulikan telinga dan duduk begitu saja di jok pengemudi. Kai dengan seenaknya membuka pintu mobil di sebelah jok pengemudi dan masuk kedalam

Sehun menatapnya seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini Kai juga menatap Sehun tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan pemuda berkulit white milk itu

"..cih!, siapa kau seenaknya ingin membawa Luhan dan menatapku seperti itu, eoh ?!. aku tau kau berkuasa di sekolah ini, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membawanya. Apa kau tau rumahnya ? cih!, aku yakin kenal saja tidak ?. kau tau merawatnya ? oh, atau kau ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit ?. asal kau tau saja, dia tidak suka rumah sakit!. Bisa-bisa bukannya sembuh, ia malah tertekan."

Kau tau merawatnya ?

Satu kata itu mendorong Sehun untuk tak membalas ucapan Kai. ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan fokus ke jalannan. Kai sendiri menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin. Mereka berdua tidak mendengar ringisan Luhan karna pemuda itu tengah tertidur.

"di pertigaan kau harus belok ki—" Kai tak meneruskan ucapannya karna Sehun sudah lebih dulu memutar mobilnya ke kiri sebelum Kai memberitaunya

"Kau tau rumahnya ?."

Tak ada jawaban. Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu kembali menatap Luhan. jujr saja Sehun ingin menendang dan melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya Kai saat ini juga. Orang itu benar-benar berisik dan seenaknya. Kai menatap Sehun curiga saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah yang tadi pagi di datangi Kai. Belum lagi, Sehun yang bisa mengendalikan sandi gerbang rumah itu dari dalam mobilnya

Sehun keluar di susul oleh Kai dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil belakang dan menggendong Luhan karna Kai masih bengong di sana. Sehun tak perduli kalau nanti Kai tau hubungannya dan Luhan. Ia merasa itu lebih baik

Kai makin di buat bingung saat Sehun menekan sandi di pintu lalu dengan sendirinya pintu terbuka. Bagaimana ia tau sandinya ?. . Namun, semua terjawab saat ia memasuki kamar mereka. Di sana ada foto pernikahan dengan ukuran yang sangat besar menempel di dinding yang sengaja di buat timbul. Foto itu tak bisa di cabut karna menyatu dengan dinding

Hah ? jadi… es kutub ini adalah suami Luhan ?

Kai menganga tak berkedip memandangi foto pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun.

"ehem.." Sehun berdehem dan itu membuat Kai tersadar dari semua kebingungan dan keterkejutannya. Kai menatap Sehun, lalu Luhan yang berbaring di atas ranjang sedang menggigil. Cepat Kai berlari keluar kamar. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang… bagaimana mengatakannya. Luhan sedang sakit dan ia harus bisa merawatnya. Karna sepertinya Sehun tak bisa merawat Luhan

Kai kembali ke dalam kamar membawa handuk kecil dan baskom. Di kompresnya dahi Luhan dengan handuk itu (aish, author gak tau cara ngurus orang sakit. Jadi, skip aja bagian ini yah)

.

.

.

Sehun terus memegangi tangan Luhan ketika Kai kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan. ia lalu mengambil handuk yang sudah menyerap panas Luhan dan mengompresnya kembali.

Berjam-jam dua pemuda tampan itu lalui dengan menatap Luhan dalam keheningan. Kai melihat hari mulai gelap. Dan seharusnya ia pulang saat ini. namun, ia juga mementingkan kondisi Luhan yang belum sadarkan diri walaupun panasnya sudah sedikit menuurun. Tiba-tiba suara dering smartphone Kai mengintrupsi keheningan yang tercipta. Kai langsung merogoh sakunya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon

"yeoboseo.." Kai mengangkat telpon itu berjalan menjauh dari ranjang Luhan dan Sehun

Tak selang beberapa lama Kai kembali menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan. ia sudah tak menelepon lagi. kelihatannya tergesa-gesa

"..kalau handuknya kering. Kau tinggal mengompresnya lagi. tadi kau melihat caraku melakukannya bukan ?. aku harus pergi, rawat dia dengan baik."

usai berucap. Kai berjalan ke arah pintu hendak keluar dari sana

"tunggu." Suara itu sukses menghentikan langkah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara—Sehun. kai yakin tadi ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Sehun itu tak bicara pada sembarangan orang. Dan Kai ? apa alasannya ?

"…jangan beritau siapapun.."\

Kali ini Kai yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Si es kutub bicara padanya. Great…tiba-tiba sifat jahilnya muncul. Hanya saja, ia yang harus pergi saat ini tak bisa di toleransi. Padahal ia masih ingin di sini menjaga Luhan dan menjahili suaminya yang terkenal dingin, dan berekspresi datar itu. kapan lagi ia bisa menjahili Sehun. namun sekali lagi, ia harus melewatkan kesempatan itu. mungkin lain kali

"...jangan khawatir. aku bisa menjaga rahasia.."

Blam…

Selesai berucap Kai langsung menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di dalam sana

Sehun POV

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku sangat khawatir padanya. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku berharap dengan menggenggam tangannya aku bisa menyalurkan kekuatan padanya. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini. apa aku mulai menyayanginya ?

Ani!.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Menyayanginya ? tidak mungkin. Tidak akan secepat itu aku bisa menyayangi namja ini. aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku di tangannya dan berdiri

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tidur dengan damai. Manis…, yah… walaupun terlihat sangat pucat seperti halnya orang sakit. Dia tetap manis…

Yah… aku akui dia memang manis. sejak sungmin eomma mendandanninya seperti seorang yeoja. Aku jadi sering memuji dan mengagumi wajahnya itu. dia memang benar-benar cantik dan lucu saat menggerutui hal itu. aku benar-benar di buat gelagapan saat berdua dengannya di dalam mobil.

Baiklah. Aku rasa aku akan belajar menerima apa yang aku rasakan. aku akan mengakui kalau aku memang mulai menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang salah bukan ? hanya menyayanginya. Dan kalaupun nanti aku jatuh cinta padanya, memangnya kenapa ? dia istriku.

Aku kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap wajah damainya. aku mengambil handuk yang ternyata sudah kering. Lalu mengompresnya seperti yang di lakukan namja tan tadi entah siapa namanya.

Sehun POV end

.

.

.

"eugh.." matahari yang mulai menampakan kekuasaannya mengusik tidur Luhan. hanya saja merasa terlalu nyaman dan hangat. Membuatnya enggan membuka mata dan meninggalkan ranjangnya nyaman. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan berniat kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tapi…

Tunggu. Pelukan ? mengeratkan pelukan ?

Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia langsung meregangkan pelukannya pada sesuatu di hadapannya itu dan mendorong dirinya sedikit menjauh ke belakang. Merasa sadar sepenuhnya ia langsung menjauh dari sesuatu di hadapannya itu—Sehun. luhan membulatkan matanya dan duduk di atas ranjang menatap Sehun dengan wajah shock

Apa tadi baru saja mereka tidur berpelukan ?

Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berpelukan dengan Sehun di tempat tidur. ia bergidik memilih tidak memikirkannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia harap ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pria gay

.

.

.

"pagi, Luhan.."

"pagi, Lay."

Luhan duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan tasnya saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memasuki kelas langsung meneriaki namanya

"..Luhan, Lay, kalian tidak akan percaya ini. kita ketinggalan berita.. oh, ya ampun bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…." Lay dan Luhan menutup kuping mereka. Teriakan Baekhyun sangat mengerikan

"hei..Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu. Ceritakan, ketinggalan berita apa ?." baekhyun langsung meletakkan majalah yang di pegangnya di atas meja Luhan. Lay bangkit dan ikut melihat majalah apa itu

Luhan langsung menegang seketika melihat kolom di majalah itu. namun hal itu tak di sadari Lay dan Baekhyun

"mwo ? kyaaa…. Siapa gadis itu…. kenapa kita ketinggalan berita sepenting ini.. aisshh.." pekik Lay mengangkat majalah di depan wajah Baekhyun

" ada rumor itu gadis bayaran agar Sehun bisa ke acara menggaet seorang gadis. Tapi, seorang Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu ?. tidak mungkin. Kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan uang kalau banyak gadis yang dengan suka rela ingin di bawa olehnya ke acara… aku penasaran dengan gadis itu.."

"kau pikir kau saja, Baekhyun. Aku juga…. Aisshh… kenapa infonya sangat tidak jelas seperti ini ?." Lay menatap majalah di tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya

" tapi, ada juga yang bilang kalau itu pacar Sehun. lihatlah, gadis itu juga cantik. Dan katanya Sehun sangat posesif saat Kris coba mendekati gadis itu.."

"cantik apanya ?.. aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dari gambar ini.."

"lekukan tubuhnya, kulit dan rambutnya bisa menggambarkan kalau wajahnya juga cantik.. iyakan, Luhan ?." ucap Baekhyun dan meminta pendapat Luhan

"..hah.? a-apa ?." kedua sahabat Luhan langsung menatap Luhan. dari tadi Luhan diam saja dan apa mereka tidak salah Luhan terlihat gugup ?

"..kau kenapa, Lu ?. kau pucat.." Lay meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan, "..suhunya normal ?." Tmbah Lay menarik tangannya dari dahi Luhan

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengakibatkan gesekan kursi yang ia duduki dengan lantai. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung

"..apa kau masih sakit, Lu ?. kudengar dari Kai, kemarin kau pulang karna sakit."

"..a-aku mau ke toilet dulu.."

Tak memperdulikan dua sahabatnya yang kebingungan. Luhan berlari keluar kelas.

Ia khawatir dengan isi majalah yang baru saja di lihatnya tadi. Benar, itu adalah dirinya dan Sehun di mana ia di dandani sungmin eomma layaknya yeoja. Dan apa tadi ? Baekhyun dan Lay penasaran ? tidak, ini tidak boleh. Kalau mereka penasaran, Luhan yakin kedua sahabatnya itu akan langsung menyelidikinya. Oh… kenapa Luhan sangat bodoh ?. bukan hanya kedua sahabatnya yang akan menyelidiki berita itu. tapi, semua orang yang membaca isi majalah sekolah itu

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki toilet. Namun, ia berhenti di sana melihat Sehun juga berada dalam toilet itu sedang mencuci tangan. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia bangun dengan keadaan memeluk Sehun.

Kejadian tadi pagi itu membuatnya terburu-buru berangkat sekolah. Belum lagi, melihat handuk dan baskom di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Pasti Sehun merawatnya semalaman. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti pria gay. Ia tidak mau, ia masih normal. Ia masih menyukai lawan jenisnya

Luhan menggeleng, menepis semua pemikiran yang membuat dirinya terlihat aneh. Dia ke toilet untuk mencuci muka menyegarkan pikirannya. Bukan membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Luhan berjalan mendekati wastafel di mana Sehun berada. Sehun sempat menoleh padanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke keran wastafel dan mencuci tangan lalu wajahnya

"… merasa lebih baik ?." tanya Sehun datar melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Luhan mendongak dan mengelap air di wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"..ya. seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Luhan ikut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. ".. terimakasih.." sejujurnya Luhan sedikit jijik mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Bagaimana tidak ?. itu, seperti ia menghargai perhatian Sehun dan karna pemuda itu sudah merawatnya.

Hening kembali. Tak ada yang bicara atau berniat pergi dari sana. Kalau tidak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Pasti Luhan sudan mengoceh panjang lebar, membuat suasana tak setenang saat ini, atau meminta uang jajan pada Sehun karna tadi pagi ia terburu-buru tak mau bertemu Sehun

Braaakkk…..

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. sepertinya itu berasal dari salah satu bilik toilet. Tunggu, apa ada orang lain di sana selain mereka ?.

"… hentikan, jangan lakukan di sini." Terdengar seseorang berbicara di dalam sana. Entah apa maksudnya

"..ck. kau tak mendengar apapunkan ?. mereka sudah pergi. Ayolah… aku sudah tak tahan.." kata seorang lagi. sepertinya ada 2 orang di dalam sana. apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana ?. kenapa masuk berdua di dalam sana ?

tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun Luhan mendekat ke bilik itu. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat berada di depan pintu yang terkunci itu. ia mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu. Bertanya pada orang di dalam sana apa mereka baik-baik saja karna tadi ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Namun,

"..eumh~… ah~ jangan dihh.. akh~" luhan berkedip. Menggantungkan tangannya di udara dengan wajah memerah. Ia tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Apa.. ia akan mengganggu jika mengetuk pintunya dan meminta mereka untuk sedikit memelankan suara di dalam sana ?

"..ah..akh~ … ohh…"

"..kau menyukainya, baby ?."

Luhan semakin memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya masih dengan tangan menggantung di udara hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun, tak punya keberanian. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pergi saja dari sana ? kenapa masih berdiri di situ ?. jangan tanya. Ia sendiripun tidak tau

Tap… tap…

Tok… tok…. Tok…..

Sehun yang dari tadi berdiri di tempat. akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dan tak berperasaan mengetuk pintu bilik itu cukup keras. Suara di dalam sana langsung berhenti.

"..si-siapa di luar ?." tanya seseorang dari dalam.

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

Terdengar decakan kesal di dalam sana ketika Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu itu tak kala keras dengan yang tadi. Merasa pintu akan terbuka. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Hei… siapa yang tidak malu memergoki dua orang yang tengah….? Lebih tepatnya, mengganggu dua orang yang tengah 'melakukan'…, yah, meskipun bukan dia yang mengetuk pintunya. Tapi kan tetap saja dia juga berada di sana

Cklek…

"..ap—Se-Sehun ?." setelah membuka pintu. Sepertinya orang itu ingin membentak orang yang sudah mengganggu mereka. Namun, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua orang itu langsung membatu

Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya menatap tajam kedua orang itu. mereka hanya menunduk seperti Luhan. sehun mendekati dua orang itu. entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau bel di mulainya pelajaran pertama tak berbunyi. Luhan mendongak tidak mengerti saat Sehun melepas blazzer kedua orang itu dan membawa pergi, Meninggalkan toilet.

/

Luhan POV

Aku tau Sehun kejam. Bahkan semua orang yang bersekolah di sini tau itu. tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya mempermalukan orang seperti dua orang yang ku temui di toilet sedang melakukan hal, berbau mesum kemarin. Kedua orang itu sedang jadi tontonan murid DO-HIS di lapangan depan gedung sekolah. Mereka tak memakai seragam. Lebih tepatnya hanya menggunakan boxer dengan rambut di ikat aneh, sangat aneh ku rasa. Dan wajah yang di penuhi gambar hati. Mereka tengah menggunting rerumputan yang sudah meninggi di sana. Di tengah teriknya matahari siang ini

Semua orang menertawai mereka. Mengambil foto atau video mereka. Bahkan, para guru tak ada yang membela mereka, atau meminta mereka berhenti menggunting rumput dan segera memakai seragam. Apa sekolah ini benar-benar di kuasai ke empat orang yang duduk menikmati santapan mereka di cafeteria saat ini ?. apa hukumannya seberat ini hanya karna mereka tak sengaja melakukan hal 'itu' saat Sehun berada di sana ?. WOW

Bahkan, Lay dan Baekhyun sama saja dengan murid lainnya. mengambil ganbar dan menertawai serta mencibir kedua orang malang itu. kau tau, kemarin dan hari ini… sedikit aneh, tumben sekali Kai tidak mengekoriku seperti biasa. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus… haha. Mungkin ia bosan atau lelah. Biarkan saja

.

.

.

"..hahaha.. lihat ini. astaga, benar-benar memalukan. Aku tidak ingin seperti mereka." Seperti itulah tawa Baekhyun menggema di meja makan kami. Ia memperlihatkan padaku dan Lay foto kedua orang yang di ambilnya tadi. Yah, berharaplah kau tak akan melakukan hal yang fatal di depan ke empat orang yang duduk santai di seberang sana

Lihatlah betapa angkuh dan di pujanya mereka. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak terlihat lebih baik, namun.. tetap saja.. ia menjadi sedikit sombong bersama ke tiga orang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Buktinya dari tadi ketiga orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, tidak dengan salah satunya. Sehun. senyumnya sangat mahal. Bukan hanya senyum. Aku rasa, suaranya juga. Seharusnya aku salah satu orang beruntung yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Bisa mendengarnya bicara, karna tak semua orang bisa mendengarnya bicara. Tapi.. eh ?. kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu ? heh, lupakan

Dan. Oh ?, apa itu…? Kai ?

"eh,?" aku rasa tidak hanya aku yang terkejut. Kedua sahabatkupun menunjukan ekspresi yang sama

.

To Be Countinue….

A/N : GGGRRRR….. UDAH BERAPA KALI ELL BILANG ELL GAK MAU DI PANGGIL AUTHOR. READERS BISA BACA FFNYA TAPI KENAPA GAK BISA NYANGGUPIN PESAN ELL DI A/N A/N SEBELUMNYA, EOOOOHHH ?!

Hhh… sabar, Ell lagi puasa jadi readers PLEAASEEEEE~~~~~~ JANGAN panggil Ell dengan sebutan AUTHOR panggil Ell dengan NAMA N-A-M-A, panggil ELL.. E-L-L gampngkan ?, Cuma 3 huruf kenapa harus ribet-ribet pake AUTHOR yang makan 6 huruf ?. kayaknya Cuma beberapa readers yang ngerti dengan pesan Ell yah ?. ck!.

Okey, soal FF nya kayaknya banyak yang salah paham yah ?, kekeke~~ :P. tapi yaudalah, kalau emang readers nganggepnya cinta persegi-seginya gitu no prob, its fine. Dan soal problem dalam FF nya kayaknya Ell udah dapet ide, ck, GOMAWO readers yang itu tuh.. yang itu…. *tunjuk orangnya* Ell lupa namanya, mianhae ^^v . sebenarnya sih, idenya gak sama kayak usul kamu, Cuma…. Ell langsung kepikiran sesuatu aja pas baca saran kamu. Gomawo.. gomawo gomawo :D

Ah, ya… yang mau temenan sama Ell jangan sungkan, yang mau SKSD juga jangan sungkan. Tapi kalau di cuekin maklumin aja, Ell emang orangnya gitu, tapi jujur Ell senang ada orang yang gak sungkan sama Ell asal jangan terlalu berisik aja. Kalau mau Follow Ell di Twitter bias di HanYoungChu atau mau invite di facebook ada : Ell Young Chu . tapi kalau belum di follow back atau di confir kasih tau aja lewat mention, dm, atau inbox kalau facebook. Kok jadi promo yah ?

Seperti biasa, Ell pengen curhat!. Chigu~ kayaknya Ell gak bias nuntasin FF nya sebelum tes deh. (kok lebay banget yah ?). ehem.. gini, tesnya udah mau.. mau mulai minggu depan, hari ini Ell keburu ke warnet sehabis beli matrai, soalnya entar udah mau ngumpulin berkas. Sebenarnya Ell ini ngomong apa sih /, chigu mian sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau Ell omongin, melainkan PAPA, Ell gak tau gimana lagi ngadepin tua Bangka itu, kayaknya dia ketularan tantenya Ell.

dia jadi suka ngebesar-besarin masalah dan cerita, sikapnya juga jadi gak kayak orang dewasa. Sebenarnya orang tua macam apa sih yang suka nekan anaknya pas udah mau dekat tes ?, orang yang ngurus Ell buat tes ini aja gak terlalu masalah dan tetap santai. Dia kayak dunia udah mau kiamat aja. Kalau Ell ngejawab yang benar, dia selalu negabntah dan anggap dirinya selalu yang paling benar. Yah meskipun ngebantahnya dengan ngomong baik-baik. Tapi, suara papa itu mau pelan atau halus, tetap aja nyeramin sakin besarnya. Bikin orang yang dengan makin tertekan dan salah mengartikan. Ell pngen bias lulus tes, tapi Ell juga butuh ketenangan di rumah biar konsen sama semua tes yang ada. Tapi kalau papa kayak gitu, Ell harus gimana ?. Papa tuh kayak berambisi banget masukin Ell ke akademi ini.

Mungkin karna kakak Ell—Nelo—dulu nolak buat masuk akademi itu, nolak dengan keras. Makannya sekarang Ell di jadiin sasaran selanjutnya. Dan karna Ell juga yang paling penurut, papa jadi kayak gimana yah ngejelasinnya, mama juga ikut-ikutan. Hh.. apa lagi kalau udah mama yang minta. Ell gak bias apa-apa kalau wanita yang udah ngelahirin Ell itu angkat bicara. Ell suka juga masuk akademi itu pas liat sepupu Ell. Cuma, gak perlu dengan..hhh..

Ell harap adek Ell—Jay. Cepat lulus SD terus SMP terus SMA biar dia juga ngerasain gimana jadi Ell kalau di masukin ke akedemi itu. Tapi, kayaknya itu mustahil liat gimana mama sama papa ngemanjain banget si Jay.

Kadang Ell mikir, di antara kita bertiga itu jadi Jay yang paling enak. Karna kasih sayang mama sama papa lebih banyak ke dia. Tapi, jujur aja Ell gak mau jadi Jay, Ell pengen jadi Kak Nelo. Dia bisa ngungkapin semua yang ada di isi hati dan pikirannya dia. Dia bias nolak atau mengemukakan pendapatnya dia. Dia juga bias hidup mandiri, dan dia pinter banget ambil hati orang lain, gampang banget bergaul. Sikap Ell bertolak belakang banget sama dia. Ahh… Ell iri sama mereka. Kayaknya Ell paling menderita deh di keluarga ini. Atau Ell aja yang kurang merhatiin lingkungan ?. yah.. abis gimana, Ell gak suka orang-orang yang terlalu berisik, Ell juga gak suka ke tempat yang banyak orang/ kecuali ada yang nemenin atau ada urusan di sana. Nampenya Ell juga Cuma ngobrol sama orang yang nemenin Ell itu. Padahal Ell pengen kayak kak Nelo .

Yaudah deh, di situ dulu curhatnya. Ell buru-buru… Ell gak mau papa berkicau lagi pas Ell terlambat nampe rumah. Dada…

Dan tak pernah lupa. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang udah bersedia ngunjungin, mampir, ngelirik, apa lagi ngebaca dan ninggalin jejak di FF geje dari anak kedua keluarga Zylqwyns yang merasapaling menderita di keluarganya ini. Terimaksih, juju raja, kalian itu penyemangat Ell kalau lagi down.


	6. Chapter 6

DIFFICULT OF STRING

5

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Preview…

Luhan POV

"..hahaha.. lihat ini. astaga, benar-benar memalukan. Aku tidak ingin seperti mereka." Seperti itulah tawa Baekhyun menggema di meja makan kami. Ia memperlihatkan padaku dan Lay foto kedua orang yang di ambilnya tadi. Yah, berharaplah kau tak akan melakukan hal yang fatal di depan ke empat orang yang duduk santai di seberang sana

Lihatlah betapa angkuh dan di pujanya mereka. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak terlihat lebih baik, namun.. tetap saja.. ia menjadi sedikit sombong bersama ke tiga orang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Buktinya dari tadi ketiga orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, tidak dengan salah satunya. Sehun. senyumnya sangat mahal. Bukan hanya senyum. Aku rasa, suaranya juga. Seharusnya aku salah satu orang beruntung yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Bisa mendengarnya bicara, karna tak semua orang bisa mendengarnya bicara. Tapi.. eh ?. kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu ? heh, lupakan

Dan. Oh ?, apa itu…? Kai ?

"eh,?" aku rasa tidak hanya aku yang terkejut. Kedua sahabatkupun menunjukan ekspresi yang sama

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Still Luhan POV

**.**

Sejak kapan Kai seakrab itu dengan mereka ?. bahkan ia berhigfive dan duduk bersama mereka. Apa Baekhyun dan Lay ketinggalan berita lagi ?. aku rasa tidak. Melihat sekitar kami mulai membicarakan hal yang baru saja di lihat mereka saat ini. apa aku juga harus mencaritaunya ?. karna sepertinya kedua sahabatku ini tengah menatapku penuh harap

"..akan aku tanyakan.." ucapku dan kedua sahabatku langsung tersenyum sumringah. Heh, dasar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ada apa ?."

"..kau kenal mereka ?." tanyaku to the point saat menghampiri Kai di atas YZF R1 –nya. Aku heran, kenapa Kai hobi sekali menggunakan motor yang membuatmu tak bisa meluruskan punggung. Yah, meskipun menggunakan motor terlihat keren. aku juga mau, kalau aku bisa meluruskan punggungku saat mengendarai benda berjalan itu

Ku lihat Kai mengeryitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaanku

"…aku melihatmu di cafetaria lantai 3." Perjelasku. Ku lihat ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu menatapku dengan senyuman yang sulit ku artikan. Hei.. apa dia memikirkan..

"…bukan aku. Tapi Lay dan Baekhyun…, aku hanya melihatmu. Aku tak akan menanyakan ini kalau mereka tak memberiku tatapan yang membuat siapapun melihatnya menyerah.." aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping. Aku bohong, sebenarnya, Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karna Baekhyun dan Lay. Tapi aku juga ingin tau. apa hubungan Kai dengan mereka. Kenapa Kai terlihat akrab dengan mereka

"..bukan kau ?. kalau begitu kau tidak benar-benar ingin tau. jadi, tak ku beritau, tak apa 'kan ?."

Seperti biasa. Menyebalkan!. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan senyuman itu, senyuman menyebalkan yang selalu di tunjukannya saat ia merasa menang. aku tau ia menginginkanku mengakui bahwa aku juga ingin tau tentang keakrabannya dengan empat orang itu. hoh!, tidak akan, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menang dan terus mengukir senyum seperti itu

"..tidak apa!. Lagi pula, Bukan aku yang ingin mengetahuinya. Jadi, kurasa aku tak perlu membuang-buang waktu di sini." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya. Dan,… benar-benar tidak biasa. Ini seperti bukan Kai, biasanya ia akan mengejarku dan menawariku pulang bersama jika kami bertemu di tempat parkir. Tapi,,,,yang sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah memacu motornya mendahuluiku. Ada apa dengannya ?... tapi bukankah ini bagus ?. hanya saja, aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit larut. Bukan apa, tapi, aku kembali bertemu Kyungsoo di halte bis. Dan kami mengobrol cukup lama. Bahkan saat jemputannya sudah datang. Ia masih menetap di sana menungguku naik bis.

Aku heran, kenapa dia sangat baik padaku. ia memang baik pada semua orang. Tapi, tak terlalu berlebihan seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Bahkan, ia memberiku undangan ulang tahunnya yang aku yakini berbeda dari undangan yang di dapat semua pelajar DO-HIS. Bentuknya beda dan katanya aku hanya boleh membacanya kalau sudah sampai di rumah. Ia juga repot-repot memberikannya secara langsung padaku. Sangat baik bukan ?

Aku juga menyempatkan bertanya tentang Kai. Ternyata Kai mengikuti club basket yang kebetulan ketua clubnya adalah Chanyeol. pertama kali masuk club, Kai menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan caranya bermain basket. Mereka menjadi akrab, memang sudah lama, Hanya saja, Kai baru mau bergabung dan terlihat bersama-sama dengan mereka tadi siang.

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki halaman rumah sedikit melihat kesana kemari. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau ada orang yang mengikutiku. Merasa aman, aku berjalan memasuki pintu utama. Seperti biasa, Suasana sangat sepi.

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar dan tak seperti biasa, Kali ini Sehun pulang lebih awal. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa helaian benang menutupi punggungnya, ia tidur tengkulup dengan wajah tenggelam di bantal. Aku tak perduli dan berjalan meletakan tasku di atas meja. Aku mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi membawa pakaian ganti. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku berniat untuk keluar kamar menuju dapur. Aku sedikit melirik Sehun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya. Ku perhatikan lagi dia lebih lama dan.. astaga, kenapa dengan punggungnya ?. Ku dekati dia di ranjang dan duduk di pinggir menghadapnya

"hei !, kau kenapa ?. kau biru.." ucapku melihat punggung atasnya yang terlihat biru

"jangan sentuh!" ucapnya saat aku hendak menyentuh punggungnya "..sakit" lanjutnya memutar kepala menghadapku dengan mata tertutup. Aku menarik tanganku yang masih menggantung di udara

"..apa yang terjadi ?." tanyaku. Jujur saja, punggung memar berwarna biru itu tampak mengerikan. Aku bergidik ngeri membayang sesuatu yang sangat buruk mungkin baru saja terjadi

"… Kris sialan!."

"apa yang dia lakukan ?." tanyaku lagi. ia tak menjawab. Aku beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke dapur. Aku mengambil air dan handuk sereta obat gosok untuk Sehun. tak lupa tujuanku ke dapur, aku mengambil beberapa cemilan

**/**

**.**

**.**

"..bisa kau oleskan sendiri ?." aku menyerahkan sebuah botol padanya. Ia membuka matanya menatapku yang masih diam dengan botol mengarah padanya

"tak bisakah kau membantuku ?. itu di belakang!." Ucapnya datar. Benar, ia tak bisa menggapainya karna itu terletak di punggung. Aisshhh.. aku tidak mau melakukannya. Ini menjijikan, aku akan membelai punggungnya kalau ku lakukan itu, ih..

Dia berdecak tak mendapat respon dariku dan kembali menggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Aku masih berpikir untuk melakukannya atau tidak. Punggungnya terlihat parah dan rasanya pasti sakit. Aku juga kasihan melihatnya, tapi… apa aku harus mengusapkan telapakku di sana ?. Tidak!.. aku tidak mau!.

Ku letakan botol itu di atas nakas dan mengambil handuk yang sudah ku rendam dengan air dingin lalu meletakannya di atas memar Sehun, setelahnya aku berbaring di sebelahnya yang aku tidak tau sudah tidur atau belum

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..kau tidak sekolah ?." ku lihat Sehun masih pada posisinya tadi malam. aku sudah rapi dan berpakaian lengkap siap berangkat sekolah. Sepertinya ia tak akan masuk hari ini melihat kondisi pungggungnya yang benar-benar terlihat parah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…

Jujur saja aku sangat kasihan melihatnya. Aku mendekatinya meminta uang sakuku. Tapi, apa aku tidak salah lihat ? dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya. Apa ia tak mau memberiku uang ?

"..sshhh.. tak bisakah kau libur hari ini ?." ucapnya masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Hei ? kenapa dia jadi seperti ini ?. mana Oh Sehun yang punya tatapan dingin dan berekspresi datar ?

"..kalau aku melakukannya. Kau akan cerita apa yang terjadi ?." dia bergumam pelan. Aku menghela napas dan meletakan ranselku di atas meja

**.**

**.**

"..arrghh…sshhh…" aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa berakhir tampak menjijikan seperti ini. ia berbaring di hadapanku dan tanganku tengah melakukan tugas, menggosokkan obat ke punggungnya. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini ?! aishh

"..shh.. pelanlah sedikit. Kau membuatnya semakin sakit.." dia memalingkan wajahnya menatapku. Pelan ? jangan harap. Aku tak ikhlas melakukan ini, jadi jangan mengaturku…

Luhan POV end

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk dengan sebuah komik di tangannya. Mulut dan matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap deret tulisan di sana.

Drrttt….. Drrrtttttt… Drrrtttttt…

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun kala mendengar suara getaran ponsel berasal dari sekitar pemuda tampan itu.

Drrtttt….. Drrrrtttttt…..

Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya. ponsel itu terus bergetar dan Sehun tak ada tanda-tanda akan menjangkau ponsel itu.. Apa dia tidur ?

Luhan menutup komik dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu hingga mengabaikan ponselnya. Di lihatnya wajah Sehun yang membelakanginya. Dan benar saja, Sehun tengah tidur. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya teratur. Luhan memutar bola matanya mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel Sehun. di raihnya benda persegi empat itu melihat siapa yang membuat smartphone itu bergetar

Kris…

Luhan mengeryitkan alis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?, apa ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia harus menjawabnya. Toh, ini bukan smartphonenya. Luhan kembali meletakan smartphone Sehun yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Ia hendak pergi, namun smartphone Sehun kembali bergetar. Luhan hanya menengok sekilas tidak perduli. Namun, melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ia menimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak panggilan itu. Ia meraih kembali smartphone Sehun.

Kyungsoo

Kasihan juga kalau mengabaikan orang yang baik padamu. Begitulah pikir Luhan hingga ia menggeser tanda deal berwarna hijau di layar itu dan meletakan benda persegi empat itu di telinga kanannya

"..Yeobosseo ?.."

"..Sehun. Ya! Akhirnya kau menjawab telpon kami. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan kami eoh ?. apa yang terjadi denganmu ? kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah ?. kau baik-baik sajakan ?. punggungmu tidak separah itukan ?. Sehun Sehun kenapa kau diam saja eoh ?.."

Luhan menjauhkan smartphone itu dari telinganya saat Kyungsoo bertanya panjang lebar di seberang sana dengan nada yang beraturan. Luhan baru tau kalau Kyungsoo bisa secerewet itu. luhan kembali menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil-manggil Sehun karna tak mendapat respon

"..Maaf.. ini bukan Sehun. dia sedang tidur..." ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo terdiam di seberang sana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan

"..bukan Sehun ?. lalu kau siapa ?. kenapa kau bisa berada di sana saat dia sedang tidur ?.." Luhan yakin kalau itu bukan suara Kyungsoo. Suara itu lebih berat. Pasti Kyungsoo meloundspiker ponselnya, dan itu pasti suara Chanyeol atau Kris. Luhan jadi malas menanggapi mereka

"..maaf, kalau ingin bicara dengannya. Hubungi nanti saja jika dia sudah bangun.."

Pip..

Tanpa menunggu apapun. Luhan mematikan sambungan itu. Ia langsung meletakan ponsel Sehun ke asalnya. Pergi mengambil komik lalu kembali ke arah Sehun dan berbaring di sebelah Sehun sambil membaca komik

**.**

**.**

**.**

".. di mana Baekhyun ?." tanya Luhan saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. dari tadi ia tak melihat Baekhyun dan tidak mungkin sahabtnya itu datang terlamabat. kalaupun ia tak masuk ia pasti akan member kabar. Tapi ini ?, tak ada kabar apapun dari pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu

"entahlah, kemarin dia juga tidak masuk. Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak di angkat.." ujar Lay merasa di arahkan atas pertanyaan Luhan.

" kemarin dia tidak masuk ?. tidak biasanya anak itu tak memberi kabar… apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya ?."

"..mm.. tidak tau. bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi rumahnya.."

"Mr. Zhang.. Mr. Xi. Apa pembicaraan kalian lebih lebih menarik dari pada membahas tentang tour liburan musim panas ?." Jung seongsanim yang sedari tadi berbicara di depan kelas rupanya merasa terganggu dengan dua murid yang tak memperhatikannya. Luhan dan Lay menunduk sambil bergumam maaf sadar mendapat teguran

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..ada apa ini ?."

" enathlah. Dari kemarin mereka terus melakukannya. Menurut kabar, Chanyeol mendapat masalah. Orangtuanya tau hubungannya dengan yejin…, orang tua mereka membawa yejin entah kemana. Dan lihatlah, bagaimana Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya.."

Haa…?

Baru 1 hari Luhan absen tapi begitu banyak kejadian yang ia lewatkan. Bahkan, liburan musim panas tahun ini akan ada tour, dan pembullyan yang berlangsung di hadapannya ?

Di sana Chanyeol tengah menendangi beberapa siswa yang entah apa salah mereka hingga mendapat perlakuan demikian. Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. sementara Kris ? ia hanya bersandar di dinding menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya dengan tampang menyebalkan. Semua yang menyaksikan itu tak ada yang berani ikut campur kecuali kaisoo. Hanya jika mereka ingin bernasib sama seperti siswa-siswa malang itu. bahkan para gurupun tak ada yang berani ikut campur. Sebenarnya sekolah macam apa ini ? kenapa guru takut dengan anak didiknya…

Tak mau melihat kejadian naas itu lebih lama. Luhan menarik Lay meninggalkan tempat itu

"YAK!"

Bruukkk.. bruukk…

Luhan dan Lay otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah mengamuk. Ia mendorong Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menenangkannya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Ia juga mendorong seorang siswa hingga mengenai siswa lainnya dan mereka semua jatuh ke lantai. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar gila, ia pasti sudah tidak waras, Chanyeol tak bisa di kendalikan lagi.

"..Kris!, lakukan sesuatu!. Ia bisa membunuh seseorang!.." seruan Kyungsoo membuat beberapa murid lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu. benar, jika sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol terlihat seperti monster. Sangat mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah anak dari mafia terbiadab se asia

Chanyeol akan selalu seperti ini jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi, tidak pernah terlihat seburuk ini sebelumnya. yah tentu saja saat ini sangat parah. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sangat di kasihi dan di cintainya di bawa pergi dari sisinya. Orang yang sangat di jaganya, sangat di lindunginya dan orang yang merupakan segalanya dalam kehidupan seorang, park chanyeol.

Semua orang lari terbirit-birit saat Chanyeol mendekati mereka. Kris sudah di belakang Chanyeol berjaga-jaga kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Luhan tidak mau terlibat dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, iapun sama seperti kebanyakan orang di sana, meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Lay

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti rencana mereka. Lay dan Luhan mampir ke rumah Baekhyun pulang sekolah. Namun, sudah 1 jam mereka menekan bel rumah Baekhyun, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan di persilahkan masuk. Luhan dan Lay semakin di buat khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabat mereka yang satu ini…

"BAEKHYUN…" pekik Lay membuat Luhan terlonjok kaget. Luhan menatap Lay yang dari tadi berusaha menelepon Baekhyun dan ternyata sudah bisa tersambung. Luhan langsung mendekat ke arah Lay dan Laypun meloundspiker Smartphonenya

"..Baekhyun, kau di mana eoh ? kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu ?. kami di depan rumahmu!. Kenapa tidak membukakan pintu untuk kami ?!." ujar Lay menggebu-gebu

"untuk apa kalian ke rumahku ?. aku tidak di sana…"

"lalu kau di mana pabbo!.."

"ya! Jangan mengataiku. Tega sekali, sudah tak menjengukku, kalian juga mengataiku pabbo.."

"menjengguk ?. apa maksudmu ?" tanya Luhan sebelumnya ia dan Lay bertatapan dengan raut wajah bingung

"aku di rumah sakit international seoul. Jika ingin tau lebih lanjut. Kalian kesinilah, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bercerita." Baiklah… tidak memberi kabar, dan ia bilang ia berada di rumah sakit. tapi tetap saja tidak berubah. Baekhyun selalu suka bercerita

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lay dan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan POV

"..yeah, aku mengikuti Sehun. dan kebetulan waktu itu mereka pergi ke rumah Chanyeol."

"..lalu ?." tanggap Lay penasaran dengan cerita Baekhyun. Akupun tak kalah penasaran. dugaanku benar, Baekhyun benar-benar akan menyelidiki siapa gadis yang bersama Sehun di pesta yang ada di majalah sekolah. Aku hanya bisa berdoa Baekhyun tak dapat apapun dari kegiatan stalkernya

"..aku hanya melihat dari depan pagar. Itupun tak terlalu jelas. Kau taukan bagaimana halaman rumah Chanyeol ? dan tinggi—"

"aku tau, aku tau… lanjutkan ceritanya.." potong Lay memutar bola matanya. Yeah… Baekhyun akan mulai lagi dengan keterkagumannya kalau tidak segera di peringati

"..mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol. aku hanya bisa menunggu Sehun di depan pagar sembunyi-sembunyi-"

"ya! Langsung ke intinya!. Kenapa kau menceritakan yang tidak penting ?. ck!" kesal Lay

"..ini juga sudah intinya!.." Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Lay dengan kesal

"..sudah-sudah, ceritakan saja.." leraiku. Kalau tidak seperti ini, kapan Baekhyun akan bercerita ?.

"..ehem. aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Chanyeol. tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mereka semua keluar. Aku juga melihat Yejin yang di seret seorang ahjjuma dan Chanyeol yang berusaha manarik-narik Yejin. Tapi, dia di tahan beberapa orang berbadan besar.."

".. apa terjadi perkelahian ?." tanyaku penasaran. Di angguki oleh Lay

"..ne, Chanyeol memukuli semua yang ada di sana dan berusaha menarik Yejin yang sudah masuk ke mobil. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil karna mobil itu sudah berjalan. Chanyeol mengejarnya diikuti Kai, Kris, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sampai mereka di depan gerbang dan Kris menahan Chanyeol karna mobilnya sudah sangat jauh.."

oh astaga Baekhyun. Apa perlu kau mendeskripsikan kejadian itu dengan gerakan tanganmu ?. bukankah tanganmu di perban ?. Kenapa bisa di gerakan begitu lancar dan tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun di wajahmu. Benar-benar, beginilah kalau Baekhyun kalau sudah bercerita

"lalu ?:"

"Chanyeol juga memukuli Kris, begitu juga dengan Kai. chanyeol benar-benar mengamuk saat itu. bahkan, entah bagaimana ia bisa melihatku yang bersembunyi dan menghampiriku. Aku panic!, aku berniat kabur. tapi terlambat. Chanyeol sudah menarik kerah bajuku dan memukulku sampai… kalian bisa lihat keadaankukan ?." salahmu. Sudah tau kejadiannya benar-benar tak aman. Kenapa kau masih bersembunyi di sana ckckck….

"..Kai tidak membantumu ?." tanyaku. yah, seharusnya Kai membantu Baekhyun karna bagaimanapun Kai juga sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun

"..Kai membantuku. Tapi, dia juga di tendang. Dan lihat hasil perbuatan Chanyeol. bahkan, kamera yang ku bawa pecah.." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada kamera di atas sofa "..tapi, aku lebih kasihan lagi pada Sehun dari pada Kai!.."

"..sehun ? kenapa dia ?" tanyaku mengeryitkan kedua alisku. Lay sendiri, dari tadi ia diam serius menyimak cerita Baekhyun

"..meskipun dari awal dia tak ikut campur. Tapi, dia juga menjadi korban. Saat Kris hendak memeluk Chanyeol guna membawanya masuk karna para pekerja di rumah Chanyeol sudah tak ada yang berani menhadapi tuannya itu. Chanyeol menghempaskan Kris hingga mengenai Sehun yang tepat berada di belakang Kris." Baekhyun memberi jeda menatap Lay dan Luhan bergantian "sehun jatuh, tapi naasnya punggungnya mengenai pot bunga berbentuk persegi enam. Aku tidak tau, mungkin punggungnya tepat mengenai bagian runcing pot itu sampai-sampai dia meringis kesakitan.. kyungsoo langsung menolongnya. Tapi sungguh.. ekspresi Sehun benar-benar menggambarkan betapa sakitnya punggungnya itu. selanjutnya aku tak tau apa yang terjadi karna tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di atas motor Kai."

Tunggu!. Punggung ?

Apa memar biru di punggung Sehun….., tapi, dari cerita Sehun kejadiannya bukan seperti yang Baekhyun ceritakan. apa Sehun mengarang cerita dan membohongiku ?. cerita Baekhyun rasanya lebih masuk akal dan tepat dari pada cerita Sehun yang berkata ia terpeleset karna Kris mendorongnya di toilet, lalu punggungnya mengenai lantai. Kalau hanya lantai toilet. Aku rasa memar biru itu tak akan separah yang ku lihat di punggungnya

Tapi, kenapa ia harus mengarang cerita ?. kenapa ia harus berbohong. Kenapa ia tak memberitau yang sebenarnya ?

"..lalu, gadis yang ingin kau selidiki itu bagaimana ?." jujur saja aku masih khawatir dengan hal ini

"…aisshh.. tentu saja aku tak dapat apapun seputar gadis itu. ck.." hhh…. Aku sedikit legah mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya aku masih aman dan bisa bernapas legah Baekhyun tak dapat apapun. Mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih berhati-hati

"..sial. karna harus masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa menyelidikinya.." ucap Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmuu tau siapa gadis itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa. Aku memasuki halaman rumah mengendap-endap. Melihat sekitar sambil menutupi wajahku. Saat memasuki kamar, aku tak menemukan Sehun di sana. Apa dia sudah sembuh dan bisa berjalan kesana kemari ?. ah, ya, dia memang bisa berjalan. Yang bermasalahkan punggungnya, bukan kakinya.

Selesai berganti pakaian. Aku menuju dapur hendak menjalankan kebiasaanku memakan cemilan. Namun, aku bertemu Sehun di depan TV. Ia berjalan terseok sambil memegangi punggungnya. Ugh.. dari cerita Baekhyun pasti itu sakit sekali. Apa lagi sampai biru dan bengkak seperti itu. tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku membalik tubuhku mengahadapnya yang hendak menaiki tangga

"..menceritakan kejujuran ?." ia menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga pertama namun masih membelakangiku ". Kau berkata akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku mendengar cerita yang berbeda dan lebih masuk akal dari orang lain dari pada ceritamu." Ucapku ketus.

"YAK! Aku bicara padamu, jangan mengacuhkanku!.." pekiku saat ia kembali menaiki tangga seakan tak perduli dengan ucapanku

Jujur saja aku kesal karna ia tak memnceritakan yang sebenarnya. Lihatlah, aku terkesan seperti seorang sahabat yang sangat buruk. Sahabatku ditimpa musibah tapi aku tidak tau. Kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya, pasti aku lebih awal menjenguk Baekhyun dan pasti aku juga ikut merawatnya di rumah sakit. Untuk sahabatku, itu tak akan terkesan menjijikan seperti gay. Yah, karna kami jelas bersahabat. Aku, Lay dan Baekhyun

"..lalu ?." katanya membalik badan menghadapku

"mwo ?." orang ini hobi sekali bicara tidak jelas. Membuatku harus bertanya kembali

"..lalu, kau akan meninggalkanku kesakitan di sini ?."

Hohh ? apa maksudnya ?

Aku mengeryit bingung. Ia berjalan mendekatiku

"..jika aku beritau yang sebenarnya. Kau akan memilihnya dan meninggalkanku kesakitan di sini ?." ucapnya datar seperti biasa. Eh ? tunggu, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu ?. tapi… sepertinya aku mengerti yang di maksud

"..te-tentu saja. dia sahabatku dan kau….. kau.." aisshh.. kenapa tatapannya sangat mengerikan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. aku tak mau melihatnya menatapku seperti hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju. Lihatlah, matanya benar-benar menakutkan, dan sepertinya rahangnya mengeras. Kenapa dia ?

Beberapa saat kami hanya diam di posisi yang sama. Dia masih menatapku seperti tadi. Aku tidak tahan seperti ini. apa dia marah ?, kenapa dia harus marah ? harusnya aku yang marah karna dia tak memberitau seputar Baekhyun. aku mengalihkan wajahku menatapnya dengan tajam. Yah, di sini harusnya aku yang marah, bukan dia

".wae ?. kenapa melihatku seperti itu, eoh!" rahangnya makin mengeras. Ku lihat ia juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hei ? kenapa dia ?

"…kau marah ?. kenapa ?. harusnya aku yang marah karna kau tak memberitauku tentang Baekhyun. aku jadi seperti orang yang jahat. Kondisinya cukup parah, lebam di sana sini dan kau tau ?, dia tak punya siapapun untuk merawatnya!. Tapi, gara-gara kau aku tak bisa merawatnya lebih awal—"

"..LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU ?!" aku menutup mata kaget saat ia memotong perkataanku dengan bentakan

"bagaimana denganku ?. harusnya kau lebih memilihku dari pada sahabat tololmu itu. apa kau tidak ingat ?!, kau dan aku ?. kau tidak ingat ?!."

Apa baru saja ia mengatai Baekhyun tolol ?

"kau yang tolol!. Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak perlu merepotkanku!. Kau dan aku ?, aku ingat!. Aku tau, sangat tau. ku rasa kau melupakan sesuatu. Aku menikah denganmu karna terpaksa. Keadaan ini, bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi orang tuaku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, aku tidak pernah secuilpun ingin berhubungan denganmu!. Dan camkan, aku namja normal, aku—"

PRRAAAANNGGG…

Aku menghentikan ucapanku saat ia membanting sebuah guci yang di pajang dekat anak tangga. Guci yang tadinya berdiri dengan manis di sana kini tak berbentuk lagi. Hanya ada serpihan-serpihan keramik yang berserakan. Setelah memcahkan guci besar nan antik itu, dia berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkanku mematung di tempat

BLAMM….

Ku dengar di atas sana suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

Luhan POV end

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun kembali seperti awal-awal penikahan mereka. Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada saling menyapa atau kontak apapun. Mereka melakukan semua hal seperti mereka tinggal sendiri-sendiri di rumah itu.

mereka tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Tidak pernah mau berada di tempat yang sama satu sama lain. walaupun bernaung di atap yang sama. Luhan juga tak pernah lagi meminta uang pada Sehun. luhan kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di rumah Lay atau Baekhyun. kadang, ia akan menginap di rumah dua sahabatnya itu

"…kau akan datang ?."

"ya, tentu saja. aku tidak mau menyesal karna melewatkan pesta Kyungsoo. Hhh… pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Baekhyun berbinar-binar

Baekhyun sudah sembuh dan kembali bersekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun, Lay dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu istirahat layaknya pelajar DO-HIS di cafetaria sekolah. Mereka tengah mendiskusikan pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo beberapa hari lagi. bukan hanya mereka yang mendiskusikan hal itu. tapi, seluruh pelajar DO-HIS juga membicarakan hal yang sama.

Pesta dengan tema yang..err… bagaimana Luhan mendeskripsikannya dengan kata 'Fulgar'. yeah… Luhan tak tau kalau Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat baik, polos, kalem akan membuat pesta dengan tema seperti itu. Tapi Luhan tentu saja datang, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat gadis-gadis seksi mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Tapi, bukan berarti dia akan berpaling pada gadis seksi yang nanti akan ia temui dan meninggalkan Hara. Tentu saja tidak, ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Apa lagi, dia di undang oleh Kyungsoo secara special. Luhan merasa tidak enak hati jika tak menghadirinya…

"..kau sudah memiliki kostum ?." tanya Lay mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun

"eumm.. belum." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebelum berkata

"cha, bagaimana kalau pergi bersama pulang sekolah ?." usul Lay menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian

".. tema yang sangat panas. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau datang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhmu ?"

"mwo ?." seru Baekhyun dan Lay bersamaan mendengar ucapan Luhan . tak lama mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dan tertawa

"..hahaha, jika aku seorang gadis, mungkin aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menyeruput jus strowberynya

Mereka terus berbincang sambil memakan makanan mereka. Canda dan tawa ikut mengiringi kebersamaan mereka. Menyenangkan. Hanya saja, Luhan merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk di kunjungi jika kau bosan. Membaca buku atau tidur di tempat yang tenang seperti itu akan terasa lebih baik dari pada duduk tak tau harus melakukan apa. Luhan salah satu yang memilih perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan bosan. Membaca komik atau novel mungkin bisa sedikit membantu

Tidak ada pelajaran di jam berikutnya, dan kedua sahabatnya tengah sibuk membantu Kang seongsae di ruangannya. Matanya serius dengan buku bacaan di tangannya sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa semuanya gelap. Bukan, bukan karna ia pingsan atau tertidur. Tapi, sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Luhan menyentuh sesuatu itu yang menempel tepat di matanya. Sebuah telapak tangan di sana, luhan merasakannya. Luhan meletakan buku bacaannya di atas meja dan berusaha melepas tangan itu dari matanya

"ya! Lepas!. Ck, kau menghalangi penglihatanku. Lepaskan kau siapa, ck!" Luhan berusaha melepas tangan yang menempel di matanya

"..tebak dulu siapa aku.." ucap orang itu cekikikan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas sebelum berdecak kesal. Ia menarik-narik paksa telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya itu

"..ya! Kai, lepas sialan." Refleks Kai langsung melepas tangannya dari mata Luhan dan duduk di samping Luhan menatap wajah Luhan yang menggerutu kembali membuka buku bacaannya

"bagaimana kau tau itu aku ?." tanya Kai dengan tampang di buat se shock mungkin

"…Baekhyun dan Lay tak punya suara seberat itu." yah, Luhan tau itu Kai karna hanya tiga orang itu yang dia tau sebagai temannya. Meskipun ia sering merelat kalau Kai juga temannya. Memangnya siapa yang akan melakukan hal, bertindak sok akrab dengan menutup matamu tanpa kenal sama sekali ?

"wow!, kau memperhatikanku ?. suaraku.. sampai-sampai, kau hapal dengan jelas."

"jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya menebak." Ketus Luhan

"aku tidak berlebihan, mengaku saja. kau memang memperhatikanku.." Kai berkata sambil moncolek dagu Luhan bermaksud menggodanya. hal itu membuat Luhan kesal, mendongak dan melihat sekitarnya sebelum menatap Kai penuh kebencian

"…jangan lakukan sesuatu yang dapat mempermalukanku!." Ucap Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku sebelum berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kai. namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Kai menariknya duduk kembali

".kau malu padaku, eoh ?." Kai melepas buku dari wajah Luhan agar wajahnya dapat terekpos bebas di depan Kai dan orang-orang di perpustakaan yang tengah memperhatikan mereka

"..bitch.." luhan mengumpat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kai dan orang-orang yang terus menatapnya. Ia berfikir lebih baik pergi dari pada bicara di selingi umpatan kasar yang sama sekali tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi pemuda tan itu. jusru ia akan semakin mempermalukan Luhan dan orang akan beranggapan mereka adalah pasangan gay. Tidak, Luhan bukan gay

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya. Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi saat ia berjalan memasuki kelas. banyak pelajar DO-HIS yang mengerumuni jalan masuk kelasnya. Ia tak tau apa yang membuat semua orang berkumpul di sana, yah… kecuali ke empat, tidak.. sekarang mereka berlima dengan Kai. yah.. kecuali lima orang itu berada di kelasnya.

"permisi.." Luhan ingin tau apa yang terjadi menyisip ke dalam kerumanan itu. sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya penuh perjuangan. Keadaannya yang semula rapi kini acak-acakkan. Meskipun ia selalu merutuki dirinya yang bertubuh mungil, namun kali ini ia mensyukuri porsi pemberian Tuhan itu karna ia dapat masuk ke sela-sela kecil kerumunan itu walau terjepit

"YA! JAWAB!" sebuah bentakan merupakan hal yang pertama kali di dapati Luhan saat memasuki kelas. Sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Dugaannya benar, lima orang populer itu berada di situ. Tepatnya di sana, di sekitar tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun juga berada di sana menundukkan kepalanya

Eh ?. Baekhyun ?

Seketikan Luhan sadar dengan kebingungannya mencari tau apa yang terjadi saat melihat Baekhyun. dan apa itu, kenapa ia bersama kelima orang itu ?. apa yang terjadi….?

.

.

To Be Countinue

A/N : CHA!. Eum.. gimana ngejelasin chapt ini yah ?. hoh.. okok, dari komen yang Ell baca kemarin. Kebanyakan nanya 'kapan Luhan punya perasaan sama Sehun ?', mianhae~, kayaknya readers harus ekstra sabaaaaaaaarrrr… soalnya itu masih sedikit lama. Luhannya harus di siksa dulu baru dia bakal sadar dengan keberadaan Sehun yang selalu ada buat dia. Harus di aniyaya dulu baru perasaannya berubah perlahan-lahan. Gak segampang yang readers mau dia jatuh sama Sehun. orang normal susah tau berubah jadi gay, kalaupun dia berubah, itu bertahap, dan butuh beberapa pengertian buat nerima dirinya yang kayak gitu.

Eh, jangan mikir yang gak-enggak. Ell ngomong kayak gitu bukan berarti Ell gay. Ell normal, Ell masih suka cewek yang imut. Tapi, kebanyakan yang suka sama Ell malah noona-noona . Ck! Cewek-cewek sebaya Ell sekarang malah lebih suka yang tua-tua dan punya muka garang, yang menurut Ell lebih mirip om-om. Kalaupun ada yang lebih muda suka sama Ell, paling anak SMP atau anak yang seumuran Jay, ck!. Eh ? kok Ell ngomong gini yah ?. Chagi~ mianhae…. aku gak bermaksud ngomong gitu kok ^^v

Okay, kembali ngebahas FF nya. Chapt ini Ell tau emang tidak memuaskan, gak ada HUNHAN moment yah ?, yaahh… itu karna masih ada yang manggil Ell dengan sebutan 'AUTHOR'. Dan kalau ada yang mikir ini awal konflik, sebenarnya bukan. Ell gak bikin konflik berawal di chapt ini. kemarin ada juga yang minta Chanyeol sama Baekhyun aja, eum… Ell pikir dulu deh. Soal Kris yang suka Luhan ?, emang keliatan gitu yah ?, hhh…. Sebenarnya banyak banget yang salah paham sama FF ini dari segi yang banyak pula. Tapi yaudalah, tergantung pemikiran kalian. Ell Cuma bikin FF ini berlanjut terus *mudah-mudahan*

Di A/N sebelumnya ada yang nanya umur Ell sama saudara Ell ?.

Kak Nelo – 92 line

Ell – 95 line

Jay – 05 line

Ell senang banget punya kalian readers, sarangheo~ ;) . ada beberapa yang komentnya Ell ngerasa lucu bacanya sampe bikin Ell kikikan sendiri kayak orang gak waras. Abis, mungkin dia gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi jadinya nulis tinggal teriak-teriak gak jelas abis itu ngulang lagi kalimatnya, tapi agak beda sama yang sebelumnya meskipun artinya sama aja. Dasar!. Ada juga yang nyeritain gimana dia di panggil mamanya dulu pas lagi ngebaca, terus lanjut lagi, di panggil lagi, lanjut lagi. haha… pas di suru-suru masih sempatnya ingat ngelanjtin FF nya sampe di mana ?. pokoknya semua ucapan kalian tentang FF ini berkesan dan melekat banget di hati Ell. (apa sih ?) yah termasuk yang Cuma bilang 'lanjut' tapi, Ell ngutuk orang yang Cuma bilang 'lanjut' terus di belakangnya dia pake 'thor' THOR ?, Ell lebih suka kamu Cuma bilang 'lanjut' tapi gak pake 'thor' di belekangnya !. itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan lagi… Ell perjelas. ELL ini NAMJA, N-A-M-J-A, kenapa masih ada yang manggil EONNI ?!

Dan buat yang Cuma menghina. Silahkan out, jangan ninggalin jejak apapun. Ell benci orang yang selalu merasa diri paling sempurna kayak gitu. Sampe beraninya ngehina karya orang lain. kalau gak suka, emang kamu bakal dapet sariawan yah kalau gak ngehina ?. sesempurna apa sih rupa kamu sampe berani ngomong gitu ?. terlalu sempurnakah sampe bau kentut kamu kayak bau parfume ?, atau kotoran kamu itu emas ? bukan makanan yang membusuk ?, atau air kencing kamu enak kayak bubble tea ?. haha…

Terimakasih juga buat doa kalian selama udah ngantar berkas, semua persyaratan masuk akademi kemarin. Readers, puasa harus beramalkan ?, doain Ell lulus dalam pemeriksaan berkasnya yah ^^. Dan soal papa,…terimakasih juga atas nasehat kalian, aahhh… kalian.. ck! Ell benar-benar terharu~ . doain Ell lulus dalam pemeriksaan berkas, tes, terus baik-baik aja selama pembelajaran di sana sampe Ell lulus. Biar Ell bisa nagih janjinya papa. Yah… janji, hadiah biar Ell semangat juga buat ngejalanin ini semua.

Ah ya, Ell mau Tanya. Kalian itu kalau lari paling jauh berapa km ?, atau meter mungkin ?, atau berapa putaran ?. terus apa yang kalian pikirin kalau lagi lari biar gak cepat lelah ?, tanpa music yang ngiringin kalian lari/jogging.

Sekali lagi, mianhae atas typo yang berlebihan karna Ell udah bilang. Ell Cuma nyempatin ke warnet kalau ada waktu buat ngetik. Lagi, mianhae atas OOC nya. Dan Ell selalu bereterimakasih buat kalian yang bersedia mampir, ngelirik, atau baca FF geje Ell ini. biarpun Ell gak bales komen kalian. Tapi Ell selalu baca dan berusaha buat ngerti apa yang kalian maksud dan pikirkan lewat koment itu. ah, pokoknya kalian itu rubik banget, sulit buat di jelasin. Yang pasti kalian itu berharga, lebih berharga setelah mama. Sarangahae~ :D . Ell cinta kalian ^_^

Ah, ya… yang udah follow atau invite Ell. Kasih tau yah, biar bisa Ell konfir atau folback. Soalnya Ell gak sembarang ngonfir, meles juga cz permintaanya udah 2000+ yang belum di konfir. Kalau mau otomatis Ell konfir, pasang foto EXO aja sebagai profile atau foto K-pop yang lain. kalau kalian pake foto sendiri terus gak ada embel-embel yang nunjukin kalian K-POP di user name kalian. Mending inbox Ell aja biar di konfir.

Yang mau temenan sama Ell, silahkan. Ayo berteman :D

Facebook : Ell Young Chu

Twitter : HanYoungChu

.


	7. Chapter 7

DIFFICULT OF STRING

6

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

"permisi.." Luhan ingin tau apa yang terjadi menyisip ke dalam kerumanan itu. sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya penuh perjuangan. Keadaannya yang semula rapi kini acak-acakkan. Meskipun ia selalu merutuki dirinya yang bertubuh mungil, namun kali ini ia mensyukuri porsi pemberian Tuhan itu karna ia dapat masuk ke sela-sela kecil kerumunan itu walau terjepit

"YA! JAWAB!" sebuah bentakan merupakan hal yang pertama kali di dapati Luhan saat memasuki kelas. Sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Dugaannya benar, lima orang populer itu berada di situ. Tepatnya di sana, di sekitar tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun juga berada di sana menundukkan kepalanya

Eh ?. Baekhyun ?

Seketikan Luhan sadar dengan kebingungannya mencari tau apa yang terjadi saat melihat Baekhyun. dan apa itu, kenapa ia bersama kelima orang itu ?. apa yang terjadi….?

…

…

Luhan merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di saat seperti ini. luhan melihat Kai yang sepertinya juga tak bisa membantu karna dari tadi pemuda tan itu hanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iba dan terus menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Luhanpun menatap Sehun, yah… mungkin Sehun akan membantu karna Sehun tau Baekhyun adalah sahabat Luhan. hanya saja, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku selama mereka bertengkar, apa lagi pertengkaran itu ada kaitannya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan lalu menatap Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo tak akan melakukan apapun karna ia terlihat sibuk dengan smartphonenya

Jadi, bagaimana ?. apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

"ck!. Aisshh.. kau bisu, eoh ?!. kau menangis ?. cih!.." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar agar Baekhyun menatpanya. Linangan air mata nampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu. chanyeol memandangnya dengan sinis tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun

Bugh…

Braaaakkk….

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melayangkan tinju ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu jatuh menimpa kursi dan meja yang sudah tak beraturan letaknya. Luhan yang melihat itu hendak menghampiri Baekhyun, namun seseorang menahannya, Luhan menoleh dan di dapatinya Lay di sana menggelengkan kepala dengan raut menyesal

"..Chanyeol, sudahlah. Dia bilang cameranya sudah hancur dan card memorinya ikut hancur. Jangan seperti ini, kasi—"

"jangan iku campur. Ini urusanku!." Chanyeol menyela ucapan Kai yang coba membela Baekhyun. kai menghembuskan napas menatap Baekhyun iba. Kai tau siapa Chanyeol, dan Kai tidak akan coba mengalihkan kemarahan Chanyeol dengan mengorbankan dirinya untuk membela Baekhyun lebih dari yang ia bisa

Luhan dan Lay menggigiti bibir mereka. Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu, rasanya ia ingin membunuh Chanyeol. luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah dan tak sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan. Namun, bukan tatapan yang hangat. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Baekhyun saat Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa suara

"..aku tidak tau hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang sepertimu. Dan yang ku dengar, kau juga mengagumiku, eoh ?. apa setelah ini kau masih akan mengagumiku eum ? menjijikan!. Aku tidak sepertimu, kalaupun aku berubah menjadi gay. Aku tidak akan mau dengan orang sepertimu. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi karna aku bukan orang menjijikan yang menyukai sesame sepertimu. Ikut aku!…" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Baekhyun sebelum berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti ke empat orang lainnya. Begitupun dengan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mengekori dari belakang

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendengus kesal tak bisa melihat lebih tepatnya tak bisa membantu Baekhyun dari apa yang akan di lakukan orang-orang itu terhadap Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu telah di bawa Chanyeol entah kemana ia tak tau. memikirkan Baekhyun membuat kepalanya sakit.

Hhh…

Dan Sekarang, di sinilah Luhan. berdiri di depan cermin memandangi pantulan dirinya yang tak berguna. Luhan memutar kran air sebelum membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia kambali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bahkan, saat ini ia tak punya niat untuk belajar. Ini pertama kalinya ia membolos, begitupun Lay. Bedanya Lay, ia langsung pulang karna merasa tak enak badan setelah melihat Baekhyun tadi. Mereka hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja

Selesai meratapi dirinya di depan cermin wastafel. Luhan keluar berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi karna jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Luhan terlihat mengenaskan, ia melangkah dengan pelan sambil menyeret tas ranselnya yang sudah menyapu lantai. Matanya lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Bruukkh….

"maaf.." bahkan, menabrak orangpun ia hanya berkata demikian dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan cara yang sama. Orang yang di tabrak tiba-tiba menghampiri dan membalik badan Luhan menghadapnya. Luhan tak menatap orang itu, ia hanya menatap lurus tepat di leher orang itu

"..K-kau baik-baik sajakan..?." tanya orang itu. luhan tersadar mendengar suara itu. suara hisky milik seorang yang di kenalnya—Sehun. luhan mendonggak menatap Sehun yang bertampang datar dan menepis tangan Sehun yang bertengger di bahunya, setelahnya ia berbalik cepat meninggalkan Sehun

Baru beberapa langkah, Luhan merasa tubuhnya berbalik dan seseorang manrik pergelangan tangannya. Ia memberontak meminta Sehun melepas cengkramannya. Namun, Sehun mengabaikan berontakan Luhan, pemuda itu tetap menarik Luhan mengikutinya. Suara teriakan Luhan dan makian Luhan terhadap Sehun tak akan terdengar di setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati. Luhan dapat melihat di dalam kelas guru tengah menjelaskan dan kebanyakan pelajar tertidur dari pada memperhatikan.

Luhan terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun hingga Sehun melepasnya sendiri. mereka berada di balkon lantai 4 dan Luhan hendak pergi membuka pintu, berjalan di koridor dan membiarkan Sehun di sana. ia malas bicara dengan Sehun. hanya saja, sebelum itu terjadi tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke dinding kaca yang membatasi balkon dan koridor sekolah. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kaca menghadap Luhan dari samping. Luhan menghampiri Sehun hendak membuka pintu itu namun Sehun mencegahnya

".apa maumu, eoh !." bentak Luhan

"katakan saja." ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. luhan menatapnya dengan tajam, Sehun suka sekali bicara tidak jelas, memangnya Apa yang harus di katakan ?. bukankah Sehun yang menyeretnya ke sini ?. kenapa ia yang harus mengatakan sesuatu

"katakan saja permintaanmu. Aku tau kau ingin menolong sahabat merepotkanmu itu." Sehun masih tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. hening. Merasa Luhan tak berucap apapun, Sehun akhirnya menatap pemuda itu, dapat di lihatnya Luhan yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan kebencian. Sehun tau, Luhan mengira ia tengah mempermainkanya

"kenapa ?. kau tidak mau ?.." sehun menunggu Luhan bicara "baiklah, aku tak akan melakukan apapun." Ucapnya lagi membuka pintu balkon dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Luhan nampak berpikir sebelum ia mengejar Sehun dan memintanya menolong Baekhyun

"..tapi, dengan syarat.." Luhan tak tau syarat apa yang akan di berikan Sehun. ia hanya berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang rumit. Luhan berpikir sebelum mengangguk setuju " pertama, jangan diam lagi." ucap Sehun, luhan mengangguk lagi. sehun menatap Luhan lebih lama sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Tunggu, itu permintaannya ?. hanya itu… hahaha… Luhan, kau beruntung. Tapi, tunggu… sepertinya tadi ada kata 'pertama' yang berarti itu bukan satu-satunya permintaan Sehun. kalau ada pertama, berarti ada yang kedua dan seterusnya ? ada banyak. Luhan mengejar Sehun , namun ia tak mendapati pemuda itu yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang masuk ke dalam kelas setelah niat membolos hingga membuatnya dapat pelajaran tambahan dan pulang selarut ini. luhan masih duduk di halte bis. Tadinya ia bersama Kyungsoo tapi pemuda bermata bulat itu sudah pulang lebih dulu setelah mendapat telepon entah dari siapa. Luhan heran, Kyungsoo tak punya pelajaran tambahan dan dia pulang lebih awal. Tapi, kenapa pemuda bermata bulat itu masih berdiam diri di halte membiarkan supirnya menunggu ?

Luhan ingin tapi tak berani menanyakan seputar kejadian Baekhyun tadi. Meskipun ia mendengar dari orang-orang kalau Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu karna Baekhyun mempunyai selca kejadian di rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyunlah yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa Chanyeol dan Yejin putus. Chanyeol tak menginginkan itu, ia tak menginginkan orang berkata ia dan yejin putus. Luhan ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, di apakan dia oleh Chanyeol, apakah dia baik-baik saja dan masih banyak lagi, tapi ia tak berani menyinggung soal itu melihat betapa kejamnya Chanyeol tadi pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam saja

Luhan menguap lebar menunggu bis yang dari tadi tak muncul-mucul juga. Di lihatnya jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya

10:33 KST

Luhan tak pernah bertahan di halte sampai selarut ini. ia hanya berharap masih ada bis di jam seperti ini. luhan tampak mengantuk, kepalanya terdorong ke depan dan belakang dengan mata tertutup hingga ia jatuh tertidur di bangku halte. Cuaca yang sangat dingin tak di pedulikannya, ia lebih mementingkan matanya yang sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan enggan membuka mata dan berpikir. Sejak kapan bangku halte menjadi tempat yang empuk dan nyaman untuk di tiduri. Karna dengan jelas semalam ia mengingat ia tertidur di halte bis. Luhan merasa halte tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar jika senyaman ini. Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada guling berwarna putih itu

Eh ?.

Refleks Luhan membuka matanya menyadari ia memeluk guling. Padahal terakhirkali ia mengingatnya di halte hanya ia seorang tanpa guling. Luhan mengerjab, perlahan ia mengumpulakan kesadarannya. merasa telah sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung terduduk melihat sekitar. Halte bis tempat ia biasa menunggu bis berubah menjadi kamar mewah dan nyaman. Kamar yang juga ia kenal, kamarnya sendiri. bukan, kamarnya dan Sehun. tapi, sejak kapan ia berada di sini ?. kenapa ia bisa berada di sini ?

Luhan masih memikirkannya hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakan Sehun yang mengekpos dada bidangnya dan handuk yang melilit di pinggang

" kau sudah bangun ?." Sehun menghampiri Luhan di atas ranjang

Luhan menusukkan jari telunjuknya di telinga sebelum menggaruk kepala. Kenapa Sehun bersikap aneh sejak kejadian punggungnya yang bengkak dan biru itu. biasanya Luhanlah yang akan lebih dulu bicara, dan Luhan sangat tau kalau Sehun orang yang sangat hemat bicara. Bahkan pada sahabat-sahabat dekatnya itu. tapi, kenapa pemuda tampan itu berubah jadi.. err… perhatian, baik, sering bicara, dan banyak lagi yang membuatnya tak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasanya. belum lagi Sehun hanya bersikap seperti itu pada Luhan. tidak dengan yang lainnya. Ada apa ini, apa Sehun terbentur sesuatu ?, oh… atau benturan di punggung itu berpengaruh pada otak Sehun ?

"..kau baik-baik saja ?." tanya Sehun menyadari Luhan tengah melamun. Luhan tak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya terus menatp Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Tapi, pertanyaan yang lebih penting. Kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar mereka ?. bukankah terakhir kali ia berada di halte ?

"kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?." akhirnya Luhan menanyakannya

"..aku mencarimu semalam. Dan aku melihatmu tergeletak di atas bangku halet bis tempat biasa kau menunggu bis. Lain kali, jangan tidur di sana. kau kan bisa meneleponku.." Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Luhan sendiri membulatkan matanya. Sehun tersenyum ?

SEHUN TERSENYUM PADANYA ?

Hooohhh ?

Apa dia tidak salah lihat ? pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya. Luhan menggosok-gosok kasar matanya dan menggorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking karna sepertinya tadi ia juga mendengar Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah melakukan itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Sehun menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Luhan mengerjapkan mata nampak berpikir

"..apa penglihatanku sudah rusak ?" gumam Luhan sangat pelan yang tak bisa di dengar oleh Sehun

"Lu, kau tidak ingin mandi dan kesekolah ?. kau bisa terlambat!." Luhan tersadar dan menatap Sehun. ia tak mendengar jelas tadi Sehun berkata apa karna terus melamun "hhh… sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau keringkan rambutku." Ucap Sehun menyerahkan sebuah hair dryer pada Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan Sehun

Luhan benar-benar berpikir keras. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Sehun jadi seperti ini ?. bahkan Sehun dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Sehun sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah datar pagi ini sejak Luhan bangun tidur.

"ck. Kau melamun lagi. cepat keringkan rambutku!.." Sehun menyalakan hair dryer itu dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan yang sudah memeggang hair dryer itu ke rambutnya

Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa Sehun terkesan memerintahnya ?. kenapa ia harus melakukan ini. seakan sadar, Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dan meletakkan hair dryer itu di atas ranjang, membuat Sehun harus menatap Luhan dengan tanda Tanya di kepalanya

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?. Lakukan sendiri, cih!.." Luhan hendak bangkit dari ranjang namun Sehun menahan dan mendudukkannya kembali

"kau lupa ?. ini salah satu syarat. Kau harus melakukan semua permintaanku, eh salah. Semua perintahku!." Ucap Sehun kembali ke wajah datarnya dengan nada yang datar pula. Luhan mengeryit bingung. Lupa apa ? syarat apa ?

Sehun yang sepertinya sadar dengan ekspresi Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya

"Baekhyun!.." hanya menyebut nama itu mampu membuat Luhan teringat semuanya. Tapi, ia juga memikirkan sesuatu

"tapi, kau tidak mengatakan kalau aku harus menurutimu. Dan lagi, aku belum bisa percaya denganmu. Apa kau benar-benar menolong Baekhyun atau tidak!."

"aku baru saja mengatakannya. Dan kau harus menurutiku. kalau tidak, lain kali aku tidak akan membantu karna Chanyeol tidak akan puas jika tak melenyapkan sahabat merepotkanmu itu!. kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa meneleponnya dan tanyakan sekarang ia berada di mana." Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara sepanjang itu. tapi Luhan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, Luhan langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. ia berbincang cukup lama dengan Baekhyun sementara Sehun terus memperhatikannya, ia sadar itu.

"sudah ?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut

"kenapa ?." Luhan masih mengerutkan alisnya

"kau belum melakukan perintahku." Ucap Sehun. luhan mendengus dan mengambil hair dryer yang dari tadi sempat terabaikan. Ia menayalakannya dan mengusak rambut Sehun sambil mengarahkan hair dryer itu di sana. saat telapak tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun. luhan sadar rambut Sehun sangat halus, lembut dan wangi. Jujur saja ia menyukai bau rambut Sehun. tunggu, tunggu… kenapa ia tampak menjijikan seperti ini ?. Luhan mengehentikan aktivitasnya membuat Sehun kembali bertanya. Luhan tak menjawab menatap Sehun dengan tajam

"tenang saja. tidak akan ada yang melihat dan mengataimu gay. Kau normal, lakukan lagi!." ucap Sehun seakan bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan oleh Luhan. luhan sendiri mengerjap binggung, bagaimana Sehun bisa tau apa yang ia pikirkan ?. Tapi benar juga, tak ada yang melihat. Bagaimanapun ia harus melakukan perintah Sehun karna Sehun telah memenuhi permintaannya. Luhanpun kembali mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan hair dryer di tangannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pakaikan" ucap Sehun menyodorkan kameja, blazer dan dasinya ke arah Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun bisa melakukan ini padanya. Bahkan dari tadi ia di kamar mandi, Sehun baru menggunakan celananya. Apa dia sengaja menunggu Luhan dan menuruhnya memakaikan pakaiannya ?. oh, tentu saja. karna baru saja Sehun memintanya—memerintahnya

Luhan menerima blazer, kameja dan dasi itu ogah-ogahan. Ia mendekati cermin besar di dekat lemari yang langsung diikuti oleh Sehun dari belakang. Luhan mengangkat tangan Sehun dan memakaikannya kameja putih DO-HIS sebelum membalutnya dengan blazer.

"kau tidak mengancingnya." Ucap Sehun karna Luhan langsung memakaikan balzer tanpa mengancing kameja Sehun

"diamlah, aku sedang mengerjakannya!." Ucap Luhan merapikan pergelangan tangan balzer Sehun sebelum mengancing kameja Sehun. luhan tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat senang melakukan ini. Dan Luhan juga tau dari tadi mata Sehun tak lepas dari gerak-geriknya. Mata itu selalu mengikuti apapun yang di lakukannya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya kenapa Sehun terus menatapnya. Tapi, tidak mau memperpanjang cerita. Ia hanya diam melakukan tugas dan membiarkan Sehun terus menatapnya

Saat memakaikan dasi, tentu saja Luhan harus mendongak untuk merapikan dasi itu di kerah baju Sehun. dan ini lebih memperjelas lagi kalau Sehun tengah menatapnya. Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya

"kenapa kau terus menatapku ?." Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun meraih dasi itu dari belakang dan merapikannya di kerah seragam bagian depan, Sehun.

"tidak boleh ?" bukannya menjawab. Sehun balik bertanya membuat Luhan mendengus dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Ingin ia berkata tidak boleh, namun Sehun pasti menggunakan alasan 'ini-salah-satu-perintah'. Luhan tinggal merapikan lagi kerah baju Sehun saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangannya menghentikan pergerakannya

"wae ?." tanya Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau memang adanya demikian. Sehun menatap dalam, penuh arti dirinya. Bukan tatapan tajam seperti biasa pemuda tampan itu lakukan. Entah kenapa juga Luhan menyukai tatapan Sehun yang seperti ini. Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Hoohh… dia pasti sudah gila jika menyukai tatapan seperti itu. ia lebih memilih tatapan tajam Sehun dari pada tatapan lembut penuh arti tersirat di dalamnya itu.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun karna pemuda itu tak berkedip terus menatapnya. Tak berhasil, Luhan menggoyang bahu Sehun membuat pemuda itu sadar dan langsung berdehem membuat Luhan terus menatapnya bingung.

"ah, kau datang ke pesta Kyungsoo ?." tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia merapikan sendiri kerah bajunya dan Luhan berjalan ke arah meja mengambil tasnya

"hmm…" gumam Luhan sebagai jawaban

"dengan siapa ?. sahabatmu itu ?." entah kenapa Luhan menangkap ketidak sukaan dari nada bicara Sehun.

"tentu saja!, dengan siapa lagi ?." jawab Luhan hendak membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana

"tidak!, kau harus datang denganku!." Ucap Sehun menekan setiap kata. Luhan yang sudah ingin keluar kembali menutup pintunya

"keu gila ?!. Kau ingin semua orang tau ?." Luhan tak habis pikir dengan Sehun

"ahh.. kalau bisa seperti itu." luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"kau bercanda ?!."

"tidak!, aku serius. Kau harus datang bersamaku, ini perintah!." Ucap Sehun menyambar tasnya dan melegang pergi mendahului Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. sikapnya akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Apa lagi yang bebarapa menit lalu, menurut Luhan itu yang paling aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa ? apa saat menolong Baekhyun mereka sempat berbincang ? apa Baekhyu mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun ?. ia harus mencaritaunya

Luhan hendak memasuki kelas saat melihat Lay di ujung koridor bersama seorang pemuda. Wajahnya tak terlihat karna membelakangi Luhan. ia bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang tengah bersama sahabatnya itu. ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka sampai seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasinya dengan berdiri tepat di depan Luhan. menghalangi penglihatan Luhan. luhan mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Menyadari siapa itu. luhan memutar bola matanya malas menatap orang yang nyengir lebar menatapnya

"tak baik memperhatikan orang pacaran." Ucap pemuda itu—Kai. luhan membulatkan matanya shock dengan penuturan Kai. pacaran ? Lay punya pacar ?. Luhan melongokan kepalanya ke sisi kiri Tubuh Kai melihat dengan penasaran ke arah Lay dan pemuda yang tengah bersama sahabtnya itu

"sudah kubilang tidak baik memperhatikan orang yang sedang pacaran." Ucap Kai lagi menghalangi penglihatan Luhan

"bagaiamana kau tau mereka berpacaran ?.dan.. dan siapa pemuda itu.. aisshh… jangan menghalangiku." Luhan menggeser tubuh Kai yang menghalanginya, namun Kai tak mau kalah dan terus menjadi tameng, membuat Luhan kesal. Luhan mendorong Kai namun Kai menarik Luhan hingga mereka jatuh bersama di lantai dengan posisi Luhan menuging, kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Kai. luhan membulatkan matanya sadar dengan keadaannya. sementara Kai, ia menampakan senyum yang menurut Luhan mneyebalkan. Teriakan heboh semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu membuat Luhan lekas-lekas berdiri dan menendang kaki Kai yang masih berusaha duduk di sana. luhan langsung berjalan ke toilet sambil membungkuk bergumam maaf pada setiap orang yang ia lewati

Sesampainya di toilet. Ia terus mengumpat kesal sambil mencuci tangan dan membersihkan seragamnya. Tak lama seseorang masuk, itu adalah Kai. Luhan semakin mendengus dan mengumpat membuat orang-orang di toilet yang tidak melihat kejadian itu terheran-heran

Kai melipat tangannya bersandar di wastafel menatap Luhan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Luhan meliriknya terus menggerutu.

"YA!" Saat Kai menyentuh kepala Luhan, refleks Luhan menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar dan menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan itu

"waeyo ?" tanya Kai dengan senyum yang masih setia di wajahnya. Luhan merapikan blazernya dengan raut wajah kesal "kau tambah manis kalau sedang kesal, Lulu~…" luhan melemparkan death glear ke arah Kai. untung saja tidak ada orang lain di sini saat Kai berkata seperti itu

Luhan hendak pergi namun Kai mencegahnya dan membalik tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. kai langsung menghimpit tubuh Luhan di wastafel dan kedua tangan kai berada di sisi kanan kiri pinggang Luhan menyentuh meja wastafel.

"Ya! Minggir. Aissh.. kau menjijikan!" teriak Luhan mendorong Kai namun tidak bisa. Rasanya Luhan ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah menyebalkan Kai yang terus tersenyum padanya. Namun, saat hendak ia melakukannya pintu toilet terbuka menampakan Sehun dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam menatap mereka

Kai langsung membebaskan Luhan dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Luhan ? ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"mianhae, aku hanya mengobrol dengan istrimu..kkk~" penutiran Kai membuat Luhan melotot kearah pemuda itu

Istri ?

Apa Kai tau tentang ?.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa ?. Luhan yakin ia sudah berhati-hati agar tak seorangpun tau. luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. ia menuduh Sehun atas situasi ini. apa Sehun memberitau semua temannya ?

"oww.. jangan salahkan suamimu. Aku tau sendiri karna otakku yang jenius ini." ucap Kai membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. Luhan menatap Kai meminta penjelasan lebih namun pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya

" sepertinya aku harus membiarkan suami istri bicara berdua dulu. Yah… meskipun aku sedikit tidak rela,kkk~ bercanda Sehun!." ucap Kai sebelum pergi dan menepuk bahu Sehun lalu menghilang di balik pintu toilet

Seperginya Kai. Luhan juga hendak pergi

"sedang apa dia di sini ?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan

"sedang apa aku juga tidak tau." jawab Luhan hendak melanjutkan jalannya namun Sehun menghalanginya. Membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan –ada apa-

"ehem!.. tangan dan seragamku kotor. Bersihkan!." Oh tidak, Sehun mulai lagi. luhan mendengus menarik tangan Sehun ke arah wastafel dan mencuci tangan Sehun. luhan tau seperti biasa, Sehun terus menatapnya membuat Luhan berpikir mungkin ia tidak bersih mencuci mukanya. Tapi, saat mendongak melihat wajahnya di cermin, Tidak ada kotoran di sana, wajahnya bersih dari kotoran ataupun jerawat. Luhan mengerutkan alis, heran dengan tingkah Sehun pagi ini dan saat ini

Selesai membersihkan tangan Sehun. Luhan membersihkan dan merapikan seragam Sehun. tiba-tiba dua orang berseragam sama seperti mereka masuk dan terkejut melihat mereka. luhan langsung menghadap wastafel dan mencuci tangannya

Sehun yang melihat itu menarik tangan Luhan menyuruhnya kembali merapikan seragam Sehun. luhan mengisyaratkan ada orang lain di situ selain mereka, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Nampaknya ia juga sadar akan hal itu, tapi ia acuh dan menginginkan Luhan tetap merapikan seragamnya

"ini perintah." Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan membuat kedua orang yang berdiam di depan pintu makin terkejut dan ingin tau. luhanpun membersihkan dan merapikan kembali seragam Sehun sesekali melirik kedua pemuda yang berdiri mematung di pintu toilet. Saat Luhan merapikan rambut Sehun yang acak-acakan yang entah kenapa sampai seperti itu. ia nampak kesusahan karna tinggi badan Sehun yang membuatnya harus berjinjit.

Sehun yang sadar akan itu mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan hingga wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Luhan langsung memundurkan kepalanya kembali melirik dua orang yang menganga di sana. sehun yang merasa terganggu karna Luhan tak fokus berdiri tegak menghadap kedua orang itu dengan tampang datar dan tatapan tajam seperti biasa

Jelas sekali kedua orang itu susah payah menelan liur mereka. Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka membuat mereka gemetar di tempat. Hooohh… apa Sehun semenakutkan itu ?. sehun mencabut name tag mereka yang terletak di dada sebelah kiri itu dengan kasar. Setelahnya ia menatap kedua orang itu sambil meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam. Kedua orang itu menelan liur susah payah sebelum mengangguk. Sehunpun mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi. Yang membuat Luhan bertanya, untuk apa Sehun mengambil pin bertuliskan nama kedua orang itu

Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan dan menyuruhnya kembali merapikan rambutnya. Luhan terus mengoceh cemas orang lain tau tentang mereka. Namun, Sehun berkata untuk jangan khawatir karna kedua orang itu tak akan berani buka mulut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang Sekolah Luhan merasa bosan karna Lay tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Apa lagi Baekhyun tidak masuk karna kejadian kemarin. Dan seputar Lay punya pacar. Luhan sudah menanyakannya, ternyata itu Suho ketua Osis. Mereka tidak berpacaran tapi membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, bagaiaman Lay bisa sedekat itu dengan Suho sementara mereka baru saling kenal saat Baekhyun dan Luhan tak masuk sekolah secara bersamaan

Hahhh…. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya sangat membingungkan. Luhan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat sebuah motor tiba-tiba menghalanginya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. kai menyodorkan sebuah helm ke arah Luhan. Luhan tau kalau Kai ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dan ini juga, Kai yang sebelumnya bersikap menyebalkan tiba-tiba bersikap acuh dan tiba-tiba menyebalkan lagi. sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua orang ?

"aku bisa pulang sendiri!." Luhan meninggalkan Kai. namun, Kai menyusulnya dengan tetep duduk di atas motornya. menjalankan motor itu dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya menyeimbangi langkah Luhan

"ayolah… kali ini saja. aku juga ingin mampir ke rumahmu. Bolehkan ?" ucap Kai membuat Luhan teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkahnya menatap Kai yang ikut berhenti. Yah… Luhan pikir tak apa jika mengajak Kai ke rumahnya. Lagipula Kai tau bagaiamana ia dan Sehun dan Kai juga teman Sehunkan. Luhan juga harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang tertunda di toilet tadi/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sadar sepenuhnya, mengizinkan Kai masuk ke dalam rumah adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan. Lihatlah tingkah pemuda itu, ia berkeliling rumah Luhan dan terus mengomentari apapun yang ditemuinya membuat telinga Luhan panas. Dia juga membongkar barang-barang tanpa izin, memakan cemilan Luhan dan meminum minuman Sehun. luhan sudah memperingatinya tapi Kai tetap berlaku seenaknya. Entah kenapa Luhan menginginkan Sehun berada di rumah saat ini juga karna ia tak bisa menghadapi Kai yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Semakin ia melarang, pemuda tan itu akan semakin berlaku seenaknya

Luhan sudah bertanya bagaimana ia tau tentang dirinya dan Sehun. kai hanya menceritakan sesuatu membuat Luhan teringat pagi yang mengerikan menurut pendapatnya. Yah.. pagi di mana ia bangun dalam pelukan Sehun

Luhan kewalahan dan tak bisa menghadapi Kai lagi yang terus berkeliaran di rumahnya dengan mulut terus mengoceh

"Lulu, kau bisa memasak ?. kau memasakan Sehun setiap hari ?. bisakah kau memasakan sesuatu untukku ?, aku ingin mencoba masakanmu. Ah, aku belum mengunjungi lagi kamar asdfghjklzxn" luhan duduk di sofa depan TV memijat tulang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Luhan menoleh menampakan Sehun di sana masih berseragam lengkap tapi berantakan. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Sehun ? kenapa hari ini ia sering terlihat berantakan. Biasanya ia selalu berpakaian rapi, tidak berantakan seperti ini

Tapi, itu tidak penting saat ini, melainkan mahkluk, tidak… Kai malah terkesan seperti ahjuma-ahjuma cerewet saat ini dari pada mahkluk aneh yang punya seribu mulut dan dapat berteleportasi di dalam rumah Luhan dan Sehun

"Sehun!…" Luhan langsung berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang langsung menyodorkan tasnya ke arah Luhan

"aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Kau harus mengusir orang ini, dia benar-benar mengacaukan dapur dan terus mengoceh asdfghjkl" awalnya Sehun datang dengan raut wajah segar langsung merubah raut wajahnya ke mode datar saat Luhan bicara panjang lebar sambil menerima tasnya. Bahkan, saat menaiki tangga Luhan mengikutinya dengan ocehan yang tak henti-hentinya tentang orang yang datang ke rumah mereka dan saat ini berada di kamar. Sebenarnya siapa sih orang itu

Cklek….

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tidur terlantang di atas ranjang mereka. Sehun menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan kenapa orang itu bisa berada di sini karna Sehun tak mendengar semua ocehan Luhan tadi

"mianhae…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sebelum menunduk

Sehunpun menghampiri ranjang dan menarik kaki Kai hingga pemuda itu jatuh mendarat di lantai. Menyisakan erangan cukup keras dari pemuda tan itu. ia langsung bangun mengumpati orang yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengganggu tidur siang sementaranya.

"pulang dan tidur di rumahmu. Kami akan menggunakan kamar ini." ucap Sehun membuat Kai mendengus, berdiri dan meninju perut Sehun bergegas lari sebelum Sehun membalasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya setelah mandi bersama. Sehun benar-benar memerintahnya dengan berbagai hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan

"lebih keras. kau inikan namja, kenapa kau menggosoknya seperti seorang yeoja ?." Luhan mengatup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan meremas sponds penuh busa itu sebelum menggosok punggung Sehun dengan brutal, membuat Sehun mengerang dan membalik badannya menghadap Luhan

"kau ingin melukaiku ?." ucapnya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa suara Sehun bergetar saat mengatakannya dan Sehun terlihat kesulihat dengan air liurnya yang tak kunjung sampai ke tenggorokan

"kau bilang tadi lebih keras. kenapa sekarang kau protes ?." Luhan tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Sehun yang saat ini diam dan terus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ada apa dengannya ?

"YA!" teriak Luhan membawa Sehun dari lamunannya. Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya melihat Sehun berdehem salah tingkah dan menarik boxernya sendiri sedikit ke atas.

"… berikan, lakukan seperti ini." Sehun merebut sponds itu dari tangan Luhan dan membalik tubuh Luhan. menggosok dengan lembut dan hati-hati punggung Luhan. seakan jika ia memperlakukannya dengan sedikit kasar saja, punggung itu akan tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. entah perasaan Luhan atau memang benar adanya. Sehun terus menelan ludahnya, Luhan beranggapan demikian karna hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun di dalam boxshower itu, dan Luhan tidak sedang menelan ludah hingga terdengar bunyi 'Glek' di sana. luhan juga merasakan tangan Sehun bergetar di punggungnya.

"tadi aku melakukan seperti itu tapi kau bilang seperti yeoja!." Luhan coba memecah situasi yang terasa aneh saat ini. di rasanya tangan Sehun tak lagi bergetar menggosok punggungnya dan tak ada lagi bunyi 'Glek' di sana

"tapi kau terlalu pelan. Harusnya kau melakukannya seperti ini.." ucap Sehun terus menggosok punggung Luhan. luhan menggaruk rambutnya yang basah sebelum membalik badan menghadap Sehun yang sepertinya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan. pemuda yang lebih tua merebut sponds dari tangan Sehun dan mencucinya lalu melumurinya kembali dengan sabun sebelum membalik badan Sehun dan kembali menggosok punggung Sehun seperti apa yang di lakukan Sehun padanya tadi

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinue

Ell Note : .

Ini chapt yang paling payah. Ell sadar itu. abis ini buntu banget, gak tau mau di terusin kayak gimana. sekali lagi, mianhae atas Typo, OOC dan penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baku atau kurang di mengerti atau kurang jelas ataaauuu…?

Yang minta adegan ehem.. ehem.. sorry, nanti ada waktunya, sekarang lagi bulan ramadhan jadi Ell gak mau bikin yang… ?. entar, puasa orang yang ngebaca batal, Ell dosa lagi.

Yang itu, memperbaiki penulisan, penempatan kata atau gimana itu. Ell butuh bimbingan, Ell gak bisa ngerjain sendiri. dan Ell gak punya orang yang bisa di andalin di sekitar Ell. Jadi harap maklumi…. Ell masih tahap belajar. Ell masih mentingin imajinasi yang ada di kepala Ell ketimbang … err… itu .. duh, apa yah namanya ?. ck! Yah… pokoknya yang itulah!

Dan harap maklum juga kalau Ell banyak berkicau di FF. abis ini 'kan Cuma di ketik. Gak perlu ngeluarin suara. Jadi Ell balas dendam di A/N A/N soalnya Ell gak suka ngeluarin suara. Yang minta BaekYeol, KaiSoo moment… err… Ell pikir dulu deh, soalnya otak Ell ini pas-pasan, kalau mikir terlalu banyak pair entar… idenya habis terbagi. Sehunnya di sini udah pasti punya perasaan sama Luhan, tapi Luhannya kayaknya masih kurang peka dan yaahhh…. Mungkin perasaan senangnya dia ngelakuin perintah Sehun, bisa buat tanda-tanda…. Tanda Tanya ?

Dan kenapa di sini banyak Kailu ?, yah karna hunhan tuh Sehun skenarionya dikit banget. Gak ada seru-serunya, dia dataaaarrrr…. Banget, gak ada berani-beraninya godain Luhan kayak Kai. eh ? bukannya Sehun karakternya emang gitu yah ?, eumm… mungkin chapt-chapt kedepan Sehun bisa godain Luhan biar banyak hunhannya. Yaahh… Ell coba deh.

Eum… Ell kehabisan kata-kata buat kalian yang udah berkunjung, ngelirik, apa lagi ngebaca FF ini. gak tau apa bagusnya ni FF sampe Ell bisa dapet respon positive dari kalian. Oh, bagusnya ini FF HunHan kali yah ?, yaahh… pokoknya gracias aja buat kalian… Ell Cuma bisa usahaain semampu Ell buat bikin FF ini lebih baik buat ngebalas kalian. Gomawoo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

DIFFICULT OF STRING

7

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

"YA!" teriak Luhan membawa Sehun dari lamunannya. Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya melihat Sehun berdehem salah tingkah dan menarik boxernya sendiri sedikit ke atas.

"… berikan, lakukan seperti ini." Sehun merebut sponds itu dari tangan Luhan dan membalik tubuh Luhan. menggosok dengan lembut dan hati-hati punggung Luhan. seakan jika ia memperlakukannya dengan sedikit kasar saja, punggung itu akan tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. entah perasaan Luhan atau memang benar adanya. Sehun terus menelan ludahnya, Luhan beranggapan demikian karna hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun di dalam boxshower itu, dan Luhan tidak sedang menelan ludah hingga terdengar bunyi 'Glek' di sana. luhan juga merasakan tangan Sehun bergetar di punggungnya.

"tadi aku melakukan seperti itu tapi kau bilang seperti yeoja!." Luhan coba memecah situasi yang terasa aneh saat ini. di rasanya tangan Sehun tak lagi bergetar menggosok punggungnya dan tak ada lagi bunyi 'Glek' di sana

"tapi kau terlalu pelan. Harusnya kau melakukannya seperti ini.." ucap Sehun terus menggosok punggung Luhan. luhan menggaruk rambutnya yang basah sebelum membalik badan menghadap Sehun yang sepertinya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan. pemuda yang lebih tua merebut sponds dari tangan Sehun dan mencucinya lalu melumurinya kembali dengan sabun sebelum membalik badan Sehun dan kembali menggosok punggung Sehun seperti apa yang di lakukan Sehun padanya tadi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luhan mendengus dan makan dengan brutal. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Lay yang cengo tidak percaya kejadian langkah yang mereka alami. Begitupun seisi cafetaria lantai dua tempat mereka berada. Bagaimana tidak?

Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dengan kedatangannya. Namun, kali ini hanya ada Sehun. Entah kemana hyungdeul yang biasanya selalu bersama pemuda itu. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan Sehun yang dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Luhan tanpa membawa jatah makan siangnya. Yah… duduk di samping Luhan dan hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang makan dengan brutal

Orang-orang di sana tentu saja penasaran dengan hal itu. Begitupun dengan BaekLay yang duduk di hadapan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan terus menunduk dan makan dengan brutal menghindari tatapan bingung, iri, membunuh dan yang paling sulit di artikan dari setiap orang yang berada di sana. Rasanya Luhan ingin menonjok wajah Sehun saat ini juga, mengusir dan menendang pemuda itu. Atau setidaknya biarkan bumi menelan pemuda itu

Selesai dengan makananya. Luhan meneguk abis jusnya tak tersisa. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang dari tadi terus menampakan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas dan mendengus kesal sebelum menjatuhkan dagunya di atas meja menatap dua sahabatnya.

"kalian sudah selesai ? bisakah kita pergi sekarang?." tanya Luhan yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan kaku oleh BaekLay. Luhanpun berdiri, Sungguh,keadaan ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, semua orang mematung dan seakan hanya bisa melihatnya. Mereka semua memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Luhan dan yang membuat ini lebih gila, kedua sahabatnya ikut-ikutan juga

Saat Luhan pergi, Luhan tau kalau Sehun juga akan mengikutinya membuatnya harus menghentikan langkah kakinya begitupun dua sahabatnya yang mengekor di belakang Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan membalik badannya menghadap Sehun

"bisakah kau tidak bertingkah seperti Kai?. Aku sudah senang dia tidak mengekoriku. Dan sekarang ? . Hhh… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menampakan wajah datarnya menatap Luhan

"baiklah…baiklah… tapi, apa kau tidak melihat tatapan membunuh dari setiap gadis yang aku lewati ? Kau ingin membunuhku lewat mereka ?." Ucap Luhan lagi menatap Sehun yang terus diam. Luhan tau, Sehun tidak akan bicara karna saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang di selingi banyak orang. Luhan melihat ke belakang Sehun di mana kedua sahabatnya berada dan menarik pergi kedua sahabatnya itu

Luhan harus siap dengan lebih banyak teror setelah ini. Dekat dengan Kai saja ia sudah mendapat banyak kejutan yang.. errr… mungkin bisa di kata menyeramkan. Dan sekarang, Sehun mulai bertingkah seenaknya. Yah, tapi Luhan bersyukur sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengatainya gay. Luhan juga harus lebih ekstra hati-hati saat pulang dan pergi sekolah nanti. Jangan sampai ada yang mengikutinya

Sesampainya di kelas. Luhan langsung di intograsi kedua sahabatnya seputar Sehun. Luhan hanya menjawab ia tidak tau apa-apa, Ia hanya berteman dengan Kai dan seperti yang mereka tau bahwa Kai berteman dengan Sehun. Luhan punya rahasia Kai yang membuat Sehun terus mengikutinya karna Sehun ingin membalas Kai yang mengerjainya. dan tentu saja itu hanya karangan. Luhan hanya mengada-ada tapi berhasil membuat BaekLay percaya. Yaahh.. meskipun awalnya Baekhyun ngotot meminta penjelasan lebih karna ia masih sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luhan pulang ke ruamh dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Wajahnya lebam dan bajunya kotor tak karauan. Yah… seperti dugaannya, teror yang di arahkan padanya semakin menjadi. Luhan masih sempat pulang ke rumah sembunyi-sembunyi takut ada yang mengikutinya. Merasa aman, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu sebelum ia tersungkur di lantai menimbulkan bunyi 'Bruk' di sana

Hari sudah malam dan Luhan merasa dunia berputar, wajahnya sangat sakit bahkan hanya untuk menelan liurnya saja bibirnya terasa ngilu. Tak ada yang membantunya, pasti Sehun belum pulang. Tubuh Luhan terlalu sakit dan seakan ingin remuk untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia memilih membiarkan dirinya tergelatak di lantai dan menutup matanya terlalu lelah hari ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kalinya Luhan bangun di tempat yang bukan terakhir kalinya ia berada. Luhan membuka matanya dan sakit langsung menjalar di sekitar matanya yang lebam. Luhanpun lebih memilih menutup kembali matanya meringis sakit. Bahkan meringispun bibirnya terasa sakit. Luhanpun memilih diam tak melakukan apapun seperti orang tengah terlelap.

Luhan merasa ranjang tempatnya berbaring bergoyang dan Menambah beban di satu sisi. Luhan yakin seseorang baru saja naik ke sana. Apa itu Sehun ? Luhan tak bisa melihatnya karna matanya terlalu sakit untuk di buka. Dan ia tak bisa bicara, membentak, atau berteriak karna bibirnya juga sakit

"mianhae.." lirih suara yang Luhan kenal itu suara Sehun. Luhan merasa sebuah tangan menyapu lembut surainya. Dan Luhan tau itu tangan Sehun. Ingin rasanya Luhan menyingkirkan tangan itu. Kalau di pikir secara logika, ia akan menganggap perlakuan Sehun itu menjijikan. Namun , entah bagaimana perasaan senang menjalari hatinya saat Sehun melakukan itu dan..

Cup…

Apa itu ?

Apa baru saja Sehun mencium keningnya ?! astaga!…. Ingin rasanya Luhan membuka mata dan berteriak di depan Sehun bahwa pria itu menjijikan dan ia tak sudi dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan. Namun, seakali lagi, lebam di sana sini seakan adalah sebuah alarm pengingat sakit yang akan ia terima jika ia bergerak. Luhan kembali merasa ranjang tempatnya tidur bergoyang dan selimut yang di pakainya tertarik hingga menutupi lehernya. Astaga, ini benar-benar menjijikan, Luhan harap dia hanya bermimpi dan Sehun tidak benar-benar melakukan hal-hal menjijikan dalam pikirannnya saat ini. Luhan harap Sehun menciumnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kalau tidak, ia akan muntah di pagi hari mengingat ia sering mandi bersama Sehun

"jaljayo, Lu." Ucap Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Luhan ? ia semakin shock. Ia benar-benar berharap ini hanya mimpi dan Sehun bukan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan

Luhanpun membiarkan Sehun mendekap tubuhnya karna tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak. Dan sekali lagi ia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang penah ia mimpikan

**.**

**.**

**.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pagi datang dan Luhan rasa ia mengalami dejavu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya yang sakit hingga memeluk Sehun. Luhan ingin melepas pelukannya lalu pergi dari sana karna ia sadar semuanya bukan mimpi. Sehun adalah 'gay'. Luhan menjadi tidak nyaman dan jijik terhadap pria itu. Namun sekali lagi, lebam menyusahkan itu membatasi pergerakannya, bahkan saat bangun pagi semuanya terasa lebih sakit dari yang tadi malam. Ia harus mati-matian menahan sakit jika ia bergerak, terpaksa ia pasrah dengan posisi saat ini.

Karna Luhan tak bisa membuka matanya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tak menyadari Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu bangun tengah memandangi wajahnya yang masih menutup mata. pemuda tampan itu mengira Luhan masih berkelana di alam mimpi melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Entah apa menariknya memandangi wajah penuh lebam Luhan. Sengaja atau tidak, Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berada di pinggang Luhan dan mendaratkannya di wajah Luhan. Membelai halus setiap lekukan wajah Luhan dengan hati-hati. Berharap dengan seperti itu akan mengurangi sakit di bagian wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu

Luhan sendiri yang merasakan jemari Sehun di wajahnya sudah mengumpat dan merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia membuka mata, menepis tangan itu dengan kasar dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sehun. namun, itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Tapi… lagi-lagi sedikit, hanya 'sedikit' dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia menyukai jemari Sehun yang membelai wajahnya. Membuatnya seakan-akan tak mendapat luka apapun di wajahnya karna Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. STOP!… Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan ? ah… kau bisa gila kalau berlama-lama dengan pemuda bermarga Oh ini di sini

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan perlahan melepas tangan Luhan yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Jujur saja pergerakan sekecil apapun yang Luhan lakukan itu sakit. Termasuk saat Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menjauh dari pinggang pemuda tampan itu. Rasanya lengan Luhan akan remuk, hanya saja Sehun tak tau akan hal itu. Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa lebih baik setelah dokter memeriksanya. Dokter memberikan sesuatu yang di tempelkan ke wajah dan setiap luka lebamnya. Membuat Luhan merasa lukanya mendingin dan akan sembuh. Bahkan, ia sudah bisa membuka mata dan mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia langsung meneriaki dan memaki Sehun atas perlakuan pemuda itu yang membuat hati dan logikanya berperang. Sudahlah, Luhan tak mau mengingatnya. Luhan berencana kalau dia sembuh nanti. Ia tak akan mau tinggal bersama Sehun. Ia tak mau tinggal bersama pria gay. Ia menyesal karna mereka pernah mandi dan ganti pakaian bersama. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia menyesal pernah hidup bersama dan mengenal Sehun. Menjijikan!

"buka, Lu. Kau harus makan. Kau dengarkan tadi apa kata dokter ?" sepeninggalan sang dokter. Luhan di sarankan untuk makan makanan yang lembut seperti bubur. Namun, bubur bukanlah hal yang luhan sukai. Ia mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya tidak mau Sehun memasukan makanan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu ke dalam mulut. Belum lagi dia di suapi oleh Sehun, semakin menambah kesan menjijikan makanan itu bagi Luhan

Sehun menurunkan sendok berisi bubur itu dari depan bibir Luhan sebelum mendesah pasrah. Namun, sebuah ide kecil melintas di otaknya. Sehun kembali menyodorkan sendok itu di depan bibir Luhan dengan wajah datar

"makan!. Ini perintah." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Sehun selalu menggunakan alasan itu. Ia selalu di bebankan dengan alasan kedua sahabatnya dan tentang hubungan mereka. Sehun tau Luhan sangat mencemaskan orang lain mencium tentang hubungan mereka, namun Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli, bahkan tidak perduli orang akan tau atau tidak..

Luhan bersumpah, makanan apapun itu akan di makannya. Tapi tidak dengan bubur. Seenak apapun menurut orang lain bubur itu. Menurut Luhan itu tetaplah bubur makanan paling menjijikan yang Menyentuh sedikit saja lidahnya, Luhan akan muntah.

"Chanyeol.."

"hnm…" Luhan bergumam saat Sehun meletakan smartphonenya di telinga dan menyebut nama Chanyeol. Pasti sehun akan melakukan sesuatu karna ia tak melakukan perkataan Sehun. Tapi, ayolah… itu bubur, makanan lembek dan… bau yang tidak mengenakan menurut Luhan

"wae ?." Sehun menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinga dan menatap Luhan. dalam hati pemuda itu bersorak merasa menang. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik bubur yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur

"kau akan memakannya ?", tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk sekali dengan sangat sangat terpaksa. Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah Luhan lihat. senyum menyebalkan seperti yang biasa di perlihatkan oleh Kai padanya

"mianhae, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengecek speakerku." Setelah berkata. Sehun mematikan sambungannya yang Luhan yakini Chanyeol tengah mengumpat kesal di seberang sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seperti yang Luhan rencanakan. Jika ia sembuh, Ia akan pergi dari rumah. Sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Lay. Kebetulan Lay hanya tinggal bersama para pelayannya dan tau sendirilah, Orang tuanya tak pernah datang menjenguk anaknya. Lay ? tentu saja ia menanyakan alasan Luhan ingin tinggal di rumahnya. Dan ternyata alasan rumahnya terlalu sepi cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan intograsi Lay lebih lanjut. Lay sangat senang Luhan tinggal di rumahnya. Ia jadi punya teman bicara. Huhh.. kalau Luhan memilih Baekhyun, pasti anak itu tidak akan habis-habisnya bertanya. Membuat Luhan kewalahan dan akhirnya berkata jujur. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh!

"kemana Baekhyun ?." tanya Luhan celingik celinguk di dalam kelas saat mereka baru saja tiba di sana

"entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya.", Lay menduduki bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku

"akhir-akhir ini ?. sejak kapan ?." tanya Luhan menatap Lay dengan alis berkerut

"shh.. em.. tapi, sebelum itu. aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana ceritanya kau sampai di keroyok dan babak belur ?. dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku dan Baekhyun datang menjengunkmu ?. lalu, siapa saja yang membuatmu sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu ?." tanya Lay berturut-turut. Luhan yang awalnya biasa saja memasang wajah datarnya. Namun, ia tetap menjawab, tidak mau sahabatnya ini di buat penasaran dan akhirnya mencaritau sendiri

"mungkin insiden Sehun waktu itu, kau tau ? Soal aku tidak mengizinkan kalian…eumm.." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya coba mencari alasan yang tepat agar Lay tak curiga "eum… aku, aku…hanya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun." ucapnya ragu. Luhan menatap Lay, berharap sahabatnya itu percaya. Dan benar saja, Lay hanya mengangguk

"lalu, siapa yang membuatmu babak belur ?." tanya Lay lagi masih penasaran. Luhan mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Lay

"kau tau Hyun ah ?." Lay menjauhkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan dan mengangguk. Luhan mengisyaratkan Lay kembali mendekat "jangan beritau siapapun." Lay mengangguk " ia mengancamku. Begini! sebenarnya bukan Hyun ah yang memukuliku sampai seperti itu. Tapi namja-namja yang dekat dengan mereka. Hyun Ah menyuruh mereka mengeroyokku—"

"ck! Ceritalah lebih jelas. Jangan ragu, aku tidak bermulut ember. Dan Ren tidak berada di sini. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Ucap Lay memundurkan tubuhnya. Luhan menatapnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke isi kelas

"Ren tidak di sini ? Tapi, seseorang bisa saja mendengarnya dan memberitau Ren lalu dia memberitau Hyun Ah kalau aku menceritakannya padamu. Yeoja itu sangat mengerikan!." Luhan merinding membayangkan bagaimana Hyun Ah memerintah pemuda pemuda berbadan kekar tempo hari menyiksanya. Kalau saat itu ia tak segera kabur. Mungkin saja ia mati di sana. Saat inipun ia was-was dengan keberadaan wanita itu dan kelompoknya. Hyun Ah sangat tergila-gila pada Sehun. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Sehun selain dirinya. Kalau ia mendapati seseorang bersama Sehun selain Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris. Maka orang itu akan berurusan dengan Hyun Ah. Yah, seperti Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lay yang menyimak Luhan memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang terkenal jutek dan selalu bersikap garang meski tak berhasil itu takut pada seorang wanita. Yah, meskipun ia juga merinding membayangkan betapa kejamnya wanita itu terhadap orang yang coba-coba mendekati Sehun

"kau tau. Selain Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak masuk beberapa hari ini, aku juga tak pernah lagi melihat kelompok Hyun Ah sejak kau tak pernah masuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan ku dengar Ren pindah sekolah." Ucap Lay kembali mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan ? ia tak tau harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa sampai mereka harus menunda perbincangan mereka saat seongsanim sudah berada di dalam kelas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Lay menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di dalam kelas, taak ada niat sama sekali berkunjung ke cafetaria. Luhan masih terus memikirkan ucapan Lay tentang Hyun Ah dan kelompoknya, juga masalah Baekhyun yang tak kelihatan beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

Baekhyun, kemana dia ? Lay berakata ia mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Namun, di sana tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan eommanyapun tak pernah kelihatan. Lay juga bertanya pada tetangga Baekhyun, tapi mereka tidak tau. Sudah beberapa hari rumah Baekhyun kosong tak berpenghuni.

Tunggu, apa mungkin ini karna Luhan pergi dari rumah ?. apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu ? Tidak mungkin, Luhan baru pergi selama 2 hari dan Baekhyun tak pernah kelihatan satu hari setelah Luhan tak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya kemana sahabatnya itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar, membaringkan pipinya di atas meja dan melihat ke luar jendela

"KYAAA!..." Luhan tak mengubris teriakan seorang siswi di dalam kelasnya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh soal Baekhyun. Luhan sedikit merasa aneh saat tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening seketika. Padahal tadi sangat berisik dan tiba-tiba penuh teriakan-teriakan histeris para yeoja yang entah apa membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas tak perduli dengan keadaan yang aneh itu

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Sepengetahuan Luhan, hanya ada Lay di belakangnya

"Lay.., lepas. Kau menjijikan!." Ucap Luhan malas-malasan coba melepas tangan itu dari pinggangnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Namun, bukannya lepas, tangan itu semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya membuat Luhan bangun dan duduk tegap menatap orang di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. Orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam, Dan Itu bukan Lay, Luhan tak tau harus berkata apa. Luhan melihat sekitarnya yang terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Bahkan Lay ? Luhan tak tau bagaimana pemuda berdumple itu bisa berada di barisan depan pintu kelas tanpa Luhan sadari

"ma-mau apa kau, eoh ?." ucap Luhan sok sinis menatap orang itu—Sehun. Sesekali ia melirik orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan mereka. Luhan hanya berharap kali ini ia bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa babak belur. Lebih lagi ia berharap tak akan pernah melihat Sehun di hadapannya

Bukannya menjawab. Sehun malah berdiri dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan terus meronta melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya. Setiap orang yang mereka lewati hanya terpaku di tempat tak bersuara. Dapat Luhan lihat kebanyakan dari mereka mencibir dan menatap Luhan penuh amarah

Braakkk…

Sehun mengempaskan Luhan di dalam toilet. Luhan langsung memegang pergelanagan tangannya yang sakit di cengkram Sehun tadi. Orang-orang yang tengah beraktifitas di dalam toiletpun terkejut saat Sehun menendang pintu toilet dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara debeman (?) yang sangat keras. Sehun menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana dengan tajam. Membuat mereka menelan liur susah payah.

Sehun berjalan mendekati wastafel tepat seorang pemuda di sana berdiri dengan gemetar ketakutan.

PRAAANGG

Sehun mengambil botol sabun yang ada di atas wastafel dan membantingnya ke cermin wastafel hingga cermin itu pecah dan botol sabun itu remuk. Orang-orang di sana terbelalak semakin takut dan tanpa aba-aba mereka lari berhamburan keluar toilet tak terkecuali Luhan. Namun, sebelum ia keluar dari sana, Sehun kembali menariknya masuk dan mengunci pintu toilet hingga hanya dirinya dan Sehun di situ. Luhan menelan kasar liurnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun semenyeramkan ini terhadapnya

"hahh… kau tak perlu setegang itu." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya. Luhan sweatdrop. Tadi tampang Sehun sangat menyeramkan dan tiba-tiba saat ini ….? Bocah labil

"lihatlah. Gara-gara kau tangan dan seragamku terkena sabun. Bersihkan!." Luhan menganga tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Sehun.

"kenapa kau diam saja, eoh ?" ucap Sehun cukup keras membuat Luhan bergerak dan segara melakukannya. Namun, detik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun

"wae ?. oh, ya.. aku tau kau menginap di rumah temanmu 2 hari ini. Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Aku tidak menyuruhmu menginap di sana. Kau harus pulang, ini perinta—"

"menjijikan!. Aku tak mau melakukannya!." Ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun membuat Sehun mengeryit.

"kau pikir aku bodoh ?. cih!, aku tak akan sudi kembali dan tinggal satu atap dengan orang sepertimu, menjijikan!." Lanjut Luhan sekilas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jijik sebelum pergi dari sana. Namun, tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun

"kau tidak mau kembali ?. bagaimana kalau aku membakar rumah pemuda berdumple itu ?. ah.. tidak, mungkin lebih baik jika aku menghancurkan reputasi orang tuanya." Ucap Sehun yang sepertinya mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Lama ia berpikir, rupanya ia terlalu bodoh. Luhan pasti mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya mengingat bagaimana sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang terlalu perhatian pada Luhan. Dan ia tau Luhan sangat anti dengan kata 'gay'. Sehun sendiri tak tau kenapa ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat berbeda. Lebih istimewa dan lebih lembut. Sehun tak tau apa ia bisa di bilang 'gay' atau bukan, Sehun juga tak tau apa itu berarti ia menyukai Luhan atau tidak. Yang ia tau, ia akan merasa senang melakukan semua itu jika itu adalah Luhan

"otte ?. hmm.. bagaimana kalau dua-duanya ?." entah Sehun serius atau bercanda dengan ucapannya. Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sementara Sehun menatapnya memamerkan senyum. Senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan

"yah, aku akan pulang. Puas ?!." ucap Luhan hendak membuka pintu namun lagi-lagi perkataan Sehun membatalkan niatnya

"aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi."

"aku tidak pergi." Ucap Luhan berdiri mebelakangi pintu menghadap Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal. Sehun memalingkan kapalanya menatap cermin wastafel yang pecah karna ulahnya sebelum menatap Luhan dan mengisyaratkan Luhan mendekat ke arahnya. Luhanpun mendekat dengan ragu dan jangan lupa raut jijiknya berdekatan dengan Sehun

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku belum bisa memastikan aku seorang gay atau bukan. Lagi pula, kenapa denganku kau seperti ini ? sementara dengan sahabat-shabatmu itu kau biasa saja ?." ucap Sehun setelah mengisyaratkan Luhan kembali mencuci tangan dan merapikan seragamnya

"mereka bukan gay!. Mereka hanya mengagumi teman-temanmu." Relat Luhan sambil mencuci tangan Sehun yang masih licin dengan sabun

"oh, ya ?. jangan kira aku tak tau tentang mereka. Aku selalu tau apapun yang menyangkut dirimu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan atas perkataanya. Sehun tak menjawab, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia sendiripun tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, maksudku… ucapannya yang 'aku selalu tau apapun yang menyangkut dirimu'. Yah, Sehun selalu tau dan mencari tau apapun mengenai Luhan

Luhan yang mengerti dengan isyarat Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali meraih tangan itu dan mencucinya hingga bersih lalu merapikan seragam Sehun

"ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu sambil mengusap seragam sehun di bagian bahu

"tanyakan saja." ucap Sehun seperti biasa matanya hanya tertuju pada Luhan

"…kau tau soal Baekhyun ?. kudengar ia tak pernah kelihatan akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku juga tak bisa menghubunginya. Ia juga tak berada di rumahnya. Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya ? kau tidak menepati kesepakatan ?!." ucap Luhan beruntun. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam, detik kemudian ia terlihat seperti tengah berpikir. Tapi, Luhan tau itu di buat-buat

"aku tidak tau. aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Sehun menggelengkan kepala yang terlihat di buat-buat di mata Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi

"sungguh. Aku tidak tau." ucap Sehun lagi mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan. Namun, kali ini Sehun terlihat benar-benar tak tau soal ini. Membuat Luhan mendengus setelah merapikan dasi Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun mengeluarkan senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan. Namun itu hanya sekilas, takut Luhan melihatnya

"apa aku boleh pergi sekarang ?." tanya Luhan. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia di buat kesal dengan tampang Sehun yang seolah-olah sedang berpikir

Sreett….

Luhan membulatkan matanya secara tiba-tiba Sehun meariknya dan menghimpit tubuhnya ke wastafel dengan Sehun berhadapan dengannya. Persis seperti yang di lakukan Kai waktu itu. Luhan dapat melihat mata Sehun menatapnya dalam penuh arti semakin membuatnya jijik akan sosok Sehun. Namun, Luhan juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna Sehun akan menggunakan alasan –ini-perintah- yang membuatnya diam dan menurut

Deg….

Luhan tak tau, lama bertatapan dengan mata itu membuat jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Ada apa ini ?. Luhan menelan kasar liurnya saat Sehun mendekati wajahnya, bukan, tapi telinganya dan menghembuskan kecil nafasnya di sana membuat Luhan semakin berdebar dan merinding. Sebenarnya apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun, dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak secepat ini ?

"bagaimana kalau—"

BRAAKK….

"maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tak—"

Brakk…

"—tahan lagi!."

Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak kaget tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah di kunci dari dalam itu di dobrak cukup keras oleh Kai yang entah punya kekuatan apa sampai-sampai pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat ingin runtuh. Kai berlari masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik sambil memegangi celananya tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan Sehun dan Luhan

Kriieett…. Kreekkk…. Kreett…. Ngeett….. (?. Abaikan saja, anggaplah suara pintu yang akan runtuh)

BRUUKKK….

Bukan ingin runtuh lagi. Tapi, pintu itu memang baru saja runtuh. Wah, sepertinya pihak sekolah harus memperbaiki cermin wastafel dan pintu toilet itu.

Luhan dan Sehun menatap pintu yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Kemudian mereka saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum Luhan tersadar dan mendorong Sehun menjauh sadar dengan posisi mereka yang belum berubah. Luhan langsung berjalan cepat keluar toilet diikuti Sehun dari belakang. Luhan sempat berhenti saat di depan toilet ada begitu banyak orang yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana membuatnya heran dan bertanya. Apa mereka dari tadi berada di sini ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

,,,,,,,,,

sehari yang lalu Luhan sudah kembali ke rumah. Hal itu tentu mengundang Lay untuk bertanya. Lagi Luhan memberikan alasan palsu dan Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti. Luhan bersyukur karna itu Lay. Kalau itu Baekhyun, ia pasti tak akan semudah itu mengangguk. Bicara soal Baekhyun, anak itu benar-benar hilang bagai di telan bumi. Tak ada kabar apapun tentangnya. Luhan dan Lay juga sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi… seperti sekarang, tak ada Baekhyun di sekitar mereka

"kancingkan.." dan bicara soal kembalinya Luhan ke rumah. Ia tak mempermasalahkan lagi Sehun gay atau bukan. Hanya sedikit bantuan seputar hilangnya Baekhyun bisa membuat Luhan menerima keadaan Sehun yang gay atau bukan. Kali ini Sehun makin memanfaatkannya. Memerintah dan menyuruhnya melakukan semua yang di katakan oleh Sehun. Kecuali satu, sekarang Luhan menolak untuk mandi bersama Sehun. Sehun sendiri tak mempermasalahkan itu karna sejujurnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat Luhan yang hanya menggunakan boxer

"issh,,, bisakah kau biarkan aku mengancing lengan bajuku dulu ?." tolak Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sehun yang sepertinya tak terima memutar badan Luhan menghadapnya mengisyaratkan Luhan mengancing kameja hitam polos yang di gunakan Sehun. Luhan mendengus namun tetap melakukannya

"apa yang kau lakukan ?." pekik Luhan memegangi tangan Sehun yang hendak membuka kancing kameja putihnya.

"kau tidak baca temanya apa ? 'seksi - fulgar'. Dan kau mengancingnya sampai kerah ?. benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tema." ucap Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan membuka dua kancing teratas kameja Luhan. Luhan sendiri terlihat berpikir sebelum mengangguk-angguk setuju. Luhan menyadari dirinya yang mengancing setiap kancing kameja Sehunpun melepas dua kancing teratas kameja Sehun. Setelah selesai, merekapun bercermin dengan berdiri berdampingan

Sehun yang tak puas dengan penampilannya membuka satu kancing teratasnya lagi sehingga dada bidangnya lebih terekpos. Luhan yang melihat itu ingin mengikutinya tapi Sehun mencegahnya dan menggeleng

"kenapa ?." tanya Luhan memegangi kancingnya menatap Sehun

"tidak, seperti itu saja. kau sudah terlihat seksi." Ucap Sehun melepas tangannya yang tadi mencegah tangan Luhan melepas kancing bajunya sendiri

"geurae ?." ucap Luhan menatap dirinya di depan cermin "yeah… aku sudah terlihat seksi, dan tampan!.." Sehun yang berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berpose di depan cermin. Sehun meletakan telunjuknya di dagu menatap Luhan sambil berpikir sebelum meraih kameja Luhan membuat Luhan terheran-heran namun tetap diam. Sehun menarik keluar kameja Luhan yang tadinya ia masukkan ke dalam celana dan melipat sedikit lengan baju Luhan yang panjang

"good.." ucap Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Kembali Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan berbangga diri dengan wajahnya yang tampan menurutnya

"Lu, kemari." Ucap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depan meja rias. Luhan merasa di panggilpun menghampirinya

"aku tidak mau tau. Kau tau caranya atau tidak. Tata rambutku seperti ini." ujar Sehun menunjukan sebuah gambar di majalah. Luhan tau itu gambar siapa, itu Robert Pattinson di film Twilight. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi bersama Kristen Stewart. Sehun menunjuk gambar Robert yang rambutnya di tata ke atas persis seperti di film Twilight. Sehun benar-benar orang yang memperhatikan penampilan menurut Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pikir apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun dan Lay beberapa hari atau minggu yang lalu patut di coba. Karna apa yang ia katakan benar-benar di lakukan sebagian orang yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Luhan yang turun dari mobil Sehun di tempat parkir cepat berlari memasuki pesta sebelum Sehun mengekorinya dan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Namun, saat memasuki tempat pesta Luhan benar-benar di buat shock. Mata dan mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya

Ini benar-benar tema yang…. Luhan tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, ini GILA…., banyak wanita berpakaian seksi dan mengekpos sebagian besar tubuh mereka berjalan kesana kemari. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang hanya memakai bikini atau bahkan tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka. Pria di sana juga tak mau kalah dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Bahkan ada yang mungkin sudah sedikit gila hanya memakai boxer berkeliaran bebas, pikir Luhan. belum lagi, tataan ruangan yang benar-benar membuat orang merasa keadaan semakin panas

"Lulu.." Luhan terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berteriak di telinganya cukup keras. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kai di belakangnya bertelanjang dada dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"wooow~~" seru Kai memperhatikan Luhan dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi

"..hei, kemana bajumu ?." tanya Luhan memperhatikan Kai yang hanya mengenakan sepatu dan celana panjangnya. Kai menatap dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan

".hhh… tadi aku memakainya. Tapi, melihat keadaan lebih baik aku lepas saja." Kai melihat sekitarnya. Luhan hanya mengerutkan alis mendengar penuturan Kai. ia lalu mengedikan bahunya tak perduli. Orang yang aneh!

"hei.. kau ingin minum ?. ayo!.." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan. kai sudah menarik pemuda itu mengikutinya ke salah satu meja yang terdapat bartender di sana. Kai memesan minuman dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya. Luhan benar-benar mencuci matanya dengan pemandangan wanita seksi saat ini. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, seharusnya saat ini ia mencari Kyungsoo dan memberinya selamat

Luhanpun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat ke sisi sebelah kirinya. Di sana terdapat Kris dengan seorang wanita memakai dres mini ketat berwarna silver mengkilat sedang asik mengobrol. Pikir Luhan, ada Kris mungkin saja ada Kyungsoo juga. Luhanpun memperhatikan Kris di sana namun, ada yang menjanggal.

Bukan Kris, tapi wanita yang bersamanya. Luhan sepertinya familiar dengan wanita itu. Bukannya mengintip atau apa, tapi.. Luhan sudah lebih dulu melihat ke arah Kris sebelum ia dan wanita itu berciuman. Saat Kris memutar posisi mereka barukah Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa gadis itu. Luhan membulatkan mata tak percaya. Wanita itu familiar, sangat familiar dan yang Luhan tau, wanita itu tengah berada di Thailand, belum akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. tapi, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini ? bercumbu dengan Kris di depan umum ? dan menyakiti hatinya

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kilatan marah di matanya

'kau membohongiku, Hara!'

To Be Countinue

Ell Note :

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia dengan FF ini. terimakasih juga buat respon positive kalian di chapt sebelumnya. Dan Ell Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalau mau koment tolong jangan pake bahasa alien. Ell gak ngerti maksudnya apa… eum… yah… anggaplah Ell ketinggalan jaman karna gak bisa bahasa kayak gitu. Tapi suer.. -_-v itu bahasanya ribet banget.

Kalian setuju sama Ell gak kalau chapt ini benar-benar mendung ? ngebosenin ?. yah, abis cuaca juga mendung dan Ell lagi bosan pas nulis ini. Ell juga gak bisa terlalu focus ke FFnya karna banyak hal yang selalu nunda Ell buat terusin ngetik nih FF terus ide-idenya ingilang gitu aja jadi updatenya lumayan boleh nanya ?, kalian itu suka hujan panas atau hujan mendung ? alasannya apa ? kalau gak suka ciri dua hujan itu gak usah di jawab juga gak apa.

Yang nanya cara Sehun nyelamatin aekhyun, eum.. gimana yah? Ck! Mungkin nanti deh pas Baekhyunnya kembali. 'Kan sekarang Baekhyun lagi ngilang entah kemana. Hhh! Sebenarnya Ell males ngejelasin ini. Abis Ell maunya focus ke HunHan. Jadi Ell ngilangin Baekhyun biar gak ganggu!. Yaahhh… karna Ell sayang kalian, jadi sekali dua kali mungkin ChanBaek sama Kaisoo moment bolehlah. Tapi, gak di chapter depan. Yaahh… gak taulah, yang pasti chapt depan masih harus nyelesein urusan dulu sama Hara dan Kris.

Soal cara penulisan. Kayaknya Ell gak mau dengerin kalian. Abis, Author yang lain juga nulisnya gitu. Tanda petik awal ada titik, yang artinya orangnya diam beberapa saat dulu sebelum bicara. Soal huruf kapitalnya yang di bagian awal, itu artinya Ell harus baca lagi dulu yah FFnya ? siapa tau ada yang besar kecil. Kalau gitukan Ell harus bayar lebih mahal. Ell 'kan Cuma numpang ke warnet. Laptop Ell masih di tangannya papa. Mianhae~ atas kejelekan penulisannya…

Apa lagi yah ?. udah deh, gitu aja. Gomawo~ Hyung, Noona, Chigu y Dongsaeng yang udah bersedia mampir. Ell pamit dulu, dada…..


	9. Chapter 9

DIFFICULT OF STRING

8

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

"hei.. kau ingin minum ?. ayo!.." tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan. kai sudah menarik pemuda itu mengikutinya ke salah satu meja yang terdapat bartender di sana. Kai memesan minuman dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya. Luhan benar-benar mencuci matanya dengan pemandangan wanita seksi saat ini. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, seharusnya saat ini ia mencari Kyungsoo dan memberinya selamat

Luhanpun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat ke sisi sebelah kirinya. Di sana terdapat Kris dengan seorang wanita memakai dres mini ketat berwarna silver mengkilat sedang asik mengobrol. Pikir Luhan, ada Kris mungkin saja ada Kyungsoo juga. Luhanpun memperhatikan Kris di sana namun, ada yang menjanggal.

Bukan Kris, tapi wanita yang bersamanya. Luhan sepertinya familiar dengan wanita itu. bukannya mengintip atau apa, tapi.. Luhan sudah lebih dulu melihat ke arah Kris sebelum ia dan wanita itu berciuman. Saat Kris memutar posisi mereka, Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa gadis itu. luhan membulatkan mata tak percaya. wanita itu familiar, sangat familiar. Dan yang Luhan tau, wanita itu tengah berada di Thailand, belum akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. tapi, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini ? bercumbu dengan Kris di depan umum ? dan menyakiti hatinya

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kilatan marah di matanya

'kau membohongiku, Hara!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"hei!.." Luhan tak memperdulikan Kai yang meneriakinya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Hara yang saat ini tengah berciuman panas di depan umum. Sesampainya di hadapan dua orang itu. Luhan langsung menarik si wanita—Hara, hingga ciuman panas itu terlepas. Hara refleks melihat siapa yang menariknya dan seketika itu pula matanya membulat tak percaya

"o-oppa ?." Hara terbata dengan mata yang masih melebar. Luhan sendiri tak mengubrisnya, ia memandang Kris dengan kilatan marah di matanya. Kris sendiri menatapnya heran, yah.. tidak menyangka saja ada yang berani mengusik kesenangannya. Luhan yang tidak mau memperpanjang urusan dengan Kris hendak membawa Hara pergi dari sana. Namun, seseorang melepas cengkraman Luhan di lengan Hara. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan raut wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat menurut Luhan. Melihat itu, Luhanpun tak mau kalah. Ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam. Cih! Luhan tidak takut dengan orang yang berani mencium kekasihnya

"kau menantangku ?." Dengan nada merehkan dan satu alis terangkat Kris berucap

"ayo pergi!." Luhan tak mengubris ucapan Kris dan menarik lengan Hara mengikutinya. Namun, Kris mencengkram bahu Luhan membuat Luhan berbalik hendak melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kris. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Kris sudah lebih dulu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Luhan hingga pemuda itu tersungkur tak berdaya. Yang dapat di dengarnya hanyalah teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Oh, Luhan pingsan?, sepertinya tonjokan Kris benar-benar sakit hingga Luhan jatuh pingsan. Hhh… payah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luhan merasa dirinya berada di atas ranjang dengan kepala yang sangat berat.

"fyuhh~~" Masih enggan membuka mata, Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya bingung merasa ada yang meniupi wajahnya dan menggelitiki dadanya.

"..aku tau kau sudah bangun~. Ayo buka matamu dan kita akan bermain, Luhannhhh~~" seseorang baru saja berucap diselingi desahan di depan wajah Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya langsung terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia memutar badan menghadap pada seorang yang baru saja berucap tadi dan cukup terkejut sekaligus legah mendapati Kyungsoo duduk bersila bersandar di kepala ranjang

"hhh… Kyungsoo. Ku kira siapa." Luhan mengelus dada. Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya

"..memangnya, kenapa kalau ini aku, eum ?." . Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda berdarah China itu merasa Kyungsoo sangat aneh

"e-eh ?." Luhan heran saat Kyungsoo melepas satu per satu kancing kamejanya

"Luhanhh~ ayo bermaiiinnnhh~" Luhan terkesikap saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang dan langsung menduduki perutnya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?. Hei!… kau kenapa ?!." Luhan menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari atas perutnya dan langsung menuruni ranjang itu. Dengan alis berkerut ia berdiri menatap Kyungsoo yang tidur menyamping menatapnya dengan nakal. Kyungsoo menopang berat kepalanya dengan satu tangannya bertumpu di atas ranjang dan menggigit jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain. Luhan mengerti sekarang. Tidak di sangka, Kyungsoo yang menurutnya baik, polos nan lugu bisa terlihat seperti induk singa yang siap memangsa seekor anak rusa

"tidak ku sangka kau seperti ini, Kyugsoo. Aku kecewa padamu!."

"dan jangan berpikir kita akan bermain karna aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan seorang pria. Aku masih berjalan di jalan yang benar. Tidak seperti kaummu!. Cih!, menjijikan!."

Luhan menuju pintu yang cukup jauh dari ranjang Kyungsoo karna kamar itu sangat besar. Namun saat Luhan membukanya, pintu itu terkunci. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dan menghampirinya

"berikan kuncinya!.." senyuman manis terukir di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda bermata bulat besar itu secara perlahan menghampiri Luhan

"aku tau kau berbeda dengan yang lain~. maka dari itu, ayo kita bermain~ kau tidak menginginkanku, eum~~ ?." Kyungsoo mendesah di telinga Luhan. Ia meraih kameja Luhan hendak membukanya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Luhan sudah menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari menjauhi pemuda yang tampak menyeramkan baginya itu saat ini. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan di selingi ucapan-ucapan kotor yang Luhan tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghajar Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukkk….

"aishh…" Karna terus melihat ke belakang sambil berjalan terburu-buru, Luhan tak sengaja menabrak orang. Orang itu mengumpat dan Luhanpun menoleh, ternyata itu Kai. Luhan bernapas legah, sedangkan Kai yang menyadari itu Luhan langsung berhenti mengumpat

"Kai Kai.. antarkan aku pulaaaaang!…" Luhan menarik-narik lengan Kai sambil melihat ke belakang dengan wajah paniknya

"eh ?, kenapa ?, pestanya belum selesai. Lagi pula, kenapa tidak ber—"

"Kai, tolong antar aku pulang!…" Luhan menyela ucapan Kai. Pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap dari orang Korea biasanya itu sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Hanya saja, Luhan tak terlihat akan bercerita atau menjawab kalau ia bertanya. Kaipun mengedikan bahu sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Luhan

Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana Luhan bisa keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Yah… awalnya memang terjadi kejar-kejaran di sana. Luhan yang sudah merasa lelah mencari cara lain menghindari Kyungsoo. Entah dari mana ia dapat ide berpura-pura menginginkan Kyungsoo 'bermain' dengannya asal Kyungsoo mau memberikan kunci kamar itu supaya Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur karna Luhan akan menghukumnya sampai ia puas. Dan dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo percaya memberikan kunci itu pada Luhan. Meskipun Luhan sangat terpaksa dan sangat jijik mengeluarkan kata-kata rayuan untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat

Luhan dan Kai sudah berada di tempat parkir. Saat Luhan tengah menggunakan helmnya tiba-tiba seseorang melepas helm itu membuat Luhan menoleh mendapati Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun menyodorkan helm yang di pakai Luhan tadi ke arah Kai. Kai yang tidak sadar keberadaan Sehun menatap heran helm itu sebelum mengambilnya setelah melihat Sehun. Kai menghela napas dan turun dari motornya sebelum meninggalkan suami istri

"kau mau pulang?. kenapa tidak mencariku?." tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"aku tidak punya waktu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!." Luhan melihat sekilas tempat di mana pesta gila Kyungsoo tengah berlangsung. Sehun heran dengan tingkah Luhan yang menjagak pulang, Tapi masih celingik celinguk kedalam pesta. Tak mau pusing karna memikirkan hal tak penting, Sehunpun mengedikan bahu tak perduli dan berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir

**.**

**.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun ?."

"Sehun, kau sudah tidur ?."

"…"

Merasa yang bersangkutan tak merespo, Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya. Luhan ingin bertanya sesuatu yang dari tadi terus mengganggu pikirinya, tapi melihat Sehun sudah terlantang tak sadarkan diri hanya bisa membuatnya menghela napas berat

Luhan berdecak kembali menatap langit-langit kamar mereka

"apa kalian semua gay ?. hehh.. mengecewakan sekali. Padahal banyak gadis yang mengidolakan kalian.. hhh~…" monolog Luhan sebelum menarik selimut membelakangi Sehun ikut menyusul pemuda tampan itu kealam mimpi

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap pemuda yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, sedangkan matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Luhan dari dekat. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu mengangat tangan kanannya menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan lalu menyingkirkannya. Senyumnya makin mengembang melihat wajah Luhan kini tampak lebih jelas. Jari panjangnya kembali menyentuh rambut Luhan dan mengelusnya, turun ke dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan bibir bawah Luhan.

Senyum Sehun tiba-tiba hilang saat ia menyentuh bibir Luhan. Ia terus menatap bibir itu penuh arti sambil itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia jadi berpikir bagaimana rasa bibir berwarna pink nan menggoda itu jika menyentuh bibirnya

Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat menghilangkan pikiran gila itu dari otaknya. Buru-buru Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan sudah bangun sebelum ia mempunyai pikiran gila akan bibir Luhan. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidur merasa seseorang menyentuh wajahnya. Tepat saat Sehun memasuki kamar mandi, Luhan membuka matanya. Ia tampak berpikir. Berpikir dengan kejadian barusan. Berpikir kenapa ia diam dan pura-pura masih tidur saat dengan sadarnya ia tau Sehun memperlakukannya demikian. Ada apa dengannya ?

Sebenarnya Luhan tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jujur saja ia menyukai jari Sehun yang menyentuh wajahnya. Aissh.. Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?!. Kau pasti sudah gila!.

Luhan bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sembari menggeleng kuat-kuat

"kau kenapa ?." Luhan langsung menoleh saat seruan itu di lontarkan dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menatapnya aneh. Luhan langsung bersikap senormal mungkin, berdehem, menyibakkan selimut dan menuruni ranjang

"kau sudah selesai ?. bersiaplah, aku tidak mau terlambat." Ucap Luhan sebiasa mungkin menghampiri Sehun dan memasuki kamar mandi

"terlambat ?. memangnya kita mau kemana ?."

"tentu saja sekolah. Dasar bodoh!." Umpat Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi

"sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh ?. ini hari minggu." Luhan yang tengah menyikat gigi menghentikan gerakannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya ?, bahkan hari liburpun tak di ingatnya

**.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah atau belum ?."

"jangan Tanyai aku!. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal seperti ini."

"kau saja tidak mengerti apa lagi aku. Ck!."

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di depan kompor memandangi panci berisi ramyun yang tengah di matangkan did alam sana. mereka sama-sama memegang sumpit, bersiap kalau-kalau ramyunnya sudah matang. Hanya saja, untuk mengetahui ramyun itu sudah bisa di konsumsi atau belum mereka tidak tau. lalu, apa gunanya sumpit itu ?

"mungkin seperti ini sudah matang." Sehun menarik untaian ramyun dari dalam panci dengan sumpitnya. Memperlihatkan hasil kerja keras pada sang istri yang hanya mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Luhanpun menjulurkan tangannya mematikan kompor.

Sementara Sehun langsung mengangkat panci itu dengan sapu tangan tebal di tangannya. Luhan mengikuti pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah pancinya di letakan di atas meja, kedua orang itu hanya menatap isi panci tanpa niat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan ?, bukankah ramyunnya sudah matang ?

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengankat kepalanya menatap Luhan. begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya suara gelak tawa menghiasi ruang makan itu

"HAHAHAHA…"

Rasanya tidak ada yang lucu. Lalu… kenapa mereka tertawa ?

"shh… cepat makan ramyunnya sebelum mengembang." Sehun menyumpit untaian ramyun di dalam panci dan meniupnya

"bagaimana ?." Luhan masih bertahan pada posisinya memegang sumpit tanpa niat mencelupkan sumpit itu ke dalam panci dan melilitkannya pada untaian ramyun di dalam sana. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah memasukan satu suapan ramyun ke dalam mulut. Pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu terlihat berpikir sambil mengecapi rasa ramyun buatan mereka

"kalau kau tidak mau. Buatku saja semuanya." Ujar Sehun setelah menelan ramyunnya hendak menarik panci berisi rameyun itu mendekat ke arahnya tapi langsung di tahan oleh Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tuapun mengambil untaian ramyun dan mencicipinya sebelum sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya meresapi rasa ramyun hasil karya mereka yang ternyata tidak buruk sama sekali

"lumayan. Kita berbakat juga hahaha…" ucap Luhan di sela melahap ramyun. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Sehun

Keduanya makan dengan lahap. Ini pertama kalinya mereka memasak dan hasilnya tak mengecewakan. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi mereka bisa menggunakan kompor hari ini, di mana uang bulanan mereka habis terkuras dan sang eomma belum mengirimnya. Untung saja saat memeriksa isi lemari mereka mendapati 3 bungkus ramyun di sana. Lumayanlah untuk perut keroncongan mereka di hari libur

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana ?."

"sudah."

"hhh… kalau dari tadi seperti ini. Tidak perlu repot-repot memasak ramyunkan ?." Luhan menghela napas mengikuti Sehun yang sudah melangkah di depannya

"tapi itu menyenangkan. Alat-alat masak di rumah jadi berguna."

"ck, kau benar."

"jadi. Sekarang bagaimana ?." Sehun memelankan langkahnya menunggu Luhan menyeimbanginya dan mereka berjalan beriringan

"persediaan makanan sudah habis. Bagaiaman kalau kita belanja?." Luhan menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sedikit memicingkan mata karna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan sangat panas di siang itu

"hmm kajja."

Entah sadar atau tidak. Sehun langsung menrik pergelangan tangan Luhan mengikutinya yang berjalan lebih cepat. Luhanpun sama, entah sadar atau tidak pergelangan tangannya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Sehun, ia diam dan ikut saja.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belanja kali ini mengalami hal yang tidak biasa yah.. kalau . Biasanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya akan berbelanja hal-hal ringan seperti cemilan atau minuman. kali ini mereka berbelanja bahan pokok. Mereka membeli beras, sayur, buah-buahan dan daging Wow, perkembangan yang lumayan baik. Tapi, tetap tak menghilangkan kebiasaan mereka menumpuk kaleng, botol dan cemilan.

"ambilkan aku yang rasa rumput laut, yang ayam juga, yang ini juga, ah.. yang—"

Bruuuukkkk….

"aku akan mengambil semuanya!. Bisakah kau tidak memerintahku?." Luhan menjatuhkan semua bungkus ramyun yang ada di tangannya ke dalam kereta dorong yang di bawa Sehun. Ia langsung menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

Bagaiaman tidak ?/. dari tadi Sehun terus menyuruhnya mengambil ini itu, lalu mengembalikan yang di rasanya tidak perlu lagi. Apa Sehun ingin menjahilinya ?

"bukankah kau memang harus mendengar dan melakukan perintahku ?."

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia kembali mengambil beberapa bungkus ramyun di deretan rak tersebut sesuai ucapan Sehun

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai berbelanja selama 3 jam. Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke rumah, sebelumnya mereka mengambil mobil Sehun yang di tinggal di parkiran bank tempat pertama mereka tiba.

Tidak ada yang berubah, keheningan selalu menyelimuti mereka tiap kali di dalam mobil. Hingga salah satu dari mereka merasa penat dengan suasana seperti ini. Sebenarnya Luhan juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang terus mengganggunya dari tadi malam

"Sehun.."

"hmm.." gumam Sehun sembari focus menyetir

"…kau, kau benar-benar gay ?." pertanyaan Luhan membuat pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali focus ke jalanan

"aku bilang aku tidak tau. aku tidak dapat memastikannya." Jawaban Sehun tidak memuaskan bagi Luhan. bahkan, itu tidak bisa di sebut jawaban

"..lalu.., bagaiaman dengan teman-temanmu ?. seperti…, Kyungsoo ?." Sehun menautkan alisnya tetap focus menyetir. Sedikit heran Luhan menanyakan tentang teman-temannya

"..kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan mereka ?."

"tidak!. Hanya ingin tau saja." jawab Luhan melihat ke luar jendela samping sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya

"..Kyungsoo. bicara soal Kyungsoo… kenapa tiba-tiba semalam kau ingin cepat pulang ?. kau tidak terbiasa dengan pesta seperti itu ?." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini. Setaunya Sehun tipe orang yang tidak akan pedulian akan sesuatu, lebih memilih diam, atau melupakan hal yang penting atau tidak menurutnya

"apa harus aku menjawabnya ?." Luhan mentap lurus ke depan saat Sehun menoleh sekilas ke arahnya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang membuat sesak dadanya.

"…terserah kau saja." ujar Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang langsung berubah sendu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak ingin bicara lagi. Takut salah berkata dan membuat pemuda di sampingnya berubah suasana hatinya. Tapi, taukah Sehun ? suasana hati Luhan memang sudah berubah sejak kau menanyakan seputar kepulangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saat pesta Kyungsoo

**.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap smartphonenya yang sebenarnya dari kemarin malam terus bergetar dengan nama yang sama di layar touchnya. Orang di seberang sana berharap pemuda berkebangsaan China itu akan mengangkat telponnya. Namun sia-sia saja, membaca pesan dari si pengirim yang sama dengan yang menelopnnya saja tidak sama sekali apa lagi mengangkat telponya …

"kau kenapa ?. dari tadi handphonemu bergetar, kau tidak mengangkatnya ?." Tegur Lay yang sebenarnya dari tadi terganggu dengan getaran smartphone Luhan. bayangkan saja, Lay yang saat ini duduk sebangku dengan Luhan karna tak adanya Baekhyun tak bisa focus pada pelajaran karna suara getaran handphone milik Luhan selalu bisa membuyarkan konsentrasinya

Luhan menghela napas sebelum menatap kembali smartphonenya. Tak ada niat sama sekali menanggapi Lay di sebelahnya

"Luhan," seorang di ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar smartphone. Begitupun dengan Lay.

"ada yang mencarimu." Ucap orang yang setau Luhan dia adalah Teman sekelasnya

"siapa ?." Tanya Luhan. Tumben sekali ada yang mencarinya. Lay juga menampakkan raut wajah penasaran

"aku tidak tau. Kelihatanya dia bukan pelajar DO-HIS. Dia menunggumu di depan gerbang." Luhan mengeryit lagi menatap Lay yang juga menatapnya. Beberapa saaat kemudian Luhan beranjak dari duduknya tak lupa mengajak Lay ke depan gerbang sekolah menemui orang itu

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang. Luhan menoleh ke sana kemari, Tak ada siapapun di sana. Apa Luhan sedang di kerjai ?.

Kalau benar, sialan! Teman sekelasnya itu berhasil. Lay yang ikut dengannya hanya menghela napas, berbalik diikuti Luhan hendak memasuki gedung sekolah.

Greebb..

"oppa~"

Luhan terpaku di tempat. Ia kenal suara itu yang cukup membuatnya terkejut sekaligus kecewa. Lay yang berada di sampingnya menoleh kearah Luhan. Dapat di lihatnya seorang gadis melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Lay tidak kenal gadis itu, tapi.. dia rasa ia tak punya urusan di sini

"oppa, bogoshipoyo…" ucap gadis itu dari balik punggung Luhan. pemuda berkebangsaan China itu sendiri masih enggan bergerak atau membalik badannya sama sekali hingga gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Luhan berhadapan

"oppa, waeyo ?. kau tidak menyambutku ?." Tanya gadis itu. Luhan menatap wajah si gadis dalam diam dengan tatapan sendu. Benarkah ini orang yang ia rindukan ?, orang yang ia lihat kemarin malam baru saja menghianatinya dan berbohong padanya ?. Kenapa bisa gadis itu berucap semudah itu untuk menyambutnya sementarea ia sudah lebih dulu di sambut dengan kenyataan yang membuat sakit hatinya

"opp—"

"apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?." Luhan berucap dingin membuat si gadis menatapnya bingung. Pasalnya tak pernah Luhan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tapi, mendengar nama Kris. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk

"kenapa diam saja ?." ucap Luhan lagi

"d-dia…, dia kekasihku, oppa." Gadis itu menunduk semakin dalam tak berani menatap Luhan "mianhae.." lanjutnya. Luhan menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum mendecih meremehkan

"lalu, aku apa ?. dan bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini sementara kau bilang kau akan pulang 1 minggu lagi. Kau memanfaatkan kepercayaanku?, aku kecewa, Hara." Ucapan Luhan kali ini membuat Hara mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan. Dia bisa melihat mata Luhan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan mendalam di sana. Ia merasa bersalah, ia tak mau Luhan memiliki tatapan seperti itu, ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan

"tentu saja oppa adalah kekasihku." Luhan mendecih "aku… aku akan meninggalkan, Kris asal oppa tetap bersamaku dan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, oppa. Aku janji. Otte ?, kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan— OPPA!.." Hara tak melanjutkan ucapannya melihat Luhan pergi dari hadapannya. Cepat ia beranjak mengejar Luhan dan menggenggam lengan pemuda segera di tepis si pemuda membuat Hara melangkah ke depan menghalangi jalan Luhan

"minggir." Luhan bergeser ke kanan hendak pergi namun Hara menghalanginya. Luhan bergeser ke kiri dengan tujuan sama namun Hara juga mengahalanginya. Luhanpun diam menatap Hara yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum ?

"minggir." Ucap Luhan datar dan dingin

"tidak sebelum oppa mendengarkanku!." Luhan diam manatap Hara yang hendak bicara "aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, bahkan itu sudah cukup lama, bukan baru kemarin malam saat oppa melihat …eum…, mianhae, oppa." Hara menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya

"aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kris. aku janji oppa, asalkan oppa tetap di sisiku. Aku akan meninggalkannya."

"tidak perlu. Kita saja yang berakhir dan kau pergilah ke sisinya." Luhan menggeser Hara yang menghalangi jalannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar gadis itu berteriak bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris dan kembali pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan menyesali kata-katanya yang berkata mereka saja yang berakhir dan ia menyuruh Hara pergi ke sisi Kris. Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap Hara. Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan ingin sekali mendekap, mencium dan mengucapkan kata-kata sayang terhadap gadis yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama ini.

Tapi, sambutan yang di berikan Hara padanya di pesta Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya mengecewa. Gadis yang ia cintai membohonginya, mengkhianatinya. Selama ini Hara hanya menetap selama 3 minggu di Thailand. Ia kembali ke Korea dan tidak berkata apapun pada Luhan. Ternyata beberapa minggu belakangan ini gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris. Luhan benar-benar di bodohi. Yahh.. dari awal ia memang bodoh, karna mempercayakan hatinya pada gadis seperti itu

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan geram dari kejauhan. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah handphone keluaran terbaru yang sepertinya akan retak sakin eratnya ia menggenggam handphone itu

"kau mau menantangku, huh ?."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat memasuki gedung sekolah. Luhan merasa ada yang tidak biasa. Semua orang berbisik sambil menatapnya. Luhan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, berharap menemukan kesalahan pada penampilannya yang membuat orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh

Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui menuju kelas. Suasana yang tidak jauh berbeda juga di dapatinya di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba semua orang diam menatapnya aneh sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Luhan mengeryit bingung terus berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Lay yang juga menatapnya

"ada apa ?." Tanya Luhan bingung.

"kau tidak dapat ?." Luhan mengeryit bingung atas ucapan Lay dan sepertinya Lay mengerti perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Pemuda berdumple itupun menyodorkan smartphonenya pada Luhan, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tertera di sana yang entah apa membuat mata Luhan terbelalak dengan mulut menganga

"aku tidak melihatmu di pesta Kyungsoo. Apa itu karna kau pingsan ?."

Aishh.. memalukan sekali. Siapa yang menyebarkan video seputar kejadian Kris menonjok Luhan di pesta Kyungsoo. Belum lagi, kata-kata yang tertera di pesan itu.

" chagi ?." tiga orang siswa berdiri di depan kelas. Luhan dan yang lainnya langsung menatap mereka

"o-oppa ?."

"ayo pergi.."

Bugh…

"argghh…"

HAHAHAHAHA…

Aishh.. sungguh memalkukan. Sekarang teman-teman kelasnya tengah mengejeknya dengan mempraktekan kejadian persis seperti di dalam video itu. semua tertawa ke arahnya. Luhan yakin, Setelah ini ia akan mendapat terror secara berturut-turut

"ah, aku dengar. Kepalan tangan Kris yang besar itu sangat menyakitkan." Ucap seorang siswa mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Memamerkan pada seisi kelas membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam

"pengarahannya tepat dan sangat kuat." Ucap siswa itu lagi dramatis dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke udara "jadi bagaimana ?. kau masih bisa bersekolah setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu ?. kau benar-benar cari mati, Xi Luhan!."

Luhan memilih diam tak merespon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menghela napas sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tak perduli, tersera orang mau berkata apa. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan gadisnya—Hara. Kepalanya masih terus di penuhi oleh Hara saat ini

**,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya hari ini yang sudah tau kalau ada terror berturut-turut siap menimpanya. Tapi ia tetap bersantai dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa tak berhati-hati. Lay yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya, kini sedikit menjaga jarak tidak mau tertimpa masalah. Luhan tau, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Lay tidak harus ikut terseret, ia tak mau sahabatnya itu mendapat masalah, sementara sahabatnya itu tak ada hubungannnya dengan semua ini.

Kris benar-benar memuakan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua ini terhadap Luhan. Dia juga berkata bahwa Luhan coba menyainginya untuk mendapatkan Hara. Hei ? dia lebih dulu berhubungan dengan Hara di bandingkan Kris, dan dia adalah pacarnya—Mantan pacarnya—Hara. Kris hanyalah persinggahan. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengatakan itu, tapi… ayolah.. siapa yang akan percaya dan menganggapnya tidak mengarang.

Dan sekarang, Di sinilah Luhan. Di depan lokernya dengan seragam yang basah kuyup. Beberapa menit lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia harap ia bisa segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya di rumah. Tapi, sebelum itu ia harus memberekan dirinya dulu yang berpenampilan kacau akibat perlakuan siswa siswi DO-HIS saat ia keluar dari kelasnya tadi hendak menuju toilet.

Ia ingin mengambil seragam ganti di dalam lokernya. Tapi, melihat keadaan lokernya yang porak-poranda dan tulisan 'pecundang' tercetak dengan jelas di pintu lokernya. Membuanya semakin meratapi nasib sial yang menimpanya hari ini.

Luhan menghela napas berat. Ia tak bisa mengganti pakaiannya. Seragam cadangan yang ada di lokernya sudah tercabik-cabik, lebih parah dari pada seragam basah kuyup yang di kenakannya. Ia menutup pintu lokernya kembali mendesah menggangkat wajahnya melihat sekitar. Orang-orang di sana menatapnya sinis sambil berbisik. Luhan yakin, mereka tengah menjelek-jelekkannya

Pemuda imut itu berjalan gontai meninggalkan loker di selingi tatapan sinis setiap orang yang di lewatinya. Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar hari ini telah berbunyi. Ia harap ia bisa pulang dengan tenang tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi, sepertinya harapannya tak terwujud

Bruuukkk….

HAHAHAHAHAHA…

Terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. ia tak memperhatikan jalan sehingga kakinya tersangkut sebuah tali yang memang di pasangkan para siswa untuknya—untuk mempermalukannya, dan mereka berhasil. Luhan tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di koridor sekolah. Suara tawa menggema dari tempatnya hingga ujung koridor

Luhan berdiri dengan cepat, dan kembali melangkah dengan cepat pula meninggalkan orang-orang sialan itu. Namun, seiring ia melangkah, Timpukan-timpukan telur dan balon bercat air beriringan menghujam tubuhnya. Luhan tak perduli, ia terus melangkah, membiarkan tubuhnya di timpuki telur dan cat air membuat seragamnya semakin kotor. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia tak boleh melakukannya karna ia seorang pria. Apa kata orang-orang itu nanti jika ia menangis ? mengatainya cengeng ?

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menyaksikan setiap orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan sinis. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaiamana ini.., tidak akan ada bis yang mengizinkannya menumpang dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ia harap sekarang bisa turun hujan, agar bau amis telur di tubuhnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Ia tak mau masuk ke gedung sekolah dan membersihkan diri di toilet karna ia yakin, kejutan baru akan menyambutnya. Seperti terkunci di dalam toilet mungkin ?, atau… siraman bekas air pel ?, mungkin juga orang-orang itu akan menggunakan air toilet, atau lebih parah orang-orang itu akan menghajarnya sampai sekarat

Tidak. Luhan memilih seperti ini saja dari pada kejadian seperti itu menimpanya. Baiklah, jika berdiam diri di sini saja tidak akan cepat sampai di rumah dan membersihkan diri. Lebih baik berjalan kaki saja

Ooh… Luhan yang malang. Suasana hatinya yang sedang bersedih belum pulih, dunia sudah lebih dulu membencinya. Padahal di sini bukan dia yang seharusnya di benci. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hara ?, apa dia juga di terror karna di anggap merayu dan mendekati Kris ?. jawabannya 'tidak'. Siapa yang berani menyentuh anak presiden itu ? (. Orang-orang itu meskipun tidak rela tetap membiarkan Hara berada di sisi Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika biasanya ia sampai di halte bis mendapati Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di sana. Kali ini tidak, hari yang benar-benar suram. Tak ada siapapun di sana, halte itu kosong. Mungkin kejadian malam itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

Bruuummm… brruumm…

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah motor menghadangnya. Si pengendara langsung membuka tutup helmnya, menampakan seorang pemuda yang tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"woaahh.. Daebak!. Kau persis seperti karya seni lukis yang abstrak." Ujar pemuda itu menatap Luhan seakan penuh keterkaguman dari ujung ke ujung. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu hanya menghela napas dan menunduk. Hei ?, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu melihat Luhan yang sangat mengenaskan ?. kejam

"jangan manambah moodku semakin buruk, Kai." ingin rasanya Luhan membenamkan orang ini ke tanah yang hanya menampakan cengiran tak jelasnya mendengar penuturan Luhan

"kekeke~. Kajja naik, aku akan memperbaiki moodmu lagi." Tanpa menunggu respon Luhan. Kai menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dan mendudukkannya di boncengan persis seperti seorang gadis. Luhan ingin turun, protes atau setidaknya memperbaiki cara duduknya. Tapi Kai sudah lebih dulu memacu motornya

Tanpa Luhan dan Kai sadari, mereka melewati sebuah mobil yang dari tadi sudah terparkir di sekitar halte sebelum Kai datang menghampiri Luhan. Si pengemudi terus memasang wajah datarnya menyaksikan gerak-gerik Kai dan Luhan dari kaca spion mobilnya

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tidak berubah."

"hmm ?."

"ternyata kau masih menyukai ice cream."

"makanan seenak ini aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya." Ujar Luhan sebelum kembali menjilati ice cream cokelat yang ada di genggamannya

"yah, enak-enak saja selama aku tidak mencium bau tubuhmu yang membuatku serasa ingin muntah."

"YA!" Kai terkekeh mendengar pekikan dari Luhan. Ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman menatap Luhan yang makan ice creamnya dengan lahap, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bau amis dari seragamnya

Aku saja rasanya sudah ingin muntah, kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja memakan ice itu ? ckckck

"Lu ?." Luhan masih asik dengan ice creamnya "Lulu~" kali ini Luhan menoleh kearah Kai, menatap pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan kesal

"ohh, apa sekarang kau menyukai panggilan itu ?." Kai berganti duduk dengan tegap menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat seterkejut mungkin.

"TIDAK! Bisakah kau menggantinya?. Terdengar menjijikan bodoh!"

"tapi kau menoleh."

"aisshh." Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang ice cream. Karna ulahnya itu, ia semakin terlihat berantakan dengan rambutnya yang juga mengumpal akibat lemparan telur di sekolah.

Hoohh ? Luhan tidak malu berjalan kesana-kemari dengan penampilan seperti itu ?. Apa dia tidak merasa orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh ?. Jika kalian bertanya seperti itu, jawabannya tidak. Luhan tidak perduli, mau penampilan berantakan, mau orang menatapnya aneh, atau membicarakan hal jelek tentangnya. Pikirannya kalut, penuh kekecewaan terhadap Hara dan kebencian terhadap Kris

"ingin ku bantu ?." Tanya Kai membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan-membantu apa ?—

"aku yakin, kau ingin membalas Kris bukan ?." Kai memang orang yang sedikit mengerti dirinya. Luhan langsung berbinar, sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai hanya untuk tersenyum 3 jari dan kembali menghadap Kai dengan kening berkerut tanpa senyum 3 jarinya tadi

"caranya ?." Tanya Luhan akhirnya. Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menampakkan senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan atau biasa di sebut smirk

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Luhan memasuki rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia memasukan password dan membuka pintu rumah, setelahnya ia menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu membalik badannya yang langsung terlonjok kaget mendapati wajah datar Sehun

Luhan masih tak berkutik, tubuhnya seakan terkunci dengan tatapan Sehun yang menusuk. Bahkan pemuda itu menahan napasnya, dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Braakk…

Luhan menelan kasar liurnya saat Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya di pintu, mengunci pergerakan Luhan tepat di kedua sisi kepala Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, seharusnya Luhan berjalan ke kamar dan membersihkan dirinya seperti yang telah di rencanakannya dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi, entah kenapa melihat mata Sehun, dirinya seakan tenggalam dalam bila mata tajam nan menusuk itu. Tubuhnya tak bisa berkutik. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?, kenapa tiba-tiba mematung seperti ini ?

.

.

To Be Countinue~

.

.

Ell note :

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih tetap setia mau baca FF yang semakin gak jelas dan gak nyambung ini. Ell gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi selain 'terimakasih'

Tuh! Hara sama Luhan putus. Tapi, tunggu, Hara masih ngarapin Luhan looooohhh…., oh ya, anggaplah Hara yang anak presiden itu kayak di city hunter, cuma ini versi Hara bangku SMA. Terus pas kuliah dia ketemu Lee Min Ho si City Hunter sama Kim Nana (ngaco!). Udahlah, gak penting!

Woaahh! Jujur Ell suka bagian Sehun sama Luhan di hari libur kkk~. Kalau kalian gimana?, Oh!, kalian lebih suka yang Luhannya di kerjain yah?, atau Luhan yang di tonjok sama Kris?, atau gak ada sama sekali?, heeeehhhh! Terserah!

Yaudah, Ell pamit dulu, hyung, noona, chigu, y dongsaeng ^^ semangat :P :D.


	10. Chapter 10

DIFFICULT OF STRING

9

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

**#SehunsideatKyungsooparty#**

Pesta?

Sejujurnya aku paling benci hal yang di namakan pesta, tempat yang sangat berisik. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku keluar dari mobilku dan menyusul Luhan ke dalam sana. Tapi, melihat hal yang sangat ramai dan panas di dalam sana. Aku takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan yang memancing emosinya. Aku heran dengannya. Bukankah ia tidak mau mendapat terror di sekolah?

Lalu, kenapa ia bersikeras merahasiakan hubungan kami? Padahal, kalau semua orang tau. Tidak aka nada yang berani membullynya karna mereka akan mengingatnya sebagai istriku. Jika sedikit saja lecet di kulitnya, maka orang itu akan berurusan denganku. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia tak berpikir ke situ?

Ah! Gay? Apa dia takut orang menyebutnya Gay?

Lalu kenapa kalau Gay? Bukankah ia sudah menikah denganku? Itu artinya ia sudah terikat denganku dan tidak bisa lagi dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain. Sungguh! Jalan pikirannya benar-benar rumit untuk di mengerti

Hhh! Membosankan sekali di dalam sini. Tapi, di dalam sana jauh lebih membosankan. Apa lagi yeoja-yeoja genit yang suka berteriak dan membuat sakit telingaku ini berkumpul di dalam sana. Hhh….. Seharusnya aku turun dan member selamat pada Kyungsoo, atau setidaknya aku harus mengawasi Luhan di dalam sana. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggunya? Ah! Tidak mungkin. Luhan pasti akan menghajar atau meneriaki namja yang coba menggodanya. Aku terkikik membayangkan bagaimana Luhan melakukan itu. Kalau yeoja? Hahaha… aku tidak yakin akan ada yeoja yang menggoda Luhan.

Ku sandarakan kepalaku di atas stir. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja sambil menunggu Luhan. Hhh… anak itu, pasti dia tengah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Skip…

Aku mengerjapkan mata melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Kenapa Luhan belum keluar? Ah, pestanya belum selesai. Apa aku susul dia ke dalam sana yah?

Ku buka pintu mobilku dan keluar dari sana hendak menyusul Luhan ke dalam pesta namun sebuah pemandangan yang cukup membuatku kesal mengurungkan niatku. Luhan berjalan dengan Kai ke tempat parkir, mau apa mereka?

Tanpa basa basi, langsung saja ku hampiri mereka yang tengah berada di dekat sebuah motor yang ku yakini itu motor milik, Kai. Apa Luhan mau pulang? Kenapa dengan Kai? Kenapa ia tidak mencariku?. Tepat aku berada di samping Luhan, langsung saja ku rebut helm yang tengah di pakainya dan menyerahkannya pada, Kai

(o-key, selanjutnya ada di chapt yg sebelumnya yah)

**#SehunsideatKyungsooparty#**

.

.

**#Sehun-side#**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari di sekolah benar-benar membosankan. Yaahh… pengecualian untuk Luhan.

Aku bersandar di dinding menghadap ke luar jendela uks. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini dari pada masuk ke dalam kelas dan mempelajari semua pelajaran yang sudah ku hapal di luar kepala. Tapi, saat ini memang harusnya waktu keluar kelas karna ini jam istirahat.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat halaman depan sekolah yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai seketika. Entahlah, aku hanya suka memperhatikan mereka berlalu lalang dari sini. Jika mendapati pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan atau mengganggu penglihatanku. Mungkin sedikit bersikap jahil mengerjai para pelajar itu cukup menyenangkan. Seperti kejadian di dalam toilet bersama Luhan waktu itu. Aigoo, jangan ingatkan aku!

Eh?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku memperjelas apa yang ku lihat di halaman depan sekolah. Yah.. itu itu Luhan dan… pemuda berdumple yang ku ketahui temannya. Aku langsung mematrikan senyum bahagia memperhatikan gerak-gerik istriku itu. Woaaahh… Tumben sekali dia ada di sana. Tapi, ini menyenangkan.

Sepertinya ia tengah mencari sesuatu. Ku lihat ia celingik celinguk dengan temannya itu lalu temannya berbalik yang langsung di ikuti olehnya. Eh? Apa mereka akan kembali ke gedung sekolah? Ku mohon teteplah di situ sampai jam pelajaran di mulai… Aku masih ingin melihatnya dari sini..

Tapi?

Siapa itu?

Ku lihat seorang gadis yang ku yakini bukan siswi DO-HIS berlari dengan senyum di wajahnya langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuatku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Luhan tidak merespon mematung di sana, bahkan temannya sudah pergi tapi ia masih terdiam pada posisinya hingga gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan membalik badan Luhan berhadapan. Luhan masih terdiam menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Yang pasti gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa ia sangat dekat dan senang dengan Luhan?

Apa, jangan-jangan?

Aku lebih mendekatkan diriku di jendela dan membuka jendela di hadapanku. Siapa tau bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yah… hanya jika mereka berteriak dengan keras aku akan mendengarnya dari sini. Aku yakin, itu pasti gadis yang di maksud Kyuhyun appa dulu.

Sial!

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangkap apapun yang mereka bicarakan? Ck!

Ku lihat gadis itu menunduk lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya setelah ku lihat Luhan berkata sesuatu. Raut wajah mereka juga tak terlihat jelas dari sini, yang bisa terlihat jelas adalah gerak-gerik mereka. Ugh! Kenapa sekolah ini sangat besar sih?

Dapat ku lihat Luhan menoleh ke samping sekilas seperti orang sedang mendecih lalu kembali menatap gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya hingga gadis itu berteriak memanggil dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, langsung saja di tepis oleh Luhan. Gadis itu tidak menyerah dan menghalangsi jalan Luhan semakin membuatku kesal melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tak berusaha lagi menghindari gadis itu karna kini ia diam di sana. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat senang.

Langsung saja ku tutup jendela uks dan pergi dari sana. Menyaksikan pemandangan seperti itu hanya menyulutkan semosiku saja.

**.**

**.**

Drrttt…. Drrrttt….

Aku merogoh smartphoneku yang berada dalam saku celana saat ku rasa sebuah E-mail masuk.

Kris

Ada apa?

Langsung saja ku buka E-mail darinya yang langsung membuatku terkejut. Jadi ini alasan Luhan meminta cepat pulang saat di pesta Kyungsoo? Cih!

Perintah untuk menyerang Luhan dan kata-kata Kris di E-mail itu semakin membuatku kesal. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat kesal. Mungkin sesekali ia memang harus di peringati kalau ia sudah memiliki aku di sini dan melupakan gadis itu. Luhan terlalu bodoh! Ia sudah melihat dengan jelas gadis itu mengkhianatinya tapi ia masih bisa mengajak bertemu gadis itu di halaman depan sekolah dan ingin menyaingi Kris mendapatkan gadis sialan itu, benar-benar memuakan. Sial!

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki lift saat mendengar suara bel tanda belajar hari ini telah selesai dan kebetulan di dalam lift juga ada Kai yang menampakan cengiran saat aku melangkah memasuki lift. Kami punya tujuan sama yaitu pulang

Lift terbuka, aku dan Kai langsung di sambut tawa para pelajar yang langsung menggema di koridor sekolah. Kami mengalihkan pandangan kami melihat apa yang sedang di hebohkan siswa/I ini. Oh! Sudah di mulai?

Di sana dapat kulihat Luhan tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elitnya lalu langsung berdiri dan berlari diiringin hujatan telur dan cat air dari para siswa/I DO-IHS sepanjang koridor. Sungguh melihat itu aku ingin menolongnya, tapi ia memang harus di beri pelajaran agar ia sadar dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Kai yang berada di sebelahku hendak berlari mengejar Luhan namun aku segera menahannya membuat kerutan tanya di wajahnya. Aku tak menanggapi dan terus melihat punggung Luhan hingga menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatan kami baru ku lepas lengan Kai dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa sepatah kata memperjelas kenapa aku melarangnya.

"Oh Sehun!" Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar Kai memenggil tanpa membalik badanku menghadapnya

"jika kau bersikap seperti seorang pecundang, jangan menyesal kalau aku merebutnya darimu."

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Cih! Merebut Luhan dariku? Dalam mimpimu, Kai. Tidak! Bahkan dalam mimpimu, Luhan tetap milikku, milik Oh Sehun seorang.

**#Sehun-side-end#**

**.**

**.**

Preview… chapt/…

Seperti biasa, Luhan memasuki rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia memasukan password dan membuka pintu rumah, setelahnya ia menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu membalik badannya. Namun, ia terlonjok kaget saat berbalik karna wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang berekspresi datar

Luhan masih tak berkutik, tubuhnya seakan terkunci dengan tatapan Sehun yang menusuk. Bahkan pemuda itu menahan napasnya, dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Braakk…

Luhan menelan kasar liurnya saat Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya di pintu, mengunci pergerakan Luhan, tepat di kedua sisi kepala Luhan. seharusnya Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, seharusnya Luhan berjalan ke kamar dan membersihkan dirinya, seperti yang telah di rencanakannya dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi, entah kenapa melihat mata Sehun, dirinya seakan tenggalam dalam tatapan tajam nan menusuk itu. tubuhnya tak bisa berkutik. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?, kenapa tiba-tiba mematung seperti ini ?

**.**

**.**

**chapt,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 9**

**.**

**.**

"a-a-ada apa ?." sial! Kenapa ia terbata dan terdengar gugup seperti itu saat akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sehun tidak menjawab, pemuda itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Membuat Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya hingga menempel di pintu yang ada di belakang pemuda itu

Deg…

Napas Luhan tercekat menyadari Sehun yang terlampau sangat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mungkin, sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Ia heran dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa berkutik, padahal posisi ini sangat tidak normal. Apa lagi dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh, seakan dirinya baru saja melakukan lomba lari marathon dan menjadi juara satu.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri, matanya masih menatap mata Sehun hingga pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Hanya saja, kali ini Luhan langsung menunduk dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Entah bagaiamana ia bisa melakukan itu, yah… dalam pikirannya mungkin Sehun akan menciumnya. Tapi,,,,,

"kau tau ? Kau sangat bau."

Perkataan Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan itu membuat Luhan membuka mata, mendongak dan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"a-arra!" ketus Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga. Sejujurnya ia melakukan itu untuk menetralkan deru napas dan detak jantungnya yang memburu. Belum lagi, ia merasa pipinya memanas dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Luhan bingung. Ia butuh pencerahan

**,**

**,**

**,**

"kau mau kemana ?." Sehun memasuki kamar dan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya ingin keluar

"aku ada sedikit urusan." Tanpa melihat Sehun, Luhan langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Sehun hendak mencegah Luhan, namun, pemuda yang lebih tua berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan terburu-buru. Sehunpun memilih untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Yah… setidaknya mereka sudah makan malam. Jadi, mau melakukan apapun, tidak masalah. Yang penting tidak kelaparan

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreekk… ssreekkk…

"ck! Diamlah, Lu. Kau mau kita ketahuan ?."

"tapi badanku sangat gatal. Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini ?."

"kau ingin membalasnya atau tidak ?."

"arra, arra! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kai tak menanggapi lagi Luhan yang terus mengelu sambil menggaruk-garuk badannya. Bagaimana tidak ? Kai punya rencana untuk membalas Kris. Mereka menunggu pemuda blasteran itu di halaman parkir sekolah. Kai bilang, hari ini Kris ada kegiatan Osis dan mengharuskan pemuda blasteran itu pulang larut malam. Luhan hanya mengikuti rencananya saja, tapi ia tidak menyangka pemuda berkulit tan itu akan mengajaknya bersembunyi di semak-semak dengan kostum aneh melekat di tubuhnya. Belum lagi dedaunan dan ranting semak yang membuat badannya gatal-gatal

"dia datang!." Ujar Kai mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari gatal-gatalnya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah seorang pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri sebuah Audi berwarna hitam di halaman parkir sekolah. Luhan sudah memasang ancang-ancangnya, namun detik berikutnya ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Iapun menoleh kearah Kai yang masih mengawasi pergerakan Kris

"a-yo keluar." Titah Kai tepat melihat Kris di samping Audi hitam itu. Kai sudah melompat keluar dari semak-semak, sementara Luhan masih kebingunan di balik semak-semak.

"cepat keluar, mau sampai kapan kau di situ ? a-yo!."

"n-ne.." Luhanpun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kai dan berjalan menghampiri Kris yang tengah membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun, sebuah seruan menghentikan pergerakan pemuda blasteran itu

"OI!" Kris menoleh ke asal suara dengan kerutan di alisnya melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya aneh. Detik kemudian ia berdecak, tertawa meremehkan lalu memasang raut wajah yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan

"hahaha…, Aku tidak ingat kalau ini tanggal 31 Oktober." Kris hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"tunggu!." Kris mengurungkan niatnya memasuki mobil, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. "kenapa tidak bermain dulu ?."

Blam…

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya. Menatap kedua orang yang berpakaian aneh di hadapannya dengan sombong.

"cih! Idiot. Setauku Wirewolf dan Drakula tidak berteman. Sudahlah, aku sedang dalam mood yang baik. Jangan membuatku menyiksa kalian kalau sampai aku tau wajah di balik kostum itu." Kris kembali membuka pintu mobilnya setelah memperhatikan dua orang di hadapannya dari ujung ke ujung

"Trick Or Treat ?." Ucap si Drakula

"aku tidak punya permen." Kris memasuki mobil hendak menutup pintu namun seseorang menahannya. Kris mendongak dan mendapati si Drakula di sana

"berarti kau memilih Trick!." Tanpa basa-basi, si Drakula menarik Kris keluar dari mobil dan memmojokkannya ke body mobil

Bugh….

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Kris. Drakula berdecih meremehkan, namun tiba-tiba Kris mendorong si drakula hingga cengkraman si drakula terlepas

"kalian mencari masalah denganku ? cih! Jangan harap hidup kalian tenang-tenang saja." kris menghampiri si drakula, namun tiba-tiba wirewolf bergerak dan mendorong kuat Kris hingga pemuda itu terhempas menghantam body mobil. Tidak sampai di situ, Wirewolf juga menendang perut dan menonjok pipi sebeleh kanan Kris seperti apa yang di lakukan Kris malam itu di pesta Kyungsoo. Oh! Ternyata menonjok pipi Kris menimbulkan efek samping. Buktinya Wirewolf mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena sakit kepalan tangannya bertabrakan dengan tulang pipi Kris

"woaahh.. kau hebat wirewolf. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Teriak si drakula seraya bertepuk tangan

"kurang ajar!." Kris geram. Ia berjalan menghampiri si wirewolf dan menghantamnya tanpa memberi kesempatan si wirewolf mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pemuda blasteran itu langsung menduduki dan memukul si wirewolf yang tersungkur di aspal. Ia tak memberi jeda, dan membiarkan si wirewolf meringis kesakitan. Pukulan si wirewolf di pipi Kris rupanya membekas dengan sangat-sangat jelas makannya ia mengamuk

"aisshh… baru saja aku memujimu. Ck! Aku menarik kata-kataku, kau payah!." Drakula menghampiri Kris yang tengah menghajar si wirewolf membabi buta namun tak sampai membekas karna di halangi topeng yang di pakainya dan menarik kerah baju Kris, lalu menghempaskannya. Detik kemudian gantian si Drakula yang melayangkan tinju dengan telak berkali-kali ke wajah Kris hingga wajah pemuda itu lebam berlumuran darah

Bugh…

Bugh…

"rasakan ini!." bugh… " Aku sudah sangat menantikannya. Jangan terlalu sombong! hahahaha…" Drakula terus melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kris sambil tertawa, dan tidak di sangka si wirewolf sudah bangkit ikut menghajar Kris dengan menendang pemuda itu berkali-kali

Bugh… bugh…. Bugh….

"HEI!.. SEDANG APA KALIAN DI SANA ?!" Wirewolf dan drakula menghentikan kegiatan mereka mendengar seruan itu. Mereka mendongak menatap si pelaku. Tanpa babibu drakula dan wirewolf langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kris mendapati petugas sekolah akan menghampiri mereka. Hanya saja, seakan tidak puas. Drakula mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dalam tasnya dan membaginya dengan wirewolf lalu melempari Kris dan mobilnya hingga mobil itu berlumuran cat warna warni dan jangan lupakan kacanya yang sudah pecah serta bodynya yang juga penyok di beberapa bagian, mereka melakukan itu sambil berjalan mundur. Setelah mengeluarkan semua peralatan perang dalam tas. Drakula dan Wirewolf berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengejek meneriaki petugas keamanan yang tengah membantu Kris berdiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhh…. Hhh… hh…

"Kau gila! Aku benar-benar puas. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan, kita tidak hanya berurusan dengan siswa DO-HIS, tapi juga dengan polisi atas tindak kekerasan."

"jangan terlalu mendramatis, Lu. Tidak akan ada yang tau selama kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Luhan mengehela napas berat mendengar penuturan Kai yang menurutnya tak ada rasa cemas sedikitpun dengan identitas mereka. Tangannya terus menyeka peluh yang mengalir di leher dan pelipisnya pengaruh dari kostum yang di pakainya. Belum lagi tadi mereka sempat berlari keluar halaman sekolah hingga saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kai. yah, pemuda berkulit tan yang biasanya selalu mengendarai motornya itu tidak membawa alat transportasi kesayangannya itu karna tak ingin meninggalkan jejak apapun.

"Hahh..hahaha… Aku tidak sabar melihat Kris datang ke sekolah dengan wajah babak belur besok,"

"berdo'a saja dia akan masuk sekolah dan kau bisa melihat karya seni yang kita buat itu. Hahaha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya Luhan berangkat lebih awal bersama Sehun dan turun di tempat yang biasanya, di depan rumah mewah dekat sekolah mereka. Ia berangkat sangat pagi karna saat seperti itu siswa siswi DO-IHS masih sedikit. Ia tak mau datang lebih lama untuk mendapat tatapan sinis dan terror beruntun di pagi hari. Namun, ia mendesah kecewa karna semua pelajar hari ini di anjurkan pulang lebih awal. Besok adalah tour musim panas. Kegiatan itu selalu berlangsung setiap setahun sekali di DO-IHS, tujuannya untuk menyegarkan pikiran penat para pelajar. Hhh… padahal ia ingin melihat Kris yang penuh lebam hari ini. Sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu sampai besok. Luhan jadi tak sabar..

"ada apa ?." Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang terus memandanginya yang tengah memasukan barang-barang bawaannya besok ke dalam ransel.

"..apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris ?." gerakan Luhan terhenti mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sehun. Bagaimana pemuda itu tau ? Rasanya Luhan tak pernah menceritakannya

"memangnya ada apa dengan Kris ?." Tidak mau ketahuan. Luhan berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa dan kembali memasukan barang-barang yang sudah di siapkannya untuk besok. Namun Sehun tidak akan mudah tertipu, pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sekilas

"aku tidak bisa di bohongi, kau tau ?." Luhan tak perduli dan meresleting ranselnya lalu meletakkannya di pojok ruangan dekat barang-barang Sehun lalu keluar dari sana mengacuhkan Sehun

.

Luhan duduk di depan TV menyimak kartun favoritenya. Tak lama ia merasa seseorang menduduki tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tau kalau itu Sehun. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa duduk dengan leluasa di sana dan mereka berdua menonton kartun itu di selingi tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu

"kau belum menjawabku!." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih mau mendengar Luhan menceritakannya meskipun ia sudah tau kejadiannya seperti apa, dan separah apa keadaan Kris. yaaahhh.. ia hanya ingin mendengar Luhan bercerita dengan suaranya.

Luhan mendesah pasrah. Pemuda di sampingnya itu memang tidak bisa ia bodohi. Ia balik menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya

"kau sudah menjenguknyakan? Jadi bisa kau simpulkan apa yang terjadi." Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar datar di hadapan mereka yang menampakan sebuah iklan produk makanan

Hening…

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu? Balas dendam karna dikerjai pelajar DO-IHS atau ada alasan yang lain?."

Hening beberapa saat, Sehun memilih angkat bicara. Sebenarnya ia tau, ia tau semuanya. Ia tau alasan lain Luhan menghajar Kris, dan ia juga tau Luhan punya partner saat itu. Bukankah sudah pernah ia katakana ? Dia selalu tau semua hal yang menyangkut pautkan Luhan di dalamnya

Layar datar di hadapan mereka menampakan kartun favorite Luhan telah berakhir. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dengan alis berkerut. Sejak kapan Sehun jadi suka mencampuri—ingin tau—urusannya ?

Luhan mematikan TV dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersila menghadap Sehun. Pemuda itu sendiri merasa aneh menatap Luhan yang dari tadi terus mengerutkan alisnya

"eum.. begini. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Maksudku, kau tau? sikapmu sangat aneh, kau tidak seperti Sehun yang ku kenal. Dan… sejak kapan kau selalu ingin tau semua urusanku?."

Luhan makin mengerutkan alis mendapati Sehun tertawa setelah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan

"sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Tanpa menunggu respon Luhan. Sehun langsung saja menariknya ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Baru juga mobil Sehun melaju beberapa meter dari rumah mereka. Suami istri sejenis itu di hadang sebuah motor yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka

Sehun mendecih saat si pengendara membuka tutup helmnya

"OI! Kalian mau kemana? Aku ingin bertamu." Ucap si pengendara—Kai- yang masih duduk di atas motornya. Tidak mendapat respon dari kedua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu, Kai turun dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah membuka kaca mobilnya menatap Kai

"kalian mau pergi? Boleh aku ikut?." Tanya Kai dengan senyum menyebalkan menurut Luhan

"jangan mengacau. Pulanglah." Sehun hendak menaikan kembali kaca mobilnya

"Lulu!"

Dua orang di dalam mobil itu langsung menoleh kearah Kai dengan perasasaan yang sama tapi punya arti yang berbeda. Luhan yang marah atas panggilan menjijikan itu dan Sehun yang entahlah, marah, tidak terima, tidak suka, cemburu atau apalah. Eh ? Cemburu ? Entahlah… rasanya pemuda itu ingin meledak mendengar panggilan Kai yang terdengar sangat manis untuk LuhanNYA. Yaahh… LuhanNYA karna Luhan istriNYA, milikNYA meski belum sepenuhnya.

Seakan tidak sadar dengan aurah membunuh dari kedua orang itu. Kai hanya menampakan senyum lebar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol? Soal Baekhyun mungkin? yaahhh… siapa tau Chanyeol tau di mana Baekhyun. Bukankah anak itu juga tidak kelihatan sejak Baekhyun menghilang?"

Kai kembali bersmirk melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sedangkan Sehun sudah merutuki pemuda berkulit tan itu dalam hati. Sepertinya Kai ingin membuat acara jalan-jalan mereka batal. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ternyata Kai menampakan smirk itu bukan untuk Luhan, melainkan untuk dirinya

"tadi Chanyeol memintaku ke bar. Hanya saja aku malas, jadi aku memilih datang ke ruamh kalian. Tapi, sepertinya kalian ingin kelu—"

"tidak! Eum.. bolehkan aku ikut denganmu ke bar? Maksudku, kau ingin ke bar menemui Chanyeolkan?." Luhan yang dari tadi diam memotong ucapan Kai. Hal itu semakin menambah lebarnya senyum menyebalkan di bibir Kai. Luhan hendak keluar dari mobil Sehun dan pindah ke motor Kai, namun tiba-tiba Sehun menahannya membuat tanda tanya di kepala Luhan

"kau tetap di sini." Ucap Sehun memandangi Luhan dan langsung menutup kembali pintu mobil di samping Luhan lalu menoleh kearah Kai yang masih menumpukan tangannya di jendela mobil Sehun yang terbuka

"aku ikut!." Ujar Sehun. Kai langsung tersenyum remeh kearah pemuda yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya itu namun Sehun tak menyadarinya. Kaipun berjalan menaiki motornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bertanya lebih dulu siapa saja di sana selain Chanyeol. Alhasil ia terlalu canggung karna di sana juga ada Kyungsoo. Yaahhh… dan melihat pemuda bermata bulat itu, mengingatkannya pada malam di mana seorang Kyungsoo yang di sangkanya lugu, baik dan kalem itu berubah menjadi induk singa kelaparan.

"siapa dia?." Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut menatap pemuda yang duduk di antara Sehun dan Kai

"Oh! Namjachiguku." Kai langsung merangkul mesra pundak Luhan membuat seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping kanan Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuhnya. Luhan sendiri yang di arahkan atas pernyataan itu auranya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, hanya saja ia tak mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda bermata bulat yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka juga menampakan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alisnya

"kau tidak sedang bercandakan?." Chanyeol memastikan.

"menurutmu, dengan membawanya kesini aku bercanda?."

Chu~

Owh, jika saat ini kalian berada di posisi Luhan. Pasti kalian sudah meringkuk ketakutan. Aura yang ada di sebelah kanannya sungguh sangat mencekam tepat saat Kai mengecup kilas bibirnya. Bahkan Luhan sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi tentang Kai yang menciumnya, atau ia yang baru saja di cium oleh seorang pria. Aura itu benar-benar menakutkan sampai membuat Luhan ingin segera di lenyapkan saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu makin menampkan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Ia berpikir, bukankah Luhan berkata dia masih berjalan di jalan yang lurus?—bukan Gay—lalu kenapa ia membiarkan Kai menciumnya? dan lagi…. mereka berpacaran? Sejak kapan? Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tak dapat di ungkapkannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum meminum winenya. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?."

"apa?." Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan raut wajah bingung sebelum mengucapkan kata selamat yang makin menambah kerutan bingung di wajah Kai.

Yah, Chanyeol memang mengatakan selamat. Tapi, bukan kata itu yang ingin di dengar oleh Kai. Tumben sekali sahabatnya itu tak berkata 'menjijikan', 'jangan lakukan hal seperti itu di hadapanku dengan seorang pria' atau 'kalian harus bertobat' yang biasa ia ucapkan saat melihat pasangan sesame jenis. Pasti ada sesuatu, Kai meyakini itu, dan entah kengapa tiba-tiba ia teringat soal Baekhyun. Apa sikap Chanyeol ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Kai ingin menanyakan soal Baekhyun karna di lihatnya Luhan dari tadi tak angkat bicara dan terus menunduk. Hanya saja, seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan mengurungkan niatnya

"Pfftthhh—" Luhan dan Kai sama-sama ingin tertawa, tapi mereka langsung menahannya saat mendapati Kris yang sudah duduk menatap mereka dengan tajam seakan memperingati mereka untuk tidak tertawa. Eh? Bukan! itu mungkin untuk Kai. Luhan sendiri tidak jadi tertawa karna tidak sengaja matanya menangkap raut wajah seseorang yang tidak bersahabat duduk di sebelah kanannya terus memangdangi dirinya dan Kai

"Aigoo! Hahahahaha….." Luhan dan Kai susah payah menahan tawa, Chanyeol malah seenaknya mengeluarkan tawa tak perduli dengan Kris yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat wajah Kris yang lebam sana sini. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda blasteran itu, bukankah itu sakit? Kenapa ia datang kemari? seharusnya ia berbaring dan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur.

Cklek…

"Oh? Kau di sini, oppa?"

Seorang wanita menyembulkan kepala ke dalam ruangan dan segera masuk saat melihat Kris. Wanita itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Kris tak menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Dan tanpa basa-basi pula, Kris langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir wanita itu yang di terima dengan senang hati oleh si wanita membalas dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Semua yang ada di sana menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda

Chanyeol yang tidak perduli dan terus berkutat dengan winenya. Kyungsoo yang sesekali mencuri pandang dua orang itu sambil menatap Luhan. Kai—tunggu!, sepertinya ada yang berbeda di sini. Luhan yang tengah asik dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri sepertinya tak menyadari dua orang pemuda yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa ia berubah seperti ingin menyaingi Sehun? Bukankah sebelumnya ia biasa-biasa saja dengan Sehun dan Luhan?. Oh! Mungkin karna Sehun terus bersikap seperti seorang pecundang.

Praanngg…. Prang…. Trangtrangtrang… (-_-)?

Sehun dan Kai memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat mendengar suara pecahan piring dan botol di sana. Mereka langsung cengo melihat Kris dan wanita itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja kaca dengan Kris yang terus menjelajahi tubuh si wanita tanpa melepas ciumannya mengakibatkan geseran piring dan botol yang ada di atas meja. Apa sudut bibirnya tidak sakit akibat pukulan tadi malam? kenapa dia bisa berciuman sepanas itu?. pikir Kai

"a-aku harus pulang."

Luhan yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di hadapannya langsung saja bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Kai langsung berdiri dan menyusulnya, tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun juga menyusul mereka. Sedangkan Kris yang tengah asik dengan aksinya tiba-tiba berhenti dan meringis sakit

Ohh.. rupanya dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk memanas-manasi Luhan, dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Kris kembali duduk di sofa dan merangkul si wanita—Hara, yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau tadi Luhan berada di sana.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di luar ruangan. Luhan tengah menahan gejolak perasaan yang seakan hancur berkeping-keping (-_-)!. Tanpa basa-basi ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan langsung memesan minuman beralkohol pada seorang barthender. Gadis yang selama ini ia cintai bahkan saat ini tengah melakukan hal yang ..err.. hehe… dengan pria lain. Apa mereka sudah pernah melakukannya ? Oh.. melihat kejadian tadi jawabannya pasti sudah. Luhan saja yang notabenya lebih lama berpacaran dengan Hara belum pernah menyentuh gadis itu lebih dari kecupan di bibir. Lagi, bukankah gadis itu berkata akan meninggalkan Kris? Lalu.. tadi itu apa?

Luhan hendak meneguk kembali minumannya namun tiba-tiba seseorang merampas minuman itu dari tangannya. Luhan menoleh hendak meneriaki orang itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan atas kekecewaannya terhadap Hara. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya mendapati Sehun di sana tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari bar itu melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan di lantai dansa. Luhan sendiri yang di perlakukan seperti itu diam saja, ia terlalu lelah tak bertenaga untuk melawan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan kembali ke bar itu sambil memaki-maki pemuda yang tengah bersama gadisnya di dalam sebuah ruangan di bar itu.

Sebenarnya tadi itu Kai yang hendak menghampiri Luhan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendahuluinya dan membawa Luhan pergi. Alhasil, Kai hanya diam di tempat menyaksikan mereka hingga berlalu di kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?." Kai tersenyum kecut tapi tak berlangsung lama senyum kecut itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum meremehkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Braaakkk….

"akh!"

Luhan meringis saat Sehun menghantamkan punggungnya ke dindng kamar mereka dan mengunci pergerakannya. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang saat ini tengah di kuasai amarah. Yaahhh… bagaimana tidak? Luhan di cium oleh Kai di hadapannya tanpa protes sedikitpun dan Luhan bertingkah seakan hidupnya akan berakhir hanya melihat mantan pacarnya bercumbu dengan pria lain. Tak sadarkah Luhan kalau ia sudah memiliki Sehun di sini?

Sehun yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan di kedua sisi kepala Luhan memperkuat cengkramannya membuat Luhan meringis sakit

"Lupakan gadis itu!" Luhan dapat melihat rahang Sehun yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"apa hakmu? Ini hatiku, perasaanku, kau tidak bisa memerintahnya!" Luhan tak mau kalah menatap Sehun dengan tajam meski tangannya kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sehun yang makin kuat

Sehun mengatup rapat-rapat bibirnya, ia benar-benar harus bersabar, ia harus bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Jangan sampai ia melakukan kesalahan fatal yang dapat menyakiti Luhan. Sehun menutup erat matanya dan menhembuskan napas, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menentralkan perasaannya. Namun, saat membuka mata, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Luhan yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya hingga tak perduli lagi ia terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun dengan linangan air mata membasahi pipinya

Sehun langsung melepas cengkramannya di tangan Luhan berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tengah menangis tanpa isakan itu. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia juga tak tau apa yang membuat Luhan menangis. Apa perlakuannya ? atau karna gadis itu?. Apapun itu, ingin rasanya sehun memeluk Luhan dan berkata, 'semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan menangis. Masih ada aku di sini..' tapi, rasa takut Luhan yang akan menolaknya membuat keinginan itu hanya tersimpan di memorynya saja.

"eum, a-aku—"

Greebbb…..

"to-tolong. tolong aku, Sehun-ah."

Sehun membatu, ia tak menyangka Luhan yang akan memeluknya duluan. Entah kenapa perlakuan Luhan itu membuat darah mengalir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa bahagia langsung menjalari perasaannya namun itu tak berlangsung lama menyadari Luhan yang saat ini bukan dalam mood yang baik. Sehun tersadar dan membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat dari yang Luhan lakukan padanya

"apapun itu, Lu." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia sudah mengatakannya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong Luhan. Yah, apapun itu

Luhan sendiri yang berada di dekapan Sehun merasa perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ia benar-benar butuh sandaran, ia sungguh lelah dan kalah oleh hatinya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Berada di dekapan Sehun terlalu nyaman dan menenangkan. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Dan entah kenapa berada di dekapan Sehun bisa membuatnya melupakan Hara, membuatnya lupa kenyataan bahwa dirinya membenci kaum gay, membuatnya merasa aman, membuatnya lupa akan semua masalah yang membebaninya.

Yang ada hanya Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan menyukai hal itu. Ia tak perduli lagi kalau dirinya tampak menjijikan saat ini. Ia benar-benar butuh sandaran dan Sehun benar-benar orang yang tepat menurutnya. Dekapan dua sahabatnya saja tidak senyaman ini. Bagaimana Sehun melakukannya?

"Lu?."

Rupanya Luhan terlalu asik dengan pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Luhan terheran-heran, bagaimana ia sampai tak menyadari itu? Apa Sehun menghipnotisnya? Konyol! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sehun tentu tak bisa melakukan hal semacam sihir.

"merasa lebih baik?." Tanya Sehun yang berbaring menghadapnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"terimakasih." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya

"tidurlah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Luhan mengangguk lagi dan menaikkan selimutnya sebelum memposisikan dirinya tidur menghadap Sehun dan menutup matanya hendak berkelana kealam mimpi

"Lu.." Luhan membuka matanya menatap Sehun yang juga berbaring menghadapnya

"bolehkah..bolehkah aku memelukmu?." Tanya Sehun tampak ragu. Yah… ragu, sangat ragu Luhan akan mengizinkannya.

"a-ah, lupakan saja." Sehun memposisikan dirinya tidur terlantang menghadap langit-langit kamar mendapati Luhan yang tak merespon apapun setelah pertanyaannya. Namun, sebuah lengan yang melingkari perutnya membuat ia menoleh ke samping di mana Luhan tengah menatapnya

"tentu saja boleh." Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Sehun langsung tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya tidur menyamping menghadap Luhan dan mendekap pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Luhan POV

Hangat…

Sangat-sangat nyaman dan hangat. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Sehun begitu menenangkan. Berada di dekatnya membuatku lupa akan semua hal yang membebaniku. Hanya ada perasaan aman dan menyenangkan

Kurasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang teratur di ujung kepalaku. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Cepat sekali? Akupun mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum menyusulnya kealam mimpi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku bangun tanpa rasa keterkejutan diriku yang berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Aku membuka sejenak mataku yang langsung bertemu dengan dada bidang Sehun lalu menutupnya kembali. Ini terlalu nyaman untukku tinggal, Ingin rasanya sepanjang hari seperti ini. Sehun membuatku merasa seakan hidupku tak permah bermasalah. Ia membuatku merasa seakan-akan kejadian semalam itu tak pernah terpampang di hadapanku, ia bahkan bisa membuat diriku seakan tak pernah mengenal Hara, gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi, kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi, kenapa aku sering melupakan gadis itu saat bersama Sehun?

Kenapa aku merasa Hara tak pernah masuk dalam kehidupanku saat bersama Sehun? Kenapa aku hanya bisa memikirkan keberadaanku dengannya? Kalaupun tidak menyinggung soal sahabat-sahabatku, aku juga bisa melupakan kedua sahabatku itu. Kenapa aku terkesan sangat kejam?

Sreett…

Eh?

Sesuatu menyentuh wajahku yang ku yakini itu jemari Sehun. Apa dia selalu melakukan ini tiap kali ia bangun tidur? Karna saat aku bangun tidur, biasanya aku sudah mendapatinya di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa kali aku juga mendapatinya melakukan ini saat aku yang pertama kali bangun tidur. Memangnya apa menyenangkannya melakukan ini? Jujur saja ini membuat bulu kudukku meremang, rasanya sangat geli dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus membuka mataku

Aku berpura-pura menggeliat seakan-akan baru terbangun. Dapat kurasakan gerakan jarinya terhenti dan ia langsung menarik tangannya bahkan melepas dekapannya di tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke isi kamar kami. Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya yang saat ini tengah berpura-pura tidur

Aku terkikik geli menyadari tindakan seorang Oh Sehun yang benar-benar OOC. Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang di juluki ice prince bisa bertingkah seperti ini di hadapanku? Hahaha…. Bagaimana kalau semua fansnya tau kalau seorang Oh Sehun mempunyai sisi yang seperti ini?

Ku angkat sedikit tubuhku untuk mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Ku perhatikan lekat-lekat pemuda yang tengah berpura-pura tidur ini. Ternyata di lihat dari sisi manapun seorang Oh Sehun memang sangat sempurna. yaahh… aku akui itu. Pantas saja gadis-gadis suka menjerit dengan kehadirannya. Kalau di perhatikan lagi, mata yang selalu menatap orang dengan tajam tengah tertutup ini terlihat lebih innocen, sangat berbeda saat mata itu terbuka. Bentuk hidung yang bagus dan kulitnya yang putih kenapa aku baru menyadari betapa tampannya seorang Oh Sehun? Dengan sadar ku pegangi hidungku, membandingkannya dengan hidung Sehun.

Aku mendengus menyadari perbedaan hidungku dan hidungnya. Yahh… biarpun mancung, tapi hidungku kecil, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, hidung ini akan lebih pantas di pasang pada wajah seorang gadis. Bukan di wajahku!

Ku dekatkan tanganku ke wajahnya, membandingkan kulitku dengan kulitnya. Aigoo… kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat jelek melihat kulitnya yang begitu putih nyaris albino. Aku mendecikkan lidahku kesal sebelum menyadari sesuatu, yaahh.. setidaknya aku yakin bentuk bibirku lebih bagus dari bentuk bibirnya, hehehe….ah, mataku juga bagus biarpun tatapanku tidak setajam Sehun

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri merasa bangga dengan kelebihanku yang ini biarpun kalah banyak dari Sehun. Tapi, kenapa dia belum juga membuka matanya? Jam berapa ini?

Ku edarkan pandanganku melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi ku dengar suara dering smartphone Sehun yang berada di nakas sebelahnya. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap Sehun yang entah dia sudah benar-benar terlelap atau masih berpura-pura? Kenapa dia masih menutup matanya?

Berulangkali smartphone itu berbunyi namun sepertinya Sehun tak berniat mengangkat atau sekedar membuka matanya. Ku posisikan diriku untuk duduk melangkahi tubuh Sehun dengan lututku yang berpijak di atas kasur dan meraih smartphone itu di seberang. Entah benar adanya atau hanya perasaanku saja kalau tadi Sehun sempat mengintip.

"YA! SEHUN! KAU DI MANA, EOH? KAU IKUT ATAU TIDAK? CEPATLAH! PESAWAT AKAN LEPAS LANDAS, KAU MAU DI TINGGAL, EOH?!." \

Ku jauhkan smartphone itu dari jangkauan telingaku mendengar seseorang yang tanpa basa-basi berteriak di seberang sana dan aku hampir terjungkal saat tiba-tiba Sehun bangun langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut sebelum melihat layar smartphone Sehun yang menampakkan foto Kai sedang tertidur dan air liurnya mengenang di atas meja. Hahaha…. Tidak ku sangka Sehun cukup jahil memasang foto Kai seperti ini untuk kontaknya. Aku hendak mendekatkan kembali smartphone itu ke telingaku karna mendengar Kai yang terus berteriak di seberang sana memanggil-manggil Sehun. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi

Cklek….

"Lu! Kau tidak ingin bersiap-siap? Kita sudah terlambat. Pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengalihkan perhatianku menampakakkan Sehun di sana memakai boxer yang basah dengan rambut penuh busa berteriak kepadaku yang entah apa maksudnya. Namun, pendanganku teralihkan ke ujung ruangan tepat di mana tas ransel dan koper kami di letakan. Aku langsung sadar dan teringat sesuatu. Tanpa basa basi ku lemparkan smartphone Sehun di atas ranjang dan menyambar bathrobku menyusul Sehun yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh ini pagi yang acak-acakan. Lihatlah, keadaanku dan Sehun benar-benar berantakan. Sehun yang duduk di jok pengemudi belum mengenakan bajunya, sementara aku masih sibuk dengan sepatuku. Sehun terus saja menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, bahkan rambut kamipun belum kering sama sekali.

Argggh… kenapa bisa seperti ini?.

Selesai dengan sepatuku, aku mengambil kaos polos berwarna kuning yang ada di kursi penumpang dan memakaikannya pada Sehun. Astaga ini benar-benar pagi yang kacau

Luhan POV end

""kurangi sedikit kecepatanmu dan kemarikan lenganmu." Sehun menurut memasukkan tangannya di baju yang tengah Luhan pekaikan untuknya tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Selesai dengan pakaian Sehun. Luhan mengambil sebuah handuk yang ada di jok belakang dan mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri

"Lu!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"celanaku belum di kancing." Tutur Sehun tetap focus mengemudi. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk melakukan apa yang di maksud Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka terlalu buru-buru, dan jangan sampai saat turun nanti Sehun masih tidak mengancing celananya. Oh! Pasti akan terjadi hal memalukan

Luhan meletakan handuk kecil yang di pegangnya dan mendekati Sehun guna mengancing celana Sehun yang bahkan pemuda itu belum menaikan resletingnya hingga boxer putih dengan tulisan acaknya terlihat jelas. Aigoo…

"jangan tertawa, ini semu—akhh akh… Lu! Kau menjepitnya!"

Sehun yang awalnya kesal Luhan menertawainya atau mungkin keadaan mereka berubah menjadi kesakitan saat tak sengaja sesuatu di balik celana dan boxernya terjepit ketika Luhan ingin menaikkan resletingnya. Refleks Luhan minta maaf sambil mengusap sesuatu yang terjepit itu dari luar celana Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun hampir saja menabrakkan mobil mereka dengan mobil yang ada di depan mereka

"YA! Menyetirlah dengan benar! kau ingin kita mati, eoh?!" Luhan protes saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya agar tak menabrak mobil di depan mereka, hal itu juga membuat Luhan mempertemukan jidatnya dengan kaca mobil karna ia tak mengenakan seatbelt mengingat ia harus mengurus ini itu

Sehun tak merespon protesan Luhan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda dan pipi merona. Entahlah, perasaan semacam apa aku juga tidak tau. Yang pasti bukan perasaan panic seperti sebelumnya. Usapan Luhan itu cukup berefek rupanya hahaha… Sementara si pelaku sadar atau tidak ia kelihatan biasa saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"siapa lagi yang belum ada?"

"Sehun, seam. Dia belum datang." Teriak seorang yeoja menanggapi seongsanim yang tengah mengecek semua peserta tour

"Luhan juga belum, seam." Lay langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari semua peserta. Hei, jangan lupakan soal terror Luhan, itu belum berakhir. Mereka masih merekam dengan baik isi E-mail dari Kris dan tak lupa video mamalukan Luhan

"AKU DI SINI!" teriak seseorang dari balik barisan.

Semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan tas ransel besarnya menuju mereka. Oh.. lihatlah betapa konyolnya cara Luhan berlari dengan tas yang bahkan lebih besar dari dirinya.

Tiba-tiba teriakan histeris dari para siswi langsung membahana di airport sekolah. Luhan terheran-heran, apa mereka akan mengerjai Luhan lagi? Atau sekarang mereka berubah mengagumi Luhan? Namun, beberapa saat mendengar para siswi meneriaki nama Oh Sehun langsung membuat perkiraannya lenyap begitu saja. hhh… seharusnya Luhan sadar kalau hanya Sehun dan kawan-kawannya yang dapat membuat para gadis itu menjerit

Sret….

Eh?

Luhan langsung menoleh ke samping saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil alih ransel besarnya. Ia langsung mendapati wajah datar Sehun yang tengah memakai ransel Luhan di punggungnya dan berjalan mendahului pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Seketika pula teriakan histeris beberapa meter dari mereka tiba-tiba hilang di gantikan wajah cengo tak percaya mereka. Namun, tak selang beberapa lama teriakan histeris itu kembali membahana saat Sehun telah bergabung dengan yang lainnya

"YA! Namja phabo! cepatlah. Kau menunda waktu kami, cih!" Teriak seorang siswi dengan sinisnya. Luhan kembali berlari dan langsung berbaris di barisan kelasnya.

'ck! Kenapa dia harus datang? Tidak sadar diri kalau keberadaannya hanya merusak saja?!. Kasihan Kris, pasti moodnya akan sangat buruk melihatnya di sini!.'

'apa-apaan dia menyuruh Sehun membawa tasnya? Tidak tau diri!'

'sudah datang terlambat, dengan penampilan seperti itu pula. Cih! Kasihan sekali dia, hahaha. Dasar miskin!'

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar setiap cibiran para peserta tentang disinya. Biarkan saja mereka bicara seperti itu, yang penting kenyataannya tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Ia tidak merusak, membuat mood Kris menjadi buruk, menyuruh Sehun membawa tasnya, dan dia tidak miskin. Mereka yang seenaknya bicara. Ia berpenampilan berantakan seperti ini karna terlalu buru-buru. Dasar orang-orang sok tau

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia tak memperdulikan seongsanim yang tengah menerangkan tentang tour kali ini di depan sana. Ia tak perlu melakukannya karna setiap tahun tujuan tour ini selalu sama meski pada tempat yang berbeda

Luhan meatap kerumunan yang berada di tengah barisan, yahh… siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Kris dkk. 5 orang itu diam saja dan siswa/I di sana mulai mengambil gambar mereka. Menyenangkan menjadi orang popular yah…, tapi, hei? Mereka tidak berlima, mereka berenam

Luhan memicingkan matanya menghitung dan melihat dengan jelas jumlah pemuda-pemuda itu, dan ia yakin ia menghitung mereka berenam dengan seorang pemuda yang berada di rangkulan Chanyeol membelakanginya. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Luhan mengenal postur pemuda mungil itu

"B-Baekhyun?."

To Be Countinue

**.**

Ell note :

Udah cukup panjangkan?

Ell gak nyangka ada yang bilang chapt kemarin itu kependekan. Aigoo! Padahal itu worldnya 5,181 (-_-)' . Dan buat biasnya angry hyung—Kris. Jangan marah karna Krisnya menyebalkan di sini. Dan kalau udah bosan sama ceritanya, gak apa kok! Malah bagus, jadi Ell gak perlu lanjutin cerita yang makin gak jelas dan gak nyambung ini karna sedikitnya peminat xp

Apa lagi yah? Ah! Kenapa sekarang Ell suka lama update? Yah itu karna Ell punya kehidupan sendiri. Gak Cuma duduk diam dan berimajinasi kemana-mana, Ell juga harus focus latihan sama persiapan tes bulan Agustus. Akh! Dagdigdug ini…

Eum, itu udah Ell jelasinkan kenapa Sehun gak mau nolong Luhan? sebebnarnya sih Ell ragu itu penjelasan atau bukan, maksa pula ngejelasinya -_-). Tapi yaudalah, bodo amat .-_-. Buat yang minta peningkatan ratenya… Ell malu nulis yang gituan, sekaligus… agak.. ekhem.. jijik sebenarnya. Tapi, entar deh Ell coba, tapi gak janji, dan gak janji juga bakal sedetail yang readers mau karna Ell Cuma berpengalaman kalau cewek cowok yang mainin, terus gak di bulan puasa juga. tapi GAK JANJI, GAK JANJI. Ingat? GAK JANJI!. Dan buat Kaisoo sama Chanbaek moment Ell gak janjikan waktu itu? jadi kita liat aja ada moment mereka atau gak, yang pasti sesuai alur berjalannya cerita ini aja deh

Yang idenya Kai buat balas Kris itu sebenarnya Ell gak punya ide. Cuma kepikiran aja waktu Ell ngerjain pemain basket sekolah sebelah waktu Ell masih SMA dulu. Abis mereka main curang, jadi kita kerjain pake cara anak-anak pecundang. Heh.. tapi biarlah, mereka juga pecundang main curang di lapangan. Kenapa? Yang bagian itu aneh yah? Ada yang mau nanya apa Kris cari tau siapa yang mukulin dia? Jawabanya 'iya'. Tapi masih rahasia Negara apa Luhan sama Kai ketahuan kita liat di chapt-chapt depan

Ada yang benci sama Hara noona? Yahh… jangan!

Kenapa Ell pake Hara noona ketimbang artis SM? Itu karna Ell fanboynya Hara noona. Jadi jangan di benci Hara noonanya. Yang bikin Hara noona jadi gitukan yang nulis ini. Jadi kalau mau benci-bencian itu sama Ell aja jangan sama Hara noona. Ah, yang waktu itu Ell nanyakan? Ternyata kebanyakan suka hujan mendung yang katanya dingin, adem, sejuk, bisa mandi hujan, tapi hawa dingin saat hujan mendung bisa bikin Ell mencret-mencret bolak balik kamar mandi. Berarti kebanyakan suka pelangi pas hujan berakhir yah? Padahal hujan panas itu pemandangannya jauh lebih bagus karna pelangi muncul bareng hujannya meskipun kita gak bisa mandi karna kata orang itu hujannya orang mati (-_-), emang benar yah? Hujan orang mati? Hahaha!

Yaudah deh.. arigato gozaimatsu buat hyung, noona, chigu, y dongsaeng yang masih mau mampir dan baca FF amatir ini. Ell gak tau harus ngomong apa buat ungkapan terimakasih. Dan kenapa Ell gak balas review atau komen? Itu karna Ell suka ngomong ngasal. Entar nyinggung lagi dan bikin orang sakit hati karna Ell bakal jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan semalas-malasnya aka kependekan, tidak memuaskan. Kenapa pula nama Ell itu Ell? Ya karna nama Ell emang ELL. Sebenarnya Nevillio, Cuma biasa di panggil Ell di ambil dari beberapa huruf itu kayak gini n'E'vi'LL'io. Jadi bukan karna L 'Death Note ' atau L 'Infinite' tapi karna dari kecil emang di panggilannya ELL. Cuma Ell ngiri sama teman Ell yang ulzzang China itu namanya, 'KAI'. Aish! Pake nama bias Ell, tapi suer itu nama aslinya, dia cerita kok asal usul namanya -_- . kulitnya juga kayak Kai, iash… Ell makin ngiri, kulit Ell kayak Vampire :/ . Mukanya…. Mukanya juga mirip Kai semasa tryning, Cuma dia lebih cute aja, gak ada garangnya kayak Kai..

Yaudah! Ell pamit… GOMAWO~ atas patisipasinya…..

*naik pesawat berangkat tour bareng pelajar DO-IHS*


	11. Chapter 11

DIFFICULT OF STRING

10

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

Luhan meatap kerumunan yang berada di tengah barisan, yahh… siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Kris dkk. 5 orang itu diam saja dan siswa/I di sana mulai mengambil gambar mereka. Menyenangkan menjadi orang popular yah…, tapi, hei? Mereka tidak berlima, mereka berenam

Luhan memicingkan matanya menghitung dan melihat dengan jelas jumlah pemuda-pemuda itu, dan ia yakin ia menghitung mereka berenam dengan seorang pemuda yang berada di rangkulan Chanyeol membelakanginya. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Luhan mengenal postur pemuda mungil itu

"B-Baekhyun?."

…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan POV

Jujur aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tadi itu benar-benar Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat aneh, ketika aku ingin mendekati Baekhyun saat ia menaiki peswat dengan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik tubuhnya dan langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi. Sahabatku itu juga diam saja tanpa melihatku atau mengeluarkan satu kata, setidaknya seperti 'halo~' atau semacamnya.

Aku sedih, aku hanya ingin menyapanya tapi mengangkat kepala guna melihatku saja ia tak melakukannya. Apa lagi Lay, sahabatku itu semakin jauh dariku, lihatlah, ia tengah bersenang-senang dengan si ketua osis di kursi mereka. Kelihatannya di dalam pesawat ini hanya aku yang tak bersenang-senang, Semua orang tertawa dan membicarakan rencana mereka sesampai di tempat tujuan. Bahkan, orang yang duduk di kursi sebelahku saja tak mau membuka pembicaraan denganku, dia lebih memilih bicara dengan orang yang duduk di sebelah kami.

Hhh.. aku tidak yakin ini akan jadi tour musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Luhan POV end

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO!?" pekik siswa siswi saat mereka sampai di vila penginapan

"tapi seongsanim, kasihan Kris oppa. Pasti moodnya akan sangat turun jika harus berbagi kamar dengan namja itu!" Tutur seorang siswi tidak terima Kris yang harus berbagi kamar dengan Luhan

Saat ini semuanya tengah berbaris menunggu nama mereka di panggil untuk menempati kamar yang mana dan dengan siapa. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tanggap para peserta, Luhan juga sempat kaget dirinya yang di tempatkan bersama Kris. Menurutnya ini benar-benar bencana besar, apa lagi mengingat di dalam satu kamar itu di tempati 3 orang, dan ia lebih khawatir lagi karna Sehun benrsama dengan mereka. Bisa-bisa semuanya ketahuan mengingat beberapa barang yang ia harus berbagi dengan Sehun. ANDWEEEE!...

Luhan menatap Sehun, dia benar-benar kesal karna pemuda itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Iapun beralih pada Kris, dan pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan atau biasa di sebut seringaian. Luhan langsung berpikiran buruk akan ini, pasti Kris merencanakan sesuatu.

"apa benar itu, Kris-ssi?." Bahkan seongsanim harus menanya pendapat Kris terlebih dahulu? Aturan macam apa ini?

"saya tidak keberatan, seongsanim. Pasti akan menyenangkan berbagi kamar dengan, LUHAN." Jawab Kris masih menatap Luhan dan menekan kata 'Luhan' di sana. Luhan sendiri yang juga menatap Kris tengah berperang batin, ia hanya bisa berharap dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya ia harus ingat, Sehun ada bersamanya di sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk…

Kris langsung menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Luhan sendiri memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua alat mandi dan menaruhnya di kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun, ia langsung menata pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

Tiba-tiba Kris bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya berhenti dan memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kris. Oh, ternyata pemuda blasteran itu ingin mengunci Luhan di kamar mandi. Licik!

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jelas suara teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Kris hanya terkekeh meletakan kunci kamar mandi di atas nakas tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Sehun dengan tampang datarnya menghampiri Kris dan mengambil kunci yang ada di nakas tempat tidur Kris lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"ya! Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?." Kris yang melihat Sehun ingn membuka pintu kamar mandi langsung melompat kearah pemuda itu dan meraih kuncinya. Sehun mendecikan lidahnya sebelum meraih kunci itu lagi dari tangan Kris

"haish! Maknae sialan!." Kris mengacak rambut belakangnya berjalan ke ranjang guna mengambil smartphonenya dan melegang pergi meninggalkan kamar itu

Cklek….

Luhan langsung keluar saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mengumpat kesal menyertakan nama Kris di dalamnya

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan yang tengah membongkar isi ranselnya

"aish! Kau dan dia sama saja! sama-sama menyebalkan! kau tau, situasi seperti ini dapat membahayakan kita. Bisa-bisa semua orang tau, kenapa kau terus melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatimu? kenapa kau tidak memikirkan tanggapan orang di sekitarmu? Mereka akan curiga, dan bisa-bisa aku di hujami terror yang lebih parah." Tutur Luhan menggebu-gebu menatap Sehun penuh kekesalan

"terror? bukankah kau memang sedang di terror secara beruntun?." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tampang datarnya. Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berucap namun segera di potong oleh Sehun

"kalau sudah ada terror. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita akui semuanya? Biarkan semua orang tau, setidaknya aku bisa bebas dan leluasa bergerak di sekitarmu—"

"jangan berucap seenaknya, Oh Sehun. kau pikir dengan kejadian semalam aku telah berubah dengan pendirianku? Tidak! aku tidak mau di sebut gay. Aku normal, Oh Sehun! aku masih normal." Entah kenapa Luhan sedikit ragu dan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. ia normal? lalu kenapa? Kenapa tadi malam ia merasa tidak perduli dengan kata normal? bahkan saat inipun kata itu terdengar aneh dan penuh ke ragu-raguan

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan berdecak dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Oh Luhan. Kau bisa mengingkarinya." Sehun menekan kata 'Oh Luhan' sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedikit tersentak mendengar marganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini para peserta tengah bersiap-siap menaiki bis pariwisata yang di sediakan oleh sekolah di tempat itu. Mereka akan memulai tour yang lebih ke liburan musim panas siang ini. Yah… pastinya setelah semua peserta selesai dengan urusan penginapan mereka. Seorang pemuda kebangsaan China bermata rusa itu dari tadi terus memperhatikan dua orang pemuda yang di ketahui salah satu dari mereka adalah sahabatnya

Melihat dua pemuda itu menambah pertanyaan di memory otak Luhan tentang, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ia bisa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah sebelumnya Chanyeol—seperti—ingin membunuhnya? Bahkan beberapa kali Luhan melihat Baekhyun tersipu saat Chanyeol membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Belum lagi, sejak pertama kali Luhan melihat Baekhyun lagi tadi pagi, pemuda itu—Chanyeol—tak pernah melepas rangkulannya pada Baekhyun, kemana dan berbuat apa pasti tangan panjang nan kokoh itu selalu terselip di pinggang, kadang juga di bahu Baekhyun. seperti tidak ingin Baekhyun sedikitpun jauh darinya, bahkan tadi pagipun saat Luhan hendak mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menghalanginya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Arrggghhh… Semuanya memusingkan! Ingin sekali Luhan mencari tau, tapi ia tak tau caranya mendekati Baekhyun. Bertanya pada Sehun atau Kai pun tak ada gunanya. Dua pemuda itu hanya—pura-pura—terkejut dengan kejadian yang mereka lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ck! Sial!." Umpat Luhan membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya yang lengket dan bau busuk. Seharusnya ia tau kalau akan seperti ini, seharus ia menjaga tasnya kalau tidak mau di kerjai, dan seharusnya ia bersenang-senang di pantai sekarang. Namun, mengingat pakaian gantinya yang basah lengket dan bau amis di dalam tas itu tidak mungkin. Yah… hanya jika ia ingin pulang dengan pakaian basah karna tak punya pakaian ganti.

"dikerjai lagi yah?" Luhan hampir saja melompat kaget mendengar suara Kai yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengelus dadanya sementara Kai terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang tidak di sangkanya akan terkejut

"seperti yang kau lihat. hhh…. Rasanya aku jadi tidak puas kalau Kris hanya di buat babak belur." Luhan meletakan tas ranselnya di sebelah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pantai di mana para peserta tengah bersenang-senang

"benarkah?," Kai menatap Luhan yang langsung mengangguk

"kau punya rencana?." Luhan beralih menatap Kai yang langsung mematrikan senyum menyebalkannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak tau apa rencana Kai menyuruhnya menunggu di atas bukit belakang vila penginapan. Dan beruntunglah di sini tidak gelap, malah kelihatan sangat indah dengan cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan. Hanya saja, pemnadangan di bukit bagian belakangnya tampak menyeramkan dengan hutan lebat dan gelap di bawah bukit itu. Sempat terlintas dalam benak Luhan tentang ia dan Kai akan mendorong Kris ke bawah bukit hingga masuk ke hutan itu. Namun, segera di tepisnya, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal sekejam itu. Lihatlah betapa gelap dan menyeramkannya hutan di bawah sana. Luhan yakin, di sana pasti banyak mahkluk buas dan aneh

Luhan masih focus menerka-nerka mahkluk apa saja di dalam hutan itu sebelum ia merasa seorang mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menoleh dan cukup heran kenapa Sehun ada di sini? Apa dia juga akan di libatkan dalam rencana Kai?

"sedang apa malam-malam di sini memandangi hutan menyeramkan itu?." ucapan Pemuda itu meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia hanya kebetulan saja kesini dan ia tidak terlibat dalam rencana Kai. Luhan kembali menatap lurus ke bawah, tepat di kegelapan hutan

"tidak ada. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?."

"hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

Tepat setelah ucapan Sehun, tak ada lagi yang bicara. Dua pemuda itu sama-sama bungkam. Ternyata yang berkeliaran di sekitar vila malam hari tidak hanya mereka saja, tapi beberapa peserta juga. Hanya saja, kenapa tidak ada yang terlihat di sekitar bukit selain mereka?

Jawabannya mudah, karna semua orang membaca tulisan di papan peringatan yang tergantung di sebuah pohon tepat memasuki jalan menuju bukit itu. Tulisan yang melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi, sepertinya Luhan dan Sehun tak memperhatikan papan pengingat itu. Buktinya, mereka tenang-tenang saja masuk kesana

Keheningan masih setia menemani keduanya hingga seseorang datang

"hei, kalian!"

Luhan dan Sehun serempak mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara seorang pria dewasa di belakang mereka. Luhan terlihat kaget, pria itu tampak mengerikan dengan luka jahitan di pipinya dan… dan…. Dia membawa sebuah pisau.

Sehun refleks berdiri menarik Luhan ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil itu. Sehun sebenarnya terkejut meilihat pria itu, apa lagi pria itu membawa sebuah pisau yang sepertinya terlumuri oleh darah, tapi ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik ekspresi datarnya.

Pria dewasa itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Sehun dan Luhan yang menyadari pria itu semakin mendekat otomatis berjalan mundur hingga pria itu berhenti dan mereka juga ikut berhenti tanpa melepas pandangan mereka dari pria itu. Dalam hati, Luhan sudah merutuki Kai yang menyuruhnya ke sini. Dan lagi, kemana pemuda itu? kenapa ia belum datang juga?

Si pria mengangkat pisau yang terlumuri darah itu dan menjilatnya seduktif sambil melihat kearah mereka membuat Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Sehun yang sadar Luhan sangat ketakutan mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Luhan yang sudah mendingin karna terlalu takut dengan pria di hadapan mereka. Oh lihatlah, siapa yang tidak akan takut? Pria itu terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh yang ingin membunuh dan memutilasi mereka

"mainan baru~~"

Luhan dan Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh pria itu dengan 'mainan baru'. Namun, mengingat pria itu yang terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh gila membuat mereka berpikir bahwa yang di maksud mainan baru adalah mereka

"S-Sehun, b-ba-bagaimana hi-ni?." Luhan dengan suara bergetar coba berbisik pada Sehun. Dia sangat ketakutan, bahkan, sakin takutnya ia merasa ingin pipis di celana. Hanya saja ia masih punya harga diri untuk melakukan itu di hadapan Sehun. Belum lagi harga dirinya sudah sedikit luntur karna dirnya yang takut pada si pria di kethui oleh Sehun. Sementara pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja membuat Luhan kesal. Yah… bagaimana bisa saat=-saat seperti ini dan Sehun masih terlihat sesantai itu!

"Lu, kita harus lari. Aku rasa orang ini tidak waras." Sehun berbisik yang langsung di angguki oleh Luhan

Tiba-tiba Sehun hendak berlari menarik Luhan bersamanya. Namun, karna terlalu tiba-tiba, Luhan tak sempat mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah

"uwaa! Mainan baruku!" Pria itu panic melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang ingin kabur dan langsung mendekati Luhan yang jatuh ke tanah namun Sehun yang tak terlalu jauh dari Luhan menendang si pria hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Pria itu mengeram kesal melihat lengannya yang sempat tersayat pisaunya sendiri akibat tendangan Sehun. Ia berdiri menghampiri Sehun yang tengah membantu Luhan berdiri hendak menyayatkan pisaunya di kulit putih Sehun, namun Luhan yang melihat itu langsung mendorong Sehun hingga pisau itu tak menyentuh kulitnya. Si pria semakin kesal, ia beralih menatap Luhan dan hampir saja menancapkan pisau itu di bola mata Luhan. Namun, Luhan segera menendang kaki si pria dan membuatnya terduduk. Luhan tak puas dan kembali menendang si pria hingga kakinya di tangkap oleh si pria dan membuatnya oleng jatuh ke belakang menuruni bukit itu berguling-guling

Sehun menganga membulatkan matanya

"LUHAN…..LUHAN…..TIDAK!... LUHAN!..."

Sehun yang tadinya masih meringis karna tulang keringnya terbentur sebuah batu akibat dorongan Luhan langsung berdiri menuju pinggiran bukit memanggil-manggil Luhan yang terguling-guling menuruni bukit memasuki hutan gelap itu. Tak perduli, tanpa basa-basi Sehun menyeret dirinya menuruni bukit curam itu menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu memasuki hutan gelap nan menyeramkan itu.

Sementara di atas bukit, si pria sudah menangis meraung-raung karna calon 'mainan baru'nya hilang

**.**

**.**

"kau mau membawaku kemana, bodoh?!"

"sudah, ikut saja.."

Terlihat Kai yang tengah menyeret Kris ke halaman belakang vila. Kai dari tadi tak pernah melepas senyum ceria di selingi smirk andalannya dan tentu saja tak di sadari oelh Kris yang malas-malasan berjalan di belakang Kai.

Kai hendak memasuki jalan menuju bukit belakang vila namun Kris langsung menariknya membuat Kai bertanya.

"ck! Kau tidak lihat larangan itu?." Kris menunjuk sebuah papan pengingat di pohon memasuki jalan itu. Kai terkesikap, matanya membulat dan kepanikan langsung mendorongnya berlari menelusuri jalan itu tak perduli Kris yang meneriakinya

Bodoh! Kenapa ia tak melihat papan itu sebelumnya dan meminta Luhan menunggunya di sana? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kai! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?

Hhh…hhh…hh…..

Kai terengah-engah di atas bukit. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Luhan namun tak menemukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kai berteriak memanggil Luhan kesana kemari dan mengacak rambutnya saat tak mendapati bayangan atau sahutan dari orang yang di carinya. Pandangannya beralih ke bawah bukit di mana pemandangan hutan kelam dan gelap tersaji di sana. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Luhan berada di bawah sana namun segera di tepisnya karna Luhan tak mungkin sebodoh itu menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah bukit dan masuk ke dalam hutan menyeramkan itu.

Kai menghela napas. Tidak mungkin mencari Luhan sendirian, ia harus memberitau guru pembimbing dan Sehun. Yah! Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga pemuda berkulit putih nyaris albino itu tidak akan mengamuk dan membunuhnya.

Kai berbalik hendak pergi dari sana dan mendapati seorang pria dewasa tengah tersenyum aneh dari kejauhan. Mungkin orang gila, pikir Kai melihat penampilan pria itu yang tengah bermain dengan seekor kucing. Kai beralih dan berlari benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk memberitau guru pembimbing dan juga Sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Ia meringis heran kenapa kepala dan badannya terasa sakit juga pegal-pegal. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang tengkuknya yang sakit, begitu pula dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Ia melihat heran sekitarnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia berada di sini? Kenapa ia merasa kalau tempat ini adalah sebuah hutan? Luhan masih bertanya saat tiba-tiba potongan kejadian semalam hinggap ke memory otaknya, membuat dirinya langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekitar. Tidak! Dia benar-benar berada di dalam hutan. Tapi, sejak kapan ada sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke atas di hadapannya? Di mana bukitnya? Apa di atas tebing itu? Apa dia jatuh terguling dari bukit dan masuk ke dalam hutan dan jatuh dari tebing itu lalu masuk ke hutan di bawah tebing itu? Akh! Membingungkan! Pantas saja badannya sakit semua. Tapi, dia beruntung karna masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah jatuh dari tebing yang sangat tinggi itu menurutnya. lalu bagaimana cara ia kembali?

Luhan hendak berdiri namun sesuatu menahan lututnya. Ia melihat lutut dan menemukan celananya yang sobek serta luka yang cukup parah di sana. Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang ia tak bisa berjalan dengan normal karna luka itu. Luhan melihat sekitar tubuhnya ternyata ada banyak luka kemudian mendongak melihat tebing di hadapannya. Ugh! Entah ia harus merasa beruntung atau bagaimana jatuh dari sana dan masih bisa bertahan hidup walau tetap saja mendapat luka yang bisa di kata lumayan parah. Ataukah ia harus merasa sial karna berada di dalam hutan sendirian dan tak tau caranya kembali, kecuali memanjat kembali tebing itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin jika luka-luka itu menghambat pergerakannya.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan ringisan setiap kali ia melakukan gerakan kecil seperti memutar tubuh atau menyeret kakinya.

"ugh! Sial!" Makinya tat kala terus berjalan entah kemana

Merasa tak sanggup berjalan lebih jauh karna rasa sakit yang terus menyeruaki dirinya, Luhan memilih berhenti dan bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Luhan mendongak menatap langit yang tak nampak di hutan yang memiliki banyak pohon lebat itu. Luhanpun memilih kembali melihat sekitarnya. Kalau saja ia tak pernah tau bagaimana gelapnya malam, mungkin ia akan mengira kalau inilah yang di sebut malam. Gelap, yah… hutan itu memang gelap.

Luhan melihat ke depan. Di mana sebuah tebing terpampang di hadapannya mencuat ke atas. Luhan jadi berpikir, siang saja hutannya sudah segelap ini bagaimana kalau malam hari? Tidak! Ia tak mau bermalam di hutan gelap itu sendirian, yah… mungkin Luhan harus mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri karna pemikiran baru muncul di otaknya. Mungkin saja penghuni hutan itu akan dengan senang hati menemaninya bermalam di sana. Memikirkannya saja bulu roma Luhan sudah berdiri

Pemuda berkebangsaan China itu tak mau membuang waktu lagi. Tak perduli dengan rasa sakit di lutut ketika ia berjalan atau badannya yang Luhan rasa tulang punggungnya baru saja patah ketika ia berdiri itu terasa sakit ia tetap berjalan mendekati dinding tebing itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sebelum mengepalkan tangan dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tangannya sudah menempel di dinding tebing dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Raut yang awalnya bersemangat tiba-tiba berubah sendu secara perlahan. Nyalinya menciut melihat betapa tinggi tebing itu. Kalau dia salah berpijak, ia akan jatuh lagi dan Luhan tidak yaklin bahwa keberuntungan akan memihak untuk kedua kalinya

Tidak bisa di percaya. Ia akan berakhir di sini. Mati mengenaskan di sini

Luhan menundukkan kepala dengan raut yang sepertinya akan menangis. Biarkan saja ia menangis, toh! Tidak ada yang melihatnya

"eommaaaa~"

Luhan sudah menjatuhkan satu tetes air mata saat mengucapkan kata 'eomma' lalu buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia kembali mendongak dan mengatup kuat-kuat bibirnya. Tak apa, setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Kalau keberuntungan tak datang untuk kedua kalinya, setidaknya ia sudah coba berusaha dan kalau ia memang harus mati di sini, mungkin itu memang sudah garis takdirnya.

Luhan sudah memegang bagian-bagian yang timbul pada tebing dan mulai memanjat dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya walau harus bersusah payah karna tebing itu melengkung dan jangan lupa rasa sakit, perih di lututnya yang terus berkedut-kedut.

Luhan yang merasa ia sudah cukup jauh memanjatpun mendongak melihat apakah ujungnya sudah dekat atau belum. Dan sial! Ujungnya masih sangat-sangat jauh. Luhanpun melihat ke bawah dan menemukan dirinya yang belum terlalu jauh dari tanah di bawah sana. Mungkin, tinggi panjatannya hanya setinggi pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi. Luhan kembali mendongak ke atas mencari tempat pijakan selanjutnya dan ternyata itu cukup jauh dari jangkauan membuatnya menghela napas dalam-dalam

"hwaiting! Hwaiting! Luhan kau bisa!…. A-yo! Luhan! Luhan.. Luhan…Luhan… Luhan…" Terus saja ia berteriak menyemangati diri sendiri sambil menggapai ujung pijakan itu dengan kakinya yang kecil.

"Lu—" Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan gerakannya kala bayangan seseorang melintas di otaknya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia berharap Sehun ada di atas sana tengah mencarinya. Menyurhnya diam di tempat dan Sehun sendiri yang akan menemukannya. Wajahnya yang bersemangat berubah sendu lagi mengingat itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sehun mungkin memang mencarinya, tapi ia tidak yakin Sehun akan menemukannya atau nekat turun dari bukit dan tebing itu sekedar mencari dirinya di hutan bawah tebing yang gelap itu.

"bodoh! Luhan bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ck!" Rutuknya menertawai diri sendiri. Kenapa ia mengharapkan Sehun? Bodoh!

Luhan mengehembuskan kembali napasnya dan menyamangati dirinya sendiri sambil menggapai pijakan yang cukup jauh itu.

"Lu-han….Lu…Ha..n… Lu…H..an…Luh…an…..Sehun…. Se..hun…. Sehun tolong aku….hiks… Sehun… tolong aku hiks…kau di mana…..? tolong aku Sehunaaaa…."

Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai terisak dengan aliran sungai kecil di pipi menyerukan nama Sehun. Mengharapkan kemunculan pemuda itu untuk menolongnya atau mungkin menjadikan nama itu sebagai mantra keselamatan hidupnya.

Air mata yang bercucuran membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Bahkan tanpa sadar pijakan yang tadinya jauh kini terlihat lebih dekat, tanpa basa-basi Luhan menginjakan kaki dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya di sana membuat pegangannya pada pijakan tebing di kepalanya terlepas dan mengakibatkan dirinya yang terjun bebas ke bawah. Sudah berakhir! Kalau ini sebuah permainan game dan pemainmu jatuh, mungkin di layar akan tertulis kata 'game over' yang sangat besar dan jelas. Luhan menutup matanya, siap menerima hantaman keras tanah atau bebatuan runcing di bawah sana

'Apa ini akhir hidupku? Kenapa sangat mengenaskan? Baru-baru ini aku di khianati kekasihku dan mendapat serangan di sekolah. Lalu, sekarang aku harus mati dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Tuhan! Apa kau begitu membenciku? Apa salahku terlalu banyak terhadapmu hingga kau awali dan akhiri hidupku seperti ini? Hhh… bahkan aku belum memberitau hal yang aku sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Aku juga belum sempat membahagiakan dan minta maaf pada orang tuaku. Aku juga belum sempat meminta maaf pada Sehun karna sikapku selama ini. Yah… walaupun kelihatannya ia tidak terganggu, tapi tetap saja.'

'Katakanlah aku tidak waras. Tapi, entah kenapa dengan menyebut nama Sehun aku merasa akan pergi dengan tenang dan hutang yang lunas. Entah kenapa dengan nama itu aku merasa telah menceritakan semua yang aku sembunyikan pada Baekhyun dan Lay. Entah kenapa nama itu membuatku lebih damai. Sehun…Sehun…Sehun… selamat tinggal dunia… Sehun… Sehun… selamat tinggal, Sehun. selamat tinggal nae yeo—"

Bruuukkk….

"Aish! Phabo!... Michiseo, eoh?!. Aish! Akh!"

Luhan mematung.

Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi? Atau ia sudah berada di surga dan Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang di harapkannya? Tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Kata orang, orang yang sudah mati tidak akan merasakan apapun. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sakit di badannya tadi? Kenapa ia masih merasa lutut dan badannya sakit? Belum lagi suara yang barusan di dengarnya terasa begitu nyata. Bau ini, bau ini juga terasa begitu nyata, bau orang itu. Luhan juga dapat mendengar suara detak jantung di telinganya yang menempel di dada orang itu.

Eh? tunggu! Detak jantung?!

Luhan buru-buru mendongakkan kepala yang langsung di susul oleh mata lebarnya. Di hadapannya, wajah seseorang yang ia harapkan tengah mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi tulang pinggulnya. Mata Luhan yang awalnya hanya membulat tidak percaya kini bertambah dengan binaran dan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya

Greeebb…

"SEHUUUUUNNNN…"

Sehun yang awalnya masih merutuki sakit pinggulnya terdorong hingga kepalanya menempel di tanah karna pelukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Mulutnya langsung mengatup sebelum sebuah senyum terukir indah di wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat melingkari pinggung Luhan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang tat kala merasakan Luhan mempererat pelukannya. Namun, alisnya berkerut merasakan ceruk lehernya basah.

Sehun bangun terduduk memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi saat jatuh tertimpa Luhan yang jatuh dari atas tebing tepat di pangkuannya. Ia masih mengerutkan alis coba meregangkan pelukan Luhan namun pemuda yang lebih tua rupanya enggan melepas pelukan itu. Semakin Sehun melepasnya, pelukan Luhan akan semakin erat di lehernya. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan menghela napas panjang sebelum membalas kembali pelukan Luhan dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu

Tanpa melihatpun, Sehun tau kalau Luhan menangis. Padahal Luhan paling gengsi melakukan itu di depan orang lain. Pasti Luhan tak mau melepas pelukannya karna tak mau Sehun melihatnya menangis, itu akan sangat memalukan baginya.

Luhan yang merasa sudah sedikit malu menghentikan tangisnya dan menghapus linangan air mata di pipinya. Ia lalu meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Seakan dirinya tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata beberapa detik yang lalu. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman bahagia yang entah itu untuk apa, dirinya yang tidak jadi mati atau karna Sehun ada di sini? Atau mungkin keduanya? Entahlah..

"mianhae…." Entah itu permintaan maaf yang tulus atau hanya sebuah candaan karna Luhan terus tersenyum mengucapkannya. Tidak dengan dengan wajah serius.

"yah, kau memang harus minta maaf karna membuat tulang punggungku sakit. Dan minta maaf karna melakukan hal gila tadi! Apa kau tidak punya otak?! Kau tidak bisa berpikir, eoh?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?! bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak lewat sini dan mendengar seseorang yang terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila kehabisan obat?! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menangkapmu dan kau menimpa batu besar itu?!—" Sehun menunjuk batu besar di belakang Luhan dengan dagunya

"Sehun…"

"—bagaimana kalau keberentunganmu habis?! Tak bisakah kau diam dan menunggu seseorang datang menolongmu?! Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir! Kau tau—"

Greeeb….

"aku tau aku tau… mianhae..."

Sehun langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan mata guna menetralkan pikirannya yang terus di penuhi oleh Luhan lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum membuka mata dan membalas pelukan Luhan tak kala eratnya

Luhan sendiri, ia tak tau kenapa ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai rasanya senyuman itu tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Dan ia juga senang sekaligus melongo dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia bersumpah, itu adalah kata-kata paling panjang pernah yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun dari semua kata-kata paling panjang yang pernah keluar dari mulut pemuda dalam dekapannya itu. Dan ucapan paling panjang itu berisi kekhawatiran untuk dirinya

Akh! Luhan kau pasti sudah gila menyukai hal itu. Tapi sudahlah, ia tak perduli lagi. Mau ia gila, mau gay, mau dia menjijikan, mau dunia membencinya. Ia tak perduli, Ia SANGAT SENANG SEHUN ADA DI SINI….

Sakin senangnya, rasanya ia ingin terjun lagi dari atas tebing itu. Yah… setidaknya melakukan suatu hal yang dapat melampiaskan rasa senangnya. Orang yang ia harapkan benar-benar berada di sini huwaaaa…

"Lu, apa kita akan terus berpelukan seperti ini sampai malam?." Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunan pelampiasan kebahagiaannya. Sehun sendiri bingung dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat bahagia pertama kali melihatnya di sini. Apa LuhanNYA terbentur sesuatu dan menjadi gila? aish! Sehun! berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

"jika kau mau aku akan terus memelukmu sampai malam."

Sehun menganga dengan alis bertaut. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar terbentur sesuatu. Sehunpun meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang terus tersenyum. Apa pipinya tidak pegal terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu?

Sehun memeriksa kepala Luhan dengan menyibakan poninya. Tidak mendapat luka parah di sana Sehun memeriksa setiap inci kepala Luhan membuat pemuda mungil itu terheran-heran. Tak ada luka di tempat lain kecuali luka kecil di dahinya. Apa luka sekecil yang langsung sembuh hanya dengan sebuah plester itu bisa membuat Luhan geger otak?

"ada apa?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya karna Sehun terus menatapnya

"kau terbentur sesuatu? kau terluka?" Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan dengan wajah khawatir dan menjadi panic ketika Luhan menagangguk

"mana? Di mana?"

Sehun langsung bertingkah heboh mencari-cari di mana luka yang di maksud oleh Luhan membuat pemuda mungil itu terkikik atas tingkah Sehun yang berlebihan. Sehun langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar kikikan Luhan dan menatap pemuda itu dengan alis berkerut sebelum mengubahnya dengan ekspresi merajuk. Luhan mengerjainya?

"di situ."

Mengerti dengan perubahan raut wajah Sehun., Luhan menunjuk lututnya memberitau Sehun kalau ia benar-benar mendapat luka parah. Sehun langsung melihat dan memeriksanya seperti seorang dokter.

"apa kau baru mendapat luka ini saat menimpaku tadi?." Sehun masih focus pada luka Luhan. Bahkan sekarang ia coba merobek celana jeans Luhan dan membebaskan luka itu

"Tidak, luka itu sudah ada sejak aku bangun tadi." Luhan meringis ketika Sehun menarik potongan celananya yang sudah di robek oleh pemuda itu. Merasa posisi mereka tidak menguntungkan untuk menarik potongan celana itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengangkat pemuda itu dari atas paha mendudukkannya di tanah. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan lutut Luhan yang terluka dan menarik pelan-pelan potongan celananya, sesekali menatap Luhan. memastikan pemuda itu tak akan kesakitan ketika potongan celana itu menyentuh lukanya.

Sehun tak habis pikir jalan pikiran Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir memanjat tebing itu dengan luka seperti ini? Belum lagi bedannya pasti sakit karna jatuh dari atas tebing itu seperti dirinya. Yah.. benar, Sehun juga jatuh dari atas tebing itu. Namun, ia lebih beruntung karna jatuh di tempat lain dengan rerumputan yang hanya membuatnya mendapat pegal-pegal dan sedikit sakit di punggung yang mencium rerumputan tebal itu. Tidak seperti Luhan, namun tetap saja mereka beruntung karna masih bisa bertahan hidup jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu

"tahan sedikit, ini akan sedikit perih." Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum menunduk dan menjilati luka Luhan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun bermaksud mengeluarkan pasir-pasir halus yang melekat di luka itu dengan lidahnya dan meludahkannya ke samping. Terus seperti itu berharap dengan begitu Luhan tidak akan infeksi

Luhan sendiri yang melihat itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata tidak percaya sebelum wajahnya berubah raut meringis tertahan karna perih menjalari lututnya. Tapi ia juga menikmatinya karna lidah Sehun begitu lembut dan hangat di sana. eh? Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan lidah Sehun? Luhan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat menyingkirkan pemikiran aneh itu

Merasa luka Luhan sudah bersih Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan membantu Luhan berdiri.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya

"apa?" Sehun menautkan alisnya

"itu kotor dan menjijikan." Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan setelah mengerti maksud pemuda itu

"tidak akan selama itu kau"

Mendengar itu, biasanya Luhan pasti akan berkata 'menjijikan' dengan raut jijik menatap Sehun. tapi, kali ini…. oh ayolah.. bahkan Luhan tak tau bagaimana caranya menatap Sehun dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. Sehun sialan! Dia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Luhan sebagai pria. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria tersipu hanya karna ucapan yang seharusnya di katakana untuk seorang wanita.

Sehun sendiri hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya mendapati Luhan seperti itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah menimpa Luhan setelah jatuh dari tebing. Yang pasti ia harus mensyukuri hal itu karna Luhan yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar Luhan yang… entah bagaimana ia mengatakannya. Yang pasti ia sangat sangat menyukai Luhan yang seperti ini. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Luhan yang bukan seperti ini. Sehun berbalik membelakangi Luhan lalu berjongkok membuat Luhan bingung

"ayo naik.."

Luhan mengerti, Sehun akan menggendongnya di punggung karna ia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan lukanya akan melebar jika kakinya terus di gerakan

"kau akan menggendongku dengan tubuh kurus itu? kau tau, aku sangat berat."

"kalau saja aku tidak pernah menggendongmu. Mungkin aku akan percaya apa katamu. Sudahlah, ayo naik."

Ah, Luhan lupa kalau Sehun memang sudah beberapa kali menggendongnya. Yah… 'kan tidak mungkin ia berjalan sendiri dari halte bis tanpa sadar dengan mata tertutup ke rumah dan masuk ke kamar lalu tidur di sana , begitu juga saat dirinya yang ambruk di depan pintu.

Sehun pasti sudah terbiasa dengan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia berkata seperti itu. Tanpa babibu Luhanpun menaiki punggung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung menyelipkan lengannya di antara betis dan paha Luhan sebelum berdiri berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Luhan di punggungnya

**.**

To Be Countinue

Ell note :

Gak ada note, Ell buru-buru…. Terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca ;)


	12. Chapter 12

DIFFICULT OF STRING

11

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

"kalau saja aku tidak pernah menggendongmu. Mungkin aku akan percaya apa katamu. Sudahlah, ayo naik."

Ah, Luhan lupa kalau Sehun memang sudah beberapa kali menggendongnya. Yah… 'kan tidak mungkin ia berjalan sendiri dari halte bis tanpa sadar dengan mata tertutup ke rumah dan masuk ke kamar lalu tidur di sana , begitu juga saat dirinya yang ambruk di depan pintu.

Sehun pasti sudah terbiasa dengan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia berkata seperti itu. Tanpa babibu Luhanpun menaiki punggung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung menyelipkan lengannya di antara betis dan paha Luhan sebelum berdiri berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Luhan di punggungnya

…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sekarang bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tau. Mungkin kita hanya bisa menunggu datangnya pertolongan"

"dan mati kelaparan di sini?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Keduanya tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon yang berbeda sambil memikirkan cara keluar dari hutan dan kembali ke vila. Namun, satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh keduanya hanya memanjat tebing menjulang itu. yah…. Hanya jika mereka sudah bosan hidup.

Sehun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor

"tetap di sini. Aku akan pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa kita makan." Sehun hendak melangkah meninggalkan Luhan sebelum pemuda itu memanggil dan membuatnya berbalik lagi.

"aku ikut." Luhan berkata seraya berusaha berdiri. Sehun langsung menghampiri dan membantunya

"kau di sini saja, lukamu bisa menganga makin lebar jika terus di gerakan" Terdapat kekhawatiran saat berkata dari raut wajah Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng

"aku ikut, aku tidak mau sendirian di sini." Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan berjongkok membelakangi Luhan

"kau tidak perlu menggendongku, aku bisa berjalan."

"yah. Hanya jika kau mau di tinggal atau kita bertahan dengan perut kosong sampai besok."

Luhan mendengus sebelum naik ke punggung Sehun. Bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menggendongnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia masih mau menggendong Luhan? Tidakkah punggungnya sakit atau lelah?

Entahlah, mungkin Sehun punya pasokan energy yang berlebihan di tubuhnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hahaha… lihat yang itu, sangat mirip denganmu, Sehun."

"Lu, hentikan.."

"hahaha…. Aigoo, Sehun… Sehun sungguh kau mirip sekali dengan yang itu..hahaha.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil mengupasi pisang yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sementara Luhan? Pemuda itu terus menertawai dan menyamakan Sehun dengan salah satu monyet di hadapan mereka yang Luhan rasa tingkahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun kesal karna Luhan menyamakannya dengan seekor monyet. Tapi melihat Luhan yang tertawa begitu lepas membuatnya ikut senang dan berpura-pura kesal untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Sesekali ia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan kembali merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi datar ketika Luhan menoleh padanya untuk mengejek dan tertawa

Sehun menatap monyet yang di kata Luhan mirip dengannya. Sehun rasa ia tak mirip dengan monyet itu, lihatlah, monyet itu kecil dan berbulu. Kulitnya juga hitam, matanya bulat, hidungnya pesek, dan mulutnya aneh!

Sehun menyuarakan protes pada Luhan yang langsung di tanggapi pemuda itu

"siapa yang menyamai monyet itu dengan fisikmu?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang masih menatap monyet itu sambil mengunyah pisang dalam mulut

"coba kau perhatikan baik-baik. Sifat monyet itu mirip denganmu. Selalu bersikap acuh, bahkan dari semua monyet-monyet ini, hanya monyet itu saja yang dari tadi tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan hanya bereaksi ketika melihat betina yang itu" Luhan menunjuk seekor monyet lagi yang langsung diikuti Sehun arah telunjuknya

"kalau begitu, yang betina itu kau." Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap dua monyet itu sambil mengunyah pisang

"enak saja kau samakan aku dengan monyet betina. Kalau menyamakan setidaknya samakan aku dengan yang jantan." Protes Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya

" kau 'kan seorang istri, jadi kau seekor betina dan aku suamimu, jadi aku yang jantan." Sehun tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya. Tapi itu tak terlihat menakutkan di mata Sehun, malah terlihat lucu menurut Sehun

"SIALAN KAU MR. OH!.." Luhan merampas pisang dari tangan seekor monyet yang duduk di belakangnya dan melemparkannya kearah Sehun yang sudah berlari menghindari Luhan sambil tertawa

"hei.. jangan melemparku dengan pisang. Sudah untung monyet-monyet ini mau membagi pisangnya dengan kita. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih dengan memakan pisangnya bukan membuangnya..Hahaha…"

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tertegun melihat Sehun yang tertawa begitu keras dan lepas. Ia belum pernah melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, tidak! Bahkan orang lainpun belum pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini. Jangankan tawa Sehun yang lepas dan keras. Senyuman kecil saja mereka tidak mendapatkannya. Luhan merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang menyaksikan senyuman kecil hingga tawa lepas Sehun. Suatu hal yang benar-benar mahal dan langkah untuk di saksikan orang lain. Jika Luhan menceritkan pada Baekhyun atau Lay, sudah pasti mereka akan sangat iri.

"hei! Mrs. Oh, apa melempariku dengan pisang membuatmu jadi gila hingga tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? oh! Atau kau mengagumi wajah tampanku ini, eoh? Hahaha…."

Luhan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sebelum seruan Sehun membawanya sadar dan kembali melempari pemuda itu mendengar ucapan menyebalkannya. Luhan pikir mungkin Sehun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kai saat dirinya tak bersama dua pemuda itu hingga Sehun tertular sedikit sifat Kai yang menyebalkan.

Luhan terus saja melempar pisang kearah Sehun walau tak satupun buah pisang mengenai pemuda itu hingga semua pisang yang ada di batang pisang itu habis iapun memilih batangnya untuk melempari Sehun sebelum menggantinya dengan batu kalau-kalau batang pisang itu juga tidak mengenai Sehun

Puk…

Gotcha!

Luhan tersenyum bangga saat batang pisang itu megenai dahi Sehun. Pemuda yang terkena lemparan langsung diam dan terduduk di tanah memegangi dahinya sambil meringis sakit

"rasakan itu. Siapa suru kau seenaknya memancing emosiku!" Luhan memasang senyum kemenangan kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba lenyap melihat Sehun tak kunjung berhenti merintih dan memegangi dahinya. Apa lemparan Luhan terlalu keras? apa Sehun akan geger otak? OMO!

Luhan langsung berdiri berjalan dengan hati-hati menghampiri Sehun

"ya, gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan saat berada tepat di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di tanah. Tidak mendapat responn selain ringisan sakit, Luhan menendang pelan kaki Sehun

"sshhh…Ck! Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau melemparku seperti itu? sangat sakit!…" Sehun masih memegangi dahinya sambil menyuarakan protes. Luhan langsung merasa bersalah dan berjongkok di hadapan Sehun memastikan kondisi pemuda itu

"mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud. Apa sangat sakit?"

Luhan bergidik melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Yah… kalau Luhan tak pernah melihat ekspresi berbeda dari wajah Sehun, mungkin Luhan akan merasa tatapan seperti itu biasa saja. Tapi, ia tidak dalam kondisi itu

"si-sini, biar ku lihat." Luhanpun mendekati Sehun dan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu yang memegangi dahinya. Sehun diam membiarkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Luhan

Luhan mengusap-usap dahi Sehun sambil meniupnya

"merasa lebih baik?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang entah kenapa tersenyum jahil padanya hingga…

Greeebb…

"Se—ahahaha….ahahaha… Se..ahaha… hentikan..Sehun..ahaha.."

"hahaha….Kena Kau! Kkk~"

"Sehun hentikan… hahaha… geli Sehun hentikhahaha…. Stop Sehun hahaha… aku ti…hahaha..dak bisa bernapas… hahaha…"

Luhan berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang terus menggelitikinya. Ia tak tau kalau Sehun ternyata hanya berpura-pura sakit dan akhirnya ia masuk jebakan. Sehun benar-benar tertular Kai. Tapi, tidak apa. Setidaknya mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang seperti ini karna tingkah satu sama lain

Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, napasnya selalu tercekat tat kala jari Sehun terus menggelitikinya. Akhirnya Luhan memilih mendorng Sehun hingga menghentikan aksi pemuda itu namun dririnya tertarik oleh Sehun dan menimpa tubuh pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya.

DEG..

Keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang bertautan satu sama lain. OH! Jangan lupa detak jantung mereka yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh menyeruakan sesuatu yang meluap-luap dalam diri mereka. Bahkan pipi keduanyapun tak mau ketinggalan dengan menghasilkan rona merah di sana. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu? Kenapa dengan jantung mereka yang tiba-tiba menambah volume detaknya? Dan darah yang tiba-tiba menambah volume geraknya? Oh! Itu mungkin pertanyaan untuk Luhan. Sementara Sehun, ia paham, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu karna ia selalu merasakannya ketika berada di dekat Luhan

Lama terdiam, Luhan menahan napas menyaksikan kepala Sehun yang perlahan terangkat mendekati wajahnya. Luhan sudah berfikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan di lakukan oleh Sehun. Salah satu kemungkinan itu melintas di otak dan matanya langsung tertuju pada bibir Sehun yang semakin mendekat. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa mematung di tempat membiarkan Sehun melakukan kemungkinan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bahkan, ia tidak tau sejak kapan matanya tertutup dan hanya bisa menerka-nerka sudah sedekat mana wajah Sehun lewat hembusan napas pemuda itu yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? jangan Tanya, karna dia sendiripun tidak tau alasannya

Hembusan nafas Sehun semakin terasa di kulit wajah Luhan. Bahkan, tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah berada di tengkuknya. Jantung keduanya semakin bergemuruh seiring dengan tereliminasinya jarak antar dua bibir itu. Mata Sehun yang semulanya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Luhan kini hanya tertuju pada benda kenyal berwarna pink sedikit kemerahan milik Luhan. Sehun menjilati bibirnya sendiri sebelum memiringkan kepalanya saat di rasa jarak mereka kurang dari 3 cm lagi. pasti ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka yang menyenangkan menurut Sehun hingga tiba-tiba

Tuk...

Chu~

"akh…"

Luhan membuka mata memegangi kepala bagian belakang dan depannya yang sakit. Sedangkan Sehun? Pemuda itu tak memperdulikan jidatnya yang sakit membentur jidat Luhan dan kepala bagian belakangnya yang mencium tanah akibat benturan itu.

Sehun geram, kesal, marah semuanya bercampur aduk. Padahal tadi itu sedikit lagi…., Sehun ingin berteriak dan merengek di depan Luhan meminta untuk melakukannya lagi tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ayolah… bagaimanapun spesialnya seorang Luhan, ia masih harus mempertahankan sedikit image coolnya di depan pemuda itu.

Memalukan sekali kalau ia merengek atau menangis meraung-raung untuk hal itu. Arrgghh…. Ini semua gara-gara monyet sialan itu! Monyet yang di kata Luhan mirip dengan Sehun seenak jidatnya melompat di kepala Luhan dan menghancurkan moment terindah yang sudah di patenkan Sehun sebagai moment terindah dalam hidupnya.

Bukan hanya itu, sekarang Sehun merasa sangat malu. Oh, ayolah… siapapun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tadi jika monyet itu tidak datang melompat di kepala Luhan dan membenturkan jidat mereka hingga kepala Sehun terdorong mencium tanah. Tapi tidak apa, tidak di bibir. Bisa mencium Luhanpun Sehun sudah merasa sedikit puas meski hanya di lubang hidung pemuda itu dan harus menunda mencicipi manisnya bibir Luhan. Yah… ia harus merasa sedikit puas karna sebelumnya ia lebih maju bisa mencium dahi Luhan meski secara diam-diam, tapi kali ini? Lubang hidung? Yang benar saja?

Ah! Mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang langkah karna tak banyak orang yang akan mencium lubang hidung. Sehun harus bersyukur

"aish! appo.."

Luhan bangkit dan duduk di atas tubuh Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Sehun yang mendengar keluhan Luhan langsung sadar dan bangun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk

"di mana yang sakit? Disini?" Refleks atau bagaimana Sehun langsung ikut mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakang Luhan sementara yang bersangkutan langsung menatap Sehun dan kedua pasang bola mata itu kembali bertemu.

2 menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu hingga detik selanjutnya serempak memalingkan wajah dan berdehem menyembunyikan perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh satu sama lain mengingat kejadian 2 menit sebelumnya.

"ekhem! Ehum…" Luhan yang sadar posisinya berada di pangkuan Sehun segera bangkit dan berbalik berjalan entah kemana yang pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari tempat itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karna kejadian tadi. Bahkan, rasa sakit di lutut tak di pedulikannya dan terus berjalan seperti biasa tanpa tertatih atau menyeret kakinya

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia masih duduk di tempat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil merutuki kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang canggung berubah menjadi sangat kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencari monyet yang telah membuat keadaan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu duduk berjauhan dalam diam masih terpengaruh kejadian tadi siang. Benar-benar merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman satu sama lain.

Hanya ada suara khas hutan di malam hari yang menemani mereka dengan sedikit sinar bulan ikut menerangi. Ingin sekali mereka mengusir keadaan yang sangat aneh ini. Tapi…, ayolah, siapa yang mau memulai?

"eum/eum" Keduanya menoleh serempak. Tidak di sangka mereka akan bergumam bersamaan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"kau duluan." Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan

"tidak, kau saja duluan ." Tolak Luhan

"err… baiklah. Eum, aku rasa ini sudah sangat malam." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal menghadap tanah "bukankah, seharusnya ini sudah melewati jam tidur?" Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tidak mengerti omongannya sendiri yang terdengar aneh dengan sambungan 'bukankah, seharusnya ini sudah melewati jam tidur' dan yang pertama di ucapkannya

"yah, aku rasa juga begitu" Luhan menatap tanah. Setelahnya hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara jangkrik dan gesekan dedauanan pohon tertiup angin malam. Luhan merubah cara duduknya dengan menekuk kedua lulutnya dan menyembunyikan tangannya di antara perut dan paha menghindari terpaan angin malam yang dingin.

"kalau begitu, tidurlah." Luhan berucap sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lutut dan dadanya, coba mencari posisi yang nayaman namun ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya merasa pergerakan di samping kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah duduk di sana lalu menoleh padanya.

"eum, jika kau mau, kau bisa bersadar di bahuku." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"b-baiklah.."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup sebelum meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun ragu-ragu. Seiring kepala Luhan yang makain menempel di bahunya, seiring itu pula sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang makin bertambah menyengat masuk ke dalam diri Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya dan mendapati si rusa tengah memejamkan mata dengan dengkuran halus mengalun dari bibir yang telah memancing keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai Luhan sebelum menarik tubuh pemuda itu mengganti bahu dengan dadanya untuk sandaran Luhan. Sehun sendiri menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya di batu yang ada di belakangnya dan mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Luhan agar pemuda itu mendapat kehangatan.

"jaljayo, Lu." Sehun berucap sebelum menutup mata memasuki alam mimpi. Tanpa di sadarinya, ternyata pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya itu sama sekali belum tidur karna sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang entah hari ini kenapa mendadak selalu bertingkah aneh. Aneh? Tapi ia menyukainya. Luhan tersenyum kecil mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada Sehun lalu membalas pelukan hangat Sehun dengan melingkari pinggang Sehun menggunakan tangan kurusnya

"jaljayo, Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bangun karna tidurnya terusik oleh jemari seseorang yang Menggelitik dan terus menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya. Sehun tau siapa pelakunya, tanpa melihatpun ia tau kalau itu Luhan. Orang yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Aigoo, ahh! Betapa bersyukurnya Sehun terjebak dalam hutan ini bersama Luhan. Ia jadi tau kalau ada Luhan yang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba sifat jahilnya muncul.

"kenapa?" Sehun membuka matanya yang langsung di sambut oleh wajah terkejut Luhan dengan mata melebar hendak menarik tangannya namun Sehun menahannya

"mengagumi wajahku, eoh?"

Luhan menelan ludah dan menunduk malu tertangkap basah. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menampakan seringaian yang tak di lihat oleh Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat wajah dan menarik tangannya lalu berdiri membuat Sehun terheran-heran

"siapa yang mengagumi wajahmu? Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Elak Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan alit berkerut

"Oh! Ingin membangunkanku? Cara yang sangat manis, istriku~.." Mendengar itu Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang di tatap dengan tajam hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang menurutnya terlihat lucu lalu berdiri

"ekhem! Ck! Kenapa kau gengsi sekali mengatakannya? Bilang saja kalau kau mengagumiku dan memikirkan dirimu yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikiku sementara di luar sana banyak orang yang menginginkanku tapi mereka tak mendapatkannya."

Sehun menerawang kesana kemari dan bersiul selesai berucap lalu menatap Luhan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Luhan yang melihat itu melongo, Sehun bersiul dan mengedipkan mata padanya? Ia tak tau kalau Sehun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dan membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Belum lagi ucapan Sehun tadi itu benar-benar tepat sasaran

'Aish! Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan?'

Sehun tersenyum manis mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraih dan merangkul bahu Luhan membuat pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini masih pagi.." Luhan tak mendengar dan terus memasang raut wajah kesalnya hingga pemuda itu melangkah dengan Sehun di depan manrik tangannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa mereka akan menemukan kita?"

"berdoa saja. Tapi, aku lebih suka mereka tidak menemukan kita."

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas yang melongo atas ucapannya dan kembali memakan buah jeruk di tangannya.

"kau mendoakan kita tetap di sini?"

"yah…. Terserah cara pandangmu."

Luhan mengupasi jeruknya tak mau berdebat lagi dengan Sehun yang selalu membalas ucapannya seperti candaan. Selesai mengupasi jeruknya, Luhan hendak memasukan satu potongan jeruk ke mulut namun Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan memasukan potongan jeruk itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hal itu membuatnya mendapat deathglear dari Luhan yang masih saja terlihat lucu di mata Sehun hingga ia tertawa kecil bukannya meringkuk ketakutan.

"ah, yah! Kau masih di bawah perintahku. Kalau begitu, sekarang suapi aku."

"mwo?!"

Luhan menatap buah jeruk yang di sodorkan Sehun padanya dengan alis berkerut dan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'

"mwo? Wae? Bukankah kau memang harus melakukannya?" Sehun makin menyodorkan jeruk itu sambil mengangkat dagu dan alisnya sekilas. Luhan mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya mendecik dengan sinis dan mengambil jeruk itu, hendak menyuapi Sehun sebelum teringat sesuatu

"ah, yah! Aku juga baru ingat kalau kau tidak menepati kesepakan." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkan kembali jeruk itu di telapak tangannya.

"tidak bagaimana?" Sehun mengangkat alis kirinya saaat bertanya namun Luhan tak menjawab dan sibuk sendiri dengan jeruknya

"oh." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan karna Luhan tak mau bicara. Tapi, sepertinya ia mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Luhan

"aku menepati kesepakatan. Aku tidak membakar rumah pemuda berdumple itu dan tidak menghancurkan reputasi orang tuanya."

"itu kesepakatan agar aku kembali ke rumah."

"aku lupa memberitaumu kalau itu juga kesepakatan untuk memberi perintah." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat hendak mengeluarkan protes namun Sehun lebih dulu memotong hingga membuatnya diam

"aku tidak mau kita bertengkar lagi karna sahabat merepotkanmu itu. Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Kenapa tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri? Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya, kalau iya, sudah lama tersebar berita kematian sahabatmu itu." Sehun kembali menyodorkan jeruknya kearah Luhan yang tiba-tiba berdiri menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan

"jadi, selama ini kau tau sesuatu?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah makin menyodorkan jeruknya kearah Luhan

"kalau kau mau menyuapiku, aku akan memberitau apa yang ingin kau ketahui" Luhan mengambil jeruk Sehun yang sudah beberapa kali berpindah tangan itu dan duduk di atas batu menghadap Sehun yang bersila di tanah.

"kau masih mau memakan ini?" Luhan mengamati jeruk di tangannya dan menatap Sehun

"kenapa?" Sehun mendongak dengan alis sebelah terangkat

"menjijikan! Tadi dia berada di tanganmu, lalu kau menyerahkannya padaku, aku memberikannya lagi padamu, lalu kembali ke tanganku lagi. Kau tidak memikirkan itu?" Luhan mengangkat 2 alis sekilas memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan namun tetap menatap Sehun

"hanya tanganmu dan tanganku. Kalau kau tidak suka tinggal memetiknya lagi di atas kepalamukan?" Sehun meletakkan dagu di atas dua kepalan tangannya yang sikunya bertumpu di atas paha.

"ck-ck-ck…, jadi, kenapa kau tidak memberitauku sementara aku memintamu mencaritau soal ini? dan bagaimana—"

"satu suapan, satu pertanyaan." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum menyebalkan memotong ucapan Luhan. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan Luhan memasukkan satu potong jeruk dengan sangat kasar hingga kepala Sehun terdorong ke belakang dan pemuda itu terbatuk sambil menepuk dadanya. Astaga… jeruk itu masuk ke tenggorokan beserta bijinya tanpa di kunyah lebih dulu. Sedangkan si pelaku mengangkat bibir atas sebelah kirinya berdecak kesal sambil menyapukan jarinya yang sempat masuk ke mulut Sehun dengan baju yang di pakai Sehun. Hei? Siapa yang tidak kesal jika seseorang memotong ucapanmu dengan raut wajah menyebalkan sambil berkata?

"uhuk! Begitu caramu menyuapiku? Uhuk!" Sehun terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya "kau tidak akan ku beritau apapun! Istri menyebalkan! Uhuk! Ukh..uhuk!.."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya masih menepuk dada terbatuk parah dan pergi menjauhi Luhan yang kejam. Luhan yang melihat Sehun menjauhinya langsung berdiri dan menyusul pemuda itu sedikit panic karna Sehun tidak akan memberitaunya apapun, tapi, lebih ke panic keadaan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan berdampak separah itu

"YAK! Tidak bisa seperti itu. kau harus memberitauku semuanya. Sehun, tunggu aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun—"

"ssstth…, diam, Lu. Aku berusaha mendengarnya"

"tapi, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau tembusannya hanya laut? Sama saja kita tidak bisa pulang."

"setidaknya kita sudah mencoba." Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya "kau takut?"

"siapa yang takut?" Luhan memalingkan wajah ke kanan. Sehun hanya tersenyum menggenggam jari Luhan dan berjalan di depan pemuda itu

Setelah membujuk Sehun agar menceritakan perihal Baekhyun pada Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun menceritakannya tapi Luhan tetap harus menyuapinya setelah itu mereka memutuskan mencari cara keluar dari hutan itu dan mengikuti aliran air sungai melintas di kepala Sehun. Hingga di sinilah mereka, mengitari hutan mencari letak sungai lewat sayup-sayup suara gemercik air yang tertangkap indera pendengaran mereka.

"apa kau pernah tinggal di hutan sebelumnya?" Luhan yang mulai bosan coba mencari topic pembicaraan

"tidak"

"lalu, kenapa kau tau cara hidup di hutan? Seperti mencari makanan dan cara keluar dari sini?"

"aku hanya memikirkanmu, cara membuatmu tetap hidup di tempat seperti ini. Sudahlah, jangan berisik aku berusaha mendengar—air terjun!" Luhan langsung menatap lurus saat Sehun berteriak dan menariknya berlari. Benar! Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah air terjun, Luhan mulai berpikir kalau mereka akan mengikuti aliran air terjun ini, dan ia berharap mereka akan segera tiba di pemukiaman penduduk

"UWOH! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku belum pernah melihat air terjun susun seindah ini." Sehun yang sudah melepas genggamannya di jari Luhan berjalan mendekati air terjun itu, mengagumi dan mengamatinya lebih dekat. Ia lalu menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya melihat air terjun itu

"Lu! Kemari!" Sehun berteriak menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama Luhanpun melakukannya dan Sehun langsung menariknya melangkah di bebatuan sekitar air terjun itu

"lihat!" Sehun menunjuk tingkatan air terjun ke tiga yang langsung di ikuti oleh Luhan arah telunjuknya saat itu pula wajah Luhan langsung berbinar dengan mulut menganga sebelum membentuk senyuman lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Di sana, air terjun tingkatan ke tiga terdapat susunan pelangi yang sangat cantik terpancar dari gemercik air yang jatuh dari tingkatan air terjun ke empat

"menakjubkan bukan?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang mendongak menatap pelangi itu

"ini benar-benar menakjubkan, sangat cantik."

"yah, sangat cantik." Lirih Sehun masih menatap Luhan namun ucapan lirihnya itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan membuat pemuda itu menoleh menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya

"sangat cantik, tapi kenapa kau menatapku?" Sehun langsung mendongak melihat pelangi mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"kenapa? Tidak boleh?." Luhan mendengus, penyakit Sehun sepertinya akan kambuh lagi. Luhan membalik tubuhnya ke belakang lalu ke depan lagi melihat genagan air sungai yang sepertinya tengah menguap. Luhanpun berjongkok dan menyentuh air itu

"Sehun! airnya hangat." Sehun yang dari tadi menengadah langsung berjongkok dan menyentuh air itu mendengar ucapan Luhan dan benar saja. Air itu hangat, tidak dingin dan tidak terlalu panas

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Luhan berdiri melihat Sehun yang buru-buru membuka bajunya dan langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengeluarkan senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan sebelum memancarkan air hangat itu kearah Luhan membuat pemuda itu berteriak memaki Sehun karna membuat dirinya basah. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa senang menjahili Luhan. Luhan yang sudah basah hendak pergi dari sana namun ia mengurungkan niatnya menyadari dirinya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah, akhirnya iapun memilih membalas Sehun dengan memancarkan air itu juga kearah Sehun

"Lu, a-yo turun. Ini sangat menyenangkan, eum.. bagaimana kalau kita tanding renang sampai ke sana." Sehun menujuk sebuah batu yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Luhan menatap batu itu sebelum menatap Sehun lagi

"apa di bawah sangat dalam?"

"tidak, kau takut?" Sehun mendekati batu di mana tempat Luhan berjongkok. Luhan yang mendengar Sehun meremehkannya langsung merasa tertantang

"tidak! Siapa bilang aku takut? Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa menang darimu." Luhan berdiri

"yasudah, kalau begitu, a-yo turun." Luhan langsung membuka bajunya dan turun dengan hati-hati ke dalam air takut kalau Sehun menipunya dan sungai itu terlalu dalam. Baru saja Luhan ingin melepas pegangannya pada batu tempatnya tadi, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya merasa kakinya tak menginjak tanah. Sehun membohonginya, sungai itu cukup dalam

Luhan merutuki Sehun dan semakin merutuki pemuda itu tat kala mendengar gelak tawa Sehun di belakangnya. Oh, ayolah, bukankah kau bilang tadi kau tidak takut, Luhan?

Yah.. Luhan memang tidak takut. Hanya khawatir kalau ada mahkluk tak di kenal di bawah sana. Khawatir juga nantinya kalau ia tenggelam dan Sehun tak mau menolong selain menertawainya. Sekali lagi, sungai itu lumayan dalam. Luhan pikir, mungkin Sehun perenang yang handal karna pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja dengan kedalaman seperti itu

"sampai kapan kau berpegang di batu itu? Bukankah kita akan tanding renang?" Luhan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Harga dirinya jatuh sudah. Bukannya ia tak bisa berenang, tapi ia hanya khawatir akan tenggelam kalau melepas batu itu

Sehun yang melihat tak sedikitpun pergerakan dari Luhan berenang mendekati pemuda itu dan ikut memegang batu yang sama dengan Luhan sambil menatap Luhan

"kenapa?" Luhan menautkan alisnya mengalihkan pandangan menghindari tautan mata dengan Sehun. Takut pemuda itu tau kalau ia sangat mencemaskan kedalaman sungai itu namun ia menoleh menatap Sehun merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang telanjangnya di dalam air

"kau hanya perlu berkata jujur. Jangan takut, kau tidak akan tenggelam karna aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Sehun tersenyum sebelum menarik Luhan ikut berenang dengannya ke tengah sungai tempatnya tadi. Sesampainya di tengah sungai, Luhan mendongak kembali menatap air terjun itu dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sehun sebegai tumpuan.

"kau benar, ini sangat menyenangkan. Airnya sangat hangat." Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"hhh…. Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini tidak usah tanding renang." Sehun menatap batu yang tadi menjadi finish tanding renang mereka sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang hanya menampakan cengiran lebarnya

"eum… bagimana dengan menahan napas paling lama di dalam air?" Luhan coba mengusulkan yang langsung di setujui oleh Sehun. Akhirnya mereka sepakat menghitung sampai 3 dan menenggelamkan diri mereka ke dalam air dengan Luhan yang masih bertumpu di bahu Sehun. Yah… itu juga mencegah keduanya tak berbuat curang

Beberapa detik berlalu keduanya masih bertahan hingga 1 menit kemudian Luhan mulai mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat balon-balon kecil menggunakan udara yang ada dalam mulutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tak tahan lagi tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengalah. Tak tahan melihat Luhan yang tersiksa karna keras kepala akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air yang di susul oleh Luhan

"hhh…hh… kau kalah!" Luhan tersenyum senang sambil mengatur napasnya

"yahh… mungkin. Aku hanya kasihan padamu." Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"kasihan? Jelas-jelas kau kalah."

"kau terlihat sudah kehabisan napas. Jadi aku mengalah saja." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan yang lempek dan basah lalu mengacaknya karna tangan Luhan masih bertumpu di bahunya

"siapa bilang aku kehabisan napas? Jangan seenaknya, akui saja kekalahanmu."

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tanding ulang?." Tantang Sehun

"oke! Siapa takut?" Luhan tersenyum yakin ia akan menang lagi. Menurutnya Sehun sangat keras kepala. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Luhan, senyum penuh arti

"tapi, kali ini bagaimana dengan taruhan?"

"menarik, apa taruhannya?" Sehun menyeringai yang di artikan Luhan sebagai senyumman biasa

"yang kalah harus mengabulkan 2 permintaan si pemenang. Apapun itu, tidak boleh menolak. Bagaimana?"

"okey! Siapa takut?"

Hitungan ketiga, mereka mulai menenggelamkan diri dan seperti sebelumnya. 1 menit kemudian Luhan mulai gelisah hingga meremas bahu Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja. Seakan-akan pemuda itu mempunyai pasokan udara tak terbatas di paru-parunya. Luhan mulai memainkan mulut dan pipinya yang mengembung sakin tak tahannya karna pasokan udara benar-benar kosong hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengangkat kepalanya ke permukaan lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Puluhan detik setelah Luhan muncul ke permukaan akhirnya Sehun menyusul dan langsung tersenyum penuh arti

"sudah mengaku kalah?" Luhan menatap kesal kearah Sehun

"tidak usah basa-basi, cepat katakana keinginanmu." Luhan membuang muka tak mau menatap Sehun yang menampakan senyum menyebalkan

"tidak sabaran. Baiklah, pertama, setelah kita keluar dari hutan ini dan kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin kita berkencan." Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun hendak protes namun Sehun langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu membiarkannya melanjutkan ucapannya

"dan yang kedua…" Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya

"k-kau—"

"bo-bolehkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap yang juga menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan tapi Sehun juga dapat melihat rona tipis di kedua pipi Luhan

"a-aku…ju- juga tidak bisa menolak bukan?." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap Sehun namun Sehun langsung menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya. Kedua mata itu saling terpaut satu sama lain dengan perasaan aneh. Luhan meremas bahu Sehun tat kala kepala Sehun yang perlahan mendekati wajahnya namun sesekali juga terhenti lalu kembali mendekat. Sepertinya Sehun sedikit ragu

Oh ayolah…. Percaya atau tidak jika ia berhasil menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, maka ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan yang terbaik karna bibir itu juga fantasinya. Luhan yang tak mau berlama-lama karna semakin lama semakin aneh perasaannya, belum lagi jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan perlahan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Namun, saat melakukannya iapun sadar bagaimana perasaan keragu-raguan Sehun karna ia juga merasakannya. Entahlah, ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi…. Entahlah, ia tak tau harus beralasan apa.

Luhan merasa sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang telanjangnya di dalam air dan satu lagi berada di tengkuknyapun menutup mata secara perlahan menunggu bibir Sehun mendarat. Sementara Sehun sudah berperang batin melihat bibir Luhan. Bukan apa, selain ini ciuman pertamannya, ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya melakukan lebih terhadap Luhan apa lagi merasakan kulit lembut Luhan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia takut Luhan membencinya jika sesuatu yang lebih terjadi

Lama menunggu Luhan langsung merasa sengatan listrik menjalari tubuhnya tat kala bibir lembut dan kenyal Sehun menempel di bibirnya. Luhan membuka mata yang langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun tengah menatapnya lembut lalu tersenyum di tengah tautan itu melihat Luhan yang mentapnya. Luhan balas tersenyum dengan wajah memerah dan entah dorongan dari mana ia merasa tak puas karna Sehun yang hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Menurutnya Sehun payah. Tangan yang awalnya bertumpu di bahu Sehun kini melingkari leher pemuda itu dan membawa dirinya semakin mendekat. O-ow! Luhan, kau salah melakukan itu karna kau telah memancing seekor singa jantan yang berusaha menahan diri hingga hanya menempelkan saja tak melakukan lebih

Sehun sendiri tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Luhan yang mulai melumat pelan bibirnya dan dengan berani menatap matanya. Menadapat lampu hijau ia langsung tersenyum menyebalkan dan menarik pinggang Luhan merapat ke tubuhnya lalu membalas lumatan Luhan lebih profesional di bandingkan Luhan. Tangannya yang memegang tengkuk Luhan mendorong kepala pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan Luhan yang awalnya menatap Sehun kini menutup matanya menikmati cumbuan lembut merka yang perlahan menjadi sedikit bergairah, dari menempel, lumatan kecil dan kini berubah saling menghisap sudut bibir satu sama lain

Luhan sudah tak perduli lagi apa yang ia lakukan. Ini terlalu memabukkan, ia tak pernah merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini bersama mantan-mantan pacarnya. Bibir serta lidah Sehun terlalu lihai dan agresif memanjakan bibirnya, gigitan-gigitan kecil yang Sehun lakukan membuatnya dengan mudah membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Sehun melesat masuk ke ronga mulutnya yang hangat menggelitiki langit-langit ronga mulut serta pinggiran gusinya sebelum mencari lawan tempurnya. Luhan jadi penasaran, apa sehun sering berciuman makannya ia bisa selihai ini memainkan bibir dan lidahnya?

Bahkan Luhan tak tau bagaimana lidahnya bisa terlilit oleh lidah Sehun dan kini berpindah ke dalam mulut Sehun yang langsung di hisap pemuda itu layaknya permen lollipop. Luhan teringat fantasinya tentang lidah Sehun yang menjilati lukanya ternyata benar, lidah Sehun memang sangat lembut. Luhan benar-benar menyukainya

Luhan tersentak membuka mata merasa remasan di bokongnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun semakin liar mendominasi, Luhan tak tau lagi harus menyeimbangi tapi berusaha mencobanya namun sebelum itu terjadi Sehun sudah melepas tautan mereka padahal Luhan masih merasa cukup dengan pasokan udara yang ada. Tapi, melihat apa yang di lakukan Sehun setelahnya, Luhan hanya diam menutup mata dan tangannya berpindah ke kepala Sehun meremas-remas rambut pemuda itu guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menjalari leher dan bahu kirinya tat kala lidah dan bibir Sehun lincah menari-nari di sana. Belum lagi tangan Sehun yang mengusap-usap lembut punggung dan pinggang telanjangnya semakin membuat Luhan lupa diri dan menginginkan lebih. Masih sadarkah ia kalau yang melakukan itu padanya adalah seorang pria?

.

.

.

.

**#ChanBaek-side#**

Hari ini aku berniat berangkat sekolah dan menunggu bis seperti biasa di halte dekat rumahku. Sebelumnya Lay menawarkan untuk menjemputku, tapi langsung saja ku tolak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Dan lagi, setelah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu menimpaku, aku jadi sedikit takut dengan Chanyeol. rasa kagumku terhadap pemuda itu jadi sedikit berkurang, ia sangat menyeramkan ternyata, dan aku tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi sasarannya. Padahal aku sudah berkata jujur kalau kamera dan card memori kameraku hancur semua, tapi ia memaksa dan tidak mau percaya. Lagipula, aku berkata jujur bukan aku yang menyebarkan gossip dia dan saudaranya putus, tapi kenapa ia menyalahkanku semua?

Aku langsung berdiri begitupun orang-orang di sekitarku saat melihat sebuah bis mendekat kemari. Aku langsung memasuki bis yang di susul beberapa orang yang ikut menunggu di sana. Tapi, beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti pegawai kantor dan anak sekolah masih menetap di halte padahal ini sudah sedikit terlambat untuk berangkat. Tapi, sudahlah itu urusan mereka. Tak lama setalah bis yang ku naiki berangkat, sebuah bis datang dan orang-orang yang masih menunggu di halte segera naik padahal bis itu sudah sedikit penuh kenapa memilih yang itu? Huh! Lupakan, kenapa aku jadi mengurusi ini?

Aku memasang headsetku dan memutar lagu kesukaanku guna menemani perjalanan singkatku ke sekolah tapi, aku sedikit heran ketika bis yang ku naiki berputar arah bukan menuju sekolahku. Aku langsung melepas headset dan protes pada ajjushi si pengemudi

"ajjushi! kenapa kita lewat sini? Bukankah pemberhentian berikutnya DO-IHS?" Aneh? Kenapa ajjushi itu diam saja?

Aku melihat sekitarku dan baru ku sadari di dalam bis hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang naik bersamaku tadi. Apa di pemberhentian sebelumnya tidak ada penumpang? Lagi, kenapa wajah-wajah orang di sini sangat menyeramkan?

Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum menekan bel guna mengisyaratkan ajjushi untuk berhenti. Namun, ajjushi itu tetap menjalankan bisnya

"ajjushi! Aku ingin turun di sini." Aku mengeryit heran karna ajjushi itu masih diam, belum lagi apa di sini tak ada yang bisa mendengarku? Kenapa semuanya diam? Kenapa tak ada yang membantu mengatakan pada ajjushi itu?

"ajjush—" aku hendak berkata lagi namun bis yang kunaiki tiba-tiba memasuki pekarangan rumah yang sepertinya cukup familiar dalam ingatanku. Ini…..

Aku langsung berdiri tak perduli bis yang masih berjalan membuat tubuhku oleng ke kiri-kanan-belakang dan depan. Aku hendak berlari keluar namun seseorang tiba-tiba mencekal kedua tanganku memaksaku menoleh dan mendapati salah satu penumpang lalu beberapa ikut menyeretku keluar dari dalam bis. Aku coba berontak sambil berteriak dan tidak mau berjalan agar mereka kesusahan menyeretku. Tapi, di luar dugaan, tindakanku itu membuat mereka mengangkat tubuhku lalu memasuki rumah itu. Rumah, Park Chanyeol.

Seharusnya aku curiga kenapa beberapa orang tidak mau menaiki bis ini. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa membedakan mana bis bohongan dan mana bis yang sesungguhnya. Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun!

"lepas! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku, sialan!" aku terus meronta hingga tiba-tiba

Bruukk….

Mereka menjatuhkanku dengan kasar di atas sebuah sofa lalu melegang pergi begitu saja. Aku bangkit hendak kabur dari sana namun sebelum itu terjadi orang-orang berbadan kekar lainnya sudah menghadang membuat nyaliku ciut dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekat membuatku refleks mundur ke belakang dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sungguh! Aku tak pernah membayangkan kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupku

Bruk..

Aku langsung menegang merasa diriku sudah terkepung. Di belakang aku sudah menabrak seseorang dan tidak berani menoleh, takut kalau-kalau aku berbalik nyawaku langsung melayang begitu saja. Sementara orang-orang yang ada di depanku tak berniat maju lagi, yang aku heran mereka berbaris dengan rapi serempak melipat tangan di depan dada. Jika aku tidak dalam situasi tegang begini, mungkin aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat orang-orang itu yang serempak melakukan sesuatu

Puk..

Seperti mendapat sengatan listrik dan melihat penampakan hantu, keringat dingin langsung bercucuran saat ku rasa tangan orang yang berada di belakangku meremas bahuku dengan kuat hingga membuatku sedikit meringis

"kalian boleh pergi."

DHEG!

Suara itu. Oh God! Jika aku boleh memilih, aku memilih mati di tangan orang-orang tadi dari pada orang yang ada di belakangku ini. Tapi, kalau bisa selamatkanlah diriku ini. Aku belum mau mati….

Aku menunduk saat tangan kekar itu membalik tubuhku menghadapnya setelah ajudan-ajudannya pergi. Kedua tangannya kini memegang dan meremas bahuku kuat-kuat membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku serasa ingin menangis namun ku tahan. Apa maunya? Bukankah Sehun sudah memberikan kamera dan card memori yang rusak itu padanya sebagai bukti?

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Eh? Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?

"aku tidak menyuruhmu menunduk! Tatap dan jawab aku!" Dia membentak yang langsung membuatku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. Sekali lagi, sungguh aku mengagumi kesempurnaan wajahnya. Tapi, sayang di balik wajah itu dia orang yang sangat mengerikan

"aku—aku tidak tau," Yah, aku memang tidak tau. tidak tau apa yang kau maksud, Park Chanyeol!

Brukk…

Tepat selesai aku berkata, ia langsung mendorongku jatuh ke atas sofa dan naik ke atas tubuhku lalu mencekal kedua tanganku sejajar dengan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murka dan tidak puas akan jawabanku. Tapi, hei? Aku benar-benar tidak tau…

"apa aku harus memaksamu agar memberitau KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMBUATKU MERASA BERSALAH, EOH?!" Aku menutup mata mendengarnya kembali membentakku. Mulutku mulai bergetar tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis, sungguh aku benar-benar ketakutan melihatnya seperti ini. Mataku mulai berair menatpnya dengan rasa takut dan tubuhku yang merinding ngeri.

"mi-mianhae… mianhae… aku tidak tau. Ampun, Chanyeol..hiks.." Aku mulai terisak. Ku lihat ia menggertakan giginya lalau melepas cengkramannya di lengenku sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan pergi begitu saja, namun seiring langkahnya, seiring itu pula ku dengar bantingan benda-benda pecah dan yang lain berbenturan dengan lantai. Sungguh, Park Chanyeol benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku bangkit berniat pergi dari rumah itu namun ku lihat dua yeoja dan dua namja berjalan ke arahku. Aku hendak mundur menjauhi mereka namun salah satu namja itu langsung mencekal dan menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan diikuti ketiga orang lainnya. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, kedua namja itu langsung keluar meninggalkanku dengan dua orang yeoja di sana.

Aku berlari menghampiri pintu dan mengendor-ngendor pintu itu namun kedua yeoja itu langsung menarikku memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar besar. Aku berontak, tidak di sangka yeoja kecil seperti mereka mempunyai tenaga seperti ular yang mampu melilit mangsanya hingga tak berdaya. Dan jarum suntik mengarah ke lenganku membuat pandanganku menjadi buram lalu perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**#ChanBaek-side-TBC#**

To Be Countinue

Ell Note :

Woah! Lama yah~ … Ell capai target dulu RCLnya, nunggu mood baik, nunggu bbm turun, dan nimbang ini di post atau gak. Karna Ell yakin chapt ini benar-benar mengecewakan!

Grr…. Readersnya pada perfert yah? Haha… banyak yang minta NC. Bukannya Ell gak mau, tapi lihat aja tuh SeLu di sungai. Ell benar-benar gak bakat, kalau di tulis Ell gak bisa tapi kalau di praktekin Ell mungkin bisa. Haha…

Dan ChanBaek sidenya udah ada tuh! Tapi masih TBC!

Ah, ya! Belum telatkan? Selamat hari raya idul fitri buat yang merayakannya.

Dan bagi yang bingung sama chapt ini, mending jangan RCL, soalnya Ell pusing baca komen yang " Ell, saya bingung sama ceritanya" "Ell, saya gak ngerti" kalau meresa kayak gitu dari awal mending gak usah di lanjutin bacanya.

Dan ucapan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readersnim tak pernah luput dari benak Ell. Kalian benar-benar the best kayak ringtonenya Chanyeol hyung, I'm The best tapi diganti jadi you're the best. Dan kalian benar-benar awoshome kayak 16 oktavnya Sai hyung ^^ Ell benar-benar semangat nulisnya kalau dapat respon dari kalian. Dan kalau kali ini Ell dapet celaan, Ell maklum karna chapt ini benar-benar aneh! Kalau ada yang bilang chapt ini juga pendek. Terserah readers :P kalau mau berasa panjang bajanya di eja aja, hahahahahaha…. :D tapi suer! Chapt ini makan word sampe 7000+ masa sih masih pendek? Apa terlalu ngebut ceritanya?

Ell mau cerita nih. terserah mau percaya atau gak, tapi ini kayak drama dan fanfiction

Gini, anggap aja. Saudara Ell itu namanya Luhan tapi saudara yang neneknya Luhan saudaraan kandung sama kakeknya Ell. Bukan saudara yang gimana-gimana, terus teman Ell itu Sehun.

Nah, Sehun sama Luhankan pacaran. Mereka kenal karna satu tempat kuliah, Cuma mereka beda agama. Sehun Kristen sementara Luhan islam. Tau aja gimana anak sekarang kalau jauh dari orang tuakan?

Luhan hamil, huh! Ell benar-benar gak percaya ini kayak drama. Ell gak tau kalau pacar yang Sehun maksud itu ternyata saudaranya Ell. Ell tau gimana orangnya Sehun ini, kalau tau dia pacaran sama saudaranya Ell. Ell bakal nyuruh mereka putus, tapi Ell juga bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Ell tau mereka pacaran itu pas kabar kalau Luhan hamil mampir ke telinga Ell di kasih tau mama. Terus mirisnya mereka beda agama, keluarganya Ell pengen mereka nikah tapi Sehun harus masuk islam. Cuma Sehun gak mau karna dia takut 'anu'nya di potong, sumpah! Kenapa islam ada tradisi kayak gini sih? Lagi, tantenya Sehun itu pendeta makannya dia bersi keras gak mau masuk islam.

Waktu itukan udah mau di adain akad nikah, nah… keluarganya Sehun dari jauh datang ke rumah Luhan tapi Sehunnya gak ada, dia gak datang. Luhan udah dandan khas orang nikah, siap buat di nikahin, yah.. gimana.. dia juga udah hamil. Akhirnya sampe malam di tunggu si Sehun gak datang. Keluarga Ell marah-marah sama keluarganya Sehun. Dari hari itu Sehun gak punya kabar, ternyata dia kabur gak mau di nikah dengan syarat 'anu'nya itu. Sebenarnya dia mau aja nikah tapi dia gak mau anunya di potong. Dia takut, kata orang itu sakit. Ell juga takut, gak kebayang deh kalau itu di potong -_-'

Keluarga Ell udah ngancem kalau gak mau tanggung jawab, perkaranya bakal urusan sama polisi. Bahkan om Ell yang anggota dewan sampe ikut turun tangan nyari Sehun. Dan akhirnya Sehun ketemu karna Ell yang ngasih tau dia sembunyi di mana. Bukannya mau belain Luhan, atau berkhianat tapi gimanapun dia 'kan harus tanggung jawab perbuatannya. Apa lagi masalah ini benar-benar ganggu ketenangan Ell.

Nyampenya di rumah Luhan. Sehun langsung di sidang. Ini jadi nikah atau gak? Biar keluarganya Ell tau mau ambil keputusan yang mana. Akhirnya Sehun bilang mau nikah, tapi dia gak mau masuk islam. Nah, keluarga Ell gak mau, Sehun harus masuk islam. Kejadian kayak gini katanya cukup mama papanya Ell aja yang beda agama. Yang lain gak usah ikut ikutan. Hhh! Kasihan banget yah mereka?

Bahkan perkaranya sampe bawa-bawa kepala desanya Sehun. Dan apa? kepala desanya Sehun malah ngebelain keluarganya Ell. Mungkin karna takut ada om Ell yang anggota dewan, polisi sama papanya Ell di sana. hahaha….. tapi emang seharusnya juga gitu bukan? Sehun harus tanggung jawab, tapi kalau Ell di posisinya dia, Ell juga gak mau di potong. Ih!

Hhh… makannya, Hun! Pacaran dan berbuat itu sama yang seagama biar perkaranya gak gini. Ini masalahnya bukan apa, tapi, Agama!. Dan sekarang Ell gak tau kelanjutan kasus mereka karna Ell lagi jauh dari rumah.

Udah… gitu aja, Ell pamit. Cuma mau pesan kalau jangan sampe kalian kayak saudara sama temannya Ell itu. Repot tau! Sekolah yang benar, bukannya berbuat yang gak seharusnya selama jauh dari orang tua. Boleh berbuat kayak gitu, tapi harus mau ambil resiko dan tanggung jawab. Kasihankan ceweknya di gituin.


	13. Chapter 13

DIFFICULT OF STRING

12

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

**#ChanBaek-side#**

Aku tidak tau apa yang diinginkan Park Chanyeol mengurungku di rumahnya. Awalnya aku mengira ia akan membunuhku seperti beberapa orang yang bermasalah dengannya. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi walaupun nyaris beberapa hari yang lalu ia berkata akan mendorongku jatuh dari balkon kamar ini dan ia melakukannya tapi ia tetap menahan tubuhku hingga aku tak benar-benar jatuh. Itu ia lakukan saat aku mengungkit soal Yejin. Bagaimanapun aku bersi keras membela diri kalau memang benar-benar bukan aku yang menyebarkan gossip itu. Tapi, tak ku sangka nyawaku hampir melayang hanya karna ingin membela diri.

Jujur aku merasa di sini lebih baik walau terancam dari pada di rumah yang entah kapan eomma pulang. Sudah beberapa hari eomma tak pernah pulang dan tak ada kabar. Aku tidak perduli, paling dia pergi ke tempat namja-namja mesum itu. Hhh…

Dan karna kejadian di balkon itu aku tidak berani lagi bicara pada Chanyeol jika ia memasuki kamar ini. Asal kalian tau dia tak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari kamar ini, 2 namja dan yeoja waktu itu adalah orang lain terakhir yang ku lihat selain Chanyeol karna setiap hari yang selalu memasuki kamar ini hanya Chanyeol. Memeriksa sesuatu, mengantarkan makanan atau sekedar datang mengancam agar aku jangan berani-berani kabur dari sini. Dia itu aneh sekali

Dan saat ini aku berdiri di balkon mendongak menatap langit yang sudah beberapa waktu lalu berubah gelap. Di bawah balkon tak ada orang atau penjaga sama sekali. Yah… setidaknya itu menurut pndanganku. Chanyeol bahkan tak membiarkan siapapun melintas di depan balkon ini.

"masuklah, di situ dingin." Aku tersentak mendengar suara bass milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol memenuhi gendang telingaku. Aku bahkan tak mendengar langkah kakinya memasuki kamar ini. Mengerikan sekali orang ini

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku memasuki kamar tak berniat protes atau apa karna aku sudah cukup dengan perilakunya yang seperti ini lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kasar seperti monster. Ia langsung menutup pintu balkon dan menutup tirai pintu kaca itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa bicara apapun. Namun, ia sempat berhenti di ambang pintu menatapku yang sudah berbaring

Di hari yang lain aku bangun karna merasa sesak. Saat membuka mata aku sadar kalau aku dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang ku dapati ia adalah Chanyeol. Eh? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Aku hendak melepas pelukannya namun ku rasa tubuhnya bergetar dan saat itu baru kusadari wajahnya yang pucat serta suhu tubuhnya yang benar-benar panas. Aku hendak melepas dan berniat memanggil seseorang guna mengobatinya karna bagaimanapun perilakunya padaku tetap saja aku manusia yang punya hati. Tapi..

"ku mohon tetaplah seperti ini." ucapannya itu mengurungkan niatku dan tetap dalam posisiku hingga aku tertidur kembali dan bangun pada posisi yang sama tapi tak ku rasa lagi suhu tubuhnya yang panas atau badanya yang bergetar. Aku hendak melepas lagi pelukannya namun ia malah mempererat pelukannya makin membuatku bingung

"maafkan aku." Ucapan lirihnya membuatku bingung dan tersentak. Park Chanyeol minta maaf? Padaku?

"aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Tapi, sungguh seperti ini bahkan lebih baik darinya." Terlalu bertele-tele dan aku tidak mengerti dengan omongannya. Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol berbicara seperti ini? Dan maksud dari ucapannya itu? Apa dia mengigau?

"Baekhyun." entah kenapa dengan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba menegang, jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan pipiku yang terasa panas. Ini pertama kalinya suara berat itu memanggil namaku. Apa ini sambutan pagi yang baik? "bisakah. Bisakah tetap seperti ini? Bisakah kau tak meninggalkanku sepertinya?"

Apa?

Aku rasa aku mengerti dengan yang dia katakan. Tapi, sungguh orang ini membuatku binggung namun tubuhku tak seirama dengan otakku karna ku dapati kepalaku mengangguk walau otakku masih bingung dan bertanya

Dan mulai saat itu aku bisa melihat orang lain lagi selain Chanyeol tapi di manapun aku berada, Chanyeol pasti ikut serta. Teman-temannya juga di buat heran dengan kami yang bahkan lebih lengket dari perekat. Dan taukah? jawaban Chanyeol saat mereka bertanya membuatku tercekat

"Dia miliku dan tak seorangpun yang boleh merebutnya dariku"

Jujur saat ia mengucapkan itu dengan lantang. Jantungku seakan ingin keluar dan menari-nari di hadapan teman-temannya. Tidak hanya itu karna ribuan puncuk bunga ikut bermekaran di hatiku serta darah yang seakan berubah menjadi sengatan listrik membuat tubuhku panas dan cahaya berupa semburat merah menyala dengan terang di kedua pipiku. Tak lupa pula ribuan kupu-kupu ikut berpesta di dalam perutku. Sungguh aku tak kuasa dan ingin pingsan -_- eh?

Apa dia tak ingin kehilanganku seperti Yejin?

**#ChanBaek-side-end#**

…

Preview…

Luhan tersentak membuka mata merasa remasan di bokongnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun semakin liar mendominasi, Luhan tak tau lagi harus menyeimbangi tapi berusaha mencobanya namun sebelum itu terjadi Sehun sudah melepas tautan mereka padahal Luhan masih merasa cukup dengan pasokan udara yang ada. Tapi, melihat apa yang di lakukan Sehun setelahnya, Luhan hanya diam menutup mata dan tangannya berpindah ke kepala Sehun meremas-remas rambut pemuda itu guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menjalari leher dan bahu kirinya tat kala lidah dan bibir Sehun lincah menari-nari di sana. Belum lagi tangan Sehun yang mengusap-usap lembut punggung dan pinggang telanjangnya semakin membuat Luhan lupa diri dan menginginkan lebih. Masih sadarkah ia kalau yang melakukan itu padanya adalah seorang pria?

…

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan di depannya sambil menyingkirkan ranting-ranting kecil yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"awas." Luhan tersentak tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dan menunepuk kepalanya lalu mendorongnya ke bawah agar tubuh Luhan sedikit membungkuk karna mereka akan memasuki semak-semak penuh ranting saling berkaitan sana-sini.

Yah… setelah permintaan kedua Sehun. Mereka segera mengikuti aliran sungai. Selain itu sebagai pengalih karna Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali dan hendak melakukan lebih dengan mendorong Luhan hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur batu dan membuatnya memekik sakit. Walau demikian, Sehun merasa harus berterimakasih pada batu itu karna berkatnya Luhan memekik hingga menyadarkannya bahwa permintaan hanya sebatas ciuman. Tidak lebih atau Luhan akan membencinya. Dan bersyukur pula karna keadaan tak menjadi canggung seperti sebelumnya saat mereka hampir saling memangut.

"hati-hati."

Luhan tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Sehun lalu mereka berjalan sambil merunduk dengan Sehun menghadap Luhan dan tangannya menangkup kepala Luhan agar kepala atau wajah pemuda itu tak tersayat ranting-ranting yang mereka lewati. Luhan yang di perlakukan demikian melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun membuat mereka terlihat aneh dengan posisi seperti itu hingga keduanya tertawa.

"akan lebih mudah jika kita melindungi kelapa masing-masing"

"lebih mudah lagi jika kau membiarkan kepalaku."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mendecih. Pemuda itu terdengar sangat sangat meremehkannya membuat Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang bertengger di kepalanya dan mengganti dengan tangannya sendiri.

"khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, apa punggungmu tidak sakit tertusuk ranting dengan berjalan seperti itu?"

"ah, istriku sangat perhatian ternyata." Sehun tersenyum dan menyentil hidung Luhan sebelum berjalan merunduk mendahului pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhhh…..

Dua pemuda berbeda usia itu menghela napas dalam menatap hamparan pasir dan laut biru di hadapan mereka sambil memicingkan mata mengurangi tusukan sinar matahari siang itu

"ck! Sudah ku bilang." Luhan menunduk menatap pasir di bawah kakinya lalu mencari tempat untuk duduk yang cukup terlindungi dari sinar matahari di susul oleh Sehun duduk di sampingnya

"setidaknya kita sudah mencoba, jangan berkecil hati." Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang murung tak bersemangat "mereka akan menemukan kita, tenang saja." Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mengangguk. Keduanya menatap hamparan biru yang terlihat tiada ujung di hadapan mereka dalam keadaan hening. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup angin dan suara ombak yang coba naik ke pesisir pantai lalu kembali lagi

"Sehun." yang merasa terpanggil menoleh

"boleh aku bertanya?" Sehun hanya mengangguk menatap Luhan yang menatap lurus ke depan

"sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menanyakannya. Tapi, Eum… baiklah! Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Maksudku, apa kau tak berniat untuk hidup bersama orang yang kau cintai? Bahkan, yang ku perhatikan kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Saat pestapun, yang ku lihat kau menyambut semua tamu dengan baik meski tak tersenyum atau bicara pada mereka." Luhan merasa tersinggung dan bingung karna tak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi, kenapa pemuda yang di arahkan atas pertanyaan itu tertawa sampai terjungkal ke belakang setelah mengacak rambutnya. Berlebihan sekali

"jadi, selama ini kau memperhatikanku? Dari awal kita bertemu? Hahaha… mengingat perlakuan dan sikapmu padaku selama ini rasanya itu sangat lucu." Sehun masih tertawa

"Sehun itu tidak lucu. Aku serius." Luhan memukul keras lengan Sehun membuat pemuda itu berhenti tertawa dan meringis mengusap lengannya sambil minta maaf tapi kesannya bercanda karna pemuda itu kembali tertawa walau sangat kecil membuat Luhan memutar bola mata. Entah kenapa selama mereka terjebak di hutan ia merasa Sehun sangat suka bercanda, dan itu cukup menjengkelkan

"jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan, Kai." Luhan menatap Sehun sambil mendengus. Dia berucap demikian karna Sehun benar-benar menjengkelkan seperti Kai

"apa kau tidak merasa kalau ucapanmu itu lebih pantas di arahkan padamu?" entah kenapa Luhan merasa cara bicara Sehun berubah 180˚, seakan terselip ketidak sukaan di dalamnya.

Luhan berdiri mengusap-usap pasir di celananya lalu menatap Sehun

"aku tidak merasa terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya. Kau kenapa terdengar …. Sudahlah! Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, terlihat mengerikan."

Luhan berjalan yang langsung diikuti Sehun. Sudah hampir sore dan perut mereka merengek minta di isi. Entah apa lagi yang bisa mereka makan kali ini.

**~HUNHAN-Nostalgia##**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Luhan? Cepat keluar, appa sudah menunggu kita."

Aku masih menatap benci pantulan diriku di depan cermin tak bergeming walau mendengar teriakan eomma dari balik pintu kamarku. Sungguh aku membenci diri ini yang tak bisa mengendalikan keadaan, yang menyerah hanya bisa mengangguk patuh pada perkataan appa dan yang tidak bisa melindungi atau menghindarkan gadis yang ku cintai dari ancaman, appa. Benar-benar tidak berguna!

Tok! Tok! Tok!...

"Luhan, jika kau tidak segera keluar, akan eomma buka paksa pintu in—"

Cklek…

Ucapan eomma langsung terhenti karna aku lebih dulu membuka pintu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia langsung tersenyum hendak mengusap rambutku namun aku lebih dulu menghindar dengan melangkah melewatinya. Bukan saatnya bermanja-manja, wanita itu juga salah satu yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin membencinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"anak itu sangat tampan, kau tidak akan menyesal dan yang eomma dengar ia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu." Ucapan terakhir eomma mengalihkan perhatianku dari pemandangan malam kota seoul dan menatapnya. Aku yakin pendengaranku masih sangat baik untuk memintanya mengulangi ucapannya tadi. Satu sekolah denganku? Perkara apa lagi ini? Jadi, kami sama-sama masih bersekolah dan lebih parahnya namja itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku? Dan apa tadi? Tampan? Akan lebih baik jika eomma bilang 'gadis itu sangat cantik'. Oh! Malangnya diriku..

Aku hendak protes memintanya mengulang kembali ucapannya tadi sebelum suara appa mengintrupsi niatku dan menyuruhku agar cepat keluar dari mobil. Sudah sampai rupanya, dan peryataan eomma tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Sangat mengganggu

Saat keluar dari mobil, hal yang pertama kali tertangkap indera penglihataku adalah bangunan besar, tinggi, dan mewah layaknya istana. Tapi, orang-orang di dalam sana menyebutnya rumah. Bagi eomma dan appa juga karna rumah kami di China hampir menyamai bangunan ini.

Beberapa pelayan langsung menghampiri kami serta mempersilahkan masuk. Eomma tersenyum dan menggenggam lenganku berjalan bersamanya memasuki rumah itu. Sungguh! Siapapun orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku ini, aku tidak akan pernah bersikap baik, dan menerima orang yang akan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hara. Dia juga orang yang membuatku terlihat menjijikan! Sangat-sangat menjijikan!

Kesan pertama melihat isi rumah ini tetap mewah dan elegan. Tapi, aku sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini, jangan kira rumahku di China payah. Kalau kalian berpikir demikian, kalian salah besar! Bahkan istana rajapun kalah dengan rumahku di sana.

"ah, kalian sudah datang?" seorang wanita menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya langsung memeluk eomma dan bersapa dengan appa sebelum menatapku

"apa ini, Luhan?" entah apa yang ku pikirkan tapi aku merasa senang dengan nada bicaranya mengucapkan namaku. Wanita ini seperti eomma, dia juga cantik dan manis seperti eomma. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Enak saja, bahkan wanita ini lebih pantas menjadi eommaku

"woah! Ternyata kau lebih cantik dan imut dari yang ahjuma liat di foto. Aigoo! Apa benar kau seorang pria? Ck-ck-ck! Ahjuma meragukanmu."

Apa?

Cantik? Imut? Meragukan genderku?

Sungguh aku selalu ingin membunuh orang yang beranggapan seperti itu terhadapku. Bahkan wanita di hadapanku ini. Tapi apa? Aku malah diam seperti orang bodoh saat wanita ini memeluk tubuhku, mencubit pipiku dan memutar, membolak balik badnku melihat tiap lekuk tubuhku.

"yeobo, jangan lakukan itu. Kau membuat calon menantu kita sakit kepala."

Seorang pria yang ku yakini adalah suami wanita ini karna panggilannya pada si wanita datang dan menarik tubuh si wanita karna terus membolak-balik badanku. Bahkan, saat ia melakukan itu, eomma dan appa hanya terkikik menatapku. Dan apa tadi? 'calon menantu?'

Masih terkejut dengan banyak pertanyaan di benakku. Aku kembali dikejutkan saat suami istri pemilik rumah mengajak kami keruang makan untuk di jamu. Tapi, bukan itu masalhnya, melainkan seorang pemuda yang duduk manis di salah satu kursi menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Aku rasa tak punya masalah dengan mata. Jadi, kemungkinan besar penglihatanku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jangan katakana bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku. Aigoo! Kenapa masalahku serumit ini?

Bukan hanya menjijikan, mengenaskan nasib cintaku tapi aku juga akan berurusan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan fans pemuda itu jika mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami. Dan apa harus aku menghadapi kedua sahabatku yang entah apa menariknya pemuda ini hingga membuat mereka bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Di hadapan seorang, Oh Sehun.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri yang tentu saja eommanya memperkenalkan dirinya karna Sehun tak pernah bicara pada sembarang orang kamipun makan dalam diam. Setelahnya kedua orang tua kami mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang berbau uang seusai urusan makan mengabaikanku yang merasa bosan dengan ini. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke dapan menatap Sehun yang duduk tepat di seberang berhadapan denganku dan mendapati matanya yang juga tengah menatapku dengan tajam. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menatap kedua orang tuaku

Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia tidak menerima perjdohan ini? Baguslah, aku punya sekutu. Kkk~

**.**

**.**

"eum, mian. Aku ingin bertanya, bolehkah?"

Apa aku bodoh? Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya jika ia tak akan menjawabnya. Dia seorang pemilih untuk pendengar suaranya. Sial!

Aku menoleh menatapnya yang duduk di bangku seberang taman belakang rumahnya. Yah… kami berada di sini karna usul dari eommanya.

"err… apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan perjodohan ini 'kan?" ia balik menoleh menatapku. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan kami. Haha…. Aku benar-benar akan mendapatkan sekutu dalam hal ini

"aku punya rencana. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini? Aku yakin—"

MWO?!

Hei ? mau kemana dia? Aku belum selesai menjelaskan rencanaku!

Ku lihat ia berjalan memasuki garasi rumahnya. Aku tak perlu terkejut lagi melihat koleksi-koleksi mobil yang berjejer rapi di sana. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Porsche warna putih yang sedikit di dominasi dengan hitam dan kuning keluar dari sana mengitari jalan di halaman belakang sebelum hilang di balik bangunan yang ku yakini menuju halaman depan.

Hhh…. Aku rasa, Sehun bukan sekutu yang tepat. Bahkan sangat-sangat salah. Sial!

**.**

**.**

Apa harus secepat ini? Baru 2 hari yang lalu kami di pertemukan dan sekarang kami di pertemukan lagi dalam sebuah pesta. Huhu.. pesta pernikahan gila!

Sungguh aku tak pernah membayangkan ini. Bagaimana bisa orang tuaku melakukan ini pada anak semata wayang mereka? Bahkan aku tak punya banyak waktu guna mengacaukan rencana gila mereka. Hhh… jika saja Sehun mau bersekongkongol mungkin rencanaku akan berjalan lebih mudah dan cepat. Tapi, sekarang semuanya terlambat. Appa dan eomma membawaku ke luar korea dengan alasan liburan hingga membuatku sangat senang. Tapi, sesampainya di tempat tujuan aku langsung di seret dan terjadilah pernikahan gila antara aku seorang namja dan Sehun seorang namja. Arrggghhh…..

Aku harap hidupku tak lebih mengerikan lagi dari ini

**~HUNHAN-Nostalgia-end##**

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berjauhan dengan jarak 1 meter menatap fokus 2 ekor ikan yang baru saja mereka tangkap penuh perjuangan di pinggir laut. Perut mereka sudah berbunyi beberapa kali layaknya alarm yang di abaikan dengan alasan tak tau cara memakan ikan bersisik itu tanpa memasaknya lebih dulu. Ugh! Membayangkannya saja Luhan ingin muntah

"hhh… sebaiknya kita kembali kehutan dan mencari buah-buahan. Itu lebih baik dari pada daging yang hanya bisa di pandang."

Sehun berdiri di susul oleh Luhan. Hhh… apa mereka harus melewati semak-semak merepotkan itu lagi jika ingin kembali kehutan? Sungguh!

Sehun sudah berjalan lebih dulu hendak memasuki semak-semak yang membatasi hutan dan pantai. Luhan hendak melakukan hal yang sama namun ia berhenti di tempat kala mendengar sesuatu membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar guna mencari asal suara itu

"Lu, cepatlah.." Sehun mendesak setengah memasukan badannya ke semak-semak

"stth! Kau dengan sesuatu?"

Seketika Sehun diam menerawang mencari dengar apa yang di dengar oleh Luhan dan entah apa itu membuat Sehun langsung keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari ke pinggir pantai lalu mendongak menatap langit, menelusuri setiap titik hamparan awan dan birunya langit di siang itu. Namun nampaknya bukan itu tujuannya tapi sebuah titik hitam dengan baling-baling di atapnya yang terbang mendekati tempat mereka

"LU! Cepat kemari…"

"aku sudah di sini, bodoh!"

Saking fokusnya dengan titik hitam itu, Sehun tak menyadari Luhan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya ikut memperhatikan titik hitam yang lambat laun membesar mendekat kearah mereka

"Helikopter?" gumam Luhan

' LUHAN! LUHAN! KAU MENDENGARKU? PERGILAH KE TEMPAT YANG BERHADAPAN LANGSUNG DENGAN LANGIT AGAR KAMI BISA MELIHATMU! LUHAN! KAU MENDENGARKU?'

Terdengar sebuah pengeras dari arah titik hitam itu yang tak lain adalah helicopter. Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung tersadar dan berteriak sambil melambai-lambai menengadah ke atas. Ah! Itu mungkin untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun? Pemuda itu kembali ke sifatnya yang semula

"KAMI DI SINI….HEI! KAMI ADA DI BAWAH SINI…" Luhan terus berteriak mengerti pertolongan telah datang membuat Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya menutup kupingnya dengan kedua telapak telapak tangan. Helikopter itu semakin dekat dan dekat hingga angin yang di ciptakan baling-balingnya dapat terasa di kulit Sehun dan Luhan membuat Sehun refleks menarik Luhan menjauh dan bersembunyi di semak-semak tadi. Luhan sempat bingung dan memberontak namun melihat helicopter itu mendarat dan efek pendaratanya cukup membuat pasir di pinggir pantai berterbangan sana-sini membuat Luhan mengerti

Tak selang beberapa lama helicopter mendarat, keluarlah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berteriak dengan pengeras suara memakai masker dan kembali berteriak dengan pengeras suara setelah baling-baling helikopret berhenti berputar membuat Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pemuda yang masih memegang pengeras suara langsung melepas maskernya, berlari dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Luhan membuat Sehun melotot dan mengepalkankedua tangannya.

"maaf, maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku.." pemuda it uterus minta maaf sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Bagaimanapun ini semua karna kebodohannya tak membaca papan peringatan dan menyuruh Luhan menunggunya di sana

"yak! Uhuk! Kkamjong lepas! Akuh kesh-uhukulitan bernap-has." Mendengar itu, Kkamjong atau Kai langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan cengiran lebar namun itu tak berlangsung lama menyadari seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di samping Luhan

"oh? Kau bersama, Luhan? Semua orang mencarimu dan tak perduli dengan, Luhan yang hilang. Ck! Ternyata kau bersamanya." Kai tersenyum sinis dan bicara dengan nada yang sinis pula. Sehun tak perduli hanya menatap Kai dengan tajam sebelum menarik Luhan menuju helicopter meninggalkan Kai yang menatap mereka tak suka

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan turun lebih dulu dari helicopter di susul Sehun dan Kai di belakangnya. Ada begitu banyak orang yang mnyambut mereka, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyambut, Sehun. Luhan melihat ada beberapa buah helicopter juga di belakang vila itu selain helicopter mereka. Rupanya pihak sekolah lumayan bekerja keras mencari keberadaan mereka

'Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?'

"oppa! Kau tidak terlukakan? Apa yang namja phabo itu lakukan padamu? Ia tak mencelakakanmukan?'

'oppa, sudah, jangan dekat-dekat namja itu. Ia membawa sial untukmu.'

'oppa, kau pasti kelaparan dan sengsara berada di hutan. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu—'

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap semua gadis yang mengiringinya dengan tajam membuat bulu roma mereka berdiri dan membuat liur mereka yang harus penuh perjuangan guna sampai ke tenggorokan. Suasana mendadak hening hingga suara langkah kaki Sehun kembali membuat suasana hidup walau dengan aura yang berbeda karna gadis-gadis tadi tak berani lagi bicara atau sekedar mengekori, Sehun

Luhan dan Kai yang sudah berjalan jauh dari Sehun hanya diam tak perduli. Tapi, benarkah Luhan tak perduli? Aku sedikit meragukan itu karna sikap tak perduli berbeda dengan kepalan tangan dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat jengkel tapi Kai tak menyadari itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menunduk diam tak berani mengangkat kepala menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Sehun ? Ia hanya bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil memainkan smarphonenya tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap intens mereka. Sementara di luar ruangan yang tak terdengar dari dalam itu tengah terjadi kericuhan. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang sangat ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Yah! Siapa lagi orang-orang itu kalau bukan pelajar DO-IHS ?

"jadi? Siapa yang bisa jelaskan ini?"

Luhan hanya bisa menggigit dan mengulum bibirnya sendiri mendengar, Lay mulai buka suara. Oh! Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini

"kenapa diam saja? Kau, kau kenapa membohongi dan tidak berkata jujur pada kami, Luhan? Kau anggap apa kami ini?"

Jujur saja Luhan senang karna kini, Baekhyun bicara padanya tapi sayang ini bukan saat yang tepat dan perkataan Baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang… entahlah.

"kau? Kau benar seorang gay, Luhan?" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendongak menatap pemuda itu sebelum beralih menatap Sehun yang sangat santai dengan smarphonenya.

"kau seorang gay. Tapi kau berlagak ingin merampas, Hara dariku? Ck-ck-ck!" Tiba-tiba Luhan merampas smarphone Sehun dan membantingnya ke lantai mendengar ucapan Kris membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Luhan

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU, OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Greb…

Bugh….

Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini Luhan benar-benar naik pitam hingga melayangkan satu kepalannya di wajah Sehun dan hendak melayangkannya lagi namun orang-orang yang ada di sana tak tinggal diam memisahkan Luhan yang mengamuk dari Sehun.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! SIALAN! CUIH! SIALAN KALIAN!" Luhan terus berontak saat Kai dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tubuhnya, kakinya terus menendang-nendang berusaha menggapai Sehun yang kini hanya duduk sambil meringis mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kena hantaman Luhan

"Luhan tenanglah…" jujur Kai penuh perjuangan mengatakan itu karna Luhan benar-benar tidak mau diam

"LUHAN!" kini Baekhyun berteriak dan itu cukup membuat Luhan terdiam. Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun merangkul dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu

Pegangan Kai dan Kyungsoo pada tubuh Luhan melemah karna Luhan tak memberontak lagi namun detik berikutnya tiba-tiba Kai tersungkur mendapat hantaman keras dari Luhan. Orang-orang di sana hanya bisa diam mematung karna Luhan tak berniat melakukan serangan beruntun

"KAU SIALAN! PASTI KAU YANG MEMBERITAU MEREKA BUKAN? PENGKHIANAT!—"

"hei, jangan menyalahkan, Kai. Dia tidak tau apapun soal ini, memangnya apa yang salah dengan gay hingga—"

"DIAM!" bentak Luhan tepat di wajah Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu seketika diam dan meneguk paksa liurnya melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar murka

"Kau yang seharusnya diam! Kau yang harus dengarkan kami! Kau yang berslah di sini! Kau yang berbohong di sini!—"

"kalian yang diam! Kalian jangan memojokannya!" seketika semua bungkam saat Sehun berdiri angkat bicara

"cih!" Luhan mendecih menatap sinis Sehun

"ck! Membosankan! Baiklah, intinya adalah tidak ada siapapun yang membocorkan rahasia kalian. Hanya saja seperti kata pepatah, serapat apapun kau menyembunyikan bau bangkai pasti akan tercium juga(?). Dan kami semua di sini tau dengan sendirinya, bahkan pihak sekolah sudah tau soal ini." Luhan membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Kris

"siapa yang tidak akan curiga saat pihak sekolah menghubungi orang tua Sehun dan menyuruh mereka datang. Eomma Sehun memang datang tapi ia bersama eomma Luhan dan itu mengundang kecurigaan kami karna kami bukan orang bodoh yang memikirkan kebetulan.-

- Kai tidak menghubungi eomma Luhan tapi bagaimana eomma Luhan bisa datang ke sini? Begitupun dengan pihak sekolah. Kalau mereka hanya rekan bisnis, lalu bagimana dengan eomma Sehun yang bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan di bandingkan putranya sendiri sambil menyebut 'menantuku' di depan kepala sekolah?." Luhan meneguk paksa liurnya mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Lay. Jadi, bukan Kai?

Luhan menatap Kai sedikit iba dengan pemuda itu yang sudah bersusah payah mencari dan mengkhawatirkannya tapi malah mendapat hantaman keras darinya

"dan sejauh yang ku lihat. Kau bahkan lebih intim dengan Sehun di bandingkan Kai yang menjadi alasanmu dekat dengan Sehun. Padahal kita semua di sini tau bagaimana tabiat Sehun. Dan seringnya aku bertemu di tempat yang sama denganmu dan kebetulan di sana juga ada Sehun itu semakin mengundang kecurigaan kau tau? Cih! Kami bukan orang bodoh yang mudah di tipu, Xi Lu—ah! Mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu, 'Oh Luhan?'"

"jadi?" lanjut Lay meminta kepastian keluar dari mulut Luhan atau Sehun, ah mungkin juga Kai jika pemuda itu bersedia menjadi pengkhianat. Suasana menjadi hening, Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengulumnya hingga Sehun tiba-tiba angkat bicara

"memangnya apa urusannya dengan kalian jika semua itu benar?."

Ucapan datar Sehun memang sangat ajaib hingga membuat semua yang ada di sana membatu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Luhan sendiri yang mendengar itu menutup mata rapat-rapat. Yah… mungkin ini memang saatnya

Sehun menghela napas sebelum menghampiri Luhan dan membawa pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Saat Sehun membuka pintu, beberapa orang yang menyandarkan telinganya di pintu langsung terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai tak tau kalau pintu itu akan di buka. Sehun hanya acuh terus berjalan menarik Luhan bersamanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maafkan aku."

"yah, kau memang harus minta maaf. Ini sakit kau tau?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang beralih menatapnya juga

"kenapa kau sangat menjengkelkan? Aku sudah minta maaf! Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?!" Sehun mendecih beranjak dari atas ranjang mendekati Luhan yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sendiri

"kalau begitu obati aku." Luhan menatap Sehun dan mendecih sebelum berdiri hendak pergi mengambil kotak p3k namun tangan Sehun menahannya

"mau kemana?"

"ck! Duduk dan diamlah." Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di tempatnya lalu pergi mengambil kotak p3k.

"apa sekeras itu?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya menatap Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan sudut bibir yang lebam dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan mengangguk membuat Luhan ingin tertawa melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah manja. Menggelikan!

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun mulai mengobati luka yang ia buat di sudut bibir Sehun dengan telaten. Sesekali Sehun meringis tertahan karna Luhan sedikit kasar. Dua orang itu terlalu focus dengan urusan sendiri hingga tak menyadari seorang pemuda yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sendiri terus memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum meremehkan

"kau memang lebih pantas menjadi seorang istri, Xi Luhan. Ah, Oh Luhan!"

"a-akh!" Luhan yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Kris bicara di keheningan refleks menekan luka Sehun membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Sadar ada orang lain di kamar itu Luhan dan Sehun langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Kris.

"tapi kalian kurang romantic, seharusnya kau duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan obati lukanya dengan lembut sesekali menciumnya. Aku yakin seperti itu akan—"

"DIAMLAH!"

Luhan yang tak tahan dengan omongan Kris membentak pemuda itu karna membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan mukanya memanas. Sedangkan Sehun yang tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan memalingkan wajah ke lain arah yang pasti arah yang tak bisa di tangkap oleh, Kris. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum remeh kembali dan terus memperhatikan dua orang itu membuat keduanya makin salah ! Kenapa semua orang berubah jadi menjengkelkan. Luhan merasa Kai ada di mana-mana

"hhh… melihat tingkah laku kalian. Aku yakin, rumah tangga kalian benar-benar payah!" Sehun refleks menatap Kris dengan tajam mendengar penuturan pemuda itu

"Luhan yang bertingkah sebagai strigh dan Sehun yang benar-benar payah dalam berhubungan. Ck-ck-ck! Aku dapat membayangkan betapa tersiksanya rumah tangga kalian. Bangun pagi tanpa morning kiss, tidurpun seperti itu. Makan di luar rumah karna aku yakin tak seorangpun yang bisa memasak di antara kalian. Komunikasi yang bahkan di batasi walau kalian sering bertemu dan harus berpura-pura menjadi orang asing atau sekedar kenalan di hadapan orang lain. Aigoo… hahaha…"

"berapa lama kalian menjalani hidup sepereti itu, eoh? Aku penasaran, setelah pesta pernikahan selesai apa kalian juga di perkenankan honey moon? Hahaha… berciuman saja mungkin kalian belum pernah, apa lagi melakukan pertarungan ranjang yang luar biasa itu, ohhh~…."

BLAM!

BLAM!

Kris yang sebelumnya menerawang tak menyadari betapa sulit di artikannya ekspresi Luhan dan Sehun saat ia bercerita menatap pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba di tutup, ah, di banting dengan kuat. Kris tak perduli mengedikan bahu dan berbaring mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang karna dua orang yang ia ajak bicara sudah keluar dan yang satu lagi masuk ke kamar mandi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tour musim panas telah berakhir. Seluruh pelajar DO-IHS telah kembali beraktivitas di sekolah seperti biasa begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas diiringi tatapan sinis setiap orang yang di lewatinya. Tatapan seperti itu sudah biasa di dapatkannya sebelum tour musim panas dan lebih sinis lagi setelah tour musim panas. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang pasti iri karna moment yang ia alami bersama Sehun saat tour berlangsung. Mereka terlihat dekat setelah beberapa hari hidup berdua di hutan. Yah… mereka tidak tau saja kalau mereka memang dekat dan memiliki hubungan lebih dari kata'dekat'

Sesampainya di dalam kelas Luhan langsung menuju tempat duduknya masih dengan tatapan sinis setiap orang yang di lewatinya. Hanya teman sebangkunya saja yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan baik—Lay.

Sekarang sahabatnya itu tak takut lagi berdekatan dengan Luhan karna pemuda itu sudah punya jaminan jika dia tak akan di terror dan Lay tak perlu ikut-ikut terlibat dalam masalah. So! Luhan merasa semuanya telah kembali seperti semula, hanya ada sedikit perubahan seperti teman-teman dekatnya dan Sehun yang telah mengetahui statusnya dan Sehun serta bangku yang berada di seberang belakang tempat duduknya yang kini tak di tempati lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Hhh… Luhan pikir Chanyeol sangat berlebihan. Pemuda itu bahkan membuat Baekhyun pindah ke kelasnya karna tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun. Belum lagi selama tour musim panas kemarin, Luhan tak pernah melihat dua orang itu sendirian. Seakan mereka adalah tinta dan kertas yang di mana harus saling melengkapi bersama. Seakan tubuh mereka telah di pasang sebuah perekat kasak mata membuat kedua orang itu tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Mengerikan menurut Luhan. Bagaimana jika seandainya Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ah! Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu?

Luhan menggeleng membuat Lay yang berada di sebelahnya terheran-heran

"kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan memandang pemuda berdumple itu dengan senyum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja

Lay balas tersenyum menatap wajah pemuda itu walau Luhan sudah berpaling ke depan kelas. Merasa terus di tatapi Luhan menoleh pada Lay dengan tatapan bertanya

"tidak," Lay menggeleng " aku hanya tidak menyangka saja." Lay tersenyum dan Luhan merasa tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Lay, tidak lagi." Sungguh Luhan ingin merosot dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja melihat Lay tersenyum makin lebar. Sejak teman-temannya dan Sehun tau mengenai statusnya dan Sehun. Orang-orang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kai. Luhan benar-benar merasa Kai ada di mana-mana. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun yang awalnya juga….? Sebenarnya Luhan tidak yakin akan ini, Kyungsoo sebelumnya menyukainya.

"Lu?" Luhan menoleh "jadi ini yang selama ini membuatmu tidak tertarik dengan mereka? Ternyata kau sudah mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka. Ckckck! Kau benar-benar curang." Lay menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan sebelum mengusap poni pemuda itu yang langsung di tepis oleh Luhan

"aku memang tidak tertarik! Bukan karna alasan seperti itu. Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Kenapa kau harus ikut-ikutan berubah jadi menjengkelkan?! Ck!" Lay hanya tertawa membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan meninju pelan perut pemuda berdumple itu

"wae? Kau malu jika kita membahas soal ini? Oh! Xi L—Oh Luhan rupanya sudah bisa tersipu, eoh?" Lay menoel dagu Luhan

"YAK! Zhang Yising!" Luhan yang sudah benar-benar jengkel mencekik leher Lay dan mengguncangnya membuat Lay terbatuk-batuk parah. Seisi kelas hanya menatap heran mereka hingga seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Luhan dengan terpaksa melepaskan cekikannya membuat Lay bernapas legah tapi ia tak akan pernah lelah menggoda Luhan. Mungkin itu akan jadi hobi barunya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Matriks adalah suatu susunan elemen-elemen atau entri-entri berbentuk persegi panjang yang di atur dalam kolom—Dalam matriks A=[aij], dengan i dan j merupakan bilangan bulat yang menunjukan—"

Tok-Tok-Tok….

Im seongsanim, guru matematika itu menghentikan kalimatnya mendengar suara ketukan pintu kelas. Im seongsanim berjalan membuka pintu. Aneh, biasanya kalau ada yang mengetuk, orang yang mengetuk itulah yang membuka pintu. Tapi ini masih minta di bukakan.

Cklek!

Tepat saat pintu di buka suasana kelas Im seongsanim langsung gaduh melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu—Sehun. Im seongsanim terlihat bertanya pada Sehun namun pemuda itu diam saja tanpa menghiraukan sang guru, Sehun langsung memasuki kelas membuat suasana kelas makin gaduh namun Sehun terus berjalan menuju bangku di mana seorang pemuda dan temannya terlihat tengah menyalin catatan dari buku matematika yang Im seongsanim berikan

Sret…..

Eh?

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah, Luhan langsung di buat heran melihat bukunya tiba-tiba di tarik seseorang dan di masukan ke dalam tasnya tapi ia diam saja. Namun saat mendongak ia makin di buat heran melihat Sehun di hadapannya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Luhan dan seisi kelas Sehun dengan seenaknya menarik Luhan keluar kelas bersamanya dan sang guru yang masih di ambang pintu hanya diam tersenyum saat dua orang itu melewatinya. Aneh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"e-eh? Yak! Im seongsanim berada di kelasku. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan guru itu dan ap—"

"diamlah."

"bagaimana aku bisa diam jika hukuman dari, Im seongsanim menantiku? Yak! Oh Sehun! Bahkan kau membuat seisi kelas mencurigai kita. Yak!"

Tangan kanan Sehun masih setia menyeret lengen Luhan dan tangan kirinya memegang ransel Luhan tak perduli dengan ocehan atau bentakan Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Luhan makin di buat heran saat komplotan Sehun juga berada di sana

"baiklah! Tuan rumah sudah ada di sini. Jadi, bisa berangkat sekarang?" sepertinya hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo barusan namun ia diam saja saat Sehun membawanya masuk ke mobil

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sebenarnya ada apa? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa." Luhan menatap Sehun yang focus menyetir

"kita akan berpesta."

"mwo?! Pesta? Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun! Kau membuatku membolos pelajaran Im seongsanim dan mengadakan berpesta? Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku akan berpesta lalu setelah itu menerima hukuman dari guru cerewet itu?"

"saat ini kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari guru itu." Luhan hendak protes lagi sebelum ia menyadari kemana arah mereka

Tunggu!

Ini ? bukankah jalan menuju rumah Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta lajang?

Luhan bahkan berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tak berhak mengadakan pesta ini karna mereka bukan seorang lajang lagi. Mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain. Dan Luhan berpikir, apa sebuah pesta harus selalu di sertai berliter-liter alcohol seperti kata Chanyeol dan Kris? Luhan rasa tidak harus seperti itu

Jika tiba-tiba Lay berada di sini Luhan tak perlu heran karna komplotan Sehun selalu bisa melakukan semua hal yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah. Tapi, jika Lay mencicipi, tidak! Maksudku bahkan ia telah menghabiskan sebotol soju dan segelas vodka hanya karna ledekan Kai yang menyertakan nama Suho itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin kalau Lay punya hubungan mencurigakan dengan ketua osis anggelik sahabat Luhan yang satunya lagi, Baekhyun sibuk mencegah Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar mabuk untuk minum lagi padahal Baekhyun sendiri juga sudah mabuk. Hhh.. Luhan rasa hanya dirinya yang tak berani menyentuh minuman itu melihat keadaan orang-orang ini.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa menatap bosan orang-orang mabuk di hadapannya. Bahkan, Sehun sendiripun sudah mabuk dan Luhan yakin mereka semua akan bermalam di sini. Hanya saja, semoga eomma Sehun tidak akan tiba-tiba muncul dan melihat kekacauan ini

Luhan menghela napas hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa lelah dengan berbagai permainan yang mereka mainkan tadi sebelum semua kecuali dia sendiri menjadi mabuk seperti saat ini. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat Sehun yang tepar di atas karpet tiba-tiba bangun dan berdiri, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kearahnya. Luhan hendak berdiri guna membantu Sehun namun Sehun lebih dulu mendorongnya kembali duduk di sofa sedangkan pemuda itu duduk diatas karpet menumpukan kedua tangannya dipaha Luhan, dan mendongak menatap Luhan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Lu~ hik!" Sehun tersenyum konyol. Sungguh Luhan ingin tertawa, ia melihat diri Sehun yang lain ketika mabuk

"Lu~~ aku hik! Meng-ahik! Antuk~" Sehun membanting pipinya di atas paha Luhan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas sofa dengan mata tertutup sempurna. Luhan pikir Sehun sudah tidur, iapun hanya menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa. Hhh.. menyusahkan, apa dia harus tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?

1 jam kemudian Luhan terbangun merasa pegal dan tak nyaman karna posisi tidurnya. Ia mengucek mata melihat Sehun masih menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal dan memeluk kakinya, membuat Luhan benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Luhan berdecak mengangkat pelan kepala Sehun tapi malah membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang dan tertidur di karpet. Luhan menghela napas geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sehun yang bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun walau kepalanya membentur lantai yang di lapisi karpet itu. Luhan berdehem merasa sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokannya, berdehem lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi mengambil air minum namun sesuatu menahan kakinya yang hendak melangkah. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati tangan Sehun yang memegang pergelangan kakinya

"mau kemana?~~" suara Sehun terdengar serak. Mungkin Luhan harus merelat bahwa berturan di karpet itu tak membuat Sehun bangun

"pergi dan tidurlah di kamar. Kau, kalian terlihat menyedihkan." Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah memerintah namun anehnya Sehun langsung menurut saja meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamar yang dulu di tempatinya dan Luhan dengan jalan sedikit sempoyongan dan beberapa kali menabrak dinding atau sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedangkan Luhan tengah memilih minuman di dalam lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan.

Ada begitu banyak minuman beralkohol di sana. Luhan sempat berpikir lebih baik ia turun ke dapur dan mengambil air putuh tapi—jujur—ia terlalu malas jika harus berjalan jauh untuk air putih maka ia memilih minuman yang ada di botol plastic dalam lemari karna tak mungkin alcohol di isi dalam botol plastic. Luhan sudah meminum setengah botol tapi ia merasa ternggorokannya tak legah sama sekali malah semakin haus, maka ia memilih menghabiskan minuman itu tak tersisa dan itu makin membuatnya semakin haus dan haus. Tak perduli minuman apapun di hadapannya Luhan mengambil asal merasa tenggorokannya benar-benar kering seakan dehidrasi, benar-benar butuh cairan. Luhan mengerutkan alis merasa minuman yang menyentuh indra pengecapnya benar-benar mempunyai rasa yang aneh namun ia tetap meminumnya hingga tak tersisa.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum melihat ruang sekitanya bergoyang-goyang dan hawa panas yang membuatnya ingin mandi di kolam es saat ini juga. Luhan menggelengkan kepala meraih kembali dengan asal botol di dalam kulkas kecil itu dan meneguknya. Mungkin seperti itu kepalanya yang entah kenapa menjadi berat bisa ringan kembali. Tapi bukannya membaik kepalanya malah semakin berat dan ia merasa sangat gerah hingga menjatuhkan botol itu di karpet dan coba membuka kancing kamejanya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

Kepalanya masih terasa berat membuatnya berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana yang pasti mengikuti jalan yang bisa di lihat atau di hapalnya dengan jelas hingga tibalah ia di depan pintu bercat hitam dan langsung membukanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala merasa dirinya juga mulai berhalusinasi melihat Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup

"Lu~~" oh, bahkan ia juga dapat membayangkan suara Sehun memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Luhan kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat dan merobek kameja sekolahnya membiarkan kameja itu jatuh di atas lantai merasa hawa di sekitar semakin panas dan panas. Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang melepas ikat pinggang dan semua pakaiannya sebelum memeluk Sehun yang di anggapnya halusinasi dan hal terakhir yang di ingatnya hanya rasa pahit alcohol saat bibirnya dan Sehun kembali bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Ell Note :

HHHH….. akhirnya~

Aigoo! Ini benar-benar chapt yang butuh perjuangan karna beberapa kali Ell nemuin jalan buntu. Jadi Ell ngalihin ceritanya ke yang lain kayak 'HUNHAN NOSTALGIA' atau sebagainya. Jadi gak usah heran atau gimana sama jalan ceritanya yang aneh dan penyelarasan kalimat yang benar-benar membinggungkan. Kepala Ell berasa mau pecah ngetik chapt ini. Sempat minta tolong ke readers tapi kok kalian ngomongnya gak nyambung yah? Ada juga yang ngasih ide yang benar-benar hahaha… -_- udahlah, yang penting chapt ini selesai dan kita akan mendekati konflik. Huah! Nyinggung konflik Ell rasa kepala Ell benar-benar mau pecah.

Tour musim panasnya di end karna Ell juga nemuin jalan buntu di sana. akhirnya nyari inspirasi dan nemuin satu FF yang ngispirasi Ell Cuma udah Ell rubah jalan ceritanya. Tapi, konflik yang Ell mau gak kayak FF itu kok. Kalau kalian pernah baca FF itu yang entah apa judulnya karna Ell Cuma baca sekilas pasti kalian langsung ingat satu moment yang ada di chapt ini.

Tapi menurut Ell yang paling susah dengan chapt ini itu penyusunan kalimatnya. Ell buru-buru sebelum ide yang ada di kepala Ell hilang semua. Dan Ell gak niat ngedit atau baca lagi karna takut makin lama updatenya. Soalnya bakal ngeresa gak PD pas udah di baca terus ceritanya malah kayak gitu. Jadi gak usah di baca lagi dan berpikir 'masa bodoh'

Dan chapt depan kayaknya bakal lebih parah karna jalan yang udah ada pasti bakal jadi jalan buntu. Dan lagi, chapt depan bakal bermasah sama dialognya. FF ini kayak Ell yang lebih suka bertindak ketimbang ngomong, jadi Ell gak bisa bikin kalimat-kalimat puitis atau bijak kayak author-author favorite Ell . So, readers chigu~ boleh kasih saran mau di gimanain chapt depannya? Atau moment=moment HunHan di chapt depan. Hunhan moment yah… bukan Kaisoo atau Chanbaek karna satu pair aja Ell udah sakit kepala.

Oh! Atau karna chapt ini benar-benar membosankan dengan kosa kata tak beraturan mungkin Ell bakal kekurangan peminat dan itu menguntungan karna artinya Ell gak perlu nerusin FF ini. jadi jujur aja dan kalau udah mulai bosan baca dari awal chapt ini mending gak usah di terusin karna Cuma ngakibatin mata lelah.

Chanbaek sidenya aneh yah? Itu karna Ell benar-benar gak konsen dengan chapt ini. Dan Chanbaek gak jelas yah? Kalau gak ngerti ya… di mengerti aja soalnya Ell males ngebahas couple lain. Mau mereka dulu gimana dan sekarang gimana itu terserah mereka, urusan mereka, Ell gak mau ikut campur (?)

Yaudah! SAYONARA~~~~

oh yah, bantu Ell ngelike ini yah... . ?fbid=161214624070311&set=a.161214200737020.1073741872.127663500758757&type=1&ref=nf

nanti kalau Ell masuk organisasi SS. Ell bakal upload 2 chapt langsung tgl 28 sama chapt 1 THAT NIGHT


	14. Chapter 14

DIFFICULT OF STRING

13

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Yaoi

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

Kepalanya masih terasa berat membuatnya berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana yang pasti mengikuti jalan yang bisa di lihat atau di hapalnya dengan jelas hingga tibalah ia di depan pintu bercat hitam dan langsung membukanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala merasa dirinya juga mulai berhalusinasi melihat Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup

"Lu~~" oh, bahkan ia juga dapat membayangkan suara Sehun memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Luhan kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat dan merobek kameja sekolahnya membiarkan kameja itu jatuh di atas lantai merasa hawa di sekitar semakin panas dan panas. Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang melepas ikat pinggang dan semua pakaiannya sebelum memeluk Sehun yang di anggapnya halusinasi dan hal terakhir yang di ingatnya hanya rasa pahit alcohol saat bibirnya dan Sehun kembali bertemu.

…

Luhan bagun dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Kepalanya begitu berat dan sakit seakan di pukul-pukul seorang penjahat yang bahkan tak mengindahkan rintihan dari tenggorokan keringnya. Belum lagi perasaan menusuk-nusuk di salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu membuatnya merasa seakan baru saja di tindas sebuah truk dengan berat 1000 ton.

Bukan sambutan pagi yang baik

Luhan merasa pergerakan di sampingnya tak berniat menoleh karna ia tau. Sehun adalah orang yang selalu di dapatinya tiap bangun pagi. Tapi ia sedikit heran merasa pergerakan di sampingnya terhenti tiba-tiba seakan baru saja terjadi satu hal yang membuatmu tak bisa bergerak seperti di pause. Baiklah, Luhan rasa ia penasaran maka ia memilih mengacuhkan kepalanya yang berat lalu membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah ini bukan kamarnya dan Sehun. Tidak! Maksudnya itu memang kamar mereka, tapi dulu. Pantaslah Luhan familiar dengan tempatnya berada.

Lalu bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini?

Luhan ingin berbalik melihat seseorang di belakangnya memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Sehun karna perlahan ingatannya mulai kembali di mana ia, teman-temannya dan teman-teman Sehun pergi ke rumah Sehun , bermain dan berakhir dengan minum-minum lalu mabuk. Namun, kepalanya kembali membentur bantal merasa sakit itu lagi-lagi menghujam bagian belakang tubuhnya saat ia mengangkat paksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Krenapa di bagian itu sangat sakit?

"Sehun? Kau di sana?" merasa tak sanggup bergerak, Luhan memilih bertanya. Namun, tak ada reaksi atau jawaban apapun dari orang yang di arahkan atas pertanyaan itu kecuali suara tegukan liur yang terdengar berat ditelan

"Sehun? Aku tau kau mendengarku.." masih tak ada jawaban

"Sehun kau membuatku takut." Luhan meringis memaksa dirinya bergerak melihat seorang di belakang punggungnya itu dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk belakang tubuhnya. "Arrgghh…" erang Luhan namun berhasil mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu menoleh dan bersyukur melihat benar-benar Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang membelakanginya

Tapi, hal yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa tidur di sini dengan Sehun, sementara terakhir ingatannya mereka berada di ruangan ayah Sehun bersama yang lain, lalu sejak kapan Sehun tidur tanpa memakai helaian benang menutupi punggung di ruangan sedingin ini? Luhan bahkan merasakan betapa dinginnya ruangan ini.

"Sehun? Gwenchana?"

"Lu. Mi-mianhae.."

Luhan mengeryit. Untuk apa Sehun minta maaf padanya? Dan bukankah seharusnya meminta maaf kau menatap orang itu? Sedangkan Sehun? Ia malah membelakangi Luhan

"A-aku tidak tau. Maafkan aku. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tapi ku mohon jangan jauhi aku. Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…a-aku akan lakukan apapun tapi ku mohon. Bersikaplah seperti biasa—"

"Sehun..Sehun..tenanglah.." Luhan menggoyang-goyang bahu Sehun yang kini naik di atas ranjang menghadapnya dan terus meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku… aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku… aku.. aku tau aku salah, tapi ku mohon jangan jauhi aku. Tetaplah di sisiku, aku akan—"

"Sehun! Ku bilang tenang! Apa yang—"

Ucapan dan guncangan Luhan di tubuh Sehun berhenti saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap penampilan dirinya yang tak ada bedanya dengan Sehun. Luhan menarik tangannya dari lengan Sehun dan mengibas selimut, membiarkan mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar lalu kembali menutup selimut itu. Pandangannya kosong menatap lurus raut wajah Sehun yang benar-benar menyesal akan tindakan semalam yang perlahan kembali ke memori otaknya.

Luhan sudah membuka mulut hendak bicara, bertanya namun gagal karna tergagap dengan satu hurup yang bahkan tak keluar dari pita suaranya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, terlalu shock saat perlahan-lahan namun pasti ingatannya terkumpul dan tersusun seperti puzzle. Adegan itu terbayang di mata dan memori otaknya. Tatapan mata yang sama dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapanya saat ini, namun dengan pesan yang berbeda. Menusuk, dan menenggelamkan jiwanya

Ingatan jemarinya yang ikut bicara mengingatkan cengkraman kuat yang ia tancapkan di kulit putih pemuda itu sebagai reaksi penerima kiriman sensasi ribuan paku menusuk tulang belakangnya dan kenikmatan asing secara bersamaan. Sumber dari rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat ini

Di telinganya terdengar jelas kilasan balik kejadian semalam. Rintihannya, rintihan Sehun, bersatu padu menggema dalam ruangan ini. Dan semuanya kembali. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah terjadi.

Luhan ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Jangankan itu, kalau ia bisa berkata ia sendiri tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus marah? Memaki Sehun? Atau malah senang dan tersipu?

"Lu…" lirih Sehun menunduk. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa melihat Luhan yang diam menatapnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut Luhan jijik dan menjauhinya lagi

Keduanya masih diam tak tau harus berbuat apa hingga

Cklek…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah membuka mulut hendak bicara atau lebih tepat membentak namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan melihat dua pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang. Luhan dan Sehun mendengar pintu terbuka langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kesana dengan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita paruh baya tadi, hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu.

Entah kenapa suasana di sana seperti di pause tiba-tiba sebelum wanita paruh baya itu mengambil inisiatif menimbulkan bunyi dengan menutup pintu kamar dan pergi dari sana. Luhan dan Sehun masih pada posisi yang sama, berkedip 2 kali lalu bertatapan dengan pikiran yang sama

"eomma?!"

Keduanya memekik keras sadar dari ketertegunannya. Bahkan Luhan yang awalnya dengan pikiran kacau dan tatapan kosong, kini menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya tak percaya. Apa lagi mereka sepenuhnya sadar keadaan mereka yang di saksikan oleh Key.

Sehun langsung menyibak selimut, meraih celana jeansnya di pinggir ranjang dan bajunya yang ada di kaki ranjang. Luhan hendak melakukan hal yang sama namun sekali lagi, sebuah peringatan berupa perasaan menusuk-nusuk di salah satu bagian tubuhnya membuat pergerakan pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu terbatas. Alhasil yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali mendaratkan kepalanya ke bantal dan merintih.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya menatap Luhan iba. Apa sesakit itu? Yah! Tentu saja karna Sehun mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang seperti dirasuki setan menghujam Luhan dengan brutal. Apa lagi ini kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Meskipun bahu Sehun juga cukup sakit karna cengkraman Luhan. Tapi itu tak seberapa dengan Luhan yang bahkan merasa dirinya seperti di belah dua oleh sebuah mesin pangkas

Sehun ingin mendekat, memeluk dan menenangkan Luhan dari rasa sakitnya tapi, ia takut Luhan menolak. Ia takut jika Luhan mendorongnya menjauh. Ia takut ketika Luhan akan berkata dan mencacinya dengan kasar. Maka ia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu dari pada harus mendengar rintihan pilu atau cacian keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan

"mianhae…" lirih Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini memejamkan mata sambil mendesis lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri

Sehun menahan napas saat melihat Key dan Jinki berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya dan Luhan. Ia yakin tadi Key ingin mencaci dan meneriakinya dengan alasan, keributan dan kekacauan di ruangan Jinki. Tapi semua cacian yang sudah di persiapkan tak keluar karna melihat keadaannya dan Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberi sambutan pada kedua orang tuanya yang pulang dari luar negeri dengan kekacauan seperti ini. Aigoo!

Pemuda yang baru saja mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi perak itu sudah membuka mulut hendak berkata, namun ia tak yakin karna ia tak pernah bicara pada kedua orang harus jelaskan tapi tak ada nada yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya hingga Kristal kembarnya menangkap kemunculan komplotannya dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Jinki dengan penampilan acak-acakan sambil seret menyeret satu sama lain

Oh tidak! Ia harap Key tidak bicara apapun pada Jinki apa yang di lihatnya tadi karna

"kalian sering melakukannya?" tidak! Tidak. Key menceritakannya dan itu bencana, pertanda kiamat baginya karna sekelompok orang yang menghormati dua orang dewasa di hadapan mereka itu berhenti di tempat guna mencermati tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinki, mulai tertarik.

Jinki berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk kedua bahu pemuda itu hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis. Padahal Jinki hanya menepuknya dengan pelan. Oh, jelas Sehun meringis karna telapak tangan sang ayah menyentuh tempat di mana Luhan menancapkan jari-jarinya tadi malam

"kau tidak perlu setegang itu, anaku. Appa mengerti kebutuhan kalian dan appa tidak melarang. Hhh… sepertinya kau memberi kenikmatan lebih pada Luhan hingga ia membuat bahumu sakit hanya dengan tepukan pelan dari appa." Jinki kembali menepuk bahu Sehun dan kali ini membuat pemuda itu memekik tertahan namun sang ayah malah tertawa

"kau memang anak appa." Jinki menepuk-nepuk lagi bahu Sehun. Sungguh Sehun ingin berteriak namun ia tak bisa melakukannya "kau tau, nak? Cara menilai kepuasan yang di berikan pasangan itu melalui jeritan dan cengkraman. Semakin kuat cengkraman dan jeritannya, semakin besar pula kenikmatan yang di berikan."

Sial! Sehun bahkan dapat melihat jelas kerutan dan persimpangan di dahi tiap orang yang berdiri di belakang Key sebelum berubah menjadi seringaian menjengkelkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang makan itu tampak tenang dengan dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Tak ada satu orangpun di sana yang hendak bicara. Luhan mengunyah makanan sambil menunduk. Terlalu malu dan tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan mertuanya. Sedangkaan Sehun? Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan harus bersikap bagaimana pada Luhan agar pemuda itu tetap bersikap biasa padanya.

Kedua orang dewasa di sana menatap dua orang pemuda di hadapn mereka sebelum saling melempar pandang satu sama lain lalu berdehem. Hal itu mereka lakukan guna menarik perhatian anak dan menantu mereka, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"hhh.. ekhem! Kali ini kami pulang bukan karna pekerjaan yang ada di korea." Entah kenapa semua yang ada di sana menjadi canggung. Bahkan kepala keluarga yang harusnya bisa memecah suasana itu tak tau harus berkata apa hingga hanya kalimat itu yang terpikirkan oleh Jinki, karna bagaimanapun Luhan dan Sehun pasti tak akan menanyakan kepulangan mereka karna mereka selalu tau kepulangan mereka pasti menyangkut pekerjaan.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan kalian." Dua pemuda yang di ajak bicara masih tak merespon apapun. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tapi mereka tetap memfokuskan telinga mereka menangkap suara Jinki

"eum… yeobo, lebih baik kau saja yang jelaskan." Entah hal apa yang akan jinki sampaikan hingga meminta Key untuk melanjutkannya. Key yang di arahkan atas ucapan itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan 'kenapa harus aku?' yang dib alas Jinki dengan anggukkan guna meyakinkan sang istri

Key menghela napas mengalah "baiklah. Eomma tidak tau apa kalian akan setuju dengan rencana kami ini atau tidak. Tapi.." Key menatap Jinki sebelum beralih menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya "Tapi, bagaimanapun keturunan Oh harus tetap memiliki penerus.."

Ucapan Key barusan mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan Sehun. kini keduanya menatap Key dan Jinki dengan kerutan di dahi meminta penjelasan lebih

"eomma dan appa belum membahas ini dengan kedua orang tua Luhan. Kami memilih membahasanya lebih dulu dengan kalian. Tapi, sebenarnya ini hanya bertujuan untuk memberitau kalian karna bagaimanapun, kalian harus melakukan apa yang akan kami katakana ini."

Terlalu berbelit-belit menurut Luhan dan Sehun kedua orang dewasa di hadapan mereka ini.

"Sehun." Sehun beralih menatap Jinki "bagaimanapun pendapat Luhan. Semua ini akan tetap menjadi keputusanmu. Semua ini akan tetap kau yang menjalaninya." Ingin sekali Luhan berdiri dan meminta kedua orang dewasa di hadapan mereka itu langsung bicara pada intinya. Tak tau kah mereka kalau jantung Luhan dari tadi berdebar menunggu apa yang di maksud mereka hingga begitu serius membahasnya?

"Luhan.." Luhan mengangguk, mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan pandangan mata tak lepas dari jinki "kau tau bahwa kau seorang namja bukan?" alis Luhan yang terangkat kini berkerut "dan tentunya seorang namja tak bisa memberi keturunan."

Pikiran Luhan dan Sehun kini bercabang. Berusaha memecah dan menentukan kemungkinan yang ada di kepala mereka mendengar penuturan Jinki. Lagi pula… kenapa harus membahas soal keturunan? Terlalu cepat menurut mereka yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku High School. Lagi pula selama ini mereka tak pernah memikirkan soal itu

"maka dari itu kami memutuskan, jika kalian lulus nanti. Sehun harus menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja yang bisa memberi keturunan."

Terkejut?

Yah, tentu saja Luhan dan Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Jinki walau pria paruh baya itu mengucapkannya dengan berat hati. Entahlah, Luhan merasa ia tidak rela dengan keputusan mertuanya itu, padahal harusnya ia senang karna ia tak perlu terperangkap dalam hubungan ini.

Kalau Sehun menikahi seorang gadis dan memiliki anak. Bukankah Sehun akan lebih menyayangi gadis itu dan melupakannya? Lalu ia akan focus dan kembali ke jalan yang benar bersama Hara karna bagaimanapun, ia masih memiliki simpati akan gadis itu. Tapi rasanya semua itu tak berguna, semua pemikiran itu sia-sia jika ada perasaan tak rela terselip di hatinya. Bahkan, Luhan tak tau kenapa ia berharap Sehun akan menolak ucapan mertuanya itu. Tapi, mengingat tabiat Sehun yang selalu menuruti ucapan orng tuanya. Mungkin Luhan harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tak relanya itu

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang juga terkejut dengan tatapan tak percaya menatap kedua orang tuanya. Rahangnya mengeras, sungguh ingin ia berteriak, mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dengan lantang. Tapi, buakankah Key dan Jinki berkata bahwa ia 'harus'? Lalu? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan dan mencegah orang ketiga itu datang dan masuk dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Ia tak ingin menikah, ia tak ingin menduakan Luhan. Ia Terlalu mencintai, ia sudah terperangkap dan hanya bisa melihat seorang Luhan. Ia tak mau orang lain dan menyakiti Luhan. Walau ia ragu kalau Luhan akan tersakiti jika ia mengiyakan rencana orang tuanya.

"gadis itu sudah appa beritau kalau kau sudah menikah dan ia tidak masalah." Jinki meminum kopinya yang baru saja di tuang oleh Key, mengacuhkan Sehun dan Luhan yang makin tercengang. "ia satu tahun lebih muda darimu—Sehun—dan tentunya ia masih duduk di bangku high school seperti kalian. Hanya saja, ia tak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian." Jinki kembali menyeruput kopinya

"gadis itu bersekolah di Seoul Art High School." Luhan membulatkan mata. Itu adalah sekolah, Hara. Tidak! Ia tidak akan percaya kebetulan, Hara yang akan menjadi orang ketiga untuk kesekian kalinya

"si-siapa namanya?" Luhan coba menenangkan perasaannya yang berdebar menunggu jawaban Jinki

"dia gadis manis berlesung pipi. Namanya Kim Nam Joo anak dari pengusaha Kim Jonghyun."

Nam Joo? Entah kenapa Luhan merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi ia bersyukur karna kebetulan yang ada di otaknya tak terjadi. Hhh… Luhan tak bisa bayangkan kalau yang di maksud mertuanya adalah Hara, ia tak bisa bayangkan lagi kalau Hara tau ia dan Sehun—

BRAAKK….

Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, terperanjat kaget dan refleks menoleh ke samping. Tepat di mana Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggabrak meja makan. Hal itu mengakibatkan beberapa sajian tumpah di atas meja makan. Bahkan, Jinki yang tengah meminum kembali kopinya sampai tersedak

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Key menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinki. Wanita paruh baya itu tak melihat sama sekali bagaimana mengerikannya ekspresi wajah Sehun saat ini. Luhan saja yang melihatnya sudah merinding

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mulutnya tertutup rapat, rahangnya mengeras dan napasnya menggebu. Tidak! Ia tak mau di atur lagi. Ia tak mau di atur seperti ini. Bukankah ia sudah menikah? Dan itu artinya ia lepas dari kedua orang tuanya. Lalu, kenapa mereka seakan akan masih menggenggam jalan hidupnya?

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang langsung menelan liur paksa menyadari tatapan tajam Sehun beralih kepadanya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan meninggalkan meja makan tak mendengar rintihan Luhan yang kesusahan berjalan. Efek dari kegiatan mereka semalam. Bahkan ia tak perduli dengan teriakan Key karna sebelum pergi, ia sempat menendang kursinya dan Luhan hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin bersama tak perduli soal keturunan, ia tak perduli jika Luhan tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan, ia tak mau yang lain. Tak ada yang boleh memasuki kehidupan mereka. Tak seorangpun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk….

Greb..

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun langsung mendudukkan Luhan di sofa setelah mereka sampai di rumah mereka,. Sementara dirinya duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan memeluk kaki Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha Luhan. Luhan sendiri yang melihat Sehun hanya kebingungan. Tapi, ia coba menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus helaian rambut pemuda itu

"Sehun? Gwenchana?" Luhan menundukkan kepala, coba mengintip wajah Sehun yang ia sembunyikan di pahanya. Namun hanya mendapati pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu menggeleng yang artinya ia tak baik-baik saja. Luhan mengeri, ia tau karna sebenarnya ia juga dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Sehun

"jadi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan supaya kau merasa lebih baik?" walau hatinya tertekan dan sakit mendengar tiap tutur kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua mertuanya tadi. Ia tetap harus kuat, bagaimanapun di antara mereka ada yang harus menyemangati. Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka sama-sama terpuruk dan sama-sama ingin disemangati? Siapa yang akan menyemangati?.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepas pelukannya di kaki Luhan dan berpindah memeluk erat pinggang kurus pemuda itu sambil menyandarkan pipinya di perut Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Luhan sendiri hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o', mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Luhan masih dengan aktivitasnya meski dalam hati ia terus bertanya pendapat Sehun tentang rencana kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih bertanya, apa Sehun setuju atau tidak karna sekali lagi, Sehun tak pernah membangkang ucapan orang tuanya. Sehun tak pernah menolak permintaan orang tuanya.

"Sehun? Kau tidak tidur kan?" mendapat gumaman dari Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia harus menanyakannya, ia tak mau di hantui resah akan pemikirannya sendiri

"Sehun?" Luhan kembali mendengar gumaman "a-apa kau se-setuju dengan orang tuamu?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mendonggak guna menatap Luhan "Ka-kau.. kau… akan menikah dengan gadis itu?" Luhan membuang muka, ia tak mau menatap wajah Sehun yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis. Oh, Luhan! Sejak kapan kau menjadi cengeng?

Sehun tersenyum dan meraih wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menikahinya?" Sehun tersenyum dalam hati melihat mata Luhan yang memelototinya. Sebenarnya walaupun Luhan menyuruhnya menikah dengan gadis itu, ia tetap tidak akan mau. Ia hanya menggoda Luhan dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin tau pendapat dan jawaban Luhan.

Luhan sendiri gelagapan. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Kalau 'iya'… bagaimana dengan perasaan tak rela dan hatinya yang seakan di tusuk-tusuk belatih kala menyadari dirinya yang di duakan Sehun? Tapi, kalau 'tidak'…. Kenapa harus tidak? Alasan 'aku tak mau di duakan' itu tidak cukup karna masih ada pertanyaan 'kenapa' setelahnya. Lagi pula, itu terkesan seperti seorang gadis. Dan kenapa harus bimbang harus menjawab apa ?

"h-hei! Bukankah aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

Tak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Luhan teringat kalau ia tadi bertanya tapi malah dibalas pertanyaan pula oleh Sehun.

"kalau begitu jawab dulu. Kau mau aku menikah dengannya atau tidak?." Sehun bersi keras tak mau kalah

"hhh.. sudahlah!" tak mau berdebat lebih panjang akhirnya Luhan memilih mengakhirinya dengan kata itu dan keduanya diam tak tau harus bicara apa lagi selain menatap satu sama lain

Deg…. Deg…. Deg…..

Luhan langsung membuang muka terheran-heran dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan saat mata rusanya menatap mata Sehun cukup lama. Pipinya juga memanas. Sungguh respon tubuh yang aneh menurutnya.

Ia pernah merasakan degupan jantung seperti ini tapi, itu tak sekuat ini dan wajahnya tak memanas. Yah… itu saat ia bersama Hara. Hei? Apa ini? Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap Sehun? Luhan yakin ia tak jatuh cinta. Tidak! Ia tak jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Tapi, kenapa jantungnya harus berdetak dengan cepat seperti yang ia rasakan saat menatap mata Hara? Bahkan, detaknya kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan berdehem sedikit melirik Sehun yang masih menatap wajahnya.

"ke-kenapa?" sial! Kenapa Luhan merasa gugup?

"apa kau marah padaku?" Luhan menoleh sepenuhnya pada Sehun dengan alis berkerut

"kenapa aku harus marah?" Sehun menunduk

"apa masih sakit?" Luhan mengerutkan alis makin tak mengerti

"sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"mianhae…." Luhan memiringkan kepala ke kiri "a-aku… aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Tapi…." Sehun mendonggak menatap Luhan yang sepertinya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka "kau yang memulainya…"

Yah… memang. Rasanya Luhan tak mau mengaku kalau ia yang memulai, tapi kenyataan berkata seperti itu. Ia ingat bagaimana dunia berputar, ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan menegang, ia ingat bagaimana dirinya yang begitu haus akan sentuhan, ia ingat bagaimana dirinya yang tak terkontrol dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih dari Sehun. Aigoo!

Luhan mendongak, matanya berkeliaran ke mana-mana seperti orang bodoh. Kyaaa! Memalukan!

Ia ingin marah atau sekedar apalah yang bisa membuat Sehun tertuduh atas kegiatan semalam. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia yang memulai. Ia yang meminta dan Sehun hanya mengabulkannya. Tapi…

"tapi,,, sudahlah! Jangan mabuk lagi!" entah kenapa Luhan merasa ragu untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang ingin berkata kalau Sehun saja yang memang mencari kesempatan. Ow! Tentu saja ragu, kalimat itu terlalu menjijikan untuk di ucapkan seorang pria kepada seorang pria.

"harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Aku mabuk, tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku. Yeah,,,, kecuali seseorang menggodaku."rasanya Luhan ingin sekali meremukan wajah Sehun saat ini juga "seperti ini. Ahh~ Sehun…. touch mehh… please~ ughh… I very wishing of u Sehunahh—"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berdiri mengejar Sehun sambil terseok-seok. Sial! Oh Sehun sialan! Tak taukah bagaimana murkanya Luhan saat pemuda itu memeperagakan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah Luhan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi malam? Argghh… memalukan sekali! Luhan! Harga dirimu sebagai pria benar-benar jatuh di hadapan, Oh Sehun.

"ahh~ akh~ faster Sehunahh~.. lebihhh.. ahh.. dalamnhh…ooh…"

"DIAM! KU BUNUH KAU, OH SEHUN! DIAM!"

Luhan tak tau bagaimana Sehun bisa mengingat setiap rintihannya, bahkan cara pengucapannya. Padahal mereka dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan murka. Awas saja kalau ia berhasil menangkap Sehun yang berusaha menghindarinya itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia akan langsung meremukan pita suara pemuda itu agar tak bicara hal-hal yang membuatnya tertindas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhh…hhh…hhh…..

Sehun dan Luhan terengah setelah permainan kejar-kejaran mereka selama 2 jam. Namun tetap saja, seekor rusa tak akan bisa mengalahkan seekor srigala. Akhirnya si rusa memilih mengalah dan terbaring di atas karpet dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sedangkan si srigala membungkuk, mememegang lutut dengan napas teregah dan terbatuk.

"hei! Bukankah sebaiknya kau mandi? Bahkan kau masih berbau sex saat sarapan bersama eomma dan appa tadi."

Luhan duduk hendak berteriak dan mencaci lagi namun, ia melihat Sehun yang sudah menghilang di lantai 2, iapun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih mengikuti perkataan Sehun kalau ia memang harus mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek…

Luhan menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan Sehun dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk kecil berjalan kearah lemari. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuknya di dekat lemari hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh Sehun

"wae?" Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya merasa di pandangi. Buaknnya menjawab, Luhan malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang janggal itu tepat di kedua bahu Sehun.

"ohh, nanti hilang juga dengan sendirinya." Seakan mengerti maksud Luhan. Sehun coba menimpali, tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang di maksud Luhan.

"dari mana kau dapat bekas itu? Kenapa bisa separah itu?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang menampakan ekspresi datar andalannya, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Karna Sehun diam saja, Luhan memilih memutar badan Sehun dan melihat bekas itu lebih rinci sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu. Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menyamakan jarinya dengan bekas di bahu Sehun dan tergagap tiba-tiba.

"a-aku mandi dulu…" Luhan langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi

Apa sekuat itu ia mencengkram bahu Sehun? Cukup mengerikan juga

'Semakin kuat cengkraman dan jeritannya, semakin besar pula kenikmatan yang di berikan'

Sial! Kenapa Luhan jadi ingat perkataan Jinki yang tak sengaja di dengarnya tadi pagi saat bicara dengan Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nal annaehaejwo…

Yeah, geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajiwo

Oh, sasaengui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni

Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo, achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh

Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

(EXO-K ~ Don't Go)

Di hari yang lain, Luhan duduk di perpustakaan menghadap lapangan baseboll sambil mendengarkan music dari i-phone menggunakan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam menikmati setiap lantunan music menenangkan lagu itu. Sungguh ia menyukainya…

Luhan membuka mata saat salah satu headsetnya di lepas seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Melihat si pelaku, Luhan hanya memutar bola mata malas dan mengacuhkan Kai.

"hei? Lagu siapa ini?" Kai terdiam, kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan perlahan dengan mata tertutup. Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Kai menatap pemuda itu

"kau suka ?" Kai membuka mata dan menatap Luhan

"yeah.. sangat menenangkan. Aku baru mendengarnya, siapa penyanyinya?" ujar Kai antusias mulai tertarik

"yeah.. sangat menenangkan. EXO, kau tidak mungkin tak kenal mereka 'kan?" Kai bergumam sambil mengangguk sebelum kembali menghayati tiap lirik dan lantunan music lagu itu. Sepertinya Kai akan menyukai lagu itu.

"hei! Lihat ini.." Luhan menoleh kearah Kai

~Nal annaehaejwo…

Kai meluruskan tangan kanannya dari kanan lalu ke depan sebelum menyentuh dada dan sedikit mengangkat dadanya ke atas lalu meliukkannya ke bawah satu kali.

~ Yeah, geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajiwo

Kai meluruskan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan paha dari samping, mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mengangkat kepalan itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, sedangkan kedua kakinya tertutup rapat, berjinjit dan kembali terbuka saat kedua tangannya turun kebawah. Tangan kirinya diam dan tangan kanannya bergerak ke kanan dengan lembut membuat lingkaran yang diikuti kaki kanannya dan kepalanya. Lalu menunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuk kanannya itu.

~ Oh, sasaengui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni

Tangan kanannya yang menunjuk Luhan tertarik dan membentuk lingkaran di kepala sebelum bertemu dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah terangkat lalu membentuk lipatan dengan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas lalu menurunkan tangan kirinya dan meluruskan tangan kanannya ke depan sebelum memutar telapak kananya itu dan menariknya kembali

~ Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo, achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh

Telapak tangan kanannya yang tertarik melintas di depan matanya dengan lembut, mata dan kepalanya bergerak seakan mengikuti tangan kanannya itu yang berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, lalu meluruskan tangan kanan itu keatas dengan telunjuk yang mengacung sebelum menjatuhkan tangan kanannya itu ke bawah di ikuti tubuhnya yang membungkuk, lalu menarik tangan kanannya itu ke kiri masih dengan telunjuk mengacung yang diikuti gerakan lutut kanannya yang di tekuk memutar ke kiri

~ Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

Kai meluruskan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki di tekuk rapat sebelum tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian terangkat seperti mengoleskan hairjell ke belakang telinganya di ikuti kepalanya yang melihat telapak kirinya jika tepalak itu seakan mengoleskan jell di telinga kirinya dan begitu pula dengan telinga dan tangan kananya. Tak lupa pula kakinya yang seakan sedang berjalan dengan langkah riang, padahal ia sedang duduk. Lalu kedua telapak tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada dan tubuhnya memutar membelakangi Luhan sebelum berbalik dengan kepala menunduk lalu tiba-tiba mengangkatnya sambil tersenyum dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia bentuk seperti seekor kupu-kupu di depan dada bergerak mengarah pada Luhan.

Jujur, Luhan tercengang dan iri dengan bakat yang Kai miliki itu. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi ia juga kesal karna Kai selalu menunjuk dan mengarahkan tiap lirik yang di arahkan untuk seseorang dalam lagu itu padanya.

"yeah.. kau pamer." Luhan mencibir dan Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"mengaku saja kalau kau iri, hahaha…" Luhan melirik sinis Kai dan merebut headsetnya yang terpasang di telinga kanan Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu protes karna ia masih ingin mendengarkan lagu itu. Mereka terus berebut sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka.

"ekhem!" Kai dan Luhan menghentikan aksi rampas merampas mereka dan menoleh ke sumber deheman—Sehun.

Kai yang melihat Sehun hanya bergumam 'oh' dan kembali membelakangi Sehun.

"eh? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Luhan masih mendonggak menatap Sehun

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah melirik Kai sekilas dan membawa Luhan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kai menumpukan sikunya di atas lutut dan menghela napas panjang

"ck! Aku jadi lupa tujuanku gara-gara lagu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun. Sehun, aku bisa jalan sendiri Sehun…"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun terus berjalan sambil menarik tangan Luhan mengikutinya. Tak taukah ia kalau Luhan tak nyaman di tatapi setiap orang yang mereka lewati?

Luhan berusaha melepas cengkraman Sehun dari lengannya, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Luhan mendesah pasrah dan berjalan menunduk. Membiarkan Sehun membawanya kemanapun pemuda itu pergi hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Luhan sudah membuka mulut hendak protes saat Sehun dengan paksa mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Belum lagi, beberapa siswa yang berada di tempat parkir melihat kejadian itu mulai tertarik mencari tau

"he-hei—"

"aku ingin kau membayar hutangmu hari ini juga." Luhan mengeryit menatap Sehun yang sudah menghidupkan mobilnya. Sehun berucap seolah-olah dia adalah seorang rentenir yang ingin menagih hutang.

"aku tak merasa memiliki hutang padamu." Sehun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman parkir dan tak berniat menjawab pertkataan Luhan.

"ck! Berhenti melakukannya." Luhan menatap jengkel Sehun. Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya dan ia tak suka.

"apa secepat itu kau melupakan kesepakatan?" Luhan mengeryit lagi "tak ada penolakan! Tentu kau ingat itu bukan saat—kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Luhan yang masih mengeryit langsung menerawang sebelum menggeleng dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia ingat, ia ingat kesepakannya dan ia ingat permintaan Sehun. Tapi…

"tapi, apa harus sekarang?"

"bahkan, seharusnya kita lakukan sepulang tour."

Luhan memilih memperhatikan setiap bangunan kota seoul yang mereka lewati. Percuma berdebat dengan Sehun. :Pemuda itu selalu memojokkannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok-Tok-Tok…

"Lu? Kau sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengeryit tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Namun, beberpa detik kemudian pintu kamar pas itu terbuka. Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan dari ujung ke ujung. Sedang yang di tatapi sudah memasang tampang jengkel sejak pintu terbuka

"apa harus aku mengenakan ini?" Luhan menarik-narik kostum yang di kenakannya "ini panas!" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah

"bukankah sudah ku bilang? Tidak ada penolakan." Sehun yang sudah kembali dari ketertegunannya menarik tangan Luhan menuju kasir dan segera membayar pakaian yang di gunakan mereka.

Keduanya keluar dari toko pakaian yang terletak di daerah Myeongdong itu. Sehun berjalan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya dan Luhan dengan ekspresi jengkel. Yah… bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah penampilannya. Ia tak tau apa yang di pikirkan Sehun menyuruhnya memakai hoodie seperti kucing dengan warna pink lengkap dengan celana dan sepatunya yang mirip dengan kaki kucing. Hhh… Luhan harus menahan diri agar tak meneriaki atau mendorong Sehun ke tenda-tenda jajanan kecil di sana karna setiap orang yang mereka lewati selalu menatapnya. Membuat Luhan makin merasa aneh.

Luhan berhenti saat Sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah stand yang menjual assesoris dan make up. Luhan melihat sekitarnya dengan canggung. Walaupun ia merasa aneh sebagai pria memakai kostum seperti itu, tidak! Maksudku kostumnya mungkin tak masalah, tapi warnanya itu benar-benar memuakan. Luhan merasa benar-benar aneh. Tapi, apa perlu ia menjadi pusat perhatian? Bukankah berkostum seperti itu sudah biasa? Bahkan banyak yang menggunakan kostum seperti itu sebgai pakaian sehari-hari. Lalu? Kenapa dengan orang-orang itu?

Luhan masih bergelamut dengan pikirannya sebelum Sehun meraih wajahnya dan mengoleskan sesuatu di pipi dan hidungnya. Luhan menggeleng hendak menyentuh hidungnya namun Sehun langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'jangan' membuat Luhan mendengus tapi malah membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya pemuda itu memasukan sesuatu ke saku jaketnya sebelum menyentuh kedua pundak Luhan, membuat pemuda itu berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"hari ini, kau menjadi peliharaanku di kencan kita." Luhan membuka mulut dan matanya lebar-lebar hendak protes namun, Sehun lebih dulu menariknya pergi dari sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

"wow!.. wow! Mati kau! Mati kau!...yak! yak! Aishhh!…" Luhan mendesah, memukul dan menendang permainan yang baru saja ia mainkan. Ia kesal, tadi itu hamper saja ia menang dan mengalahkan pemuda yang tengah meneguk air di hadapannya itu—Sehun. Tapi, nyatanya pemuda itu malah memberi serangan dadakan dan membuat semua pasukan Luhan kalah dalam sekejap mata.

Sehun menyisakan setengah botol minumannya dan mengarahkan botol itu pada Luhan sambil membentuk gerakan mulut 'mau minum?' yang dibalas Luhan dengan raut wajah jijik. Sehun mengedikan bahu dan menarik lagi botolnya

"padahal kau pernah merasakan langsung air liurku." Luhan melotot. Bukan apa, tapi, Sehun mengucapkan itu cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi hoodi sebelum menarik Sehun pergi dari tempat itu, karna dirinya sangat malu di tatap layaknya orang yang tengah melakukan hal tak pantas di depan umum

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tau kenapa kau jarang bicara dan memilih-milih pendengar suaramu." Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya tak mengerti "mulutmu tak bisa di control." Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun

"hei, bukan salahku karna raut wajahmu juga tak bisa di control." Luhan membuka mulut hendak membalas ucapan Sehun. Namun sekali lagi, berdebat dengan Sehun seperti menyuruh Obama berpidato tanpa menggunakan teks di hadapanmu.

Luhanpun hanya berpaling dan mengacak rambutnya sambil berteriak kesal, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di pinggir jalan menatap heran mereka. Eh? Bukankah dari tadi mereka memang selalu di tatapi? Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karna Luhan? Yeah! Tapi ini berbeda, mereka menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan raut wajah tak mengerti

"sudahlah!" Luhan menghela napas panjang "sebenarnya kalau hanya ingin mengajak jalan-jalan, tak perlu menyebutnya kencan." Luhan membungkuk mengambil batu kecil yang ada di kakinya dan menulis asal di atas trotoar dengan batu itu. Sehun tak mengerti

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya membuang batu itu asal sebelum beralih menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah poker facenya "kau tidak pernah berkencan?" Sehun tergalak, berdehem dan menghindari tatapan Luhan

"memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mendecih dan tertawa mengejek.

"hhh.. sudahlah! Aku lapar." Luhan mengusap-usap perutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berdiri mengusap-usap debu di celananya sebelum menatap Luhan

"kajja! Kita cari makan." Luhan tersenyum dan berdiri mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depannya tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik. Luhan yang heran ikut berhenti menatap bingung Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menarik topi hoodie Luhan. Memakaikan kembali topi yang sempat di lepas Luhan itu di kepala Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap malas kearah Sehun namun hanya dibalas senyum riang oleh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan makan sambil menunduk ,sesekali melirik sekitar dengan ekor matanya. Apa penampilannya seaneh itu sampai-sampai mata semua orang tak lepas darinya?

Luhan mendonggak sedikit menatap Sehun yang makan dengan tenang di hadapannya "Sehun." lirihnya tak terdengar oleh si pemilik nama "Sehun!" ulangnya sedikit keras membuat si pemuda menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya

"temani aku ke toilet." Sedikit ragu Luhan mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pergi sendiri, tapi ia terlalu kaku karna terus di tatapi tiap penghuni café tempat mereka berada. Luhan tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana dia yang berdiri sendiri, berjalan sendiri di ikuti tatapan yang sulit ia artikan dari setiap orang di sana. Sungguh tak nyaman

"kenapa harus di temani?" bingung Sehun

"kau tidak mau?"

Sehun meletakan pisau dan garpunya di atas meja sebelum berdiri di ikuti Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Sehun. Hei? Sebenarnya siapa yang mau ke toilet?

Sehun membuka pintu toilet, semua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya hanya menoleh sekilas namun mereka kembali menoleh saat Luhan ikut memasuki toilet. Dan entah kenapa kedatangan Luhan membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi panic. Ada yang buru-buru menaikan, mengancing celananya, ada yang masuk ke salah satu bilik guna melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda, ada yang buru-buru keluar atau keluar sebentar guna mengecek sesuatu lalu masuk lagi dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Luhan sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi hoodie, heran dengan tingkah semua orang hari ini.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun karna Luhan diam saja tak segera melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan di toilet. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah mendekati Sehun dan menarik-narik jaket pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Luhan berjalan ke salah satu bilik di ikuti Sehun namun, saat hendak memasuki bilik, salah seorang di sana mengintrupsi mereka.

" chogiyo.." Luhan dan Sehun menoleh "err… tadi saya keluar untuk memeriksa gambar di depan pintu." Luhan mengeryit "eum.. " orang itu menatap Sehun "maaf tuan. Sebaiknya anda antarkan pacar anda ke tolet sebelah. err….. kami sedikit tidak nyaman dengan.." orang itu kembali menatap Luhan yang makin bingung. Orang itu hanya menggaruk kepala, sedangkan Sehun tetap diam dengan tampang poker facenya

"maaf, tuan. Saya kurang mengerti maksud anda" karna semakin bingung. Luhan memilih bertanya

"mian aggashi. Toilet wanita ada di sebelah, atau anda ingin menemani kekasih anda? Mungkin sebaiknya anda tunggu di luar saja." orang itu berbicara melirik-lirik Sehun meminta persetujuan atau dukungan. Namun pemuda itu tetap diam dengan tampang poker face andalannya, padahal dalam hati ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata perkata orang itu unutuk Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar itu melotot. Ia lalu mendengus dan berjalan ke salah satu closset yang ada di dekat pintu dan menurunkan resleting celananya membuang air kecil. Kini giliran orang-orang di sana yang melotot kaget memandang Luhan. Semua terdiam dan hanya bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan dengan mata mereka.

Setelah mengancing celana. Luhan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan tercengang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ugh! Luhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Menggemaskan? Itu menjijikan! Pantas saja semua orang bersikap aneh hari ini.

Ia lalu melempar tatapan membunuh kearah Sehun yang bersandar di dinding salah satu bilik, sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Luhan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya, memutar keran hendak menghapus coretan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan titik hitam besar di ujung hidungnya, namun kegiatannya terintrupsi mendengar deheman seseorang yang ia yakin adalah Sehun. ia tak perduli dan kembali hendak menghapus coretan itu namun seseorang menahan tangannya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun di sana.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan dan berbisik

"pilih mana? Aku membuat pengunguman kalau kau adalah istriku, atau kita kembali ke toko pakaian tadi dan mengganti kostummu dengan gaun putri salju?" Luhan mendengus, ia lalu menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya tadi

"kau menang!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan toilet yang langsung di susul oleh Sehun. Sementara keadaan orang-orang tadi yang seakan di pause kembali berlanjut. Ada yang menggeleng dan langsung sahut menyahut menceritakan pendapat mereka soal Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"wae?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menyetir ketika Luhan terus memandangnya "terpesona denganku?" Luhan langsung mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya

"tak akan ada yang terpesona pada namja sepertimu kalau semua orang tau sifat di balik keflattanmu itu." Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas

"jadi aku harus bersikap datar agar kau terpesona padaku?" Sehun masih focus menyetir tak perduli dengan Luhan yang mencibir

"sampai kapanpun aku tak akan terpesona padamu, phabo! Aku masih normal!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat menyebut aku masih normal. Sehun di sebelahnya mendecih dan tersenyum meremehkan

"tapi, denganku kau tidak akan menjadi normal."

"lupakan!" Luhan membuang muka menatap pemandangan kota seoul. Beberapa saat mereka berdua bergelamut dengan keheningan hingga sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun membuat pemuda itu angkat bicara

"kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?" Luhan menatap tak mengerti Sehun "apa karna ada Kai?" Luhan menghembuskan napas. Kenapa Sehun jadi membahas ini? Memangnya apa salahnya kalau ia tak segera pulang saat jam pulang sekolah dan memilih berdiam di perpustakaan?

"dia hanya kebetulan ada di sana."

Hening kembali

"lalu, apa maksudnya tarian itu?" Luhan kembali menatap bingung Sehun

"oh, dia hanya mengikuti irama lagu yang kami dengar. Tapi, aku akui dia melakukannya dengan baik. Dia bahkan baru mendengar lagunya, tapi dia bisa langsung mengekspresikan lewat gerakan. Hebatkan?" Luhan tak mengerti dirinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membanggakan Kai di hadapan Sehun

"cih! Tarian bodoh seperti itu kau bilang hebat?" lirih Sehun namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan "aku bahkan bisa lakukan yang lebih baik dan benar darinya! Memangnya lagu apa itu?" ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu, seakan menantang Kai dalam competition tari yang tak pernah mereka adakan.

"Jinjja?" Luhan merasa Sehun sangat kekanakan

"geurom!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di halaman rumah. Luhan dan Sehun di buat bingung dan bertanya-tanya melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak di kenal terparkir di depan teras rumah mereka. Keduanya keluar setelah memasukan mobil ke garasi dan makin di buat heran saat pintu rumah mereka tak terkunci

Mereka berdua masuk memeriksa beberapa ruangan takut-takut rumah mereka di masuki penjahat. Tak mendapat apapun, keduanya memilih memasuki kamar mereka dan tercekat melihat seseorang yang tengah memasukan pakaian-pakaian dalam koper besar yang ada di atas bed ke dalam lemari mereka.

Sadar akan kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan. Orang yang tengah memasukan pakaiannya itu menoleh menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian sebelum menatap sebuah figura yang tertempel di dinding kamar lalu kembali monoleh pada Luhan dan Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"anyeonghaseyo~ Kim Nam Joo imnhida…. Key ahjuma menyuruhku tinggal di sini dengan kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinue..

.

Ell note :

Silahkan timpuk Ell. Silahkan mencaci maki atau apa karna Ell tidak menepati janji untuk mengupdate 2 chapter. Begini yah guys. Ell mau aja ngepost 2 chapt sekaligus. Cuma, Ell mikir, kalau Ell ngepost 2 chapt, pasti readers Cuma review yang ada di chapt akhir dan chapt sebelumnya terbaikan. Kayak yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Ell kelamaan update dan sebgai ganti Ell ngepost 2 chapt sekaligus. Cuma yang review kebanyakan chapt akhir dan chapt sebelumnya terbaikan. Jadi, Ell Cuma post 1 chapt yang ini.

Dan karna demi menepati janji Ell yang bakal update hari ini. Ell keburu update padahal ini benar-benar gak matang. Semuanya ngasal, sebenarnya bakal baik-baik aja, bahkan lebih dari 9000+ world kalau semalam itu gak mati lampu. Argghh! Padahal Ell udah ketik sampe panjangnya kayak 2 chapt, Cuma gara-gara PLN sialan! Hhh…. Udahlah! Gak usah bahas ini, Ell jadi emosi. Dan akhirnya apa? Ell Cuma bisa ngepost yang ada sekarang.

Oyah! Lagu EXO –Don't go itu benar-benar ngehipnotis. Sebelumnya Ell punya banyak ide buat chapt ini. tapi, entah kenapa pas dengar lagu itu semuanya hilang. Ell jadi lupa semuanya, bahkan tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Ell ngerasa kayak gak punya beban, lagunya menenangkan banget. Yang di bagian KAILU di perpustakaan itu, Ell pertama kali dengar lagunya. Benar-benar DAEBAK! Makin suka Ell sama EXO!

Dan sekali lagi, Ell ini emang namja. Kalau ngerasa aneh ada namja yang nulis FF yaoi. Yah… mungkin wajar karna jarang aja. Tapi, semakin lama, banyak juga kok namja yang nulis FF yaoi. Ell sebenarnya ragu, Cuma pas tau kalau ada namja yang nulis FF yaoi—Putra hyung—Ell jadi tertarik dan coba-coba. Dan sekarang malah nemuin makin banyak namja-namja yang nulis FF yaoi, tapi, nulis FF yaoi bukan berarti kita Yaoi juga. Mungkin ada, tapi itu bukan Ell. Ell tekankan, Ell masih 'normal' Ell masih suka liat cewek manis berlesung pipi dengan rambut pendek dan kulit putih bersihnya seperti Kim Nam Joo. OMO! Nam Joo di MCountdown benar-benar bikin Ell berpaling jadi lupa sama Hara nonna dan Tiara. Orang-orang yang lahir di bulan April emang punya pesona kkk~ Ell jadi bangga lahir di bulan april hahaha…. Cast FF ini juga sama-sama lahir di bulan april. Tiara juga lahir di bulan april. Eh? Udahlah! Gak penting!

Soal NC nya….. gimana yah? Ini fanfic dengan rating T jadi Ell gak berlebihan walau temannya rumah tangga. So… readers, kalau mau bermesum-mesum, silahkan kunjungi FF baru Ell 'THAT NIGHT' itu kalian bisa nyaksiin NC. Dan nyinggung 'that night' Ell putusin buat namatin dulu D.O.S baru post chapt 1 nya biar bisa focus ke FF itu karna M-preg benar-benar butuh konsen.

Yaudah, sekian dulu…. ;) silahkan protes kalau mengecewakan

.


	15. Chapter 15

DIFFICULT OF STRING

14

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Shonen-ai

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

Mereka berdua masuk memeriksa beberapa ruangan takut-takut rumah mereka di masuki penjahat. Tak mendapat apapun, keduanya memilih memasuki kamar mereka dan tercekat melihat seseorang yang tengah memasukan pakaian-pakaian dalam koper besar yang ada di atas bed ke dalam lemari mereka.

Sadar akan kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan. Orang yang tengah memasukan pakaiannya itu menoleh menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian sebelum menatap sebuah figura yang tertempel di dinding kamar lalu kembali monoleh pada Luhan dan Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"anyeonghaseyo~ Kim Nam Joo imnhida…. Key ahjuma menyuruhku tinggal di sini dengan kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

Brukk…

BLAM!

"Sehun." yang di panggil tak merespon. Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan langkah panjangnya menuju dapur usai melempar koper dan mengunci pintu, membiarkan gadis yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri layaknya tau sopan santun di hadapan pasangan sesame jenis itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Raut wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal. Yah,,, jelas saja, tak ada kesepakatan gadis itu tinggal dengan mereka. Bahkan, tak ada kesepakatan bahwa ia menyetujui rencana gila kesian orang tuanya. Lantas, kenapa gadis itu bisa berada di rumah mereka? Mengangku bahwa wanita yang suka mengatur itu hidup Sehun menyuruhnya tinggal. Tidur di mana? Jelas-jelas hanya ada satu kamar di istananya dan Luhan itu.

"Sehun.." Luhan masih mengekor dan menunggu Sehun yang tengah meneguk cola. Pemuda itu juga kaget, sejujurnya ia juga tak suka gadis yang ia akui berwajah manis itu harus tinggal dengan mereka. Tapi, tidak juga dengan cara pengusiran seperti yang di lakukan Sehun barusan. Bagaimanapun, Nam Joo adalah seorang gadis. Dan pria sejati tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu. Berbicara secara halus penuh perasaan akan lebih baik agar tak ada pihak yang di rugikan dan memancing emosi. Bukan mengeluarkan semua barang yang sudah Nam Joo tempatkan di lemari kosong, memasukan asal kedalam koper dan menyeret gadis itu keluar rumah lalu melempar kopernya jauh-jauh. Sehun seperti tak punya hati dan kekanakan.

"harusnya kau bisa bicara baik-baik." Suara lemparan kaleng bertubrukan dengan tempat sampah terdengar setelah ucapan Luhan. Pemuda yang di ajak bicara berjalan mengacuhkannya. Pemuda itu tau, Luhan coba memerankan sosok pria sejati "aku akan bukakan pintu dan bersikap baiklah."

Pijakan kaki Sehun di anak tangga terhenti, tubuhnya refleks berbalik hendak mencegah Luhan. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Luhan lebih dulu diam di tempat menatap dua orang wanita beda usia yang memasuki rumah mereka. Sehun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang sama dengan Luhan sebelum membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai 2. Pengaduh! Pikir Sehun

"Sehun.." suara wanita paruh baya yang setidaknya Sehun masih menganggapnya orang tua ia abaikan dan terus berjalan. Luhan yang sadar situasi hanya berdehem sebentar sebelum berjalan menghampiri dua wanita itu—Key & Namjoo—

Luhan tersenyum berada di hadapan Nam Joo yang dibalas senyum lesung pipinya gadis itu. Luhan meraih koper gadis itu hendak membantu, tapi gadis itu menolak. Sementara Key? Wanita itu sudah menyusul Sehun sambil mengoceh.

"kenapa?" Luhan bingung menyadari tatapan mata gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya it uterus mengarah padanya. Mereka duduk di depan TV dan membiarkan Sehun di omeli Key. Nam Joo tak menjawab, lagi-lagi ia tunjukan senyum lesung pipinya itu sambil menggeleng membuat Luhan makin bingung namun ia akui, senyuman gadis itu sungguh sangat manis. Wajahnya sangat ayu tanpa polesan make up apapun. Tapi, sekali lagi, daya pikat gadis itu sangat berpusat pada lesung pipi dan eyes smilenya yang begitu manis ketika ia tersenyum. Membuat Luhan yang melihatnya seolah ingin ikut tersenyum. Ia yakin, senyuman itu tak kan lama bisa memikat Sehun dan menjerat pemuda itu dalam pesonanya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sangat khawatir akan hal itu

"sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal di sini?" Nam Joo coba memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat setelah Luhan bertanya. Matanya berkeliaran menelusuri tiap lingkup ruang yang bisa tertangkap indera penglihatannya dari tempatnya duduk. "entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat." Luhan mendapat anggukan dari gadis manis itu

"eumm… rumahnya hanya punya satu kamar?" Luhan mengangguk

"lalu, bagaimana kita berbagi?" Luhanpun juga tak tau

"kita pikirkan itu nanti setelah ibu dan anak itu selesai dengan urusan mereka."

"tapi, yang ku dengar. Sehun tak pernah bicara pada Key ahjuma. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah?" Luhan tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada gadis di hapannya yang innocen tapi juga bisa menjadi ancaman. Ancaman? Yeah…. Ancaman bagi rumah tangganya dan Sehun.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, sebut saja itu menyelesaikan masalah."

Tawa pecah setelah jawaban Luhan yang tak pasti. Nam Joo merasa ia mudah akrab dengan Luhan. Padahal mereka baru saling kenal puluhan menit yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama easy going. Ia senang dan cukup penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga Key menghampiri dan mengintrupsi keduanya. Key cukup senang melihat keduanya yang terlihat akrab lalu menyuruh mereka agar membereskam bawaan Nam Joo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Luhan dan Namjoo berdiri di kaki bed menatap Sehun yang tidur tengkulup di atas ranjang. Luhan beralih menatap Namjoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit tidak enak.

Hei, Ia ingin bersikap layaknya tuan rumah yang baik. Tapi, sepertinya Sehun tak berkenan akan itu. Sejak kedatangan Namjoo, pemuda itu tak pernah bicara dan terus memasang wajah datar layaknya lantai tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Luhan tau, Namjoo memang orang asing. Tapi, bukankah ia juga akan menjadi bagia—an… entahlah, Luhan merasa berat mengatakan kalau Namjoo akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. tapi, bukankah Sehun tak bicara apapun soal persetujuan atau penolakan? Itu berarti, Namjoo bisa berada di antara mereka saat ini. Sikap Sehun sama seperti saat mereka belum menempati rumah ini.

"kau mau kemana?" Luhan menarik lengan Namjoo melihat sang gadis berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar

"aku akan tidur di sofa." Namjoo tersenyum berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, namun untuk kesekian Luhan mencegah dan menyuruhnya diam di tempat. Walau tak mengerti, gadis itu menurut saja , ia diam dan melakukan perintah Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum pergi ke sisi ranjang. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah innocen. Sangat berbeda dengan yang di tunjukan pemuda itu seharian ini. Luhan jadi tak tega membangunkannya. Hanya saja, setelah beralih menatap Namjoo, ia jadi kasihan juga dengan gadis itu, melihat wajah tak berdosanya.

Luhan membungkuk, menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Sehun sambil menyebut nama pemuda itu tapi tak ada respon berarti. Luhan menghela napas sebelum menepuk lengan Sehun lebih keras, namun sama saja tak berguna, pemuda itu tak juga memberi tanda-tanda akan usaha Luhan. Sepertinya ia tidur terlalu lelap. Luhan mulai jengkel, ia beralih menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun tapi Sehun tidur seperti mayat membuatnya semakin kesal. Tidak biasanya sesusah ini membangunkan Sehun, kecuali ia berpura-pura.

Luhan beralih menatap Namjoo yang masih diam dengan wajah innocen menyaksikan usaha Luhan.

"Sehun…. Sehun.. ireona…Sehun?.." Luhan mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun namun tetap saja nihil. "Sehun! Aku tau kau tidak tidur. Sehun!" Luhan masih berusaha semakin mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan brutal membuat pemuda yang pura-pura tidur itu jengah dan menarik Luhan hingga guncangan di tubuhnya berhenti.

Sehun tersenyum dengan mata tertutup mengacuhkan rontaan Luhan yang ada dalam pelukannya. Sementara Namjoo yang melihat itu menutup rapat mulutnya dengan wajah merona malu. Iapun memilih melupakan perintah Luhan agar tetap tinggal dan pergi dari kamar itu. Hanya saja, sebelum itu terjadi, Luhan kembali mencegah dengan teriakan.

"sebaiknya kalian saja yang tidur di sini. Aku akan keluar" Namjoo membuka pintu meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di sana.

"Sehun!... YAK! Sehun…aishh!" Luhan terus berusaha melepas kaki dan tangan Sehun yang melilit tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat kekanakan. "Sehun…. aku tidak bisa bergerak dan susah bernapas." Protes Luhan masih meronta

"kalau begitu diamlah." Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara setelah mereka pulang dari acara jalan-jalan yang di sebut kencan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun.. biarkan Namjoo tidur di sini. Ayo bangun, kau bisa pindah ke sofa. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa bukan?" Sehun tak merespon "ayolah Sehun.. jangan kekanakan." Luhan menghela napas dan berhenti meronta karna percuma, pemuda itu tak mau melepasnya. Sehun sangat keras kepala.

"Sehun?..." Sehun meregangkan pelukannya merasa Luhan tak meronta lagi sebelum menghembuskan napas dan mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang yang langsung di ikuti Luhan

"kenapa?" alis Luhan berkerut tak mengerti "kenapa kau membela gadis itu? Apa kau ingin aku menikahinya?" Luhan diam dan Sehun menunduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Ia beranggapan Luhan memang ingin ia menikah agar pemuda itu bisa bebas darinya, karna dari awal, Luhan menolak berhubungan dengannya. Luhan yang berwajah bahagia selama ini, hanyalah Luhan yang terpaksa. Hanya karna kehendaknya yang menginginkan Luhan seperti itu. Bukan atas kemauan pemuda itu sendiri. Hanya karna alasannya yang memberi perintah dan Luhan harus menurut. Cih! Bahkan harusnya ia sadar Luhan hanya berwajah jengkel, bukan bahagia.

Sial!

Sehun tidak menyangka ia jadi seperti ini. Begitu menyedihkan hanya karna seorang ,Luhan. Luhan yang terpaksa di sampingnya, Luhan yang ingin bebas darinya, Luhan yang masih mempunyai perasaan akan gadis itu. Dan sekarang, jalan terbuka lebar untuk Luhan bebas darinya. XIX grup sudah kembali seperti semula, bahkan perusahaan itu sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan Sehun yakin, jika orang tua Luhan tahu rencana gila orang tuanya. Mereka akan langsung mengambil Luhan dan mengembalikan uang yang sudah Enzo tanamkan guna membangun kembali perusahaan keluarga Xi. Karna sebenarnya, dari awal kedua pihak tidak setuju dengan rencana gila kakeknya. Hanya saja, saat itu mata mereka di butakan oleh uang dan kekuasaan hingga menghalalkan segala cara yang bisa mereka lakukan guna memperluas kekuasaan. Mereka bahkan tak puas dengan hasil yang ada dan kini, alasan Luhan tak bisa memberi keturunan mereka gunakan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hyundai grup. Elantra digaleri mobil Amerika Utara terbaik tahun ini di pameran otomotif Detroit yang di pimpin Kim Jong Hyun, ayah dari Kim Nam Joo. Gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

Luhan sendiri yang mendengar Sehun bicara seperti itu tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang ingin melawan, ingin mencegah dan ingin Sehun menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi, apa dia bisa? Lantas, kalau ia bisa , untuk apa ia melakukannya? Dengan alasan apa?

Aku ini istrimu! Dan aku tidak mau kau menikah lagi!

Konyol! Haruskah ia berkata seperti itu? Bukankah dari awal ia ingin bebas terlepas dari hubungan gila ini? Bukankah ini peluang agar ia bisa kembali memperjuangkan Hara? Lalu, kenapa saat ada kesempatan ia malah merasa ragu? Kenapa hati dan pikirannya begitu bimbang? Hanya berkata

Menikahlah, karna memang namja harusnya di takdirkan dengan seorang yeojja.

Sangat berat ia ucapkan?

Luhan memejamkan mata dengan alis berkerut. Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan semua itu.

"hhh..baiklah, baiklah… gadis itu tidur di sini dan aku tidur di luar!." Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu merasa bersalah akan pertanyaannya memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Setelahnya Sehun keluar dari kamar di susul oleh Luhan. Mereka menghampiri Namjoo yang tidur di sofa depan tv lalu menyuruh gadis itu agar pindah ke kamar yang langsung di turuti Namjoo. Seperginya Namjoo, Sehun langsung membanting bantal yang di bawanya ke atas sofa dan berbaring di sana membelakangi Luhan yang masih berdiri menghadap sofa.

"Sehun?" tak ada jawaban "Sehun, kau marah?" masih tak ada jawaban. Luhan menghembuskan napas, berbalik, dan hendak meninggalkan Sehun di sana

"Lu.." Langkahnya terhenti sebelum menoleh pada asal suara "Kau… kau mulai sekarang… lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

"nde?" Luhan mengeryitkan alis tak mengerti. Sehun bangun memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas sofa menghadap Luhan yang masih berdiri "aku tak akan memberi alasan seperti 'ini perintah' lagi padamu. Kau bebas, kau lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Luhan membulatkan mata penuh binar

"benarkah..?" Luhan maju satu langkah dan Sehun mengangguk

"kau tidak akan berkata 'aku menarik kata-kataku waktu itu' suatu hari nanti kan?" Sehun menggeleng. Luhan langsung berteriak heboh sambil mengepalkan tangannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentikan aksinya menyadari sesuatu.

"ta-tapi, kenapa kau.. tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?" Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa." Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti "sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat tidur, ini sudah malam." Luhan hendak bertanya lagi, namun Sehun lebih dulu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan mengedikan bahu berjalan menaiki tangga tapi, ia berhenti di anak tangga ke 5.

Oh, ayolah, Luhan! Kau mau kemana? Mau tidur? Di kamar? Dengan Nam Joo?

Luhan berbalik teringat fakta bahwa ia menyuru Namjoo tidur di kamar mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk tempat tidur. Kakinya melangkah ke ruang utama tapi, sofa di sana terlalu keras sebagai tempat tidur. Di ruang kedua tak ada sofa yang panjang, di dapur? Oh ayolah, Luhan! Apa kau berpikir untuk tidur di meja makan?

Luhan melewati Sehun yang terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak saat ingin menaiki lantai 2. Beberapa menit di lantai 2, ia juga tak menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk tidur. Padahal ia sudah beberapa kali menguap menandakan betapa mengantuknya pemuda itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun. sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk meminta Sehun berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, tapi, melihat badan Sehun yang sudah pas dengan sofa itu, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Mata rusanya beralih pada karpet putih berbulu yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat berpijak. Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum duduk dan meletakan bantal yang di bawanya sedari tadi di atas karpet putih berbulu itu. Ia membuka selimutnya dan membaringkan diri di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi bagi Sehun dan Luhan adalah roti selai, minuman kaleng dan es cream. Tapi, pagi ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, meja makan kediaman Oh junior di penuhi berbagai macam hidangan pokok.

Jika Luhan bangun dan tiba-tiba berada di atas sofa, ia tak perlu bertanya lagi karna jelas ia tau bagaimana posisi tidurnya dan Sehun bisa tertukar. Namun, dirinya yang bangun karna mencium aroma makanan rumah tentu saja harus di pertanyakan. Siapa yang memasak di rumah mereka? Seingatnya mereka tak memiliki pekerja dan jelas ia tau bahwa kulkas mereka tak menampung semua bahan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Luhan dan Sehun terdiam menatap semua menu yang tak di ketahui buatan siapa. Tak ada siapapun di dapur saat mereka bangun dan hanya ada sebuah memo tanpa nama terletak di atas tudung saji. Jujur mereka tergiur dengan aroma dan penampilan menu-menu itu, tapi mereka juga harus berhati-hati. Tidak ada yang tau kalau makanan itu akan membuat mereka menjadi penghuni rumah sakit selanjutnya atau mungkin langsung menjadi penghuni dunia kekal selanjutnya.

"apa gadis itu?" lama berdiri, rupanya otak Sehun lebih cepat mengembalikan kejadian sebelumnya di bandingkan otak Luhan yang sepertinya masih berpikir hingga matanya melebar dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'mungkin'.

"hei? Kau mau kemana?" Luhan berbalik menatap punggung Sehun yang pergi menaiki tangga namun, pemuda itu tak menanggapi pertanyaannya membuat Luhan mendengus dan berbalik kembali pada menu-menu di atas meja. Rautnya terlihat berpikir, menimang akan memakan makanan-makanan itu atau tidak. Tapi, di memo tertulis—selamat menikmati—jelas itu mengundang siapapun untuk menikmati menu-menu itu. Luhan tersenyum dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi mulai mencomot apapun yang ada di atas meja.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan bersendawa dengan keras membuat Sehun yang tengah mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit di artikan.

"kau tidak makan?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sibuk meneguk minuman kaleng lalu bersandar di sandaran kursi dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan. Ia menatap semua menu di atas meja yang masih tersisa. Pikirnya, Namjoo benar-benar akan menjadi istri yang baik dan berguna kalau nanti ia menikah dengan Sehun. Lihatlah, baru menetap di rumah mereka saja gadis itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi, memasak dan merapikan kamar. Hal yang tak pernah Luhan lakukan. Ck!

"cepatlah mandi, kita bisa terlambat." Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan munuman kalengnya tak berniat menjawab, Luhan malah memerintahnya membuat Luhan menoleh

"aku ingat, bukankah baru semalam kau berkata tak akan memerintahku?" Sehun menatapnya datar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Sehun pagi ini. Sehun bersikap seperti dulu, Luhan tak suka Sehun yang seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?

Apa Luhan melakukan kesalahan hingga Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa Sehun benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan meninggalkannya pagi ini hingga membuatnya harus berangkat sendiri ke sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Kenapa pemuda itu seolah bersikap dingin padanya?

"Lu?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya mendapati Lay yang memberi tatapan bertanya, namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan

"kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk "apa ada masalah? Hari ini kau terlihat sering melamun." Benar, Luhan memang sering melamun, apa lagi di kelas ia sempat mendapat teguran dari Han seongsanim karna tak memperhatikan pelajaran dan malah sibuk melamun. Kali ini pun Luhan tak jauh berbeda karna Luhan yang biasanya akan lebih focus pada makanannya kini malah mengabaikan makanan-makanan lezat itu dan hanya melamun membuat Lay yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Lay. Ingin sekali Luhan menceritakan kebimbangannya, ingin sekali ia meminta pendapat dan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin berbagi, tapi, bagaimanapun ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir dan memikirkan masalahnya yang menurutnya berat ini. Entahlah, ia merasa semuanya begitu rumit, kebimbangannya, sikap Sehun yang berubah tiba-tiba, dan perasaan cemas yang entah apa itu. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi

"gwenchana, aku hanya kurang tidur." Luhan meneruput buble teanya, tak sadar kalau Lay menampakan senyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Luhan

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau kurang tidur dan terlihat lemas pagi ini?" Luhan mendongak sebelum memutar bola mata menyadari raut wajah Lay yang berubah 100% dari raut khawatirnya tadi

"tidak, Lay. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa di ajak bercanda." Luhan kembali menyeruput buble teanya sambil menatap keluar jendela café yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan basket

"hhh… baiklah.. baiklah..kkk~" Lay bersandar di sofa tempatnya duduk, mengurungkan niatnya menggoda Luhan karna sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang baik pagi ini.

Luhan menyingkirkan sedotan buble tea dari mulut dan memicingkan mata melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di lapangan basket. Pemandangan itu tak hanya menarik perhatian Luhan tapi, semua orang yang menyadari peristiwa itu. Di pinggir lapangan, dua orang pemuda berseragam terlihat saling dorong.. hingga mereka kini berada di tengah lapangan basket

Bukan! Bukan itu yang menarik perhatian, Luhan. Tapi, salah satu dari pemuda itu adalah, Sehun. Apa ini perkelahian? Apa Sehun akan berkelahi? Sungguh! Siapapun pasti belum pernah melihatnya.

Semua yang berada di cafeteria atau masih di lingkungan sekolah dan mendengar kabar itu langsung berlari ke lapangan basket guna menyaksikan secara live kejadian itu. Bahkan Luhan tak tau bagaimana kakinya bisa berlari dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, tepat di barisan paling depan kerumunan siswa siswi DO-IHS.

"YAK!.."

Sungguh, ini benar-benar langkah bagi siapapun yang tak pernah mendengar suara Sehun. Pemuda itu baru saja berteriak saat menghempaskan lawannya yang Luhan tak tau siapa nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang baru saja di hempaskan tubuhnya oleh Sehun itu berdecak dan tertawa merehkan. Bahkan Sehun yang selalu berekspresi datar di depan orang lain kini terlihat marah dengan wajah merah hingga menampilkan urat leher dan dahinya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap benci pemuda yang tersungkur.

Luhan tak tau apa masalahnya, tapi ia ingin sekali mendekati Sehun dan menenangkan pemuda itu yang terlihat benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi, keberadaannya saat ini membuatnya harus menhan diri.

"hanya itu? Kau payah!" ejek lawan Sehun sebelum meludah.

Sehun yang mendengar itu bertambah geram dan maju menarik kerah baju lawannya. Terlihat jelas pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah lawannya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak mau melayangkannya. Tapi, ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak ingin orang itu melihatnya seperti ini. Ia tak ingin orang itu ketakutan dan menjauhinya setelah tau kalau ia punya sisi seperti ini.

Eh? Menjauhinya?

Entah kenapa Sehun seperti menyadari sesuatu dan tanpa segan ia melayangkan kepalannya ke pipi kiri pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu hingga pemuda itu tersungkur membentur lantai dan membuat siswa siswi yang berada pada arah tempat tersungkur pemuda tadi menjauh karna Sehun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu hendak melayangkan bogem susulan.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan itu membuat pergerakan Sehun berhenti. Tangan kirinya sudah mencengkram kerah seragam pemuda itu dan tangan kanannya sudah terangkat ke udara tapi, tiba-tiba semuanya seperti di pause. Bahkan semua orang yang ada di sana hanya mematung dengan berbagai tatapan yang sulit di artikan mengarah pada, Luhan yang baru saja meneriaki nama Sehun. Bahkan, komplotan Sehun dan pemuda tadi yang baru saja datang hanya terdiam di tempat menatap Luhan

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Cih! Menganggu saja!

Siapa dia? Kenapa meneriaki, Sehun? Apa dia mau di hajar juga?

Luhan tak perduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, entah mulai berbisik atau mencela. Kakinya melangkah sendiri mendekati Sehun yang masih pada posisinya. Pemuda yang berada dalam kekangan Sehun juga menatap Luhan lalu berganti menatap Sehun dan tersenyum meremehkan namun, tak di perdulikan Sehun karna ia tengah menatap kosong. Benar-benar banyak yang ia pikirkan namun, banyaknya pemikiran itu, hanya ada satu hal yang sama—Luhan

"Sehun?"

Luhan tak tau ia kerasukan apa dan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia melakukan ini. Tapi, ia tidak ingin melihat kekerasan. Ia tak ingin melihat Sehun yang seperti itu. Mengerikan!

Sehun menoleh merasa sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya dan mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan. Ia lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang tersenyum mengejek kearah mereka dan melepas cengkramannya pada kerah seragam pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Daehyun!" tepat Sehun melepas pemuda tadi dan berbalik menghadap Luhan. 3 orang pemuda yang mungkin teman pemuda bernama Daehyun itu langsung menghampiri dan membantu korban Sehun

Namun, saat teman-temanya ingin membawanya ke UKS, Daehyun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan seringaian

"tidak selamanya kau berkuasa, Oh Sehun." lalu ia beralih menatap Luhan masih dengan seringaiannya sebelum pergi dari sana. Semua orang yang masih berada di sana hanya menatap kaku, bingung, kagum, heran dan banyak lagi. tapi, mereka lebih banyak tidak menyangka ada yang berani mengancam Sehun.

"kau sudah mengambil keputusan." Semua yang berada di sana kembali tercengang dengan mata bulat tak percaya. Yahh.. kecuali komplotan Sehun yang masih diam di tempat. Mereka baru saja mendengar Sehun berbicara, siapapun pasti mendengar karna saat itu keheningan tengah menyapa dan suara Sehun menggema di gym.

"nde?" Luhan yang tak mengerti mengerutkan alis meminta penjelasan lebih. Semua orang di sanapun sama dan rasa penasaran mulai menyerang karna siapapun tau, Sehun berbicara dengan Luhan. itu membuat semua penasaran siapa Luhan bagi Sehun hingga pemuda itu bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun bicara dan melepas pemuda bernama Daehyun tadi.

"kau menghentikanku di sini, itu artinya kau sudah mengambil keputusan." Luhan makin tak mengerti namun, Sehun tiba-tiba mendekapnya, membuatnya kaku dan cemas karna ia sadar mereka masih di kerumuni siswa siswi DO-IHS. Kejadian itu mengundang bisik-bisik siswa siswi, teriakan tidak terima serta beberapa fans Sehun pingsan di tempat. Sementara teman-teman Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Luhan? Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa kecuali diam

"kajjima andwe.."

Kini fans-fans Sehun yang tak pingsan, terduduk menangis meraung-raung melihat Sehun mencium puncuk kepala Luhan

Inikah saatnya? Apa sudah selesai? Apa semuanya sudah terbongkar?

Yeah… tentu saja, semua orang mulai penasaran dan menerka-nerka. Mereka tak perlu lagi menyimpannya. Luhan tak harus mengkhawatirkan orang menganggapnya gay, karna setelah ini semua orang akan beranggapan ia dan Sehun seperti itu. Yeah, tak apa, ia terima karna ia mulai terbiasa. Ternyata, gay itu bisa menular. Dari awal ia tau teman-temannya adalah gay, tapi, ia berusaha menepisnya dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa Baekhyun dan Lay hanya kagum dan mengiginkan wajah yang tampan seperti Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Apa ini kebimbangan yang di rasakan Luhan? Tapi, kenapa? Walaupun sudah ia lewati. kenapa kebimbangan itu tak juga lenyap dari hatinya? Ada perasaan cemas akan sesuatu yang entah apa itu akan terjadi. Dan tentunya Luhan harus meminta penjelasan pada Sehun, kenapa ia memukul pemuda bernama, Daehyun tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang duduk di sampingnyan namun, hanya mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menatapnya "sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Luhan sangat risih karna Sehun hanya tersenyum

Hanya ada mereka di dalam kelas Luhan karna semua penghuni kelas lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas dari pada melihat idola mereka yang memperlakukan Luhan dengan istimewa.

Setelah kejadian di lapangan basket, Luhan meminta Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dan alasan Sehun menyerang Daehyun karna ia mengancam Sehun. Entah dari mana Daehyun tau seputar hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tak terlalu perduli jika semua orang tau hubungannya dan Luhan, malah ia ingin semua orang tau. Tapi, ada alasan lain, dan ia tak menceritakan alasan lainnya kenapa ia menyerang Daehyun pada Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kedua alis Luhan berkerut mulai khawatir melihat Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memandanginya. Luhan berpikir tingkah Sehun seperti cirri-ciri orang gila

"Lu…"

"ne?"

"Lu…" alis Luhan berkerut. Sungguh tingkah Sehun benar-benar abnormal. Luhan mulai memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu dan mengguncang tubuhnya membuat Sehun terheran-heran dan mencekal tangan Luhan agar menghentikan goncangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengusap pelan bahunya yang masih sakit, tapi malah di cengkram lagi oleh Luhan

"menyadarkanmu."

"kau pikir aku tidur atau pingsan, eoh?"

"ani! Kau kerasukan setan."

Dan bel mulainya pelajaran berbunyi, menandakan Sehun harus kembali ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan sinis penghuni kelas yang mulai berdatangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun."yang di panggil hanya bergumam "kenapa tadi pagi kau bersikap aneh?" Sehun menoleh sekilas pada Luhan dan kembali focus menyetir. "Kau seperti… kembali pada awal kita tak saling kenal terlalu jauh." Sehun hanya diam, Luhan masih menunggu jawabannya

Beberaoa menit kemudian, Sehun melirik Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap sebelum menghela napas panjang "aku hanya mempersiapkan diri." Luhan tak mengerti "rencana orang tuaku….. jelas kau bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang tuamu tau bukan?" Luhan terkesikap, benar! Ia melupakan fakta itu. Ia melupakan orang tuanya.

"tadinya aku berpikir untuk mulai membiasakan diri tanpamu." Sehun member jeda "tapi, tetap saja semua memancing emosiku jika mendengar hal yang berkaitan denganmu, aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

"maksudmu?"

Entah perasaan Luhan atau apa, tapi Sehun terlihat panic dan coba mencari alasan. Luhan merasa Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan bersikap seperti itu

"a-ah, aku hanya tidak bisa terima orang menjelek-jelekkanmu. Kau kenapa selalu bertanya dari akar sih?!" kesal Sehun menyembunyikan perasaan paniknya

"hei! Aku hanya bertanya hal yang tak ku mengerti!"

"sudahlah! Aku lapar, lebih baik kita cari tempat makan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tapi, dalam hati ia tau kalau Sehun coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang di sembunyikan pemuda itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya tujuan mereka adalah restoran dengan makanan siap saji yang terletak dekat universitas Chungdong. Tapi, melihat di sebelah restoran itu ada sebuah kedai ramyun, maka mereka lebih memilih ramyun di bandingkan masakan-masakan buatan koki restoran.

Di kedai yang sempit dan pelayanan seadannya itu terasa lebih hangat karna begitu banyak pengunjung serta kebisingan sana-sini. Banyak berbicara dengan keras, entah itu saat memesan, bercanda dengan orang yang makan bersama, atau sekedar asik sendiri. Tidak seperti di restoran siap saji yang ada di sebelah, terasa sangat sunyi dan hampa karna semua orang bersikap layaknya bangsawan.

Sehun menghentikan suapaan ramyun ke mulutnya dan menatap Luhan yang makan dengan semangat 45. Bahkan kuah dan beberapa penggalan ramyunnya berceceran kemana-mana.

"woohh! Inhi zhangath enhak!" tutur Luhan dengan mulut penuh. Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi kiri Luhan yang sedikit belepotan kuah ramyun membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, mendonggak dan menatap Sehun

"istriku makanlah pelan-pelan." Luhan berkedip, membuka mulut hendak protes tapi, berubah jadi senyuman saat melihat Sehun tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu padanya. Luhan menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil tisu, meraih tangan Sehun yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengelap kuah ramyun di pipinya dan membersihkannya dengan tisu yang di ambilnya tadi.

"sudah bersih." Ucap Luhan melepas tangan Sehun lalu menatap mangkuk ramyun Sehun "kenapa tidak habis?" Sehun menatap mangkuknya

"ani, akan ku habiskan kok." Sehun kembali menggenggam sumpitnya dan mulai mengaitkan untaian-untaian ramyun ke sumpit. Satu suapan ramyun mendarat ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit melirik Luhan yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat Sehun mengunyah ramyun itu lalu menatap mankuknya yang sudah kosong.

"uwah… enak sekali…" Sehun hendak kembali memasukan ramyun ke dalam mulutnya namun ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti 'berikan suapan itu untukku, ku mohoooon…'. Sehun melirik ramyun yang ada di sumpitnya lalu menatap Luhan

"kau mau?" Luhan mengangguk semangat tapi, semangatnya langsung runtuh saat Sehun memasukan ramyun yang di tawarkannya tadi untuk Luhan ke mulut. Luhan melihat mangkuk Sehun yang tinggal satu suapan ramyun lagi, ia melihat Sehun mulai mengaitkan untaian ramyun itu ke sumpit dan mengangkatnya. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa, semoga Sehun memberikan yang itu untuknya

"masih mau?" Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan wajah memelas agar yang itu di berikan padanya "raihlah." Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Sehun yang memegang sumpit. Mengarahkan sumpit itu ke mulutnya, namun Sehun berusaha mempertahankan dan menjauhkan sumpitnya dari jangkauan mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan tak menyerah dan terus menahan tangan Sehun dengan tangannya, namun Sehun sangat lincah menggerakan telapaknya hingga Luhan memilih menggenggam telapak Sehun namun Sehun lebih dulu memasukan ramyun itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang kesal.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna ini yang ia inginkan. Mereka tak perduli jika sedang berada di tempat umum hanya karna permainan bodoh itu. Sehun menutup rapat bibirnya agar Luhan tak bisa dengan mudah mengambil ramyun yang belum ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya itu. Luhan menekan kedua pipi Sehun agar bibir pemuda itu sedikit monyong, tapi tidak berguna karna Sehun sangat ahli mempertahankan diri. Semua yang ada di kedai kecil itu kini menatap mereka, namun keduanya tak perduli dan terus pada pendirian mereka untuk mempertahankan dan merebut ramyun.

Luhan melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sehun yang terkatup rapat

"bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya kalau kau menutup rapat mulutmu?" kesal Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lagi

"maka dari itu, beru—mmpph"

Luhan tersenyum menang, Sehun bicara dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih ramyunnya. Luhan mulai menarik-narik untaian ramyun yang masih utuh dalam mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya, namun, Sehun juga tak mau kalah dengan menghalangi lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya dan melindungi ramyun-ramyun itu. Alis Luhan berkerut menandakan betapa sulitnya ia meraih ramyun itu hingga akhirnya seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka dengan deheman. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber deheman sambil mengunyah, meski Luhan hanya mendapat sebagian karna Sehun tak mau kalah.

4 oreang berpakaian rapi serba hitam berdiri di hadapan mereka sebelum membungkuk hormat. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, ia tau siapa orang-orang ini.

"maaf, tuan. Kami di perintahkan untuk membawa anda oleh nyonya dan tuan Oh."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang langsung menganggukkan kepala. Ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, ia merasa ini buruk. Namun, ia harus meyakinkan Sehun kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya sebelum marih Luhan untuk ikut dengannya tapi, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengait lengannya membuat Sehun memberi tatapan bertanya

"aku akan pulang ke rumah, kau temuilah eomma dan appa."

"maaf, noona. Anda juga harus ikut." Sahut salah satu orang berpakaian serba hitam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi, sebutan 'noona' itu sangat menganggu gendang telinganya

"aku? Wae?"

"tuan dan nyonya Xi juga berada di sana, noona. Kami di perintahkan untuk membawa tuan muda dan juga, noona."

Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan.

Apa ini arti dari hal menjanggal di hati Luhan?

Kenapa kedua pihak keluarga bertemu? Ada apa?

Tapi, kalau tuan dan nyonya Xi sudah bertemu dengan tuan dan nyonya Oh. Itu berarti… mereka sudah memberitau rencana itu?

Sehun menelan liur dengan susah payah, menatap Luhan dalam dan mengangguk meyakinkan. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu mereka berjalan di ikuti 4 orang tadi di belakang.

"apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh pergi." Bisik Sehun sebelum mereka memasuki mobil yang di kendarai seorang supir dan membiarkan mobil Sehun di kendarai salah satu dari keempat orang tadi menuju kediaman keluarga, Oh.

,

.

To Be Countinue…

.

Ell note :

Ell ngucapin terimakasih buat yang masih setia dengan FF ini meski makin hari makin gak jelas jalan ceritanya. Terimakasih atas support kalian yang berharga, terimakasih atas pendapat positif kalian, terimakasih buat semuanya.

Mulai ngebosenin yah? Ell tau, karna Ell benar-benar gak mood buat ngetik. Jadi kepikiran buat gak mau lanjutin FF ini. Jadi males!

Dan Namjoo? Jangan benci Namjoo, dia tidak bersalah. Salahin aja orang tuanya Sehun yang labil.

Dan buat yang gak suka FF ini silahkan keluar, dan kalau gak suka Ell note yah gak usah di baca. Gampangkan?

Ini bukan curhat, saya hanya tidak tau harus bicara apa agar lebih akrab dengan kalian yang baca FF ini jadi, saya tulis dan sampaikan apa yang ada di kepala saya. Saya hanya tidak mau, readers saya beranggapan saya penulis yang sangat sombong karna sudah tak membalas review dan tidak pula berkata-kata. Ell note itu sebgai komunikasi saya dengan readers, saya tidak akan melenyapkannya.

Saya lebih memilih note dari pada menjawab pertanyaan readers saya 1/1 karna saya orang yang bicara tanpa di pikir. Saya tidak mau, saya membalas review readers saya dan membuat mereka tersinggung dengan kata-kata saya meski mereka memberi pujian. Dan sekedar anda ingat saja, bicaralah dengan baik karna saya orang yang sensitive. Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat note yang sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaattt panjang khusus buat anda dan penuh dengan ucapan yang entahlah. Tapi, untunglah, FF ini masih harus selesai beberapa hari hingga membuat saya mengurungkan niat saya untuk mengepost note itu bersamaan dengan chapt ini. Lagi, setau saya, orang itu berbeda-beda, jika anda berkata teman anda seperti itu dan saya seperti ini. yaahhh.. itu kan teman anda, bukan saya. Bahkan saya sempat berpikir untuk memberi warning untuk anda agar tak menyentuh karya saya. Saya sangat tau tipikal orang seperti anda, dan saya tidak mau sesuatu yang saya buat dengan hati gembira tersentuh oleh orang seperti anda. Tapi, sudahlah, saya hargai kejujuran anda. Dan sekali lagi, bicaralah dngan baik, karna ucapan anda di chapt sebelumnya cukup membuat mood saya turun untuk melanjutkan FF ini dan membuat readers saya mengeluh. Meski anda berkata 'saran' 'maaf' itu tidak akan saya pandang selama saya merasa anda sedang menyindir. Tapi, sudahlah, saya hargai kejujuran anda . Dan setelah membaca ini, anda ingin membenci saya? Silahkan! Saya tidak perduli :P

Yaudah! Dari pada saya berkata-kata seperti 'wanita', terimakasih buat yang masih setia dengan FF ini.


	16. Part END

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Kris membuka kelopak matanya, merogoh saku jaket dengan mata sayu dan pola ogah-ogahan melihat pesan dari si penganggu tidur.

Sebenarnya dari tadi tidurnya juga sudah dinganggu dengan kedatangan mahkluk-mahkluk tak tau sopan santun yang berkeliaran dalam kamarnya.

…maknae sialan

Kris mengeryit menemukan nama yang jarang tertera di layar smarphonenya dalam bentuk pesan atau panggilan.

-aku butuh bantuan. Datang ke rumahku, tapi jangan sampai terlihat oleh siapapun-

Kris mendudukkan diri melihat teman-temannya juga mendapat pesan yang sama. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum bergegas keluar dari kediaman Wu menaiki kendaraan masing-masing

**.**

DIFFICULT OF STRING

15

Sehun + Luhan

Romance, little bit hurt, family, school life, drama, Shonen-ai

E

**And as a human, saya tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan**

…

Preview…

Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan.

Apa ini arti dari hal menjanggal di hati Luhan?

Kenapa kedua pihak keluarga bertemu? Ada apa?

Tapi, kalau tuan dan nyonya Xi sudah bertemu dengan tuan dan nyonya Oh. Itu berarti… mereka sudah memberitau rencana itu?

Sehun menelan liur dengan susah payah, menatap Luhan dalam dan mengangguk meyakinkan. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu mereka berjalan di ikuti 4 orang tadi di belakang.

"apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh pergi." Bisik Sehun sebelum mereka memasuki mobil yang di kendarai seorang supir dan membiarkan mobil Sehun di kendarai salah satu dari keempat orang tadi menuju kediaman keluarga, Oh.

…**D.O.S 15**

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri kaku melihat keluarga mereka telah berkumpul. Keduanya enggan membuka suara atau melakukan sesuatu guna memberitau kedatangan mereka.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang menatap lurus kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu beralih menatap tangan Luhan yang terkepal sebelum menggenggamnya membuat si pemilik menoleh.

"aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu. Sekalipun itu keinginanmu. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi, hhh..." Sehun menghela napas, kembali menatap tangan mereka yang berkaitan "aku benar-benar tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana bangun pagiku tanpa melihatmu." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang langsung memalingkan wajah. Sehun tersenyum meski ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"ayo lakukan!"

Luhan menoleh namun tiba-tiba ia di tarik oleh Sehun menuju kearah orang tua mereka.

Lama bercakap-cakap, akhirnya keempat orang dewasa di sana menyadari keberadaan mereka saat Sehun dan Luhan berdiri di belakang sofa kosong yang di himpit kedua sofa tempat orang tua duduk.

"oh, kalian sudah datang ?." Sambut Key langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Ia hendak menyentuh bahu Sehun namun pemuda itu langsung menepis tangannya membuat Jinki ikut berdiri. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Luhan memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun beralih menatap kedua mertuanya. Luhan? Entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun karna perang batin yang ia alami saat ini. Sebagian dirinya menyetujui rencana ini, tapi, sebagian lagi tidak.

Hhhh…..

"langsung bicara ke intinya."

Key menganga dengan wajah berseri. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun bicara setelah terakhir kalinya 12 tahun lalu. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat mengetahui Sehun tak tutup mulut lagi padanya, ia hendak memeluk Sehun namun pemuda itu beringsut mundur mengingatkan Key sebuah fakta bahwa ini bukan saatnya. Ia lalu manatap Luhan yang masih menatap lurus ke depan lalu menyuru mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di depan mereka.

"beberapa waktu yang lalu, kita sudah membicarakan ini." Jinki memulai dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Sehun dan Luhan. "kami juga sudah memberitau orang tua Luh—"

"jangan bertele-tele. Katakana, apa yang kita lakukan di sini." Potong Sehun saat Jinki melanjutkan. Jinki terlihat menghela napas dan bersandar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang tua Luhan, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"ekhem!" dehem Kyuhyun menarik perhatian kedua anak muda di sana "aku juga tidak suka bertele-tele. Jadi, maksud kedatangan kami kesini, ingin menjemput Luhan." tak ada yang terkejut dan tetap pada ekspresi wajah masing-masing. Mereka sudah tau ini akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun berdiri diikuti Sungmin yang langsung berjalan kearah Luhan dan Sehun.

"jadi, presdir dan nyonya, Oh. Kami harus segera permisi dulu. Penerbangan ke China sedikit lagi lepas landas. Dan ide kalian benar-benar brilian karna ini solusi untuk pihak kita masing-masing." Tutur Kyuhyun. Key dan Jinki ikut berdiri

"tidak masalah presdir Xi, saya mengerti jika kalian tak bisa berlama-lama. Terimakasih atas kerjasamannya dan jangan sungkan kalau ingin berkunjung kemari, bagimanapun kan kita pernah menjadi besan." Tawa menengahi sebelum Jinki melanjutkan "saya harap, saat pernikahan Sehun kalian bisa hadir. Dan saya harap Luhan juga segera menemukan gadis yang baik untuknya kelak."

"yeah, terimakasih atas do'anya presdir Oh. Ah, Luhan akan menghadiri sidangnya. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Senang bekerjasama dengan anda." Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjabat tangan dengan Key dan Jinki sebelum beralih menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang masih duduk diam.

"ayo, Luhan." Sungmin menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan agar pemuda itu segera berdiri. Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan langsung melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari Luhan dan memeluk Luhan. Daeri tadi ia berusaha menahan diri agar tak segera beranjak dari sana dan membawa lari Luhan. Ia coba terus mendengar percakapan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah ia perkirakan rencananya

"SEHUN!" Pekik Key melihat tingkah anaknya.

"siapapun tidak akan ku biarkan membawa, Luhan!" pekik Sehun tak kala keras. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan membuat pemuda itu kesulitan bernapas

"Sehun?" lirih Luhan dalam pelukan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun "kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak boleh pergi." Ucap Sehun menggebu.

Key dan Jinki yang geram melihat tingkah anak mereka menghampiri Sehun dan berusaha melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Kedua orang tua Luhan juga ikut-ikutan menarik Luhan dari pelukan Sehun membuat Sehun menggila dan menendang siapa saja yang berani mendekat. Sebenarnya bisa saja Luhan melawan, tapi ia masih bimbang ingin ikut orang tuanya atau tetap bersama Sehun? Oh, ayolah, kalau ia ikut orang tuanya. Ia akan memiliki kehidupan yang normal. Tapi, ada rasa ketidak inginan meninggalkan Sehun yang begitu kuat dalam dirinya. Sungguh ini menyulitkan Luhan

"Kalian! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian, eoh?! Kalian memaksa kami untuk menikah, kami melakukannya. Dan sekarang! Kalian ingin kami berpisah?! Seharusnya kalian lakukan itu dari awal! Kalau hanya ingin akhir kami yang tersakiti, kenapa harus merencanakan semuanya?! Kalian para orang tua yang egois!" teriak Sehun menggebu-gebu yang kini sudah kembali berdiri di belakang sofa menatap para orang tua yang kewalahan karna sudah tua.

"SIWON!" teriak Jinki. Tak lama seorang bodyguard berbadan kekar mendatangi ruang keluarga itu di ikuti bodyguard lainnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi Siwon sedang mengintip, begitupun beberapa pelayan kediaman Oh yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Sehun yang melihat pesuru Jinki mulai berdatangan segera melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Membawanya lari namun di hadang beberapa penjaga yang di beri kode oleh Jinki

"MINGGIR!" Teriak Sehun mendorong penjaga-penjaga itu namun mereka dengan gesit menghindar dan tetap menghalangi Sehun

"maaf tuan muda. Kami hanya melaksanakan perintah, maafkan kami." tutur salah satu penjaga seraya menghindari Sehun yang berusaha menendang dan mendorong mereka namun tangan kanannya tak lepas dari lengan kiri Luhan.

"kalau begitu, PATUHI PERINTAHKU! MINGGIR!" Bentak Sehun

"maafkan kami tuan muda."

"Sehun!." Sehun menoleh ke kanan merasa tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Luhan. Pemuda berdarah China yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini di angkat oleh Siwon menuju orang tuanya. Sehun tak tau bagaimana jelasnya genggaman tangan itu bisa terlepas.

"LUHAN!" Sehun hendak menghampiri Luhan yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan orang tuanya namun para penjaga tadi langsung mencekal kedua tangan Sehun, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak kearah Luhan dan terus berontak dalam cekalan para penjaga.

"maafkan kami tuan muda."

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang menyapa indera pendengarnya sebelum Sehun merasa sesuatu mengenai tengkuknya hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ia sempat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan raut wajah sendu. Benar-benar ia merasa tak berguna dan tak bisa menepati perkataannya pada Luhan. Ia membiarkan Luhan pergi.

**.**

**.D.O.S.**

**.**

Sehun memicingkan mata merasa kepalanya berkedut-kedut. Tangannya terarah memegangi kepala dan mata elang meliknya menelusuri linkup ruang tempatnya berada.

Cklek!

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak ada niat menoleh saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia masih merasa pusing dan butuh waktu mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada di sini.

"oh, kau sudah bangun?." Sehun sedikit memutar kepalanya mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak terlalu asing di telinganya. Sehun mengerutkan alis melihat gadis yang tak biasa bersapa dengannya kini berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"kata ahjuma, kalau bangun nanti kau harus minum ini." Gadis itu—Namjoo—mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur Sehun dan memberikannya pada Sehun yang tengah berusaha untuk duduk. Bukannya langsung mengambil mangkuk, Sehun malah kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke isi ruangan dengan mata memicing. Ia terheran-heran, ini memang kamarnya, kamarnya dan Luhan. Tapi, kenapa saat bangun malah Namjoo yang pertama kali di lihatnya? Kemana Luhannya?

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Namjoo sadar dengan tingkah Sehun. Namun pemuda itu diam dan tetap mengedarkan pandangan. Ia juga hendak menuruni ranjang, tapi Namjoo langsung mencegahnya "kau belum terlalu pulih. Pasti kepalamu terasa pusing bukan? Ayo, berbaring saja." Namjoo menyentuh Sehun dan mendapat tepisan tangan dari pemuda itu. Sehun menatapnya tajam membuat Namjoo beringsut mundur sedikit takut.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam sana hingga ia beralih keluar kamar memanggil nama Luhan sambil memegangi kepala berjalan pelan-pelan. "Luhan? Kau di mana?..."

"Luhan?"

"Se-Sehun." yang di panggil tak memperdulikan Namjoo dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur

"Luhan?"

"Se-Sehun, Luhan tidak ada." Sehun berbalik. Ia memicingkan mata menatap Namjoo "ka-kata Ahjuma, Luhan sudah kembali ke China." Namjoo menunduk melihat tatapan memicing Sehun berubah tajam. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan kembali ke China. Tapi, melihat reaksi Sehun membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Kepala Sehun yang tadinya terkulai malas-malasan, kini ia tegakkan dengan bola mata yang tak focus. Ia tak perduli dengan sakit kepala saat semua syaraf otaknya mengembalikan semua ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Ia langsung berlari keluar rumah sambil meneriakan nama Luhan. Namjoo kaget akan teriakan menggelegar Sehun langsung menyusul pemuda itu yang berlari tanpa alas kaki di pinggir jalan.

"LUHAN! LUHAN! TUNGGU AKU! LUHAN!" Sehun tak perduli jika orang menganggapnya gila atau pita suaranya yang terancam rusak. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Luhan, ia harus berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menyusul Luhan kebandara. Entah ia tau atau tidak pesawat yang di tumpangi Luhan sudah lepas landas tadi malam.

Sebuah mobil yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan Sehun terhenti. Key keluar dari mobil terheran-heran bingung apa yang terjadi. Wanita itu beralih menatap Namjoo yang tertinggal jauh di belakang Sehun.

"ahjuma, kejar Sehun, ahjuma." Tanpa bertanya situasi karna kebingungan, Key langsung berlari menyusul Sehun namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik kearah mobilnya. Hehh…. Kenapa harus repot berlari kalau kau membawa mobil?

Orang-orang di pinggir jalan di buat heran dengan aksi 3 orang itu. Key morogoh tasnya mengambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang sambil mengendarai mobil mensejajarkan laju lari Sehun. Kalau bertindak sendiri akan sangat memalukan karna sekarang mereka telah berada di pusat kota dan Sehun benar-benar tidak perduli dengan orang-orang sekitar yang menganggapnya gila. Ia hanya terus berlari dan berteriak. Namjoo sudah menyerah dan terduduk di trotoar sambil menggenggam alas kaki Sehun yang hendak ia berikan pada si pemilik namun ia tak sanggup mengejar pemuda itu. Key? Ia terperangkap di jalan yang padat oleh pejalan kaki hingga mengharuskannya menyetir pelan-pelan dan rela kehilangan jejak Sehun yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sehun terus berlari, ia tak merasa kakinya lelah atau keringat yang beringsut keluar membasahi bajunya. Ia hanya memikirkan Luhan, hanya Luhan. Ia bahkan tak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak dan mencacinya atau stand-stand di pinggir jalan yang sempat di senti olehnya dan membuat si penjual mengadu. Semuanya tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus mengejar semangat hidupnya. Ia tak mau hidup seperti dulu, dimana di kehidupan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun yang seperti robot

Ia bahkan tak perduli seberapa jauh bandara Incheon dengan pemukiman Gangnam. Ia akan tetap berjuang dengan kedua kakinya yang tak kenal lelah asalkan itu untuk Luhan.

"tuan muda Sehun!"

Sehun bahkan menulikan telinganya saat beberapa orang yang sudah pasti pesuru orang tuanya berteriak dan mengejarnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menggunakan mobil hingga dapat mengejar dan menahannya. Ia berontak

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!1 LUHAAAAANNN! LUHAAANNN!"

Orang-orang berlalu lalang berhenti menyaksikan kejadian itu, bahkan ada juga yang mengambil gambar atau video dan mengirim ke internet membuat beberapa wartawan mulai berdatangan untuk meliput kejadian itu. Oh Sehun? Putra tunggal dari pemilik Volswagen grup sekaligus cucu dari Enzo Ferrari pemilik Scuderia yang terkenal itu, siapa tidak mengenalnya?

Entah apa yang akan di tayangkan berita TV atau surat kabar tentang perusahaan dan anak itu melihat tingkah memalukannya. Sehun yang tadinya masih berontak kini melemas dan menangis sambil menyebut nama Luhan. Hal langkah yang tak pernah di saksikan oleh siapapun yang mengenal sosok Sehun si pangeran es kutub.

**.**

**.D.O.S.**

**.**

Other side

Pluw….

Seorang menyalakan TV di depan pemuda yang menatap lurus ke TV itu. Hanya saja, tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong. Namun, melihat berita yang di tayangkan di TV, pemuda itu langsung bereaksi dan kali ini fokusnya benar-benar ke TV. Suara di sana begitu bising membuatnya hanya bisa menangkap beberapa penggal kalimat yang di sampaikan reporter. Matanya melihat dengan jelas pemuda yang di kerumuni beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau dan menangis, mulutnya terlihat menyebut sesuatu yang sama berualang-ulang.

Pemuda itu—Luhan—bisa menangkap si reporter berkata bahwa Sehun—pemuda yang ada di TV—memiliki gangguan jiwa. Ia terus memanggil seseorang yang di yakini kekasihnya sambil menangis. Beberapa orang di sana juga ikut di mintai komentar. Ada yang mungkin terlalu banyak menonton drama TV berkata kalau hubungan Sehun dan kekasihnya itu di tentang orang tua lalu kekasihnya pergi dan Sehun berniat mengejar namun di cegah orang tuanya. Tapi, itu memang benar, hanya saja, Luhan tidak tau mereka di tentang atau tidak. Mereka di pisahkan

Reporter juga berkata ini berdampak untuk perusahaan karna bagaimanapun Sehun adalah pewaris satu-satunya. Lalu, bagimana nasib Volswagen grup bahkan Scuderia jika Sehun benar-benar memiliki masalah kejiwaan?

Kini Luhan melihat Sehun di angkat orang-orang yang Luhan yakin pesuru Jinki ke dalam mobil. Beberapa wartawan terlihat menempel di kaca mobil guna mencari informasi, tapi Luhan tak bisa melihat kelanjutannya karna orang tadi mematikan TV.

Luhan kalut. Matanya berkeliaran ke kiri dan kanan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa sebuah pukulan di dada melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti itu.

"hhh…. Aku harap, kau memikirkannya lagi. Kalian sama-sama bodoh. Dan entah kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah bodoh kalian. Ck!" pemuda itu—Kris—berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya sebelum menoleh pada Luhan "kalau sudah memutuskan. Hubungi aku atau Kai." lalu ia keluar dari ruangan yang di tempati Luhan.

**.**

**.D.O.S.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

3 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Pemuda itu terkulai lemas di atas meja makan. Ada begitu banyak menu favoritenya tersaji di sana, namun tak satupun yang tersentuh sendok makan si pemuda. Kepala dan tangannya berada di atas meja dengan mata tertutup yang di liputi lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan badanya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. 3 bulan belakangan ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, ia hanya berdiam diri layaknya mayat hidup.

Nafas lemahnya terdengar oleh wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi menatap sendu sang putra. Putranya memiliki raga, namun seakan tak ada jiwa yang bersemayam dalam tubuh kurusnya.

"Sehun-ah…." Setetes liquid menganak sungai di pipi Key, namun segera di hapusnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak pantas menangis karna ialah yang membuat putranya seperti ini. Ia hanya pantas di hukum dan menyaksikan putranya seperti mayat hidup benar-benar bukan hukuman yang ia inginkan.

Key merasa gagal jadi orang tua. Sekeras dan sekuat apapun ia meyakinkan Sehun kalau ia tidak menentangnya dan Luhan. Ia hanya ingin mereka memiliki hidup yang benar berdampingan dengan wanita. Bukan pria dengan pria.

Kakeknya menikahkan mereka agar Kyuhyun tak perlu menukar uang yang di tanamkan Enzo pada XIX dan menjalin kerjasama tanpa tentangan dari pihak manapun karna semua pemilik saham akan beranggapan kedua perusahaan akan tetap di satukan walau mereka menentang karna hubungan anak mereka. Beberapa cabang perusahaan memang di satukan, tapi, mereka masih kekurangan dana untuk proyek baru yang akan di galuti kedua perusahaan itu hingga alasan Luhan tak bisa memberi keturunan menjadi kunci alasan para orang tua. Lagi pula, dari awal, ini hanya ide yang di cetuskan dan di junjung oleh Enzo. Sementara kedua pihak orang tua hanya ikut karna di butakan kekuasaan. Dan merasa tidak puas, anak mereka menjadi korban.

Key sudah tak perduli lagi dengan berita seputar perusahaan dan nama keluarga yang tercemar di luar sana. Ia tidak perduli media masa berkata Luhan dan Sehun di paksa menjadi gay oleh orang tua mereka dan setelah itu mereka di pisahkan karna gay tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Yeah, tentu saja setelah kejadian Sehun yang berlari sepanjang jalan layaknya orang gila mengundang keingintahuan para pemburu berita. Dan usaha mereka tidak sia-sia dengan adanya berita entah itu perusahaan, Sehun, kedua orang tua atau,,, Luhan yang menghilang.

Benar!

Jika Luhan ada di rumahnya, Key akan segera menemui anak itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Sehun hingga ia tak perlu menyaksikan putranya menjadi mayat hidup. Namun, sayangnya Luhan tak bersama orang tuanya. Keluarga Luhan juga terpuruk karna kehilangan anak mereka. Semua benar-benar kecau. Orang tua Luhan tak tau persis bagaimana kejadian malam itu saat mereka kehilangan Luhan.

Tak bertemu Luhan saja Sehun sudah seperti ini, apa lagi meminta mereka bercerai? Cih! Jika Key orang tua yang tak punya hati. Mungkin ia sudah melakukannya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, selain Key masih punya hati, Luhan belum menandatangani surat cerainya karna masalah hilangnya anak itu.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Namjoo di batalkan karna mereka tak memiliki bukti persetujuan Luhan sebagai istri pertama. Lagi pula, Jonghyun mempercayai berita Sehun memiliki gangguan jiwa setelah di tinggal Luhan dan ia tak mau anaknya menikah dengan orang sakit jiwa. Key dan Jinki tidak perduli kontrak dengan Hyundai grup di batalkan karna mereka lebih peduli pada Sehun.

Sehun tak masuk sekolah selama 3 bulan, makan dari cairan yang di suntikan ke tubuhnya karna Sehun sama sekali tak mau makan walau di paksa, saat malam, Sehun memang menutup mata, tapi, Key tau ia tak bisa tidur.

Beberapa kali Key berkunjung ke kamar Sehun tengah malam dan menyaksikan putranya itu menangis sambil menatap layar Smartphonenya yang menampilkan gambar Luhan. Anaknya benar-benar mencintai Luhan hingga ingin mati saat pemuda itu tak di sampingnya dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Key merasa ia orang tua yang keterlaluan.

Para pelayan membaringkan Sehun di ranjangnya. Matanya tertutup, tapi Key tau ia tidak sedang tidur, hanya terlalu lelah atau mungkin lemah membuka mata. Key menutup mulut menahan isak tangis yang hendak lolos dari mulutnya. Sudah ia katakana ia tak pantas menangis, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Sehun benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan, kalau bukan suntikan-suntikan obat dari dokter. Mungkin Sehun sudah tak bersamannya lagi saat ini.

"nyonya…" seorang pelayan masuk dan langsung menghadap Key "ada teman-teman tuan muda yang ingin bertemu tuan muda." Tanpa bertanya, Key tau siapa saja teman yang di maksud. 1 bulan setelah kejadian memalukan di jalan, Key bahkan tak mengizinkan teman-temannya datang berkunjung karna menurutnya teman-teman Sehun juga bisa jadi penghalang dan menentangnya seperti Sehun malam itu, ia mengira teman-temannyalah yang mempengaruhi Sehun jadi suka menentangnya seperti malam itu.

Namun, lama kelamaan keadaan Sehun semakin kacau hingga Key tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini kali pertama teman-teman Sehun kembali berkunjung setelah semua usaha mereka 1 bulan setelah kejadian itu sia-sia karna Key tetap melarang hingga mereka menyerah.

"suru mereka masuk." Ucap Key tanpa melihat si pelayan yang langsung pergi guna melaksanakan perintah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, teman-teman Sehun memasuki kamar di mana Sehun dan Key berada.

Mereka mendekat keranjang Sehun dan langsung terdiam kaku dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Sehun selama 3 bulan, dan pemandangan manusia itu tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Bahkan mereka ragu menyebut Sehun manusia atau seharusnya…. mayat.

"ahjuma tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa." teman-teman Sehun menatap Key "dia tidak mau makan dan melakukan sesuatu. Ia hanya menyiksa diri selama 3 bulan belakang. Tidak! Bukan ia yang menyiksa diri, tapi aku yang menyiksanya." Key terisak "aku yang telah membuat putraku seperti ini." Key terisak lagi

Baekhyun yang masih sama posisinya saat ada Chanyeol hendak menghampiri namun Chanyeol langsung menrik pemuda itu kembali dalam rengkuhannya, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata. Lama-lama ia bosan juga kalau terus di perlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan ia pikir semua anggota tubuhnya hanya di pergunakan untuk Chanyeol karna semua yang ingin di lakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti langsung mengambil alih dan ia hanya perlu berdiri di dekat pemuda jangkung itu tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Semua anggota tubuhnya hanya boleh bergerak untuk melayani Chanyeol. Tidak yang lain.

Dan niat ingin menenangkan Key tadi, Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol tak perlu mengambil alih karna Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya. Key terisak di pelukan Kyungsoo sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri "ahjuma, ini bukan salah ahjuma. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sehun hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan."

Key tak perduli dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"ahjuma! Boleh kami membawa Sehun? Kelihatannya dia akan mati."

PLAK!

Satu pukulan keras Kris layangkan di kepala Kai yang seenaknya berkata. Key sampai melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih bernapas. Teman Sehun yang satu itu sedikit phabbo menurut Key.

"kenapa kau memukulku?" Kai memegang belakang kepalanya yang tadi terhuyung kedepan karna pukulan Kris dan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah aneh.

"makannya jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau mendoakan Sehun mati? Phabbo!"

"aku tidak mendo'akannya—"

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing kecuali Sehun tentunya. Kai dan Kris langsung terdiam.

Key mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi di keheningan setelah teriakan Baekhyun.

"ahjuma keluar dulu, sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu berisik." Ucap Key hendak berlalu di balik pintu

"ahjuma." Panggil Kyungsoo membuat Key berhenti dan menoleh "bolehkah kami mengajak Sehun keluar?" Key mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap semua teman Sehun yang terlihat ingin mengutarakan hal yang sama. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sehun

"mungkin dia terlalu penat di dalam ruangan. Siapa tau, dengan menghirup udara segar di luar bisa membuat kondisinya lebih baik." Tutur Kyungsoo membujuk "percayalah pada kami, ahjuma. Sehun akan baik-baik saja bersama kami." Tambah Kyungsoo cepat melihat Key yang sepertinya tak akan mengizinkan mereka.

"hhh…. Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Segeralah kembali sebelum siang." Dengan itu, Key berlalu di balik pintu meninggalkan teman-teman Sehun yang langsung berteriak senang dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mengerikan."

"bisa ku bayangkan saat ia membuka mata dan bola matanya menjadi merah."

"ya, dia terlihat seperti vampire. Kulitnya juga sangat dingin."

"kita seperti membawa mayat."

Ketiga orang lainnya terus berkomentar sambil menatap Sehun yang duduk di jok kedua. Kai bahkan sampai merinding dengan ucapannya sendiri mengumpamakan mereka membawa mayat.

"Sehun? Kau bisa mendengarku?." Ucap Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Sehun namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari pemuda lemas itu. Semua yang ada di dalam mobil hanya menghela napas.

"aku yakin, Luhan akan langsung lari kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Ia pasti ketakutan karna mengira kau mayat hidup." Ucap Kai yang langsung melotot melihat pergerakan di kelopak mata Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kris yang penasaran sedikit melirik kaca spion dalam dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan menyetir. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Waah,, sayang sekali, mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil yang sama.

"Sehun? Sehun?." Kyungsoo memegang pundak Sehun ketika mata pemuda itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Sehun mengerjab lemah dan berusaha menatap orang di sekitarnya namun, nyatanya mata sayu itu hanya bisa menatap langit-langit mobil. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terlalu lemah untuk di gerakan.

"apa?." sepertinya, dari semua orang di sana. Hanya Kai yang mengerti gerak-gerik Sehun membuat yang lain terheran-heran dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu. "apa? Kau ingin bilang apa?." Kai berdiri dari kursinya di jok depan dan berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap belakang menatap Sehun yang terus menggerakan bibirnya meskipun susah.

"uwaa? Uwa apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun!." Kai mengerutkan alis. Terdengar helaan napas dari Sehun sebelum matanya tertutup kembali "kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Sehun?." Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai. Pemuda berkulit semakin pucat itu mengangguk lemah

"apa? Apa yang kau butuhkan?." Kyungsoo merasa seperti bicara sendiri karna Sehun tak menanggapinya. Yah, setidaknya pemuda itu bisa membuka mata bukan? Tapi, ia tak melakukannya.

"Kau butuh Luhan?." Sehun langsung mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapan Kris. Sepertinya Kris cepat tanggap saat Kai menyebut nama Luhan tadi dan Sehun langsung bereaksi. Ternyata benar, Sehun akan langsung bereaksi jika menyinggung soal Luhan.

"hhh… makannya kau jangan jadi orang yang hemat bicara dan memilih orang untuk membuka mulut. Akhirnya kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara."

PLAK!

"YAK! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" protes Kai menatap Kris yang baru saja melayangkan telapak tangan kanannya di kepala Kai.

"itu karna kau bicara tidak di saring dulu."

"tidak perlu! Itu kenyataan bukan? Sehun tidak bisa bicara karna dia pelit membuka mulutnya." Kris hendak melayangkan lagi telapaknya namun Kai segera menghindar tapi—

PLAK!

Kai langsung menoleh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi bodoh setelah ini

"ke-kenapa kau juga memukulku?." Kai tidak membentak seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pada Kris saat pemuda jangkung itu memukulnya. Ia malah berkata dengan nada lembut pada Kyungsoo si pelaku pemukulan barusan.

"karna Kris tidak memukulmu." Kai beralih menatap Kris yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang tidak akan membalas atau protes berlebihan kalau dengan Kyungsoo, harusnya dari tadi saja Kris gunakan Kyungsoo untuk memukulnya. Kai langsung berbalik dan duduk dengan raut wajah kesal di kursinya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda Sehun memasuki sebuah rumah yang diikuti Kai dan Kris di belakangnya. Rumah itu terasa familiar, suasananya begitu terasa bagi Sehun hingga ia tak perlu membuka mata guna melihat rumah siapa itu. Kursi roda yang di naikinya terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ia lalu mendengar suara Kyungsoo di belakangnya

"kau bilang, kau membutuhkan Luhan bukan?" Sehun membuka mata hingga ia dapat melihat sebuah pintu di hadapannya. "dia ada di dalam. Temuilah." Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu bercat hitam itu lalu pergi bersama Kai dan Kris meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di depan pintu.

Sehun sendiri sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan. Teman-temannya benar-benar sialan. Mereka itu, bisakah memberitaunya dulu kalau ia akan bertemu Luhan? Tak taukah mereka kalau Sehun belum mempersiapkan dirinya. Dan lagi, apa mereka yang menyembunyikan Luhan? Tapi, kenapa selama ini tidak memberitau dan membiarkannya tampak menyedihkan seperti ini? Ah, mereka memang tak bisa memberitaunya karna kekangan Key. Ck! Bagaimana kau melupakan itu Oh Sehun?

Oh Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa jika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Luhan yang berdiri di sana. Sehun panic dan gugup, entah kekuatan dari mana tangannya yang lemah bisa ia gunakan untuk memutar kursi roda membelakangi pintu. Ia tak siap, ia akan segera meledak jika tiba-tiba melihat Luhan.

Bukan apa, ia memang merindukan pemuda itu. Tapi, mereka tidak bertemu cukup lama_ tidak! Menurut Sehun 3 bulan itu sangat sangaaaaaaat lama. Ia takut, tubuhnya yang belum bisa di gerakan secara bebas karna terlalu sering diam tiba-tiba menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan meskipun ia tak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia bisa karna melihat Luhan? Semangat hidupnya, ia takut beberapa syaraf tubuhnya patah karna gerakan tiba-tiba dan akhirnya yang paling ia takutkan, itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya ia memeluk Luhan. Ini semua gara-gara teman-temannya.

Cklek…

Sehun menahan napas. Ya Tuhan! Benarkan Luhan ada di belakangnya?

"nu-nuguya?" suara itu, Sehun benar-benar merindukannya. Oh, andai kau tau Luhan? Jika Sehun tak dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia pasti sudah menerjangmu dengan pelukan dan mengutarakan semua rasa rindunya selama ini terhadapmu.

Sementara Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Sehun menatap orang yang duduk di kursi roda dengan intens. Ia tidak berpikir kalau itu Sehun karna fisik Sehun yang sangat berubah. Tapi, ia coba menebak

"Se—Sehun?" ia hanya menebak karna nama orang itu yang selalu di pikirkan dan di ucapkannya selama ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa orang di kursi roda itu sedikit tersentak membuatnya penasaran dan berjalan ke depan guna melihat wajah si pemuda hingga saat itu pula ia membeku. Napasnya tercekat dengan mulut dan mata terbuka lebar.

Sehun sendiri tak jauh beda dengan Luhan. Ia juga tercekat tapi mata dan mulutnya tak terbuka lebar. Ia hanya menatap dan menelusuri tubuh Luhan dengan mata sayunya. Luhannya masih sama, hanya sedikit kurus, apa dia makan dengan benar? Oh Sehun, bahkan kondisimu saja seperti ini kau masih memikirkan Luhan makan dengan benar atau tidak? Aigoo! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemandangan Sehun. Ada yang aneh dari Luhan, maksudnya tubuh Luhan.

Benar

Sehun bahkan dapat merasakan itu saat Luhan menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Sesuatu yang aneh itu tepat menyentuh kaki Sehun, tapi ia tak memikirkannya karna tangan pemuda pucat itu bergerak guna membalas pelukan Luhan. Jangan tanya dari mana ia mendapat energy melakukan itu, tentu saja dari Luhan. Bukankah ia pernah berkata kalau Luhan adalah sumber kehidupannya?

"mianhae, mianhae, mianhae karna aku diam saja saat mereka membawaku." Ini yang tidak Sehun inginkan, Luhan hanya berkata maaf sambil menangis saat bertemu dan ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu bahkan untuk mempererat pelukannya agar Luhan lebih tenang

"mianhae karna membiarkanmu di pukuli para penjaga dan aku diam saja." Sehun memejamkan mata, ia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu, ia tak butuh maaf Luhan karna Luhan tidak salah. Tak ada yang harus di maafkan

"mianhae karna membiarkanmu memperjuangkan semuanya sendiri malam itu."

Berhenti, ku mohon, berhenti mengungkitnya.

"mianhae karna tidak berani menemuimu selama ini karna kebimbanganku."

Berhenti!

"mianhae karna membuatmu seperti ini."

Lu, kumohon berhenti mengucapkan maaf.

"mianhae karna baru menyadarinya…" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sehun bisa melihat aliran sungai kecil di pipi Luhan. Hatinya mencolos melihat itu karna Luhan tak pernah menangis di hadapannya, tangan yang tadi memeluk Luhan kini beralih meraih wajah Luhan guna mengusap sisa-sisa air mata pemuda itu, membuat si pemuda pemilik hati Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"saranghae.."

Dengan kata itu Sehun kembali membeku, tangan yang tadi berada di pipi Luhan kini terdiam di udara karna pipi pemuda bermata rusa itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya dengan bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat namun Sehun masih membeku tak berkedip, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu juga tak bernapas membuat Luhan khawatir.

Apa ini mimpi?

Luhan… mencintainya? Benarkah cintanya terbalaskan? Benarkah ini? Oh Tuhan, jika ini hanya mimpi. Sehun harap ia tak akan bangun selamanya.

"Sehun?! Sehun?! Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut, Oh Sehun!" Luhan terus mengguncang tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda itu sadar sepenuhnya kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata, tapi, ia masih ragu. Apa telinganya baik-baik saja? Masihkah berfungsi dengan baik? Entahlah, Sehun harap Luhan mengulangi kalimat tadi agar ia yakin kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"eum? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Sehun bergumam menggerak-gerakan bibirnya. Sehun mengehela napas panjang

"u-ulanghih" ucap Sehun susah payah. Sungguh, ini pertama kali suaranya keluar selama 3 bulan. See? Bahkan pita suaranya yang kaku kini melunak di hadapan Luhan

"ulangi apa?" Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan mengusap pipinya

"sa-satu kal—imat tadih" Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. Ia terlihat berpikir sambil menatap lekat mata sayu Sehun hingga dapat membaca maksud dari pemuda itu dan membuang muka setelah menemukannya, namun tak melepas belaian Sehun di pipinya.

"tidak ada siaran ulang." Ucapnya ketus, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"ti—dak apa-apa, hhh…. It-u artinyah, akuh ti-dak salah, dengar." Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dan hendak protes namun telunjuk Sehun langsung menempel di depan bibirnya, membuat Luhan terdiam menatap pemuda itu

"na-doh sa-saranghae.." Sehun tersenyum dengan lembut lagi, Luhan ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya Luhan berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan pintu bercat hitam tadi. Tidak enak juga di perhatikan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di sekitar mereka tadi.

"apa eomma, eum, maksudku ahjuma tau kau—"

"kenaphah memanghilnya ahjumamah? Di-dia masih mertuamu." Sebenarnya Sehun tak mau mengakui kalau Key masih mertua Luhan, mngingat perlakuan wanita itu 3 bulan lalu memisahkan mereka. Tapi, bagaimanapun kenyataannya Key adalah eommannya dan mertua Luhan. Mereka tidak bercerai bukan?

"jadi, apa eomma tau kau kesini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa di sini dengan keadaan seperti itu? Lagi pula, dari mana kau tau aku ada di sini? Ah iya, apa kau sudah makan? Kau terlihat sangat kurus, tidak! Kau bahkan terlihat akan mati—"

"Luhan!." Luhan langsung membungkam mulutnya melihat Sehun yang memegangi kepala. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bersimpuh di lantai menghadap Sehun.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya melihat Sehun yang terus memegangi kepala. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Luhan

"tanyakan satu satuh." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan "a-aku belum makanh." Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, hanya itu yang dapat ia jawab sekarang karna memang benar, ia belum makan dan kelaparan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada di rambutnya dan meletakan tangan mereka yang terpaut di atas paha Sehun.

"sebenarnya selama ini kau makan dengan benar atau tidak? Rasanya tanganku bisa langsung menembus tulangmu." Luhan menatap tangan Sehun. "heum, baiklah, tunggu sebentar, biar aku ambilkan makanan untukmu." Luhan hendak beranjak namun Sehun menahannya karna dari tadi ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"sebelum itu, a-akuh ing-in bertanya." Luhan kembali bersimpuh, Sehun melirik kebawah tubuh Luhan "pe-perutmu kenapa?" Luhan menatap perutnya sebelum memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"ah, aku lupa." Sehun mengerutkan alis, Luhan terlihat sangat senang "kau tidak perlu menikahi Namjoo untuk mendapat keturunan. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Sehun bingung, kalau penuturan Luhan yang kedua ia mengerti, tapi yang pertama?

"aku sedang mengandung." Mata Sehun yang sedari tadi sayu tiba-tiba melebar sempurna. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"kau bilang apa tadi?" bahkan Sehun heran sendiri dengan cara bicaranya yang tiba-tiba lancar. Luhan tersenyum makin lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi depannya

"ck! Kenapa kau selalu meminta siaran ulang?." Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada "ku bilang aku sedang mengandung, mengandung anakmu." Kesalnya, Sehun masih bengong. Bagimana bisa? Luhan? Diakan seorang pria..

"a-aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Luhan memberikan deatglear pada Sehun "m-maksudku, kau... kau kan seorang namja." beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertahan dengan ekspresi masing-masing hingga Luhan yang lebih dulu mengubah raut wajahnya seperti menahan tawa, dan detik berikutnya tawa pemuda itu benar-benar lepas membuat Sehun terheran-heran seperti orang bodoh

"hahahaha… aduh, Sehun.." Luhan terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perut buncitnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti karna lelah "lihat, hal ini bisa membuatmu bicara seperti biasa" Sehun masih dengan ekspresi sama. Luhan kembali mendekat dan meraih tangan Sehun lalu meletakan telapak pemuda itu di perut buncitnya. "apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan dengan alis berkerut, ia lalu mengelus dan menekan perut buncit Luhan "apa ini?" Luhan terlihat menhan tawa lagi sebelum menarik sesuatu dalam perutnya hingga perutnya kembali rata seperti semula. Sehun memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"hahaha seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi, Oh Sehun!" canda Luhan, Sehun masih memasang wajah datar membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sehun canggung "wa-wae? Tidak lucu yah?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "ehem! Kalau begitu aku ambil makananmu dulu." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya hendak keluar namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakan seorang maid yang membawa sebuah meja dorong dan meletakan meja itu di dekat nakas sebelum pamit pergi. Luhan menghampiri meja dorong itu.

Sepertinya ia tak perlu repot-repot keluar kamar untuk mengambil makanan karna maid tadi sudah mengantarkannya. Tepat sekali pikir Luhan. Iapun mengambil sebuah soup dan menghampiri Sehun

.

"kenapa kau memakai benda seperti itu di perutmu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah sayuran soup yang di suapkan Luhan ke mulutnya

"kata Baekhyun suapaya aku terbiasa." Sehun mengerutkan alis "mereka punya rencana yang entahlah, aku tidak tau, katanya ia akan mengatakannya kalau mereka bisa menemuimu." Sehun mengangguk saja walau sedikit tak mengerti dan ingin bertanya lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?!" pekik Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"yeah, Key ahjuma dan Jinki ajushi mungkin akan membiarkan kalian tetap seperti ini setelah melihat kondisi Sehun. Tapi, Sungmin ahjuma dan Kyuhyun ajushi akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan mantu seorang yeoja agar keluarga Xi tetap memiliki penerus." Jelas Kris panjang lebar

"ta-tapi," Sehun menatap Luhan ragu-ragu, begitupun dengan Luhan "mengadopsi anak?" mereka berdua lalu menatap teman-teman mereka

"yeah, hanya kalian yang tau itu anak adopsi. Orang lain akan percaya dengan ucapan kalian yang berkata 'dia anak kandung kami'. Ah, tidak, aku rasa kalian membutuhkan Enzo haraboji untuk hal ini." jelas Kris lagi menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian

Luhan dan Sehun kembali bertatapan sebelum menatap Kris "kenapa menyangkut pautkan haraboji?" bingung Sehun. Kris melempar pandang pada yang lain

"karna sebuah kata tidaklah cukup. Kalian membutuhkan Enzo haraboji, dia bisa membuat scenario ini makin sempurna di hadapan orang lain. Yah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana hal yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin di tangan Enzo haraboji, bukan? Bilang saja, Enzo haraboji menghubungi seorang ahli untuk hal-hal intim seperti itu dan pembuahan ehem! Kalian harusnya sudah mengerti, aku tidak mau menjalaskannya lebih lanjut!" Kyungsoo menggantikan Kris untuk menjelaskan.

"yeah, sebut saja itu, kemajuan teknologi. Bagaimanapun Luhan seorang namja. Dan orang tidak akan percaya keajaiban namja mengandung. Kecuali, Luhan namja transgender yang tak mengizinkan para dokter mengangkat system reproduksinya saat operasi. Lagi pula, kalau memang namja bisa mengandung, memangnya kau mau mengandung, Luhan?" Luhan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat mendapati pertanyaan Kai. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya datar

"kenapa? Kau mau aku mengandung?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari Luhan

"jadi bagaimana?" intrupsi Baekhyun melihat tingkah keduanya yang mulai tak mengenakan. Sepertinya salah satu mulai setuju, tapi, salah satu juga tidak setuju, walau sudah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar orang-orang di sana.

"a-aku terserah Sehun saja." Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedikit meliriknya sebelum menatap teman-temannya. Kini semua mata menatap Sehun menunggu keputusan pemuda itu

"aku tidak setuju." Ucapnya membuat perubahan raut wajah berbeda-beda di sana

"wa-wae?" tanya Luhan, padahal ia sudah setuju. Hanya saja, ia menghormati Sehun, makannya ia ingin mengikuti apa tindakan Sehun saja. Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu malah tidak setuju?

Sehun membalik badan menghadap Luhan sepenuhnya "kita akan mengadopsi bayi, memangnya siapa yang akan merawatnya? Merawat rumah saja kita tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan bayinya?. Memangnya kau bisa membuat susu dengan takaran yang pas? Kau bisa bangun tengah malam saat ia merengek? Kau bisa menggantikan baju dan celananya dengan baik? Bahkan, aku ragu kalau kau bisa menggendongnya atau tidak. Aku ? Aku sudah tau aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu." Luhan berpikir, memang benar ia tak bisa melakukan semua itu. Tapi, setidaknya harus di coba dulu bukan?

"kita bisa belajar, kita bisa membaca buku tentang merawat bayi atau mencarinya di internet. Atau, kita sewa baby siter—"

"kalau begitu dia bukan anak kita, tapi, anak baby siter itu." sebenarnya Sehun setuju dengan apa yang di katakana Luhan. Mereka bisa belajar cara merawat bayi, tapi, bukan itu alasannya menolak kehadiran bayi. Semua alasan tadi bukanlah alasan sesuangguhnya, tapi, ayolah! Luhan baru saja membalas cintanya, dan ia tak akan rela membagi kasih sayang Luhan dengan seorang bayi. Uhg! ENAK SAJA!

Luhan terlihat menghela napas dan menunduk "kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." ia mendongak menatap Sehun "sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri jika eomma dan appa menemukan keberadaanku lalu membawaku pulang." Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan keenam orang lainnya. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya kenapa berubah begitu cengeng. Ini bukan Luhan yang ia kenal, ia bahkan tak tau kenapa sangat menginginkan bayi itu hadir dalam kehidupannya dan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan sama sekali tak berniat menoleh

"Lu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan kursi rodanya "Lu, mianhae.." tak ada respon apapun dari Luhan, Sehun menghela napas panjang

"hhhh… kalau kau memang ingin bayinya, kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku?" Luhan masih tak menjawab "kau benar, kita bisa belajar" Luhan yang membelakangi Sehun sedikit melirik kebelakang mendengar ucapan pemuda itu "hhh…. Baiklah baiklah, kita akan punya bayi, tapi.." Luhan hendak berbalik dan menerjang Sehun dengan pelukan sambil berteriak senang, hanya saja, mendengar kata 'tapi' terselip di sana, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya

"tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanku dengan kehadiran bayi itu." Luhan menoleh mendapati Sehun yang cemberut. Oh, rupanya itu…

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya "apa susahnya mengatakannya secara langsung?." Luhan menarik kursi roda Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya

"kau ingin mempermalukan suamimu di hadapan teman-temannya?" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan namun Luhan hanya terkekeh

"sedikit bersikap OC di hadapan mereka tidak masalah bukan? Kkk~" kali ini Sehun hendak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan namun pemuda itu langsung menghindar dengan menutupi mukanya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama hingga Luhan membuka wajahnya karna tak merasa Sehun ingin mencubit

"aku sudah menghubungi, haraboji." Luhan diam mendengarkan "lusa kita berangkat ke jerman." Luhan bingung

"berapa lama kita di sana?"

"1 tahun."

"mwo?!" pekik Luhan membuat Sehun menutup telinga

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"makannya dengarkan dulu semua rencananya baru pergi." Terdengar dengusan napas dari Luhan "kau harus pura-pura mengandung selama 9 bulan. Setelahnya kita akan membuat catatan kelahiran palsu bayi yang akan kita adopsi nanti sebagai anak kita.—"

"kenapa harus pura-pura mengandung? Kita bisa langsung mengadopsinya dan membawa bayi umur 1 bulan ke Korea setelah 9 atau 10 bulan di sana bukan?." Potong Luhan

"tentu saja, yang tau rencana ini hanya kita, 5 orang yang masih ada dalam ruangan tadi, Enzo haraboji dan seorang dokter. Kita akan tinggal di rumah haraboji dan kau ingin para pelayan di sana tau rencana ini? Aku juga khawatir eomma dan appa berkunjung dan menemukan perut ratamu." Luhan terlihat mengangguk-angguk, benar juga kata Sehun. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menunjukan ibu jarinya pada Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

bandara Incheon- 4 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

"eomma~ di mana appa?" seorang anak kecil merengek sambil bergelayut manja di lengan orang yang lebih dewasa. Matanya menatap orang itu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu

"sebentar sayang, eomma sedang mencarinya." Orang dewasa itu terlihat celingik celinguk mencari sosok appa si kecil yang tak kunjung menampakan diri. Sementara si kecil yang bergelayut di tangannya menengok bosan kesana-kemari sebelum beralih ke belakang dengan mata berbinar dan mulut mengembangkan senyum, ia hendak berteriak senang melihat seseorang di belakang eommanya.

Tapi, orang yang ada di belakang eommanya mengisyaratkan si anak untuk diam dan anak kecil itu mengangguk saja sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia cukup senang juga mengerjai eommanya

Pria yang ada di belakang eomma si kecil mengeluarkan topi dari balik jaketnya dan memakai topi itu sebelum menepuk pelan pundak anak kecil tadi. Si anak menoleh dan pria itu mengisyaratkannya sesuatu membuat si anak mengangguk lucu.

"ck! Di mana dia.." kesal orang dewasa yang di panggil eomma. Si kecil mendongak dan tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya di lengan sang eomma lalu berteriak keras membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka.

Eomma si anak—Luhan—menoleh dan tak mendapati si anak pada tempatnya. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat anaknya di bawa lari seseorang. Refleks Luhan berteriak bahwa anaknya di culik dan beberapa orang mulai mengejar si penculik diikuti beberapa sekuriti bandara.

"Zelo!" Luhan terengah-engah, namun ia tak menyerah. "Zelo! Aish! Kenapa Sehun susah sekali di hubungi…" sambil berlari mengejar si penculik ia terus coba menghubungi suaminya—Sehun—namun tak satupun panggilan terjawab.

Ia heran, walaupun sedikit jauh, ia masih melihat wajah sang anak yang di gendong ala koala oleh si penculik tidak terlihat panic atau ketakutan, ia malah sempat tersenyum kearah Luhan membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan alis dan memperhatikan si penculik yang terus berlari di kejar sekuriti dan penduduk bandara lainnya.

Kakinya yang tadi masih mengejar si penculik anak berhenti menyadari sesuatu. Anaknya bukan anak yang lemah, ia akan segera menghajar orang yang mengancam dirinya. Tapi, ini? Saat ia di culik, ia tak melakukannya. Itu meyakinkan Luhan kalau orang yang menculik Zelo bukan orang berbahaya.

Sementara itu

"apa kita masih di kejar?" tanya si penculik

"ne, thangat banyak olang di belakang, appa." ucap si anak pada si penculik yang adalah appanya sendiri.

"bukan mereka. Apa eomma masih mengejar kita?"

"aniyo~ eomma thudah teltinggal dauh…" tiba-tiba orang yang lebih dewasa menghentikan larinya dan berbalik melihat rombongan orang yang siap menerjangnya dengan pukulan karna menculik anak kecil.

Ia lalu membuka topinya memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang terlihat jelas dan langsung di kenali beberapa orang yang ikut mengejarnya tadi. Bahkan, mereka sempat membungkuk hormat dan minta maaf lalu sedikit berbasa basi namun pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit tersenyum sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempat tadi di mana ia menculik si anak.

Selama perjalan, ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, bahkan, saat sampai di tempat si anak dan ibunya berdiri tadi. Ia terus menyeret si kecil mencari sosok eommanya namun nihil, ia tak menemukan sang istri. Ia juga tak menyadari si kecil yang dari tadi menengok ke belakang membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di smarphone orang yang di cari mereka.

'kau menyayangi eomma bukan?' si kecil menatap orang yang berjalan membungkuk di balik punggung sang appa dan mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan membaca.

Jangan heran jika anak usia 4 tahun bisa membaca, ia memang sudah bisa membaca sejak usia 2 tahun karna terus di kelilingi orang-orang jenius. Ia jadi tertular dan tertarik ingin seperti mereka

'kalau begitu, kau mau membantu eomma bukan? Eomma sangat lelah, kaki eomma tadi sakit karna mengejar kalian.' Anak itu kembali menatap wajah eommanya yang terlihat begitu lelah, padahal ia tidak tau saja kalau itu di buat-buat. Ia lalu mengangguk lagi, sang eomma tersenyum dan menunjukan ibu jarinya pada si anak sebelum memulai aksinya.

Luhan berdiri tegap hendak memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan menahannya agar Zelo bisa memukulnya, hanya saja, ia tak tau kilas kejadiannya hingga kini ia yang malah berada dalam pelukan Sehun dan mereka terduduk di lantai bandara, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatap mereka

"ppali ppali ppali…yahaha.." desak Sehun sambil menahan tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ikut menggelitiki Luhan bersama sang anak. Huh! Rupanya Zelo menjadi penipu, ia berkata akan membantu Luhan tapi ia malah membantu Sehun menyiksanya.

"ahahaha… yak! Aha..yahaha… berhenti… Zelo eomma kesulitan bernapas, yak! Sehun! hahaha…" Luhan menggeliat geli. Zelo yang mendengar Luhan tak bisa bernapas sontak menghentikan aksinya dan menatap sang eomma.

"ppali…ppali…kenapa kau berhenti?" Sehun terus menggelitiki Luhan. Zelo menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah datar dan menghampiri pemuda itu

TUK!

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Sehun dan itu membuatnya meringis menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki Luhan. Ia langsung menatap Zelo si pelaku.

"appa! Kenapa appa kedam thekali?! Eomma tidak bitha belnapath." Zelo menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipi pemuda yang tengah menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Sehun beralih menatap Luhan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari sang anak, namun ia menyesal karna tatapan menusuk Luhan. Ia sangat menghindari Luhan kalau seperti ini. Pemuda itu bisa berubah jadi rusa galak. Sehun perlahan-lahan berdiri

"eum, a-aku harus ke toilet dulu." Sehun hendak melarikan diri namun Luhan lebih dulu menariknya dan kali ini Sehunlah yang di gelitiki. Mereka tidak perduli keberadaan mereka saat ini. orang-orang berlalu lalang hanya menatap sekilas mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala sedikit iri dengan keluarga itu.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak tau Oh Sehun?

Pemuda yang resmi memiliki perusahaan kakek dan ayahnya 2 tahun lalu. Kehidupannya sangat beruntung, setelah di beritakan mengalami gangguan jiwa karna di tinggal kekasih yang baru di ketahui mereka adalah istrinya 2 tahun lalu. Pemuda itu kembali dengan seorang anak di tengah-tengah mereka, orang bahkan tidak percaya kalau Zelo adalah anak mereka karna masyarat jelas tau Luhan seorang pria. Tapi, bagi Enzo Ferrari, memang apa yang tidak mungkin? Semua itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Public memang taunya Zelo adalah anak kandung mereka. tapi, nyatanya Zelo adalah anak adopsi. Tapi, walau begitu mereka tetap menyayangi Zelo. Bahkan, Sehun yang awalmya berpikiran Zelo akan merebut perhatian Luhan kini malah lebih menyenangi anak itu. Karna Zelo lebih sering bekerja sama dengannya walau Luhan yang lebih sering bersama anak itu. Yah… mungkin karna mereka jarang bertemu karna Sehun terlalu sibuk.

Ia senang, Zelo membawa suasana baru di kehidupannya dan Luhan. Anak itu juga jenius dan ia sedikit banyak mengambil fisik Sehun dan Luhan serta kakeknya Enzo. Padahal ia bukan anak kandung mereka. Perilakukanya mencerminkan pendominasian perilaku Sehun dan Luhan. Benar-benar mirip. Itu juga yang membuat public mudah percaya dengan scenario mereka.

Awalnya para orang tua tidak percaya kalau Luhan mengandung. Namun, Enzo kakek Sehun memberi bukti yang Luhan dan Sehun saja tidak menyangka bagaimana kakek mereka melakukannya. Luhan juga di suru memakai sebuah balon berbentuk seperti perut buncit dan kulit asli manusia.

Tiap bulan perut palsu itu diganti dengan perut yang semakin besar agar meyakinkan semua orang. Luhan juga di suru bertingkah layaknya orang hamil kalau ada orang tua mereka. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan Luhan untuk menyiksa Sehun.

Luhan pikir, Enzo memang sangat hebat. Tidak salah mereka meminta bantuan. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana jadianya saat Sungmin menyikap baju Luhan guna melihat perutnya benar-benar buncit atau tidak. Perut palsu itu juga mengalirkan detak jantung Luhan, jadi, perut itu seakan ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Padahal itu hanya detak jantung Luhan yang terdengar sedikit kecil

Dan di sinilah sekarang. Zelo hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Zelo ? Ia hanya anak penurut yang percaya begitu saja kalau ibunya seorang pria. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu karna ia anak yang cerdas. Hanya saja, ia tau bagaimana kakeknya bisa melakukan semua hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin, membuatnya percaya begitu saja walau teorinya membuktikan tak ada pria yang bisa mengandung kecuali pria transgender.

Ia ingin bertanya, Luhan itu transgender atau bukan. Tapi, ia tidak mau menyinggung itu karna ia sudah senang dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Kalaupun ia bukan anak mereka, ia tidak perduli. Ia akan tetap menganggap mereka orang tua kandungnya.

Zelo berhenti menyerang Sehun dan tersenyum menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya tengah asik sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa jika kedaan berbalik tiba-tiba karna Luhan selalu kalah dari Sehun. Buktinya, sekarang Luhan terdiam di pelukan Sehun agar pemuda itu berhenti menggelitikinya. Zelo senang

Ah, 1 lagi, kenapa Luhan dan Zelo kembali 4 tahun setelahnya? Bukan 1 tahun setelah rencana?

Itu karna Enzo yang masih ingin terus bersama sang cucu, ia bahkan sudah mengalihkan Scuderia ke tangan Sehun agar ia punya banyak waktu untuk cucunya di masa tuanya. Semua sangat menyayangi Zelo, tidak ada yang menganggapnya anak adopsi. Mereka menganggapnya seperti benar-benar keluar dari anus Luhan.

"Aigoo!" Zelo, Sehun dan Luhan mendongak mendengar seruan itu. Seketika Zelo tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar ia berdiri dan berteriak "LEN HYUNG!" (Ren hyung) sebelum berlari kearah seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil seorang pria manis.

"eomma…" anak yang di panggil Ren menarik-narik baju eommanya, sepertinya ia ketakutan dengan Zelo yang terlalu bersemangat. Orang di panggil eomma berjongkok mensejajarkan tinginya dengan kedua anak kecil itu. Ia lalu menatap sang anak sebelum menatap Zelo yang cemberut sadar Ren takut padanya.

"Zelo, jangan berteriak ne, kau membuat Ren takut.." Zelo mengangguk dan menatap Ren dengan wajah datar, enath kemana senyuman kebar tadi.

"mianhae Len hyung~ Delo(Zelo) terlalu belthemangat. Delo melindukan Len hyung…" ucapnya polos dan datar sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar. Ibu Ren lalu menatap anaknya

"ne, hyung memaafkan Zelo. Tapi, jangan seperti tadi." Zelo mengangguk

"ah, kata appa. Appa membelikan mobil-mobilan balu untuk Delo, Len hyung mau kelumah Delokan? Kita main ne?~" Ren mengangguk dan Zelo langsung menariknya mendahului para orang tua keluar dari lingkup bandara

Ibu dan ayah Ren yang adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya tak memperhatikan anak-anak tadi. Mereka malah sibuk dengan dunia sendiri saling mencubit hidung satu sama lain membuat ChanBaek memasang wajah datar.

"ck! Sampai kapan kalian duduk di situ?" tukas Chanyeol. Kedua orang itupun berdiri. Sehun yang awalnya memasang ekspresi kini berubah datar menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menganggunya dan Luhan.

"sebaiknya kita segera menyusul anak-anak." Ujar Baekhyun lalau berjalan bersama Chanyeol diikuti Luhan dan Sehun yang sibuk menjahili Luhan di belakang.

Yeah, setelah kelulusan sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga menikah. Tidak ada yang menentang mereka karna itu peraturan keluarga Park, tidak ada namanya ikut campur urusan satu sama lain selama itu bukan seperti masalah Yeol dan Yejin. Orang tua Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan kelainan anak mereka yang menyukai pria. Dan Ren? Jangan berpikir mereka sama seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang mengatur scenario. Ren malah sebaliknya, orang tau jelas ia anak adopsi, tapi, Ren sendiri ia taunya ia adalah anak kandung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karna ia lebih percaya ayah/ibunya yang berkata ia anak kandung mereka dari pada orang lain.

"kenapa hanya kalian yang datang menjemput? Mana yang lain?" tanya Luhan setelah berada di dalam mobil

"Kris sedang sibuk mengurus proyek barunya." Jawab Baekhyun yang duduk di jok depan dekat Chanyeol. Yaeh, mereka memilih naik 1 mobil dan membiarkan mobil yang tadi di kendarai Sehun di bawa supir.

"mementingkan pekerjaan sekali, cih!" sindir Sehun, Luhan langsung menoleh padanya

"kau pikir kau tidak seperti itu?" sindir Luhan balik

"kenapa kau menyamakanku dengannya?"

"karna itu kenyataan, kau juga lebih banyak mementingkan pekerjaan."

"kalau aku mementingkan pekerjaan, aku tidak akan datang menjemput kalian."

"oh, silahkan, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akan menjemputku dan Zelo."

"kau pikir mereka siapa? Aku ini suamimu, bukan mereka. Aku yang harus menjemput kalian."

"bukannya tadi kau—"

"YAK! Diamlah! Kalian memberi tontonnan yang buruk untuk mereka." Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke jok paling belakang setelah ucapan Baekhyun dan mendapati Zelo serta Ren yang menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan

"mianhae.." uacapnya menggenggam tangan sang istri. Luhan tersenyum dan meminta maaf juga. ChanBaek yang duduk di jok depan hanya terkekeh

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Chanbaek bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti

**.**

**.**

**.**

#One place~

"apa sekretaris baru itu sudah datang?" tanya Kris pada juru bicaranya

"ne sajangnim. Dia sudah menunggu di ruangan anda."

"baiklah." Kris berjalan memasuki ruangan di ikuti juru bicaranya.

Cklek…

Kris masuk ke ruangannya mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang duduk di sofa tamu. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

"anyeonghaseo, Hwang Zi Tao imnhida~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Two place **

"kau mau bicara apa?" Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dada

"eum, ka-kau, kau punya waktu malam ini?" tanya Kai gugup

"wae?"

"bi-bisakah, kau i-ikut denganku ke jepang?" Kyungsoo melepas tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada

"a-aku, eum, ingin me-mengenalkanmu pada o-orang tuaku." Kyungsoo menganga dan mengerjap 2 kali

"aku tidak ingat kalau kita punya hubungan seperti itu." ujar Kyungsoo heran

"a-aku, tidak ingin hubungan seperti itu, aku ingin langsung menikah." Ucap Kai lagi. Kyungsoo langsung memerah dan menunduk malu

"ba-bagaimana? Ka-kau mau ikutkan?" tanya Kai cemas, takut Kyungsoo menolak namun akhirnya ketakutan itu pudar karna si pemuda bermata bulat baru saja mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

#3 bulan sebelum Sehun sakit

Mobil yang di tumpangi Luhan melaju keluar dari kediaman, Oh. Luhan menoleh ke luar kaca jendela. Ada sedikit perasaan tak rela meninggalkan Sehun yang terkapar di sana. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus ikut orang tuanya ke China demi kebaikan mereka. Sebenarnya ia bimbang, ia tak benar-benar ingin ikut, tapi, sebagain juga ingin ikut. Oh ayolah, ia akan mempunyai hidup normal.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang di tumpangi Luhan berhenti membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu terheran-heran. Supirnya turun dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas motor menghalangi jalan mereka. Kyuhyun juga ikut turun

Luhan dapat melihat dari dalam mobil pemuda itu turun dan membungkuk setelah melihat Kyuhyun. Ia melepas helmnya dan Luhan mengenali pemuda itu—Kai

Terlihat Kai sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Luhan membuka jendela samping dan melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Luhan menghela napas dan menoleh ke luar jendela lagi, namun kali ini ia terkejut karna ada seseorang di luar sana melambai-lambai padanya sambil menunjuk kaca mobil. Luhan membuka kaca mobil mobil hendak bertanya karna ia mengenali orang itu—Kyungsoo. Kenapa kebetulan sekali ada Kai dan Kyungsoo di sini? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Namun, si pemuda bermata bulat mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan membuka pintu mobil tanpa suara. Luhan bingung namun tetap melakukannya.

"ayo ikut aku." Bisik Kyungsoo, Luhan sedikit ragu. Ia hendak bertanya namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu menariknya hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah mobil yang Luhan yakini milik Chanyeol.

"kenapa kalian ada di sini?

"Sehun berteriak begitu keras hingga kami yang berada di depan pagar rumah Sehun bisa mendengarnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan "Sehun mengirim pesan bantuan dan kami mengerti karna anak itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Luhan mengerutkan alis tak mengerti

"jadi, walau kau menolak. Kau harus tetap ikut kami." Dan tiba-tiba 2 orang yang entah siapa memaksa Luhan memasuki mobil Chanyeol yang tentunya sudah ada Baekhyun di sana.

.

END~~~

.

Ell note :

Good bye ^^ terimakasih buat semua suport FF ini. Ell gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, terimakasih, terimakasih, dan silahkan protes jika ini ending yang mengecewakan.

Ah, kalau mau kenal Ell? Add aja di facebook 'Ell Young Chu' atau follow twitter saya 'EllYoungChu' #promosi

SAYONARA! Ell buru-buru, jadi, kalau banyak typo atau penempatan kata yang gak tepat, harap di maklumi, atau jalan cerita yang hancur ? Maklumi juga karna Ell pengen segera ngenendingnin FF ini dan Ell masih author amatir.

Ah, sedikit penjelasan saja seputar kejadian di gym antara Sehun dan Daehyun. Karna Ell udah gak bisa nulisin di FF jadi di sini aja. Sebenarnya Daehyun itu fansnya Namjoo, dia suka sama Namjoo, jangan tanya gimana dia bisa tau Namjoo padahal mereka bukan satu sekolah, terus pas dengar Sehun di jodohin sama Namjoo, dia marah gak terima. Tapi, dia Cuma ngejek Sehun aja soal dia sama Luhan. Sehun cuma diam walaupun Daehyun tau hubungannya sama Luhan, Cuma dia juga sempat bilang kalau orang tuanya temenan cukup dekat sama orang tua Luhan jadi, dia mancing emosi Sehun dengan bilang, kalau Sehun nikah sama Namjoo, berarti Luhan boleh buat dia dong? Terus Sehun langsung naik pitan dan nyerang Daehyun. Gitu ceritanya.. :3 ngerti gak ngerti, Ell gak perduli :P ini Cuma ngarang, Ell gak puny aide buat ini

Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIH! SAYONARA! SARANGHAE MY READERS 3

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DI FF YANG LAIN. ;)

.


End file.
